FUNDIENDO EL HIELO DE TU CORAZÓN
by angels46
Summary: Hermione es abandonada por Ron cuando se entera que está embarazada.Poco después Ron se casa con Astoria al dejarla embarazada, desde ese momento Hermione se verá humullida.Hermione deciden guardar bajo hielo su corazón¿se derritirá con cierto rubio?HG
1. Dolor

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**FUNDIENDO EL HIELO DE TU CORAZÓN:**

**1-Dolor****:**

Hermione se dejaba caer en el sillón de su pequeño salón. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en ese instante. Sonrió amargamente al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde. Todavía podía ver la vena en el cuello de su padre, luchando por explotar...se llevó las manos automáticamente a su tripa, sonriendo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas. ¿Por qué nadie le entendía? ¿Por qué todo el mundo le había dado la espalda? ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Sollozó al recordar las palabras del que creía que era el hombre de su vida, de aquel que llevaba enamorada media vida, de aquel que le había dañado y humillado más que nadie: Ronald Weasley. Llorando abrazada a un cojín, se quedó dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertarse. Fue medio sonámbula a abrir, tampoco es que tuviera que recorrer mucho...tendría que pensar en encortrar algo más grande.

-¡Hermione!-Ginny la abrazó entusiasmada.

-¡Herms!-Harry se asustó cuando su mejor amiga empezó a llorar en sus brazos.-¡¿Herms?!-

-Pp-pasad-Dijo intentando controlarse.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¡No me digas que vuelve a estar en la biblioteca! Al final va a ser verdad eso que siempre decía tu madre...dos que duermen en el mismo colchón...-

-¿Dónde está Ron?-Interrumpió Harry al ver que el labio de Hermione empezaba a temblar. El moreno empezó a analizar todo lo que sabía antes de irse de luna de miel y no hallaba nada que le indicara lo que podía pasarle a su amiga.

-Rr-ron ya no vive aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Ginny.

-Tampoco creo que esté en la biblioteca...-Dijo con una sonrisa tensa.-Estará con alguna chica...disfrutando de sus años jóvenes...-Dijo llena de dolor.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?-Dijo Harry furioso. No podía estar pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando. Cuando hace seis meses se encontró a Ron muy ligero de ropa y muy ocupado entre las piernas de una compañera de la academía de aurores...juró guardar silencio cuando el pelirrojo le juró y perjuró que había sido porque Hermione y él habían discutido y que no volvería a pasar...él le creyó.

-Estoy embarazada-Ginny fue a levantarse para abrazarla pero Harry se lo impidió.-¿Recordaís que en vuestra boda estaba mal?-

-Si, estabas tu más pálida que yo.-

-Al día siguiente, durante mis prácticas...le pedí a un medimago que me revisara. Me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me dejaron salir antes y vine corriendo a decírselo a Ron. Pero él no estaba en casa, donde se suponía que estaría. Iba a coger el ascensor pero estaba estropeado, asique bajé andando y en la entrada me encontré a Ron arrancándole la camiseta a una chica mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones...podreis imaginaron el resto.-Ginny estaba pálida y Harry a punto de ir a matar al pelirrojo.-Ese día discutimos y le conté la noticia. Me dijo que él no pensaba hacerse cargo, que me acompañaría al hospital y se terminaría todo. Que éramos muy jóvenes y no pensaba arruinar su vida cargando con un mocoso. También me dijo que no podía arruinar mi futuro por un error. ¡Llamó error a mi bebé! Después recogió sus cosas y se fue.-Hermione sollozaba mientras lo contaba y Harry la abrazaba. Iba a matarle.-Por supuesto que no pienso desacerme del bebé-Aclaro furiosa.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?-Dijo Ginny gélidamente.

-No tengo ni idea, ni quiero tenerla.-Ginny asintió.-Mis padres tampoco se lo han tomado muy bien...mi padre dice que soy una niñata irresponsable que lo único que quería era cazar a tu hermano y mi madre no me habla...yo no se como ha podido pasar, pero no es un error. Un bebé nunca puede ser un error.-

-Shh...¡claro que no!-Dijo Harry. Hermione dejó de llorar de golpe y miró fijamente a Harry, la primera persona que le había apoyado.

-Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras-Dijo Ginny.

-Ggr-gracias-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Puedo verlo?-Dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Ss-si-Dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas. Después de eso les enseñó la ecografía, les contó para cuando vendría su bebé, empezaron a planificar cosas y el corazón de Hermione dejó de doler un poco.

-Hermione...sin ofender...aquí no puedes vivir con un bebé.-

-Lo se Harry...pero de momento es lo que hay...-

-Si es por dinero...-

-¡Podré con ello!-Dijo dolida. _"¡¿Cómo vas a tenerlo?! ¿Sabes el dinero que supone un niño? ¡Ya te he dicho que te pago el aborto! ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil?" _esas palabras de Ron volvieron a clavarse, como una espina, en su corazón.

-Hermione...por una vez un tu vida...deja de querer hacer todo tu sola...ese bebé será mi sobrino...tu siempre me has ayudado, has estado a mi lado...deja que ahora sea yo quien te ayude...por favor-Dijo Harry.

-Si no pudiese con algo...te pediré ayuda-Cedió emocionada.

o0o0o0o

De ese día habían pasado meses...y ahora estaba tumbada en una cama, agotada pero feliz. Más feliz de lo que podía explicar. Su hijo había nacido y era perfecto. Egoistamente se alegró al ver que el niño no era pelirrojo, no quería que su niño tuviera nada de él. Su corazón volvió a dolerle al pensar en él...no solo se había lavado las manos, no solo le había engañado con varias chicas, no solo le había vuelto la espalda...¡se había casado con Astoria Greengrass porque ella estaba embarazada! Cuando se presentó en casa de Harry con su esposa...creía que se iba a morir de dolor, pero no solo era eso...¡no! _"La diferencia ha sido que tu...no eras suficiente en mis aspiraciones...ahora me codearé con toda esa gente que me llamaba pobretón...si me hubieras hecho caso...ahora no estarías así de gorda...has arruinado tu vida..."_ No había tenido fuerzas ni para pegarle un buen bofetón...el dolor de cada una de sus palabras había calado demasido hondo, inmovilizándola mejor que un petrifucus totalus. Negó con la cabeza cuando su hijo entró en la cuna guiada por una enfermera.

-¿Cómo está la mamá de este niño tan precioso?-

-Cansada-Dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco y cogía al niño en brazos.

-Se parece mucho a ti, de su padre tiene poco.-Dijo la enfermera. Hermione se tensó.-Esperemos que no se desmaye a partir de ahora.-La castaña sonrió tristemente. Cada vez que pensaba en Harry, desmayado mientras a ella le hacían una cesárea...no podía evitar reirse. "Yo estaré allí, me he enfrentado a dragones...¡que es un parto para mi!"

-Él no es su padre...Alejandro tiene en mi a su padre y a su madre.-

-Yy-yo...lo siento...nn-no sabía...-

-¡No te preocupes! No pasa nada.-¿Por qué iba a saberlo? Había tenido que ir a un hospital muggle, no había podido llegar a otro.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Ginny y Luna tras ella.-¡Por fin te encontramos! Harry no sabía indicarnos dónde estábamos...¿cómo ha podido marearse?-Dijo Ginny.

-Oye...ha sido escalofriante...toda esa sangre, Hermione apretándome la mano como si quisiera arrancármela...esos gritos...-Las cuatro mujeres empezaron a reirse provocando que el pequeño Alejangro se quejara.

-¡Oh, es precioso!-Dijo Luna.

-Se parece a su madre-Hermione levantó la vista al ver allí a Theodore Nott.-Tenía que ver si mi mejor empleada estaba bien...me asustaste cuando te pusiste pálida en la oficina-

-Gracias Theodore.-

-Theo, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Theo.

-¿Él es tu jefe?-Dijeron sus tres amigos.

-Aja-Dijo Hermione.

-Nott...gracias por ayudarla-Dijo Harry. Toda la comunidad mágica le había vuelto la espalda cuando se supo el escándolo. Obviamente los Greengrass eran muy poderosos y la imagen de Hermione había quedado por los suelos bajo todo ese poder.

-No hay nada que agradecer-Dijo sonriendo.-Sabes que siempre hay un sitio para ti allí.-

-Theodore...ahora...-Empezó a decir la castaña.

-Hermione, tendrás el horario más flexible del mundo pero no pienso dejar que te vayas por el hecho de ser madre. Tendrás tu baja maternal y luego elegirás tu horario.-Hermione asintió agradecida.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Claro!-

o0o0o0o

Volver a casa era algo que no había previsto tal como se dio. Le estaban esperando todos aquellos que le había apoyado todo este tiempo: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Luna, Charlie, Bill, Fleur y los Potter que le habían llevado. Alejandro pasó de brazo en brazo, Hermione se vio rodeada de regalos y sonriendo sinceramente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero como ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre que era feliz...pagaba por ello. Esa noche, cuando todos se fueron, Alejandro se quedó dormido y ella empezó a recoger, llamaron a la puerta. Vio que Luna se había olvidado el bolso y supuso que era ella...pero que equivocada estaba. El aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones.

-¿Dónde está?-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Vete de aquí-Dijo cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión. Ron la empujó, provocando que la castaña se golpeara la tripa con un mueble, y empezó a buscar por las habitaciones hasta que le encontró. Hermione se levantó algo mareada, sintiendo algo escurrise por sus piernas. Llegó como pudo al salón y vio como Ronald miraba con desprecio a su hijo.

-Pensé que tendría algo de mi, pero me alegro...así no podrás usarlo para sacarme nada. Dejó al niño con brusquedad en la cuna, haciendo que empezara a llorar.-Mírate, das pena.-Hermione estaba pálida, sentía que se iba a marear en cualquier momento, pero tenía que llegar hasta su hijo, tenía que apartarle de él.

-Aa-yudame-Dijo al ver que sus piernas estaban llenas de sangre. Ron se asustó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Justo en ese momento entró Luna, seguida de Theodore.

-¡Hermione!-Vieron al pelirrojo desaparecerse. Alejandro no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Hay que llevarla a San Murgo!-Dijo Theodore asustado. Tenía pensado llegar antes para llevarle un regalo, pero había surgido un imprevisto de última hora en la empresa. Luna cogió a Alejandro y Theodore a Hermione. Nada más entrar en San Murgo se la quitaron de los brazos. Allí estaban ahora todos, esperando alguna noticia. Bueno todos, menos Ginny que llegaba en ese momento.

-¿Sabeis algo?-Todos negaron con la cabeza. Alejandro empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Shh...tranquilo bebé.-Dijo Harry cogiéndole en brazos.

-Te juro que como le pase algo...le mato. Dice que no hizo nada.-Dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

-¡Una mierda no hizo nada!-Dijo Luna. Theo se levantó nada más ver venir un medimago hacia ellos.

-Familiares de Hermione Granger-Todos fueron a su encuentro.-Hemos tenido que operarla, supongo que sabrían que la señorita Granger tuvo una cesárea y recibió un golpe en esa zona. Ahora está fuera de peligro, pero se quedará ingresada, tenemos que ver si el útero responde bien. Por supuesto tendrá que está tranquila y sin hacer esfuerzos. En media hora, podrán pasar a verla.-Todos respiraron aliviados.-Ella es una persona fuerte-Dijo el medimago antes de irse.

-Pelirroja.-Dijo Theodore.-¿Qué te dijo exactamente tu hermano?-Charlie fue a defender a su hermana pero Ginny se le adelantó.

-Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?-

-Quiero saber si tu hermano la pegó.-Todos se tensaron. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso Ron?-No me mires así, recibió un golpe y por mucho que ella se choque con un mueble no se produce ese tipo de lesiones...-

-¡Mi hermano nunca haría eso!-Dijo Bill.

-Shh...vais a despertarle-Dijo Luna. Todos miraron a Alejandro que empezaba a dar signos de querer despertar.

Cuando entraron a ver a Hermione, ninguno pudo aguantarle la mirada. Estaba totalmente vacía, perdida. Solo vieron un poco de luz cuando vio a su hijo. Suspiró aliviada. Cuando despertó, no había dejado de preguntar por su niño, hasta que Joe no le dijo que estaba con su familia...no pudo quitarse esa opresión de su corazón.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Harry.

-He estado mejor.-Intentó bromear. Theodore al verla bien, se fue. No podía seguir allí, o haría una locura. Necesitaba calmarse.

o0o0o0o

-¡Theo!-Dijo Pansy.-¡Qué cara tienes!-El moreno se dedicó a beberse de un trago el whiskey.

-¡Eh, ¿está todo bien?!-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Por qué tienes sangre, Theo?-Preguntó Draco.

-¡Theo!-Dijo la morena angustiada.

-Vengo de San Murgo.-

-Pero tu no ibas a la fiesta de nacimiento de tu secretaria...-Dijo Blaise alzando las cejas.-Que por cierto, tienes que presentarnos.-

-Fui a darle el regalo, pero al llegar me la encontré a punto de marearse, cubierta de sangre...tengo que contaros algo.-Todos le miraron expectantes.-Os mentí cuando os dije que no la conociais, llevais conociéndola desde que empezamos en el colegio...es Hermione Granger.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Por eso no hablas a Astoria!-Dijo Pansy.-Pero Theo...ella...-

-Hace seis meses, me la encontré en Londres, en una cafetería. Estaba buscando trabajo. Nada más verla, me recordó a mi hermana y le ofrecí ser mi secretaria. Ella se negó al principio, pero conseguí que aceptara. Tendriais que verla, ya no queda nada de la chica que te retaba Draco...ahora solo es una sombra ambulante de lo que fue. Creo que si no estuviera embarazada, no estaría ya aquí. Día tras día, me recordaba a Sara. Veía como se consumía igual que ella. Ese Weasel la hundió, pero no terminó ahí. Un día le estaba esperando en su casa, yo le había llevado porque llovía. No se que pasaría, pero al día siguiente me dijo que se encontraba mal y que no podía ir. Fui a llevarle su bolso y cuando la vi, tenía un ojo morado. No me dijo nada, pero se que fue él. ¡No podía dejar que se repitiera! Hoy cuando la vi, él estaba allí, se desapareció cuando llegamos. El medimago dijo que había recibido un fuerte golpe y que había sufrido daños, al parecer le hicieron una cesárea. Tendrías que haberla visto, buscaba a su hijo desesperada y con los ojos sin ningún tipo de brillo. Todos sabeis que Sara no dejó a ese desgraciado por su hija y acabo muerta. Haré todo lo posible para evitar que pase lo mismo.-

-Theo...¿estás enamorado de Hermione Granger?-El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No, Pansy. Ella es fantástica, pero no dejará que nadie se acerque así. Siento que es mi obligación protegerla, se lo debo a Sara.-

-Theo...tu hermana...ella no dejó que le ayudaran.-Dijo Blaise. Todos sabían que la muerte de su hermana por una paliza de su marido, había cambiado a Theo, pero últimamente estaba mejor, no dejaba de hablar de su secretaria, todos pensaban que había encontrado a esa chica especial...

-Tampoco nadie le ofrecimos ayuda hasta que fue muy tarde. Mi hermana vino un día a casa, llena de moratones y mi madre le dijo que era lo que correspondía vivir. Todos sabeis lo que se ha escrito en los periódicos desde que su supo que Weasel no iba a hacerse cargo de ese bebé, ¿pensais que hubiera sido distinto si Astoria no tuviera ese apellido y todo ese dinero?-

-No.-Dijo Draco. No podía creerse lo que su amigo le contaba. Ahora muchas cosas le cuadraban. Recordó como antes de irse a Alemania por "negocios", había trazado un riguroso plan, buscar a Hermione Granger, vengarse de Astoria saliendo en unas cuantas portadas. Pero su amigo se había negado, incluso le pegó un puñetazo. Cuando Astoria le dijo que estaba embarazada...se sintió tan especial, iba a ser padre, iba a formar su propia familia, ese bebé jamás viviría nada de lo que él vivió, nunca tendría un padre como el suyo. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadró cuando ella no dejaba de retorcer la manga de su camisa._ "El bebé no es tuyo"_. Pensó que había escuchado mal. No iba a mentir, cuando empezó su relación con ella fue porque era lo correcto, estaba fijado así desde que nacieron, pero poco a poco había ido enamorándose de ella, imaginándose un futuro a su lado, pero ella le rompió su corazón y se sintió tan dolido que quería morirse, pero cuando se enteró de quien era ese otro...la venganza le hizo revivir. Pero ahora que lo pensaba...él no se había llevado la peor parte. Él mismo pensó que Hermione Granger era idiota por tener ese bebé, total...¿quién querría un hijo de ese desgraciado? Pero en Alemania, durante todo ese tiempo que pasó solo...empezó a pensar...que si Astoria no hubiera querido un hijo suyo, él se lo hubiera quedado sin problemas. Tenía que reconocer que según Theo iba contándoles todo, le habría encantado levantarse e ir a pegar a Weasel. Era una escusa tan válida como cualquier otra. Pero imaginarse a Hermione Granger, la vital Hermione Granger según se lo habían relatado...¿cómo no darle trabajo? ¿cómo no querer protegerla? ¿cómo no dejar de hablar a Astoria?

-Draco...-Dijo Pansy.

-Estoy bien, Pansy. ¿Pensabas decirme en algún momento que la secretaria que vamos a compartir era ella?-

-Quería asegurarme primero que habías olvidado tu plan.-

-No te preocupes, no lo llevaré a cabo-

-¿De verdad no estás enamorado de ella?-Insistió Pansy.-Vale no me mireis así. Yo siempre la he visto mona, si hubiera seguido los dictados de la moda, no se...algo más femenina, hubiera triunfado en Hogwarts.-

-Claro...por eso te metías tanto con ella...-Dijo Blaise.

-Hablas por experiencia. Que yo sepa, menos Theo...todos la hemos tratado mal, especialmente tu, Draco.-

-Era una sabelotodo.-Se justificó.-Vale, me jodía que sacara mejores notas que yo, en ese momento creía en las diferencias de sangre, además ninguno teníais a mi padre.-

-Por suerte.-Dijo Blaise.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes ahí el regalo?-Dijo al ver la bolsa.

-Pansy, que iba a hacer. Tu desangrate, pero te he traido este regalo.-Dijo el moreno.

o0o0o0o

El tiempo fue pasando, hacía cinco meses que Alejandro había nacido. Hoy volvía al trabajo y estaba algo nerviosa. Theodore le había dicho que a su vuelta sería su secretaria y la de su socio. Esperaba que no fuera muy exigente con los horarios, solo pensar que tenía que separtarse de Alex...había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Revisó por tercera vez que tenía todo lo necesario. Colocó a Alex en el carrito y tomo aire, dándose ánimos. Llegó a la guardería y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a casa. Pero era no era así, era valiente. Se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon al dejarle.

-¿Primeriza?-Dijo una chica con el pelo rosa.-No te preocupes, es normal.-

-¿Si?-

-Si-Hermione asintió. Llegó al edificio y notó como susurraban a su paso. Agradecía tanto que en el mundo muggle fuera una madre soltera más...estaba cansada de todas esa miradas de pena, todos esos reportajes en el periódico...¡en la maldita hora que conoció a Ronald Weasley! Llegó a su planta y vio a Theodore.

-Bienvenida-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hermione!-Andrea corrió a abrazarla.-¡Estas estupenda! Traerás una foto, ¿no? Quiero ver como ha crecido ese niño maravilloso. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estes aquí! Me he aburrido mucho sin ti.-

-¿Qué tal Andrea?-Dijo sonriendo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-¿Y la foto?-Hermione buscó en su bolso y sacó unas fotos.-¡Es tan parecido a ti!-

-Mejor.-Dijo la castaña. Levantó la vista de las fotos, se sentía observada. Volvió a bajarla arrepentida de haber cambiado su foco de visión.

-Hermione, te presento...aunque ya os conoceis...él es de quien te hablé.-Theo estaba nervioso, este era un momento importante.

-Mm-malfoy.-¿Por qué él? Quería volver a su casa, encerrarse en ella y no salir más. No podría con sus desprecios, sus insultos...ahora podía atacarla mucho más...

-Creo que podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos.-Dijo acercándose. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver al famoso Alejandro Granger. Theodore no paraba de hablar de él, hasta Pansy lo había visto un día y no dejó de parlotear. ¿Cómo iba a ser "precioso" (eso había dicho su amiga) si el padre era Weasel? Sería pelirrojo...

-¡Os conoceis!-Dijo Andrea.-¿A qué es encantador?-Dijo mostrándole una de las fotos. Draco la miro y sintió que algo no andaba bien. Realmente algo no andaba bien. Cuando había escuchado a Andrea gritar su nombre, se levantó para verla. La descripción que Theo les había hecho hacía unos meses era muy real. Esa no era la Hermione Granger que él conocía.¿Qué había pasado con su seguridad? Era frágil, algo en ella te hacía querer abrazarla. Estaba cambiada, su pelo ya no parecía una escoba, su cuerpo no estaba escondido bajo un unifrme. Solo al enseñar las fotos de su hijo, su expresión cambió. Dejó esas sombras por un momento, casi un instante. Cogió la foto y observó al bebé. Sino fuera por los ojos azules, no habría nada de él en el niño. En la foto estaba con su madre que le miraba con devoción.

-Se parece a ti-Logró decir.

-Eso dice todo el mundo.-Dijo seria. Había recuperado su compostura. La noche que pasó en el hospital, se juró a sí misma que nadie le haría daño nunca más. Encerró su corazón herido bajo llave, se juró que ningún hombre volvería a hacerla sufrir y que lucharía por su hijo. Esa era ahora su prioridad, su bebé. Se juró que él sería feliz, que nunca la vería llorar, que nunca la vería sufrir.

-¿Cuándo le traerás para verle?-Dijo Andrea.-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?-

-Le dejé en una guardería...espero que esté bien.-

-Mi sobrino va a una y son geniales.-

-Nn-no es mágica. Es muggle. La más cercana de aquí...puso ciertos obstáculos...no querían que yo afectara la reputación. De todas maneras, está en un gran lugar.-

-¿Rechazaron a tu hijo por ti?-Preguntó incrédulo Draco. La bruja con mejor expediente, no había podido evitar saciar su curiosidad. La investigó. Llevaba un expediente impecable en medimagia hasta que la dejó. En Hogwarts había sido brillante. ¡Maldito Weasel!

-¿Te sorprende?-Dijo orgullosa.

-Si, es de estúpidos. Eres una gran bruja.-

-Ggr-gracias-Theo sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Desayunamos y luego te pones al día?-

-Quizás debería ponerme simplemente al día.-

-Desayunas y luego te pones al día.-Dijo inflexible.

-Es que...en la comida tengo que recogerle. Ya voy a perder mucho tiempo.-

-¡Traele por favor!-

-Nn-no creo que...-

-Hace mucho que no le veo, creo que es perfecto. Además tras la comida puedes irte.-

-¡Ese no es mi horario!-

-Yo soy tu jefe y YO decido tu horario.-

-No estoy de acuerdo, yo no soy especial...-Hermione dejó de hablar de golpe, las lágrimas no le dejaron decir nada más.-Vv-voy al baño.-Dijo antes de salir casi corriendo.

-Andrea...asegúrate de que baje ahora.-La chica asintió.

Draco y Theo caminaban en silencio. El rubio estaba demasiado impactado y el moreno perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Creo que Pansy tiene razón.-Dijo por fin el rubio.-Tu dirás que no, pero si no estuvieras enamorado de ella, no harías todo lo que haces.-

-¿No le hubieras tendido una mano tu? ¿De verdad crees que no?-Dijo enfadado.

-Yo...

-¡Theodore!-Dijo Andrea.-Nn-no la encuentro, no se donde está, he buscado en todos los baños y nad...-Theo se levantó asustado. ¿Habría hecho alguna locura?

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Ss-si?-

-Tienes que ir a desayunar.-Dijo Theo. Había buscado en los baños de las trece plantas que tenía el edificio y nada. Andrea podía no haberla visto...La encontró en la azotea, sentada hecha un ovillo, mirando a un punto fijo del cielo y sin dejar de llorar.

-Nn-no tengo ganas. Solo dame un minuto.-El moreno se adelantó y le limpió las lágrimas.-Que inútil soy, ¿verdad? Ni puedo dejar de llorar...-

-Mírame ahora mismo.-Dijo seriamente.-No eres ninguna inútil, eres muy especial Hermione. Ss-se que ahora no ves la salida, pero está ahí.-Hermione le abrazó, esas palabras calmaron un poco su dolor. Theo cerró los ojos, _"-Hermano...¿crees que todos tenemos un final feliz?-Había preguntado Sara.-¡Claro que si!-Dijo intentando sonreir.-¿Entonces por qué nunca sonries?-¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermana pequeña que había descubierto que la muerte de su padre no fue accidental?"_Negó con la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

-Gg-gracias por todo, Theodore.-

-Vamos a desayunar-Dijo levantándose y levantándola a ella.

o0o0o0o

Draco entró en su oficina furioso. La pregunta de Theo era más compleja de lo que parecía. ¿Relamente él la hubiera ayudado? ¿Lo habría hecho? Odiaba tanto a Weasel que puede que la hubiera hundido más en la miseria. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos. Minutos después fijó la vista en unos documentos que tenía delante. Buscó su pluma hasta hayarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero allí había algo que antes no estaba. La foto del hijo de Granger. Por un momento la imagen de la castaña fue sustituida por una rubia, el niño por uno pelirrojo y soltó la foto como si quemara. Su madre le había enseñado la foto del hijo de Astoria, ella no lo miraba como Granger miraba a su hijo, ella no lo sujetaba protectoramente como lo hacía la castaña, más bien parecía que le tuviera miedo. Vio a Theo entrar en su despacho, poco después Granger se sentó en la mesa que quedaba en la antesala de ambos despachos. Se levantó por un impulso.

-Hermione.-Se obligó a decir, sonrió mentalmente. Hace unos segundos era Granger, pero igual que antes, al verla ahora...era incapaz de decir su apellido fríamente.

-¿Sí?-Dijo levantándose.-Ss-se que tengo que darte unos informes, pp-pero no los encuentro...-

-Los cogí a primera hora esta mañana.-

-Ah...vale.-Ambos se miraron momentáneamente, luego la castaña apartó la mirada. Era incómoda.

-Antes guardé esto-Dijo tendiéndole la foto.

-Gracias.-

-No deberías dejar que te hunda, ese niño merece conocer a su madre tal cual es, no una sombra.-Antes de podes contestar, Draco se había ido. Se encerró en su despacho. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¡¿A él que más le daba?, ese hijo era de Weasel!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que os guste la historia, darme vuestra opinión. Gracias por pasaros por aquí. ¡Besos! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	2. Enfrentamiento

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**2-Enfrentamiento****:**

-No deberías dejar que te hunda, ese niño merece conocer a su madre tal cual es, no una sombra.-Antes de podes contestar, Draco se había ido. Se encerró en su despacho. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¡¿A él que más le daba?, ese hijo era de Weasel! Apartó los informes furioso. Volvió a recordar todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso Astoria? ¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Se puede?-Draco levantó la vista, para encontrarse con Pansy.

-Pansy-

-¿No vas a ir al hospital?-

-¿Y qué pinto yo en el hospital?-

-Han nacido, son mellizas.-Dijo la morena.

-¿Y que quieres, eh? Que vaya a ese indeseable y le felicite.-

-Daphne está allí.-

-Pansy, no me interesa Daphne.-Dijo entre dientes.-Deja de intentar emparejarnos, ¿si?-

-Solo quiero verte feliz...no has estado con nadie desde que pasó todo.-

-No me interesa nadie.-

-¿A ti no te interesa nadie? ¡Ja! Llevan no interesándote las chicas desde siempre...hasta Astoria ninguna te interesó.-

-Déjalo, Pansy.-La morena decidió dejarlo pasar, se notaba a leguas que su amigo estaba furioso.

Hermione miraba el reloj ansiosa. Echaba tanto de menos a Alex...estaba siendo un día muy duro.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Eh?-

-Fin de la jornada, te acerco a la guardería.-

-Nn-no te preocupes, no quiero molestar.-

-Hermione...-

-Theodore...de verdad...no quiero ser una carga...bastante has hecho ya por mi.-

-Vamos a ver...estoy seguro que estas deseando ir a buscarle, no puedes aparecerte...llegarás antes en coche que en el transporte público...además me pilla de paso.-Hermione asintió...visto así, como no aceptar.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a su apartamento. ¿Qué se creía Pansy, que no leía el periódico? ¡Estaba en todas las malditas portadas, otra vez la historia, ellos dos posando, con sus hijas...pelirrojas...

-Joven Malfoy-Draco se asustó.-Su madre me envía a buscarle.-

-Dile que estoy cansado y que no iré.-Dijo mientras se tumbaba en el sillón.

-La señora Malfoy me dijo que si decía eso le recordara todas las fiestas que disfrutó y luego no estaba cansado.-Estaba claro que su madre quería que fuera. Se levantó molesto y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Narcissa.-Estás muy guapo. Menos mal que vienes presentable.-Draco rodó los ojos, para su madre ir sin camisa era ir no presentable.

-¿Tienes alguna fiesta?-Su madre comenzó a recolocar las flores de uno de los salones.

-Veras...las intenciones son muy buenas...creo que deberías escucharlas.-Draco no entendía nada.

-¿Draco?-El alma se le cayó a los pies. ¡¿Qué coño hacía ella en SU casa?-¡Has venido!-Su madre le empujó hacia el salón principal.

-Malfoy.-Draco apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Su madre estaba loca?

-¿Has visto que nietas tan guapas tengo?-Draco se tensó aun más.

-Tengo un negocio que proponerte.-Dijo el señor Greengrass. Como cuando su padre vivía en la mansión, se dirigieron a su despacho.-Verás...cuando tu padre y yo firmamos vuestro compromiso...había una cláusula. Sabes que somos unas de las pocas familias honorables que quedamos. Es una pena...si una verdadera pena, que las cosas se hayan dado así. Pero por suerte, Merlín quiso que tuviera dos hijas...asíque te propongo entregarte a mi hija en matrimonio. Sería muy producente para ambas familias.-Dijo mientras cogía un puro de la caja de su padre.

-¿Está bromeando?-Dijo furioso. El puro se le escurrió de las manos al ver el tono de voz del rubio.-Quiero que se vaya ahora mismo de aquí.-

-Vamos Draco...no tenemos porque llevarnos mal...Astoria te aprecia mucho...es más serás uno de los padrinos de...-

-¡¿Cree que YO querría ser padrino de una hija de Weasley?! ¿De verdad cree que voy a olvidarme de lo que ha pasado?-

-Vaya, vaya...-Draco apretó la copa que tenía con fuerza.-¿Qué de vueltas de la vida, verdad?-Dijo Ronald.-Hace unos años...estaba en ese salón, esperando tus palabras para ver si nos condenaban, pero fuiste tan cobarde...aunque he de agradecértelo...no podría haberme casado con Astoria, sino. Y ahora estoy de nuevo en esta casa.-Dijo mientras se sentaba y apoyaba los pies en la mesa. Draco cerró los ojos, iba a explotar.-Por cierto...te compadezco, ya me he enterado quien es tu secretaria...te iba a decir que te la tiraras, pero entre hombres...no tiene un buen polvo.-

-Vete de mi casa.-

-¿O qué? Vas a echarnos...Astoria ha dado a luz hace poco, no puede hacer nada brusco...no puede aparecerse y...-

-¿Me vas a hablar tu de ser bruscos, Weasel?-Dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban de rabia.-¡Tu que casi matas a Hermione Granger! Déjate de darte aires de grandeza, sigues siendo la misma comadreja, por mucho dinero que tengas ahora...igual de idiota.-

-Veo que no te han contado todas las novedades...ahora trabajamos juntos, me haré cargo de parte del negocio familiar...-Dijo Ron sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando tanto este momento. Draco salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no podía más sin hacer una locura.

-¿Hijo?-Dijo Narcissa.

-¡Por una vez en tu vida, déja de merterte en la mía!-

-Siento llegar tarde...-Dijo Daphne.

-¡Y tu podrías haberme avisado!-La rubia le miró sin entenderle.

-¡Pero si le has invitado tu!-Dijo Astoria.

-Tu mejor no te metas-Dijo entre dientes.

-¡Draco, no se le habla así a una dama!-Dijo la señora Greengrass.

-No lo dirá por su hija...-

-¡No permitiré que digas...-

-¡Bah!-Astoria se encogió en el sillón.

-Pero Draco...-Tras eso, dejó la mansión dando un portazo.

-¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?-

-Verás cuñadita...tu padre quiere que te cases con Draco y ella quiere que su adorado hijo se case contigo, estaban negociando sobre ello.-Daphne estuvo a punto de marearse.

-Vamos Daphne...todos sabemos que llevas enamorada de Draco años...-Ahora fue la rubia la que se fue de allí furiosa.

Llegó a casa de Draco, tuvo que llamar varias veces para que él se dignara a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Te han enviado?!-

-¡NO!-Dijo furiosa.-Draco...tienes que negarte, me has oido, tienes que hacerlo.-Dijo desesperada.

-Ya lo he hecho.-La rubia suspiró tranquila.-Creo que te debo una explicación.-

-Sinceramente, no quiero saber nada. Tu no quieres casarte, yo tampoco y con eso me vale. Y sin ofender...preferiría estar solo.-Daphne asintió. De momento podía respirar tranquila.

-¡Llegas tarde!-Daphne se limitó a entrar y cerrar la puerta para después atacar sus labios.-Mmm..pero si esas es la compensación...no me quejaré-Daphne empezó a reirse.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema...mi padre quiere casarme con Draco...-

-Pp-pero...-

-Se ha negado.-

o0o0o0o

Theo aparcó en la guarería y Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Gg-gracias por acercarme.-Dijo deseando dejar el coche.

-Si quieres te llevo a casa, no me importa.-

-Prefiero que no...nn-no quiero meterte en ningún problema, bastante han escrito ya de ti por darme trabajo...estuviste a punto de perder varios negocios...¡¿qué pasará si te ven con mi hijo?! No quiero que él se vea afectado por nada de esto.-Theo asintió.

-Quiero que sepas que a mi todo eso me da igual. Puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites.-La castaña asintió agradecida.

-Hola-Dijo un chico cuando entró en el edificio.

-Hola...venía a recoger a Alejandro...Alejandro Granger.-El chico tecleó el nombre en el ordenador.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo.

-Soy su madre...Hermione.-

-¿Me puede enseñar algún documento de identidad?-Hermione asintió.-Siento que seamos así, pero debemos aseguranos que los niños son recogidos por las personas correctas. Hermione asintió.-Puedes pasar, mañana creo que me acordaré de ti, no tardarás tanto en pasar.-

-Nn-no te preocupes.-El chico le guiñó un ojo y Hermione pasó rápidamente.

-Alejandro...¿mira quien está aquí?-Hermione cogió a su hijo y le abrazó, mientras le daba varios besos.-Creo que mamá te ha echado mucho de menos.-

-No lo sabes bien.-Dijo volviéndo a besarlo.-Vamos a ver al tío Harry.-Empezó a ponerle el abrigo.

-¿Por cierto? No no has dejado una lista de personas que pueden recogerle.-Dijo la chica.-En la recepción, Jack meterá lo datos.-Hermione asintió.

-¿Señora o señorita Granger?-

-Señorita.-Dijo seria.-¿Eres Jack?-El chico sonrió.-Tengo que decirte los nombres, ¿no?-

-Claro.-

-Harry Potter, Nymphadora Lupin y Sirius Black-

-¿Alguién que no pueda bajo ningún concepto?-

-Si, Ronald Weasley. Él bajo ningún concepto y si viene quiero que me aviseis-Dijo Hermione.

-Listo. Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.-

o0o0o0o

Draco abrió la puerta recien levantado.

-Daphne...-Dijo molesto.

-Draco...tenemos que hablar.-

-Sobre lo de ayer...mejor no.-

-¡Pero es importante!-Dijo molesta-Tienes que saber una cosa.-Draco rodó los ojos y dejó que pasara.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mejor siéntate. Draco...sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, ¿verdad? Sino, ya lo sabes. Mira...sabes como funciona nuestro mundo. Me han "prometido" varias veces y yo siempre he conseguido anular ese compromiso. Le dije a mi padre que estaba enamorada de ti y que confiaba en lograr que tu también te enamoraras...-

-¿Pp-pero...?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, no lo estoy. Pero has sido mi escusa perfecta durante años. Luego comenzaste a salir con mi hermana y yo dije que tenía el corazón roto...todo iba bien, funcionando...pero ahora...Draco, yo estoy saliendo con alguien.-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo sorprendido.

-Desde hace años...-

-¡¿Y nunca nos has dicho nada?!-

-Es una chica.-Dijo en un susurro. Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-¿Una chica?-

-Si, una chica.-

-Vale.-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Vale es todo lo que vas a decir?-Draco no añadió nada más, estaba demasiado impactado para hablar.- Bueno, como comprenderás no puedo ir a mi padre y decirle que tengo novia...asique te puse de escusa...pero ahora...Draco tienes que negarte, tienes que hacerlo, por favor. Yo fingiré que estoy esperanzada y haré que mi padre insista hasta que diga que te odio o algo así...ya lo pensaré...-

-Daphne...¿Pansy lo sabe?-

-No...lo sabía hasta ayer. ¿Por qué?-

-Lleva queriendo emparejarnos...-Ambos se quedaron en silencio.-¿Cuándo dices chica, es chica, no?-Daphne sonrió.

-La conoces. Es Cho...-

-¡Pero si salió con Diggory y Potter!-

-Y yo también "salí" con chicos...pero me di cuenta que me gustaba más el cuerpo de una mujer que el de un hombre...una noche bebí un poco de más y acabé besándome con Cho...luego nos evitamos durante un tiempo hasta que repetimos, y repetimos y en fin...experimentamos y nos enamoramos y...-

-¿Experimentasteis?-Dijo sonriendo. Daphne enrojeció más aun.

-¡No te pases de la raya!-

-No te enfades...solo de imaginarme la cara de tu padre...cuenta conmigo...aunque no fueras...lesbiana...seguiría viéndote como mi amiga.-Daphne le abrazó.

-¡Gracias!-

-Siento lo de ayer...estaba demasiado furioso.-

-¡Normal! Mi hermana es tan infantil...se cree que no ha pasado nada...-

-Se que esas niñas...no son culpables de nada...pero no puedo.-Dijo avergonzado. Daphne asintió.

-Yo soy su tía y tampoco las aguanto del todo. Me recuerdan demasiado lo tonta que fue mi hermana y el insecto que ha invadido mi familia...-

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa...-

-Tengo que irme...he quedado-

-Entiendo. Yo debo prepararme para trabajar.-Dijo el rubio. Daphne le abrazó de nuevo y se fue sonriendo. ¿Daphne lesbiana? ¡Qué fuerte! Nunca lo hubiera pensado, ¡nunca! Los había engañado a todos...

o0o0o0o

Hermione miraba el reloj desesperada. Alejandro tenía décimas y ella no podía faltar tan pronto al trabajo. Volvió a ponerle el termómetro y tras el baño las décimas desaparecieron. Si hubiera acabado de estudiar medimagia ahora sabría atender en condiciones a su hijo...le vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se preparó para irse. Llegó a la guardería justo a tiempo.

-¡Buenos días!-

-Bb-buenos días-Dijo Hermione todavía agitada. Dio varios besos a su hijo y se fue. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio para desaparecerse.

-¡Buenos días!-Hermione llegó al ascensor justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-Andrea.-

-¡Qué ojeras tienes!-Ella asintió. No había dormido muy bien. Alejandro había llorado buena parte de la noche.

-No ha sido una gran noche.-Llegaron a sus mesas de trabajo. Ni Theo ni Malfoy habían llegado aun. Hermione fue al despacho de Theo y comenzó a encender el ordenador, a dejarle los fax que habían llegado y después se dirigió al despacho de Malfoy a hacer lo mismo.

-Buenos días-

-Bb-buenos días.-Dijo nerviosa. Draco se sorprendió al verla pálida y con unas ojeras muy marcadas. Hermione se sujetó al escritorio, estaba algo mareada.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo acercánodose a ella.

-Ss-si. Solo me mereé un poco-Dijo cuando se le pasó ligeramente.

-¿Has desayunado?-Hermione se tensó, había estado tan centrada en Alejandro que no había ni desayunado.

-Nn-no-Dijo avergonzada.

-Siéntate ahí, voy a traerte algo.

-Pp-pero...tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Hermione, estas en mi despacho, soy tu jefe junto con Theo y te digo que te sientes en el puto sillón y esperes a que traiga algo para que desayunes. El resto puede esperar, ¿está claro?-Hermione asintió sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que era regañada por su padre.

-¡Draco, tenemos que comentar...-

-Ahora no-Theo vio a Hermione pálida en el despacho de Draco.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo preocupado.

-Muchas cosas...pero está así porque no ha desayunado. Y si, tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.-Dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Quince minutos después volvía a su despacho. Le llevó un café y unas tostadas. Hermione sonrió agradecida.

-Si quieres tomar tu el café...-Dijo algo nerviosa.-Es que...desde que me quedé embarazada...ya no tomo café...-

-¡Oh...claro!-Dijo dándose en la cabeza mentalmente. Draco cogió la taza que ella le ofrecía y sintió cierto cosquilleo, dejando la mano en contacto con la suya. Hermione le miró nerviosa. ¿Por qué se había paralizado? Draco reaccionó, cogió la taza y salió del despacho.

-Cuando termines...con calma...estamos en el despacho de Theo.-Hermione asintió.

Draco entró al despacho y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo el moreno.-¿No crees que bebes mucho café?-

-¿Café?-Dijo sin comprender.-Ah...era para Hermione...pero no lo bebe ya...¡menudo idiota!-

-Es un fallo normal.-Dijo sonriendo. Draco se sentía algo incómodo.

-Ayer en mi casa sufrí una emboscada...toda los putos Greengrass estaban allí. Ahora trabajaremos con él...voy a estudiar todos los negocios que tenemos con ellos y si es posible los suprimiré.-

-Draco...no creo que sea buena idea...-

-¿Y es mejor trabajar con él? Piensa un poco...ya no solo porque le odie...ya que te preocupas tanto por tu secretaria...¿crees que le gustará que él venga día si y día también a reuniones...que tenga que llamarle?-Theo no había pensado en eso y Draco sabía que ella era su arma a favor. Si eso suponía hundir a los Greengrass, lo haría. Ya encontrarían otros interesados en los negocios que rompieran con ellos y quizás de manera más satisfactoria. Cuando estabo por casarse con Astoria, miró los déficits en la empresa del que iba a ser su suegro. Hacía años que iban en rumbo contrario al éxito y parte de las ganancias que tenían provenían de esta empresa y de otra con su padre. Ahora que Theo y él se había unido, todo dependía de la empresa actual, N&M, y ya que no pensaba vengarse directamente de Astoria...si lo podría hacer indirectamente. Ese gusano se iba a dar con un canto en los dientes si pensaba que quitarle a su mujer era ser rico...él sabía que el acuerdo matrimonial era una obsesión para el padre de Astoria y por eso quería que se casara con Daphne. Los Greengrass vivían en gran parte del pego, de lo que fueron.

-Puede que tengas razón...pero haremos un estudio y será objetivo.-

-¿Se puede?-Theo asintió.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Ss-si-

-Vamos a realizar un estudio de inversiones de todos nuestros contratos...¡Andrea!-La chica entró rápidamente.-Queremos todos los contratos, todos los libros de cuentas, toda la información de la empresa con la que trabajamos e información de otras empresas que ofrezcan el mismo servicio. Puede que demos un pequeño gran cambio.-Ambas asintieron.-Repartirlo como querais pero mitad y mitad y una con cada uno de nosotros.-

-Me dejas impresionado, Theo...que poder de dirigir-

-Jajaja.-

-¿Lo echamos a suertes?-Hermione asintió.

-Son 22 empresas. Podemos numerarlas.-

-Las carpetas estan por orden alfabético asique contamos once y punto.-Hermione asintió.

-Mira pongo 1-11 y 12-22 y Theo y Draco-Hermione volvió a asentir.-Movemos un poco los papelitos y que la suerte te acompañe.-Hermione cogió dos papeles: 1-11 y Draco.-¡Ves la suerte nos acompaña. Quizás este trabajo consiga que Theo me abra su corazón.-Hermione sonrió.-Oye...si quieres cambiarlo...-

-¡No te preocupes!-Andrea la abrazó. La castaña fue al despacho de Draco, llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Dime.-Dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar el ordenador.

-Haremos es estudio juntos. He sacado el listado de empresas...¿quieres empezar por alguna en especial?-Draco alargó la mano para coger el folio. Su vista se clavó en un nombre: Greengrass Company.

-Si...por esta.-Hermione miró la que señalaba el rubio y su corazón se estrujó de dolor. ¡Menos mal que la suerte la acompañaba...!

-Vale...te aviso cuando esté reunida toda la información. Draco asintió. Estaba asioso de venganza, de hundirle. Hermione cerró la puerta y Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente. ¡Joder, qué tacto el suyo!

-Hermione...-

-¡Fiebre! Ya, si lo entiendo...iré a recogerlo...o puede que vaya otra persona...si, vamos enseguida.-Hermione colgó el teléfono y suspiró.¿Y ahora que hacía?

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Andrea.

-Alex tiene fiebre. Estoy pensando a quien llamar. Quizás Harry pueda...-

-¿Y tus padres?-Dijo la chica.

-Mm-mis padres no me hablan-

-¡Oh!-Draco se quedó paralizado al ver la angustia de la castaña.-¿Por qué no le traes aquí?-

-¡¿Cómo voy a traerle aquí?!-

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Theo, al final no le hemos visto ayer. Vete a recogerle, le llevas a San Murgo y si puedes, vienes con él.-

-Pp-pero...-

-A mi no me importa, a Andrea tampoco y a Draco...-

-Bien por mi-Dijo monótomamente. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Hermione asintió y se fue corriendo. Parecía una cría hormonal con tanto cambio de humor...-¡¿Por qué me mirais así?!-Andrea solo le sonrió y Theo le miró fijamente.

-Te darás cuenta supongo con el tiempo.-

-¡¿Cuénta de qué?!-Dijo molesto.

Hermione llegó a la guardería de los nervios.

-¡¿Cómo está?!-El niño estaba adormilado, con los ojos brillantes y lloriquando. Cuando se sintió en unos brazos conocidos dejó de llorar y se acurrucó más en ellos.

-Llámanos por favor cuando sepas algo.-Hermione asintió. Cogió a su hijo y buscó un callejó después se apareció en San Murgo.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo un chico alto al verla.

-¡John!-Dijo aliviada al verla.-Por favor...mira que le pasa.-El chico asintió. Ambos habían empezado la carrera juntos.

-Pasa-Dijo señalando su consulta.-¿Qué le pasa a este niño tan mono?-

-Tiene fiebre.-El chico asintió.

-Veamos...-Empezó con la exploración. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro inquieta.-¿Ha empezado la guardería?-Hermione asintió.-Pues ahí tienes al causante de la fiebre. Tiene un catarro. Te voy a dar unas pociones y estará como nuevo en nada.-Hermione asintió agradecida, hasta que sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.-Venga, no te pongas así-Dijo al ver que iba a llorar.-Es normal que los niños se acatarren, tosas, verás cuando empiece con los dientes...-

-Lo se...ya lo se.-Dijo sintiéndose tonta.

-Le pondremos la primera dosis intravenosa. Voy a por ella.-Hermione cogió a Alex en brazos, había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

-Mi bebé...ya está...sshhh-Después comenzó a tararear una canción.

Llamó a la guardería para decir que no iría en lo que quedaba de semana. Después llamó a Harry para ver si tenía el día libre, pero nada. Tampoco Sirius, Remus o Tonks...asique no le quedaba más remedio que ir al trabajo con Alex. Ahora dormía agarrando un rizo de su madre mientras se chupaba el dedo.

-Mira quien ha venido.-Dijo Andrea.-¡Pero que guapo!-Dijo al verle.-Ha crecido mucho...¡¿Qué le han dicho?-

-Tiene un catarro...es normal cuando empiezan en la guardería...-

-¡Y que lo digas. Mi sobrina cuando empezó fue solo tres días, el resto del mes estuvo mala.-

Draco estaba en su despacho. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Theo. ¿de que se tenía que dar cuenta? Vio a Hermione entrar con su hijo en brazos y se quedo embabado mirándola. Estaba preciosa así. Se quedó paralizado mirándolos. Luego negó con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba pensando? Vio como Theo cogía al niño en brazos. El niño empezó a llorar y Andrea se lo quitó de los brazos. El llanto aumentó más. Draco se acercó donde estaban los cuatro. Hermione estaba contestando al teléfono y se le veía ansiosa por colgar.-Toma, anda.-Dijo Andrea, colocándolo en los brazos de rubio. Se sentía torpe, ¿y si no lo cogía bien? ¿y si se le caía? ¿y si no estaba cómodo? El niño dejó de llorar, después se acurrucó en los brazos del rubio y empezó a cerrar sus ojos. Draco se quedó embobado mirándolo.

-Vaya...contigo si, ¿eh?-Dijo Theo. Draco levantó ligeramente la vista para mirar a Theo, pero volvió a mirar al niño que tenía entre brazos. Se sentía bien, completo como no lo hacía en meses. Quería protegerle, sostenerle en brazos todos los días...

-¡Oh, lo siento!-Dijo Hermione cogiéndolo.

-Nn-no pasa nada.-Dijo el rubio algo molesto porque se lo hubieran quitado. De pronto escucharon unos aplausos.

-Vaya, vaya...ahora también teneis aquí una guardería...-Hermione se tensó, Draco se puso furioso, Andrea estaba algo perdida y Theo empezaba a intentar canalizar su ira.-¿Tienes que ir cargando con ese mocoso a todos lados? ¡Oh, claro...la defensora de los elfos domésticos...! Está claro que en una guardería no puedes dejarle por follar con tu jefe...¡qué lástima!-Hermione se encogió ante sus palabras. Alejandro se despertó al sentir la presencia de Ron cerca. El pelirrojo fue a tocar a Hermione pero fue rechazado, repelido. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la castaña que miraba a su vez a su hijo.

-¡Serás zorra!-Dijo sacando su varita. Draco y Theo sacaron las suyas instintivamente.-Vaya, vaya...si tienes nuevos defensores...antes éramos Harry y yo...ahora dos serpientes...tks, tks-

-¿Qué has venido a hacer?-Dijo Draco entre dientes. Había estado a punto de hechizarle él mismo cuando se acercó a Hermione, sin saber por qué, sintió un gran orgullo del niño cuando se los adelantó.

-Ya te lo dije...trabajamos juntos...tendremos que ver ciertos aspectos...¿o me he equivocado de empresa?-Dijo molesto. Maldito niño, ¿cómo se atevía a hechizarle? ¿y ella, por qué estaba así? Astoria estaba irritante desde que nacieron las niñas...bueno, estaba así desde antes. Llevaba rechazándolo desde que nacieron...estaba deseando que se le curaran los puntos...ese día como le rechazara...

-No, es aquí. Sígueme.-Dijo Theo. Andrea fue con ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Draco.

-Ss-si, creo.-Dijo impresionada. Su hijo había hechizado a Ronald. Estaba tan orgullosa e impresionada...-Ss-siento este espectáculo...se que no debería estar aquí, pero no tenía con quien dejarle...-Dijo avergonzada.

-Todos te dijimos que lo trajeras...-Draco dejó de hablar al ver que ella empezaba a llorar. Se acercó a ella.-Dejámele mientras vas al baño a lavarte la cara. No dejes que te haga llorar. Después empezaremos con el trabajo. Te juro que pagará por todo esto.-Hermione dudó, pero al ver como Draco extendía los brazos aceptó.-¿Aparte del carró hay algo más?-Ella negó.

-No, está todo en él.-Draco cogió a Alex en brazos. El niño se agarró a su corbata y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Con una mano, empujó el carro hacia su despacho. Una vez dentro, se sentó en el sillón con el niño en brazos. Se sentía completo de nuevo. Andrea entró un momento.

-¿Teneis los libros aquí?-Draco asintió mientras le indicaba que bajara la voz.-Acabo de tener una idea, espera.-Salió corriendo y volvió con una cámara de fotos. Draco se sorprendió, pero esperaba ansioso el resultado.-En quince minutos te la doy. Me los llevo.-Dijo cogiendo varios libros. Hermione entró en el despacho y se apoyó en la puerta. Cogió aire con fuerza y abrió los ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte, se lo había prometido, Alejandro la necesitaba. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza cuando vio como Draco acunaba a su hijo y le cantaba suavemente una canción. Su voz era preciosa. Se sorprendió al ver a Alex tan tranquilo, no solía mostrarse así en los brazos de ningún chico, ni con Harry que era a quien más "toleraba" pero cuando quería dormir, nunca lo hacía en sus brazos...sin embargo, con él...Draco sintió la mirada de Hermione y enrojeció ligeramente por lo que bajó de nuevo la mirada. ¿Desde cuando el enrojecía? ¡Solo cuando su madre le pillaba haciendo alguna travesura!

-Parece que se ha dormido...será mejor que le acuestes en el carro.-

-Ss-si, estará más cómodo.-

-Yo lo decía por ti.-Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Sabeis donde está el contrato, el último?-Dijo Andrea.

-Lo tengo yo, espera.-La castaña salió. Draco acostó a Alejandro. Se asuguró de que estuviera bien tapado. Luego recordó que tenía fiebre y le desarropó un poco, pero volvió a dudar. Así se lo encontró Hermione y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, enternecida con un chico que no fuera su hijo.-Así está bien.-Dijo mientras colocaba la sábana y la mantita. Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso.-Andrea me ha dado esto para ti.-Dijo tendiéndole un sobre. Draco lo abrió y miró la foto embobado.-¿Está todo bien?-Dijo al ver su gesto. Él asintió. Sentía un calor especial en su corazón al ver la foto. Necesitaba estar cerca del niño.-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si...Andrea la hizo...si no quieres que la tenga...-Dijo mientras se la enseñaba. Era una foto mágica en la que se veía a Draco con Alex en brazos, Draco le miraba con devoción, sonriéndole y Alejandro estaba con una mano en la mejilla de Draco que poco a poco bajaba a la vez que se dormía. Hermione sintió demasiadas cosas al verlo, pero una principalmente. Agredecimiento. Jamás podría mirar de la misma manera al rubio.

-¿Cc-cómo iba a hacerlo? Es la primera vez que le veo así con alguien...-

-¡TE DIGO QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL! LA EMPRESA NO PUEDE TENER ESOS PROBLEMAS, ESTÁS MINTIENDO.-

-Primero no grites, segundo quizás deberías dejar de pavonearte y prestar más atención de las cosas que te has hecho cargo y tercero, esperamos soluciones para esta situación, sino las buscaremos nosotros...-Ron se fue dando un portazo. Alex empezó a llorar y Hermione movió el carrito, al poco tiempo volvía a estar dormido.

-Iré a por los libros y empezamos si quieres...-Draco asintió.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a casa agotada. Necesitaba dormir. Bañó a Alejandro y después le dio de cenar. No tomó mucho. Darle la poción fue toda una aventura. Después le acostó. Otros días jugaban un poco, pero esta vez él estaba tan agotado como ella. Llamaron al timbre.

-¿Está dormido?-Dijo Tonks. Hermione asintió mientras la dejaba pasar.-¿Cómo está?-

-Mejor, es un catarro, pero me llevé un susto...-

-Normal...cada vez que recuerdo yo esos momentos...luego ya los sabes reconocer y no te pones tan histérica. El primer catarro de mi hijo me hizo llorar por horas hasta que el medimago logró que creyera que era normal...-Hermione sonrió.-Te he traido la cena...seguro que tu no te has hecho nada.-

-No he tenido tiempo.-

-Anda, vete a duchar mientras yo la caliento y vigilo al pequeñajo.-Hermione asintió. En cuanto sintió el agua, empezó a relajarse y con ellos a dar vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. Había una imagen que no podía borrar, la foto.

-Mañana estamos libres, asique nos quedamos con él.-

-Gracias...hoy le tuve que llevar a la oficina...y en que hora...-

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-

-Llegó Ronald...y empezó a decir las cosas de siempre...-

-¡¿Cuándo vas a reaccionar?!-Dijo Tonks.

-Se que debería, pero no puedo...no tengo fuerzas...-Dijo dolida.

-Las recuperarás.-

-Aunque cuando fue a pegarme...¡Alex le hechizó!-

-¿Alex? ¿tu hijo?-Hermione asintió.-

-Y eso no es todo...¿sabes en los brazos de quien se durmió?-Dijo Hermione.

-De el morenazo de tu jefe...-Dijo esperanzada.

-De tu primo.-

-¿De Sirius? ¿Y qué acía allí Sirius?-

-¡No, de Draco Malfoy!-Tonks se quedó anonadada.-Si les hubieras visto juntos...-Tonks sonrió.-¿por qué sonries así?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Por nada.-Hermione asintió.

-Mañana estoy aquí a las ocho.-

-No te preocupes...yo lo llevo a tu casa.-

-Como prefieras.-Se agachó para besarle y luego abrazó a Hermione.-Descansa, estás quedándote en los huesos. Hermione cogió a Alex en brazos y fue arrastrando prácticamente los pies hasta su habitación. Comprobó que estuviera bien y lo metió en su cuna.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-Dijo besando su frente. Después se lavó los dientes y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a su casa y seguía sintiendo esa sensación de paz y calidez. Sacó la foto e hizo una minicopia para meterla en la cartera. Una imagen hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Hermione a su lado, señalándole unas cifras mientras se recogía el pelo. Sería una locura, tendría pocas posibilidades, pero estaba decidido, los quería en su vida. A los dos. Theo podría tener razón al decir que ella todavía no confiaría en un hombre...pero él estaba dispuesto a lograrlo. Por otra parte, se juró que Weasel jamás la volvería a tratar así delante suya y que jamás se acercaría a Alejandro.

-¿Pansy?-Dijo sorprendida al verla en su chimenea.

-Llevo aquí un rato pero tu estabas en tu mundo...-Dijo molesta.

-¿Sabes lo de Daphne?-

-Ss-si.-

-¡¿Y no pensabas hablar conmigo?!-

-He estado muy ocupado, Pansy...-Dijo disculpándose.-Hoy ha sido un día movidito...-

-¡¿Qué están viendo mis ojos?!-Draco siguió su mirada y maldijo interiormente. ¡Mierda!-Estás perfecto, estais perfectos, Draco.

-Bueno...-No iba a negarlo, ¡claro que lo estaban!

-Draco...-

-No te precipites, Pansy...-Dijo molesto. La morena sonrió.

-Ni tu tampoco...si vas a entrar, entrarás del todo...¿te das cuenta de que es un niño, de que si apareces como una figura...tendrás que seguir? Mira Blaise...todos los "padres" que ha tenido...y al final no ha tenido ninguno...-

-Lo se.-Dijo serio.

-Me aseguraré de que lo tengas presente. Aunque si ese niño llega a ser un Malfoy...¿crees que seré su tía favorita?-Draco se atragantó con su saliva. Pansy sonrió antes de irse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lo primero, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!! De verdad, GRACIAS!!**

**Espero que sigais por aquí durante toda la historia. **

**Maria: no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, a mi la carrera también me consume...mira mis largas ausencias...tengo que decir que cuando lei tu rr fui yo la q llore emocionada, muchas gracias por tus palabras!!! de verdad, han significado mucho para mi! Gracias de nuevo y besos!!!**

**Salesia: Oui, era esta! Jeje. Bueno Theo jugará un papel importante en esta historia y como es habitual en mi...Ron es malo, q le voy a hacer me niego a verle con Hermione, no me gustó esa parte del libro...en fin, gracias por pasarte q me desvío. Besos!!!**

**Bb: jaja, me estaras observando...parece q he hecho algo malo...me alegra q te engancharas en el primer capitulo!!! besos!!**

**Quería haber actualizado ayer, día del libro pero me fue imposible, asiq...feliz día del libro atrasado! En fin..espero leernos pronto...**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	3. Huyendo de Londres

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**3-Huyendo de Londres****:**

-No te preocupes...yo lo llevo a tu casa.-

-Como prefieras.-Se agachó para besarle y luego abrazó a Hermione.-Descansa, estás quedándote en los huesos. Hermione cogió a Alex en brazos y fue arrastrando prácticamente los pies hasta su habitación. Comprobó que estuviera bien y lo metió en su cuna.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-Dijo besando su frente. Después se lavó los dientes y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella. Hermione agradeció que Alejandro pasara una buena noche, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte. Los acontecimientos del día se agolparon y borraron el sueño y cuando consiguió quedarse dormida, el pasado se adueñó de ella. Ron dejándola, Ron el día que la pegó, Ron el día que la empujó contra el mueble...se despertó sudando, inquieta y algo desorientada. Se aseguró de que su bebé dormía y se levantó a beber un vaso de leche. El resto de la noche durmió perfectamente hasta que sonó el despertar y maldijo lentamente. Se giró rápidamente hacia la cuna de su hijo y sonrió al verle dormir plácidamente. Por lo menos él si que había disfrutado del sueño. Se levantó, duchó y desayuno antes de despertar a Alex que abrió sus ojos lentamente para después extender las manos hacia ella. Hermione le cogió en brazos encantada y le dio un beso en su cabecita.

-Buenos días, dormilón.-Dijo mientras iba hacia el salón.-Vamos a tomar el desayuno, la medicina...no me mires con esa carita, porque te la tienes que tomar...después te pondremos muy guapo y pasarás el día con Teddy y tus tíos.-Alejandro comenzó a jugar con el pelo de su madre mientras ella le contaba el plan del día.

Hermione llegó a casa de los Lupin sintiéndose mal por despertarles temprano un día que no trabajaban.

-Buenos días.-Dijo al ver a Remus.-Siento molestar...-

-Hermione...no molestas, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de querer hacer todo tu sola?-Ella enrojeció.-Este niño está guapísimo, es no verle un mes y que cambio.-Dijo el castaño mientras le cogía.

-¿Cómo te fue en el congreso?-Dijo la castaña.

-Aburrido...demasiado tiempo separado de ellos para nada.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Papi...¡hola tía!-Dijo el pequeño Teddy que bajaba en pijama, frotándose los ojos y con su peluche en forma de lobo bajo el brazo. Tanto Remus como Hermione sonrieron enternecidos.

-Hola cariño-

-Ya no quiero dormir más.-

-Pues no lo hagas...vamos a preparar el desayuno y a cuidar a tu primo.-

-¡Genial!-Dijo feliz. Hermione sonrió antes de darle un beso y despedirse de Alejandro.

-Tiene que tomárselas a las doce, si tiene mucha fiebre le das esta y...-

-Se como van estas cosas, Hermione.-Dijo dulcemente Remus. Ella asintió.

-¿Me llamareis ante cualquier cosa?-

-Por supuesto.-Ella asintió. Volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

-Pórtate bien, peque.-Después alborotó el pelo de Teddy, dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus y se fue a la oficina.

o0o0o0o

Draco no podía parar de oir una y otra vez esa frase..." Aunque si ese niño llega a ser un Malfoy...¿crees que seré su tía favorita?" ¿Un Malfoy? Sonrió inconscientemente. Un Malfoy...sonaba bien, Alejandro Malfoy...Hermione Malfoy...¡le gustaba! Con esos pensamientos se metió en la cama, al cerrar los ojos pudo ver de nuevo a él mismo cogiendo a Alejandro, a Hermione sonriéndole cuando le tapó correctamente al quedarse dormido...esa sonrisa que no veía apenas y que le encantaría ver siempre. ¿Cómo una imagen podía marcarle tanto? Con Astoria...pasaron meses antes de sentir que con ella a su lado todo era perfecto. Pero unas horas con Hermione y Alejandro habían sido más que suficientes para sentirlo y no solo eso, quería sentirlo a cada momento. Se había quedado como vacío cuando ella se despidió. Le hubiera gustado volver a cogerle en brazos y darle un beso. ¿Desde cuando él quería coger a un bebé y darle un beso? ¡El tenía alergia a los bebés! Cuando Astoria le dijo que estaba embarazada se sintió orgulloso pero también asustado, ¿sería un buen padre? ¿se parecería al suyo? Con todos esos pensamientos se quedó dormido. Se depertó al día siguiente sintiéndose descansado. Puede que tuviera que ver el hecho de no haber estado hasta la madrugada analizando que había fallado en su relación para que Astoria se fuera con otro. Puede que el haberse dormido con la imagen de las dos personas que ahora eran su prioridad y haberse despertado con la misma imagen, tuviera que ver. Se giró en la cama y miró el reloj.

-¡Joder!-Se levantó de golpe. ¡Ahora nada le iba a salir como había planeado! Se metió corriendo en la ducha y se vistió a la vez que tomaba un café. No se molestó en peinarse y se colocó la corbata en el ascensor. Llegó a la oficina en tiempo record y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que no había llegado nadie más. Bajó a la cafetería a por, esta vez no se equivocaría (o eso esperaba), un chocolate y unas tostadas y un café y unos churros para él. Lo colocó en la mesa de su despacho y lo hechizó para que se mantuviera caliente. Después vio la lechuza que le traía el periódico y comenzó a leerlo mirando cada poco el reloj.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Andrea.

-Buenos días.-Ocultó su gesto de decepción.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Theo.-¿Ya estás aquí? ¡Qué puntual! Yo he cogido un atasco...-Dijo mientras caminaba a su despacho.

-Hay que saber conducir por los lugares apropiados a estas horas...-Dijo el rubio. Theo sonrió.

-Hoy tenemos que reunirnos con los jefes de departamento.-

-Si...-Dijo maldiciendo por haberlo olvidado.

-Y otra cosa...he estado pensando...quizás yo debería analizar la empresa de los Greengrass...-

-¡No! Fue a suertes...y seré profesional, pero quiero hacerlo yo.-Theo asintió.

_Tok, tok_

-¿Si?-

-Buenos días...Pansy está fuera...quiere hablar contigo-Draco y Theo la miraron, sin saber a quien se refería de los dos.-Theo...dore-El moreno negó, creía que por fin acortaría su nombre, había estado cerca.

-¿Cómo está Alejandro?-Dijo antes de que ella se fuera.

-Ha dormido como un lirón esta noche y la fiebre es más baja, mejor.-Dijo sonriendo-Gracias por preguntar.-Después cerró la puerta.

-Iré a trabajar...-Dijo el rubio deseando estar a solas con ella.-Hermione-Dijo alcanzándola a mitad del pasillo.-Hoy tenemos reunión con los jefes de departamento, asíque trabajaremos en el análisis hasta las once.-La castaña asintió.-Cuando puedas vienes.-Dijo él. Pansy se cruzó con ellos y le guiñó un ojo al chico mientras sonreía a la castaña. Hermione fue al despacho, tenía sueño.-Toma-Dijo cuando ella se sentó.

-Hoy he desayunado-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Estás muy delgada.-Hermione enrojeció más ante el escrutinio del rubio.-Es decir...los niños no te dejan parar o eso es lo que siempre he escuchado...necesitas comer bien.-La castaña sonrió enternecida.

-Gg-gracias.-Dijo mientras se acercaba las tostadas. Cogió la taza creyendo que sería café, esta vez no le diría nada, ¡con el detalle tan bonito que había tenido! Se sorprendió al ver su contenido-¡Me encanta el chocolate!-Dijo feliz. Draco sonrió.

-¿Quieres los churros? No sabía si te gustaban...-Dijo incómodo.

-Las tostadas están bien, gracias.-Ambos empezaron a desayunar en silencio.

-¿Entonces Alejandro está bien?-Dijo preocupado.-Pensé que lo traerías...-

-¡Cómo iba a traerlo! Después de lo de ayer...además...Tonks tenía el día libre y Remus también, asique se quedarán con él.

-Puedes traerlo siempre que lo necesites y quieras.-Dijo mirándola, Hermione apartó la mirada. Hacía meses que un chico no la miraba así de fijamente...con esa intensidad...

-Vv-voy a por los libros...-Dijo nerviosa. Draco asintió. Sabía que ella "huía" de allí por su mirada, pero no había podido evitarlo, se había perdido en sus ojos. ¿Cómo vería de nuevo al niño? ¿Qué podía decirla para verle?

En el otro despacho, Theo esperaba a su amiga.

-¿Dime Pansy?-Dijo intrigado.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo sentándose.-¿Tu has visto lo mismo que yo?-Dijo mientras le miraba.

-¿Y tu qué has visto? ¡Es muy pronto, no me hagas pensar!-Dijo Theo bostezando.

-Draco y Hermione Granger-Theo se sorprendió.-¿Has visto la foto que tiene con el niño?-Theo negó. ¿Foto, qué foto?-Ayer fui a su casa y estaba embobado mirando a la nada, vi una foto. Draco con el niño en brazos, ¡se veían tan tiernos y adorables! Pero eso no es todo...cuando me los crucé en el pasillo...Draco no dejaba de mirarla. ¡Qué curiosa es la vida! Astoria con Weasel y Draco con Hermione...en mi opinión, son tal para cual.-

-¿Draco con Hermione...no corres mucho?-

-Bueno...espero que así sea y por eso estoy aquí. Hazlos trabajar juntos.-Theo sonrió.

-Ya lo van a hacer.-

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo feliz.-¿Me mantendrás informada?-Theo asintió. -No trabajes mucho-Se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Andrea sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.

-Pansy...-Dijo Theo sorprendido. Ella solo sonrió y camino hacia la puerta. Desde que habló con Daphne...saber que ella no estaba interesada en Theo...¡¿cómo había estado tan ciega? Su amiga con novia y ella pensando que estaba enamorada de Theo...El moreno pestañeo varias veces, sorprendido por la acción de su amigqa. Llamó al teléfono del despacho de Draco.-¿Puedes venir?-

Draco se levantó, Hermione estaba tardando mucho...¿le habría asustado? ¡Se controlaría a partir de ahora! Abrió la puerta con decisión y chocó con una montaña de libros que ocultaba a la castaña. Ella pegó un pequeño grito sorprendida y Draco la pegó a él inconscientemente.

-Lo siento-Dijo queriendo soltarla pero su cuerpo se negaba.

-Nn-no pasa nada.-Dijo incómoda. Draco se forzó a soltarla.

-Voy un momento a hablar con Theo, ya vuelvo.-Ella asintió mientras Draco sacaba su varita y movía los libros. Llegó al despacho y se dejó caer en el sillón...¡menudo día de "perfección" se duerme, tiene que correr, bueno...había acertado con el chocolate...!

-Draco...me dijiste que estaba olvidado.-Dijo acusadoramente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De tu venganza-

-¿Mi venganza?-

-Draco...tu tienes alergia a los niños...y Pansy me ha dicho que tienes una foto con Alejandro...¿qué pretendes?-Su alarma de protección se había activado mientras su amiga le contaba lo ocurrido...¿y si su amigo había decidido volver a la carga? Draco sintió como si le hubiera vuelto a pegar un puñetazo.

-Tengo una foto...pero no se trata de ninguna venganza...-Dijo molesto.

-¿Entonces?-

-Cuando lo cogí...me sentí bien, completo. Se que puede sonar precipitado, Theo pero...voy a hacer todo lo posible por ser parte de sus vidas.-Dijo seguro.-Ayer...cuando trabajé con ella...sentí cosas...-Su amigó le miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres?-Dijo dudando. El rubio asintió.-Draco...ella no está lista para eso, no está lista para una relación. Puede que la veas bien en ciertos momentos pero ella no es Hermione, solo con su hijo sale un poquito de ella. Tendrás que esperar, no forzarla, tendrá idas y venidas...si esto se sabe...no quiero ni imaginarme todo el lío que se montará...-

-Se que no va a ser fácil pero...quiero intentarlo.-Theo asintió.

-Draco...¿sabes si Pansy está bien?-Dijo recordando el beso.

-Creo que si...-

-Me ha besado.-Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿Y tu estás preparado para vivir?-Dijo cuando se recuperó.

-No lo se.-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana de su despacho, que daba al Parlamento y al Támesis.

o0o0o0o

El resto de de la mañana, Draco y Hermione estuvieron encerrados en su despacho, leyendo libros de cuentas, apuntando datos de interés y analizándolos. A Draco le costaba horrores concentrarse, no dejaba de fijarse en pequeños detalles de Hermione.

-Eh...en estos datos hay irregularidades...no es posible estás ventas en plena guerra.-Hermione se asustó ligeramente cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Hermione...te han venido a busc...-

-¿Tía? ¡Tía!-

-¿Teddy?-

-Lo siento.-Dijo Tonks.-Hola primo.-

-Hola-

-¿Veníamos a ver si puedes comer con nosotros?-

-¿Ya?-

-¡Claro que no tía, primero vamos a jugar al parque!-

-¿Al parque?-Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Si, hace muy buen tiempo...y Alex va perfectamente abrigado, le he traído para que le des el visto bueno.-Hermione y Draco se levantaron a la vez que Tonks metía el carrito en el despacho.-Está dormido-Dijo mientras le cogía en brazos.-Ha tenido unas flemillas por ahí, pero nada que se me resista.-Dijo Tonks. Hermione le cogió. El niño pareció sentir su presencia porque abrió los ojos, Hermione le sonrió. Draco se mantenía discretamente cerca, quería cogerle pero no sabía como pedírselo. Para sorpresa de todos, Alejandro se agarró a su corbata.

-Alejandro...no molestes.-Dijo la castaña sonrojada cuando la mano de Draco y la suya se tocaron al ir hacia la mano del niño. Alejandro se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Draco sonrió mientras pedía con la mirada a Hermione que le dejara cogerlo. La castaña estaba alucinada, nunca su hijo había hecho eso, irse de sus brazos. Tonks los miró fijamente, analizándolos a los tres y sonrió.

-¿Hermione, dónde hay agua? Es que acabo de acordarme que no rellené la botella de Teddy.-

-Vv-voy yo.-Dijo dudando entre coger a su hijo o no. Draco asintió con la cabeza y Hermione decidió dejárselo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte, tía?-

-¡Claro!-

-Primo...-El rubio se puso nervioso ante ese tono.-

-Mami...-

-Ahora voy.-Dijo Tonks. Tenía que saber una cosa.

-Mami...-

-Ya, Ted.-El niño rodó los ojos-Draco...quiero que sepas...-

-¡MAMÁ!-Justo en ese momento, Draco se tensó sujetando a Alejandro con fuerza y Tonks agarró a Ted.

-Hola, Hermione...-La castaña se tensó.-Creo que me debes una disculpa...-Dijo mientras intentaba acariciarle la cara.-Ayer tu asqueroso bebé me hechizó.-

-No le llames así-Dijo Hermione entre dientes, sintiendo que se ponía furiosa.

-Vaya...pero si sabes hablar...hacía tanto que no me contestabas...-Dijo agarrandola del brazo.

-Suéltame-Dijo furiosa.

-No vamos a montar ningún escándalo...mis compañeros están a punto de llegar.-Me pasaré por tu casa a cobrarme lo de ayer. Así podrás suplir a mi mujer...quizás...ya que quieres tanto a ese bastardo...puedas tener otro-Dijo tocándola descaradamente un pecho. Draco fue a salir del despacho al ver que él la tocaba, pero Tonks se lo impidió. Justo en ese momento, Hermione sintió que una barrera caía en su interior y le pegó una bofetada. Ron se sorprendió, ella no podía reaccionar así. Hermione se sintió libre. Sacó su varita y Ron abrió los ojos más aun.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, a acercarte a mi o a mi hijo.-Dijo mirándole con odio y clavando ligeramente la varita en su cuello.-¿Está claro?-En el despacho todos estaban alucinados.

-Mami...la tía mola.-Dijo Teddy feliz. Tonks sonrió. ¡Por fin había despertado! La castaña caminó con la cabeza bien alta, cuando cerró la puerta del despacho de Draco, empezó a temblar. Draco le tendió al niño a su prima y la abrazó justo en el momento en el que comenzó a llorar. Tonks metió a Alex en el carrito y cogió la mano de su hijo. Fijó su mirada en el rubio y le dijo sin pronunciar que estaba fuera. El rubio asintió. Hermione sentía que no podía respirar, que iba a perder los papeles de un momento a otro...tendría que cambiarse de casa, tendría incluso que dejar ese trabajo...no podía seguir exponiendo a su hijo así...Ron no dejaría de humillarla y hacerla daño nunca. Alejandro tenía que ser feliz, ella se juró que lo sería. El llanto se hizo aun mayor y Draco no sabía que hacer, no dejaba de temblar.

-Hermione...-¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Qué? Como respuesta ella le abrazó mientras lloraba más desesperadamente.-Oye...tt-todo irá bien-

-Qq-quiero hablar con Theo-Draco asintió. Se aseguró de dejarla sentada y salió a buscar al moreno. ¡Mierda, la puta reunión!

-¡Theo!-El moreno detectó en la mirada de su amigo que algo iba mal.

-Ya comenzamos.-Dijo acercándose a su amigo. Draco le llevó a su despacho y vio a Tonks. Ellos no podían estar allí con ese indeseable en el edificio. Se acercó a ellos y les indicó que entraran en una sala.

-Draco, empieza tu la reunión.-Dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. El rubio se quedó con cara de tonto. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, cerró los ojos y entró en la sala de juntas.

-Hermione-Dijo Theo preocupado.

-Theo...u-una vez...me dijiste que siempre podría acudir a ti si lo necesitaba...-El moreno asintió.

-Es cierto. Siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-Nn-necesito irme.-

-¿Irte? ¿A casa? Sabes que tu horario...-

-No, irme de Londres. Alejarme de él. Se que pido demasiado...pero yo no puedo hacerle frente y...no quiero arresgarme.-Dijo empezando de nuevo a llorar.

-Shh...tranquila...encontraremos una solución.-Dijo cogiéndola la mano y comenzando a acariciársela.

-Ss-siento ser una molestia...-Dijo furiosa.-Al final mi madre tenía razón...no sirvo para esto...no sirvo para nada.-

-¡Oye, no vuelvas a decir eso!-Dijo molesto, esas mismas palabras las dijo su hermana.-¿Quieres irte, lo necesitas?-Ella asintió.-Irás a trabajar a Alemania. Voy a hacer las gestiones.-Dijo ocupando el sillón de Draco.

-Yy-yo no me refer...-

-Hermione, te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré.-Dijo silenciándola-Hoy no vayas a tu casa, irás aquí.-Dijo mientras le daba unas llaves.-Es mi casa.-Aclaró.

-Pp-pero...-

-Hazme caso, por favor.-Ella asintió.-Gracias.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Vete.-Ella asintió. Se levantó y dudó unos segundos, luego se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, Theo.-

-No dejes de luchar nunca-Ella asintió.-Te espera un coche abajo.-

Hermione fue a buscar a Tonks, luego cogió el carrito y le explicó todo brevemente. Tonks asintió.

-Remus y yo iremos a buscar tus cosas.-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.-Solo te pido que vuelvas recuperada y lo antes posible.-Ella asintió.

Draco estaba de los nervios, ¿qué estaría pasando? ¿por qué Theo tardaba tanto en volver? ¿cómo se atrevía a sonreir así?

-Entonces nos vais a investigar...¿qué garantías tenemos de que sea objetivo ese análisis?-Varios jefes secundaron su pregunta.

-Como ya he dicho, este es un proceso normal. Que trabajemos juntos no queire decir que no tengamos que mantener el alto nivel de siempre. ¿Tu no lo haces en tu empresa?-Le preguntó a Diggory.

-Si, por eso no me quejo. No tengo nada que ocultar...asique analiza lo que quieras...-Draco asintió.

-¿Ocultas tu algo?-Dijo Draco mirando a Weasel. Le daban ganas de gritarles a todos que estaba en la ruina...pero Andrea entró.-¿Me disculpais un momento?-Fue a su despacho y no vio a Hermione.

-¿Dónde están?-

-Siéntate, Draco.-Él obedeció. Theo se levantó y salió del despacho.

-Dd-draco.-Él se giró y el alma se le fue del cuerpo, ella estaba indefensa y débil.-Alex tenía esto...-Dijo tendiéndole la corbata.-Mm-me hubiera gustado seguir trabajando contigo...-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Seguir?-Dijo confuso.

-Me voy. Tt-te estoy entreteniendo mucho, lo siento. Vuelve a la reunión. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharme a mi-Draco no pudo decir nada, ella se iba. ¡Se iba! ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Theo al verle mirar a la nada.

-Ss-se van.-

-La he trasladado a la oficina de Alemania...hoy dormirá en mi casa...no quiero que él haga algo...avisó que iría.

-Pp-pero...-No podía pasarle esto de nuevo, ¡no! Él había elegido casarse con Astoria y ella le abandonaba por Weasel, ahora decidía luchar por ser parte de la familia de Hermione...y Weasel le alejaba de ella...¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Hermione llegó a la casa de Theo y cogió a su hijo.

-Todo estará bien, mi amor.-El niño empezó a jugar con su pelo.-Lo prometo.-Fue hasta la cocina para prepararle su comida y darle la medicación. Después empezó a tararearle una canción para dormirle.

o0o0o0o

Draco no podía creérselo. Vale que él había visto que él la había tocado...pero decirle eso...suerte que Theo estaba allí para calmarle...juraba que Weasel se las pagaría todas y a Hermione también.

-Theo...¿puedo ir a verlos a tu casa?-Que dijera que si, por favor. Había tenido una idea.

-Ves...-Dijo el moreno.

Draco llego al edificio nervioso, esperaba que ella dijera que si, así podría estar junto a ella, ser su apoyo.

-¿Draco?-Dijo al abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Cc-cla-ro-Dijo sorprendida al verle.-Tengo esto un poco desordenado...estoy preparando todo...-Dijo mirando el apartamento, estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Alejandro?-

-Está con Tonks y Teddy mientras yo lo organizaba. Tenía fiebre de nuevo...-

-Hermione...quiero proponerte una cosa...quiero seguir trabajando contigo...quiero que hagamos este análisis juntos...si tu quieres...iré contigo a Alemania.-Hemione abrió los ojos sosprendida.

-¡Yo no puedo pedirte que dejes todo!-Dijo ella negando.

-No dejo nada que me importe.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Diré que me voy a América por un proyecto, así si él te relacionara conmigo...no te encontraría. También he pensado...siempre que te parezca bien...podríamos vivir juntos...si llegara a dar contigo...no estarías sola.-

-¿Vivir juntos? ¿Tu sabes lo que estás diciendo? Draco, tengo un hijo de meses, no dormirás bien, llegarás cansado y a él no le importará...-

-No me importa.-Dijo firmemente.

-Nn-no puedes vivir conmigo...tu tienes tu vida...-

-Probamos y sino funciona, pues viviré cerca. ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?-

-Bb-bueno yo...-Dijo mientras se mordía el labio.-¡Es una locura!-

-Perfecto, voy a preparar mis cosas-Dijo feliz. Tenía que aprovechar esa duda. Sabía que era una locura, pero era lo único que había pensado.-¿Has elegido ya casa?-Ella negó.-Pues vamos a ello.-Dijo cogiendo el ordenador.-Tendrá que tener jardín para Alejandro.-

-Pp-pero...-

-¿Tres o cuatro habitaciones? Yo creo que cuatro, así podrás tener una biblioteca...o un cuarto de juguetes para Alejandro...mira esta es bonita.-Dijo enseñándole una foto, Hermione abrió los ojos al ver el precio.

-Dd-draco...-Dijo enrojeciendo...él siguió su mirada y asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón, demasiado cara para lo que es...-Así comenzaron a buscar la casa idónea. Hermione rechazó varias que para el rubio eran perfectas por dinero. Él incluso le ofreció correr con los gastos ante lo que ella se negó rotundamente. Draco cedió todo por verla feliz y aceptando su idea.

-¡Esa!-Dijo señalando una foto. Era la casa perfecta, necesitaría alguna reforma, pero era perfecta.

-Pero si hay que hacer obras...-

-Solo hay que arreglar un baño.-Dijo feliz. Draco asintió.

-Esta bien...-Dijo a regañadientes...si esa era la casa que ella quería...Hermione no sabía lo que estaba haciendo...pero al oir hablar a Draco de las habitaciones, el jardín para Alex y todas esas cosas...se dejó llevar. Su hijo merecía esa casa que pintaba el rubio. Su hijo merecía esa casa con todas esas habitaciones y no su reducido apartamento...no era tonta y sabía que la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo el rubio no la podía rechazar...¿cómo iba a vivir ella sola en Alemania cuando en Londres, donde estaba toda su familia, ya tenía problemas para compaginar trabajo y familia?

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a ver hoy, primo?-Ambos se asustaron.

-¡Tía, Alex no me da mi peluche!-Dijo señalándole acusadoramente.

-¡Alejandro, dáselo!-El niño miró a su madre y soltó el peluche.-¡Estás muy rebelde!-Dijo cogiéndole en brazos.

-Está en la edad de estarlo.-Dijo Tonks.-¿Tienes todo listo?-Ella negó.-¿Eres el culpable?-Dijo mirándole.-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudar.-Dijo mientras su pelo se volvía rosa.-Cuida de los niños mientra nosotras nos encargamos del resto.-Dijo quitándole a Hermione de los brazos a Alejandro y dándose al rubio.-Y ya que estás...podías hacer la cena...-El rubio asintió. Justo en ese momento llego Theo, seguido de Pansy que sonrió al ver a su amigo.

-Hola.-Dijo Theo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo Teddy.

-Me llamo Pansy, ¿y tu?-

-Ted, pero todos me llaman Teddy.-Dijo el castaño.

-¡Qué peluche tan bonito, Teddy-Dijo Pansy.

-Es igual que mi padre cuando hay luna llena...solo que mamá nunca me deja verlo...pero el tío Sirius dice que es guay.-Los slytherins sonrieron.-¿También vienes ayudar con la mudanza?-

-Vengo con la cena.-

-Eh...te has librado.-Dijo señalando a Draco.-A mamá no le gustará que no la obedezcas...-

-Teddy...deja de hablar mal de tu madre...-Dijo Tonks.

-¡Pero si solo digo la verdad! A mi siempre me dices que yo tengo que recoger mis juguetes aunque el tío usa magia para hacerlo...-

-Tu madre tiene razón...-Dijo Theo.

-Papá dice que suele tenerla.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.-¡Se ha vuelto a dormir!-Dijo mientras miraba a su primo.-Pues vaya...mamá, me aburro. ¡Mira! Mi papá también tiene muchos discos...-Dijo mientras corría hacia ellos.-Tienes que colocarlos por colores...-Dijo mirando a Theo como si estuviera loco...Theo miró sus discos con miedo, pero Pansy fue con Teddy y se calmó un poco.

-¿Qué orden seguimos?-

-¡Primero los naranjas!-Dijo al ver que tenía una compañera de juegos. Draco seguía acunando a Alejandro, feliz por como pintaba su futuro. ¡Vivirían juntos! Alejandro tenía una mano metida entre el espacio que dejaba los ojales de los botones de su camisa y Draco sonreía. De vez en cuando se movía y le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Tonks sorprendiéndole.-Puedes ponerle en su cuna, no sa va a escapar.-El rubio asintió.-Te queda bien un bebé...-Dijo casualmente.-¿Asique vais a vivir juntos?-Draco se tensó.-Me parece bien que estés allí por si acaso...pero antes quiero aclarar ciertos puntos: primero, como se te ocurra hacer daño a alguno de los dos...asegúrate de que no te encuentre; segundo, como intentes hacer algo sin su consentimiento...también puedes correr; tercero, educarás bien a este niño, nada de gilipolleces de sangre; cuarto, ayudarás a que ella vuelva a ser ella y quinto, le harás feliz, a ambos.-Draco no sabía que decir.-Veo que está claro. Vete practicando-Dijo tendiéndole un pañal.

-¿Yo...ponérselo?-

-Claro...tu solito.-Dijo mientras le dejaba solo en la habitación. Draco miró el pañal como si tuviera tres cabezas...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lo primero, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! De verdad, GRACIAS!**

**Fior aquarium: **jajaja, si Draco con un bebé tiene q ser adorable! Gracias por el rr! Besos!

**Kari-sama:** jajaja, la fuerza de la imaginación me acompañó...en este capítulo Hermione medio reacciona pero se da cuenta de q todavía sigue siendo débil...pero todo llegará. Besos!

**Sire:** te enganchaste? Jeje, me alegro! Realmente, puede q por mis fics no se note, pero Ron me cae bien, me parece gracioso, pero con Hermione no! Besos!

**Bb:** jajaja, oki! Vi q pasaste por las otras historias! Gracias por tus comentarios! Besos!

**Drakhanyou**: muchas gracias! Besos!

**Salesia:** jejej, no pasa nada! Creo q no te pregunté por como te fue la operación...asiq, como te fue? Jajaja, como ves Alex tiene cierta preferencias por un rubio y este babea cuando lo tiene en brazos...aunq el pañal...parece darle un poco de miedo...Besos!

**Espero que sigais por aquí durante toda la historia. Siento mucho el retraso, pero no podía con mi alma estos días, estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera y no paro! **

**Os dejo un pequeño adelanto de Ni blanco ni negro, gris.**

_Una vez que todos se fueron, Draco se acercó a Hermione provocando que ésta se asustara ligeramente. Se había quedado absorta mirando el fuego._

_-¿Sabes, no está bien reirse de mi?-Dijo el rubio antes de morderla el lóbulo de la oreja._

_-¿Y cuando me he reido yo de ti? ¡Ah, si! "No soy un bebé, madre"-Draco dejó de besar su cuello para morderlo ligeramente. Hermione suspiró.-Draco...-El rubio sonrió. Hacía tanto que no estaban solos, sin prisas, sin guerras, solo ellos. Tendrían que celebrar la buena noticia._

_-Me alegro que hayas venido a dormir...-Dijo a la vez que sobrepasaba la barrera del pijama para tocar su piel._

_-Estan tus padres, Draco...-Dijo intentando ser razonable._

_-Pero estan durmiendo.-Dijo a la vez que desabrochaba su sujetador.-¿Por que lo usas para dormir?-Hermione enrojeció._

_-Venía a tu casa, Draco.-él sonrió._

_-Mmm...sabes que ahora la mitad de esta casa es tuya...-_

_-Mmm, pondré la mitad de mi casa con decoración Gryffindor...-_

_-¡No!-_

_-Es mi mitad de la casa-_

_-Hermione, te lo he dicho seriamente. Mis padres me lo han dicho.-Hermione palideció._

_-Draco...-_

_-Has conseguido lo que la mitad de las chicas soñaba de mi...-Dijo sin dejar de acariciarla._

_-¿La mm-mitad?-_

_-La otra mitad quiere esto-Dijo llevando la mano de la castaña a cierta parte anatómica._

_-¡Draco!-Dijo escandalizada._

**En fin..espero leernos pronto...¿como será la convivencia? Besos!**

**PD: he creado un twitter para que sapais que es de mi vida como escritora...pasaros si teneis un ratillo: http : / / twitter . com / angelss_46 (sin espacios)**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox! **


	4. Llegando a Berlín

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**4-Llegando a Berlín****:**

Veo que está claro. Vete practicando-Dijo tendiéndole un pañal.

-¿Yo...ponérselo?-

-Claro...tu solito.-Dijo mientras le dejaba solo en la habitación. Draco miró el pañal como si tuviera tres cabezas...si alguna vez había pensado que poner un pañal era algo sencillo, desistió en cuanto tuvo que hacerlo. En el primer intento, se sintió como si fuera pan comido, cogió al niño en brazos y no había dado dos pasos cuando el pañal se le enganchó en el pie. Podría jurar que Alejandro se empezó a reir de él. En el segundo intento, tratando de evitar lo anterior, quiso apretarlo tanto que se quedó con medio pañal en la mano...en el tercer intento...Alejandro quiso hacer acto de presencia y decidió orinar justo cuando estaba a punto de ponérselo y suspiró aliviado cuando lo uso de escudo, aunque obviamente no pudo ponérselo. Draco estaba empezando a sentirse estúpido. Él quería hacerlo bien, que cuando Hermione le viera se sorprendiera de sus dotes como padre...¡un momento! ¿había dicho padre? Miró fijamente a Alejandro, cogió un nuevo pañal, decidido a hacerlo bien, a ser un buen padre.

-¿Algún consejo, de hombre a hombre?-Draco escuchó una risita. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver esa escena. Draco sostenía un pañal en una mano mientras miraba a Alex tiernamente.

-No es tan difícil.-Dijo dulcemente Hermione.-Siento que Tonks te lo encargara...estaba ocupada. Mira, es así.-Dijo mientras cogía a su hijo dulcemente y le colocaba el pañal con una sencillez asombrosa. Draco estaba fascinado mirándola.-Bueno...pues está. Es una tontería...¿para qué querrías tu aprender? Siento estar molestando...aunque así no serás un padre novato...seguro que tu mujer y, sobretodo, tus hijos lo agradecerán-

-No me molesta.-Dijo el rubio seriamente. ¿Vosotros lo agradecereis? Estuvo tentado a preguntarle.

-¿Ee-estás seguro de lo qué vas a hacer?-Dijo nerviosa. Vale que el plan era muy bueno, que podría ofrecerle a su hijo la seguridad y la vida que ella siempre quiso para él...pero seguía pareciéndole una locura. ¡Apenas conocía a Malfoy! Puede que pareciera ser distinto, era distinto...pero vivir con él...habría situaciones que serían incómodas.

-Lo estoy.-Dijo acercándose ligeramente a ella.

-Tía, tía...-Escucharon la voz de Teddy.-¡Tienes que ver esto! Sales en una foto...¡y muy guapa!-Hermione rompió el contacto visual con el rubio.

-No estarás confundido...-Dijo sorprendida.

-¡Estás aquí! Esta casa es enorme...sería guay para jugar al escondite...¡mira!-Dijo tendiéndole una foto. En ella salían Theo, Pansy y Draco. Estaban muy elegantes y sonrientes. Justo detrás se podía ver a Hermione hablando con Viktor.-¿Por qué no te pusiste delante como ellos?-Draco y Hermione se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Pues porque no ves que está hablando...-

-¡Oh, vale!-Dijo sonriendo. Los tres suspiraron aliviados.-¡Un momento!-Los tres se tensaron.-Si mi papá le dio clases a ella...-Dijo señalando a Hermione.-...¡os dio clases también! ¿A qué es guay?-

-Lo es...es un gran profesor.-Dijo Pansy.

-¡Ja! Verás cuando se lo diga al tío Sirius...siempre dice que Harry y tu no valeis de testigos...-Hermione sonrió mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

-¿Te parece si bañamos al primo?-Dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura. Teddy lo meditó unos segundos.

-¡Si!-Dijo feliz.-Mamá, mamá...-Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Es increible, tiene una energía...no para!-Dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba.

-Si...te alegra siempre el día.-Alejandro empezó a hacer ruiditos mientras jugaba con el pelo de su madre.

-¿Dónde está?-Dijo una voz en el salón.

-¡Decírselo, decírselo!-Entró Teddy con Sirius de la mano. El moreno se sorprendió al ver allí a los dos Slytherins.-Vamos, decírselo.-

-Oh..tu padre es un gran profesor.-Dijo Draco. Por un momento se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginándose a Alejandro hablando de él con la misma adoración que Teddy mostraba por Remus Lupin.

-¡Te lo dije, tío!-Dijo Teddy feliz.

-Oh...tendré que darte la razón, entonces.-

-Yupi.-Dijo feliz.-Vamos a bañarle.-Dijo mientras tiraba de Hermione.

-Pero yo tengo que hablar con la tía.-Dijo Sirius.

-Tío...eso puede esperar...la hora del baño es sagraaaada.-Dijo imitando a su madre.

-Nosotros lo podemos hacer.-Se ofreció Pansy.

-Bueno...-Dijo Hermione insegura.

-¡Perfecto!-Sirius cogió a Alex en brazos que protestó ligeramente y se lo tendió a Pansy.

-Pero...-

-Oh Hermione, es un baño...no pasará nada-Dijo mientras la arrastraba. Pansy sonrió.

-Bueno...veremos que tal eres de padre, señor perfecto.-Dijo mirando a Draco.-Casi mejor que lo vea yo que ella...porque con los pañales...¿luchabas?-

-Muy graciosa...-Dijo Draco. -¿Alguna vez lo has intentado tu?-Pansy negó.-Cuando lo hagas hablamos.-

Hermione se vio arrastrada por Sirius. El moreno encontró una habitación vacía y le "invitó" a entrar.

-Hermione...se que esto puede ser muy duro, pero ¿irte?-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-No puedes irte sola a un país que no conoces, sin nadie que te apoye...¿quién te ayudará con Alex? ¿Cuándo os veremos?-Hermione sonrió enternecida.-Cuando te conocí, te dije que eras la bruja más brillante para tu edad que había conocido. Quiero que esa chica vuelva...y tengo miedo de que lejos de nosotros...se pierda definitivamente.-Hermione le abrazó.

-¡Oh, Sirius!-Dijo llorando emocionada.

-Shhh...-Dijo el moreno algo tenso, él no quería hacerla llorar.

-Tt-tengo que hacerlo, Sirius.-Dijo cuando se calmó.-No puedo seguir arriesgando a Alex así...él le hará daño y eso no puedo permitirlo. Además...no me voy del todo sola...-Dijo nerviosa.-Dd-draco viene conmigo...-

-¿Perdón?-Dijo sorprendido. Después dejó a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, buscó en la casa hasta dar con el rubio. Si no fuera por la situación, se reiría como hacía Teddy al verle con la camisa empapada de agua mientras Alex le salpicaba.

-¡Oye, ya esta bien!-Dijo Draco mientras le rodeaba con una toalla. Suspiró al ver que lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué los bebés no venían con un manual? ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir Hermione sola con él? ¡El estaba cansado y apenas había hecho nada!

-¡Tu, fuera, ya!-Draco se tensó. Justo en ese momento entró Pansy, cogió a Alex y Draco no encontró ninguna escusa para no ir. Ambos caminaron hacia la terraza.-¿Qué es eso de que te vas con Hermione?-

-Pues...que me voy.-

-¡Qué gran respuesta! Quiero sabes por qué, qué pretendes al ir, qué intenciones tienes con ellos...todo. Ni pienses en mentirme, puedo meterte en problemas...-Dijo mirándole críticamente. Draco suspiró.

-Voy con ella, porque hemos comenzado un trabajo y quiero continuar con él. Quiero asegurarme de que estarán bien...-Dijo mirandole desafiante.

-¿Y tus intenciones? ¡Se como la tratabas en el colegio! Si se te ocurre hacerla llorar, repetir alguina de esas gilipolleces de sangre y...-

-Weasel la trataba bien en el colegio y mira ahora.-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Esto no será una venganza, no?-

-¡No!-Dijo molesto. No pensaba decirle sus motivos personales para ir con ella, eso sólo se lo diría a ella cuando lo creyera oportuno.

-¿Y Alex?-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-¿Has pensado en el papel que ocuparás? Os vais los dos solos, serás el único referente que tenga ese niño, ocuparás una figura para la que, sinceramente, dudo estés preparado y dispuesto, ¡si no sabías ni bañarle, por Merlín!-Draco se tensó, ¿qué coño sabía él? Puede que no estuviera preparado al cien por cien, pero si dispuesto, más que dispuesto.-No permitiré que sufra de nuevo, ella es frágil...está sacando la cabeza del hoyo haciendo de tripas corazón, está poniendo una barrera a todo lo que ha vivido...pero si se derrumba...-Sirius bajó la mirada, solo de pensarlo...-si se derrumba...todos tememos que haga algo irreparable...-

-¿Irreparable?-Dijo Draco sin entender.

-Ella no estaría aquí sino hubiera estado Alex...un cambio tan brusco...puede ser bueno, pero también malo. Quiero que la vigiles, que estés atento a su ánimo y actitudes...que la protejas de sí misma...-Draco asintió.-¡Júralo!-Dijo probándole

-Saca tu varita...-

-¡Tío, Daco!-Dijo Teddy.-¡A cenar!-

-Eh, renacuajo...es Draco.-Dijo el rubio.

-¡No soy un renacuajo, Drrrraco-Dijo enfonrzándose por pronunciar la "r".

-¿De verdad no eres un renacuajo?-Dijo Sirius mientras le cogía en brazos.

-¡Qué no!-Dijo molesto. El moreno se carcajeó al ver como Teddy se intentaba bajar de sus brazos. Salió corriendo cuando lo consiguió.

-Confiaré en tu palabra.-Dijo Sirius antes de entrar. Draco asintió.-Pero al más mínimo desvío de ella, Azkaban será un regalo-Draco sabía que lo hacía por proteger a Hermione, pero era tan tremendamente parecido a Potter...que le dieron ganas de llamarle "cara-rajada" solo por costumbre.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había salido a otra de las terrazas y miraba al cielo. Por fin podía disfrutar de un momento para ella, para analizar las cosas. Estaba claro que se tenía que ir de allí, que tenía que darle a su hijo la seguridad y estabilidad que se merecía. Eso le hizo pensar en la segunda decisión que había tomado hoy: vivir con Draco Malfoy. ¿Era lo correcto? Vivir con él supondría que Alex crecería a su lado y eso no sabía como podría funcionar...además... seguramente el tendría citas y esa no era la imagen que quería darle a Alex, la de un mujeriego.

-¿Hermione?-La castaña se sobresaltó.

-¡Draco!-Dijo llevándose la mano al corazón.-Draco...creo que...debemos hablar...-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nn-no puedo hacerlo-

-¿El qué?-

-Vivir contigo, ¡es una locura! No se en que estaba pensando...Alex necesita...tu harás cosas y...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué tienes miedo? Ponme normas, pero ya lo he decidido, nos vamos a Berlín-

-N-no sabes donde te estas metiendo, puede que la convivencia sera horrible, que te impida cosas...tt-tu vida es muy distinta a la mia...-

-Si eso pasara, yo asumiría las consecuencias.-Dijo seguro.

-¿Y qué harías, irte? ¿Puedes pensarlo por un momento? Alex no ha vivido con un hombre nunca y...podría confundir las cosas, los papeles...esto no tiene sentido, es así de sencillo. ¡Tu no puedes ser esa figura! Si en el colegio estabas con varias chicas a la vez...¿qué pasará si Alex crece con ese ejemplo? ¿Qué le diré cuando me pregunté quien eres? ¿Qué le dirás tu? No puedo hacerlo, así de sencillo.-

-¿Has terminado?-Dijo intentando no gritar.-Parece que si. Cuando digo que asumiría las consecuencias no hablaba de huir, yo no soy Weasel.-Se arrepintió de decirla esas palabras, pudo ver el dolor que le había causado.-Se que la imagen que tienes de mi, me la gané a pulso...pero ya no soy ese niño mimado que se creía el rey del mundo. He madurado. Sobre las chicas...si te preocupa que Alex me vea con alguna, no debes preocuparte, no me interesa ninguna...-"salvo su madre" quiso añadir...

-Ahora puede que no...-

-Si se diera esa situación, no dudes que Alex tendría en mi una figura perfecta, no pretendo pervitir a tu hijo-

-Vale, pero sigo sin verlo.-

-Hermione, no voy a dejar que vayas sola.-Si por las buenas no lo entendía, lo entendería por las malas.-Si me veo obligado, soy tu jefe y...-

-¡A mi nadie me obliga a nada!-Dijo furiosa.-Puede que seas mi jefe, pero de la oficina para fuera no eres nadie.-Dijo alterada.

-Lo se...-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de como se había puesto.

-Lo siento.-

-Nunca debí decirlo. Se que es un poco locura, quizás si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que viviríamos juntos...posiblemente hubiera hechizado al que lo dijera y me hubiera reido en su cara. Y tu hubieras enrojecido y mirado con reproche a quien te lo dijero para después salir con la cabeza bien alta. Solo dime una cosa, ¿no crees que es lo mejor?-

-Tt-tengo miedo-Confesó.

-Te juro que no voy a hacerte, que no voy a haceros daño, todo lo que quiero es asegurarme de que estás bien y terminar el proyecto que comenzamos.-Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando leer sus intenciones y se quedó perdida en el mar plata del rubio. Draco se quedó estático, se sentía desnudo frente a ella y ¡a él nunca le había avergonzado estar desnudo frente a una mujer!

-Esta bien, me arriesgaré-Dijo sin dejar de mirarle. Draco quisó abrazarla pero su cuerpo pareció actuar con más sensatez y le tendió la mano. Hermione se la estrechó, sintiendo que la decisión que acababa de tomar, cambiaría su vida para bien o para mal. Se sintió al borde de un precipicio, con un mar que esperaba recibirla pero sin poder ver si estaba calmado o todo lo contrario...cerró los ojos y rezó por que fuera lo primero.

-¡Ya íbamos a buscaros!-Dijo Tonks.-Por un momento pensé que os habíais fugado...pero al ver a Theo con Alex supe que no estarías muy lejos.-Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. Draco pensó que la idea era bastante llamativa, eso si, con el niño dentro de ella. La cena pasó entre un extenso cuestionario sobre lo que les esperaba en Berlín. Todo el mundo quería opinar y las mujeres se ofrecieron para ayudar a Hermione con la decoración de la casa.

-Hay otra cosa que debemos programar.-Dijo Sirius serio. Había estado pensando seriamente en la situación que tenía frente a él. Parecía que Malfoy tenía buenas intenciones, había observado como no dejaba de interesarse por Hermione y por Alex. Pero también había llegado a la conclusión que alejarse de ellos, era doloroso tanto para la castaña como para ellos.-Las visitas.-Dijo mirando a la castaña.

-Creo...que no es correcto que la visiteis.-Dijo Draco. Sirius le quiso fulminar.-Yo voy a decir que me voy a América, nadie debe desvelar el verdadero destino de Hermione, se supone que ha desaparecido, si vais no hará ni falta sumar dos más dos...-

-No serias mal auror...por eso mismo, las visitas se realizaran a una hora determinada, en un lugar del mundo aleatorio y desde allí llegaremos a Berlín.-Pansy estab asombrada.

-A ver si lo he entendido, cogemos un mapa del mundo, alguien cierra los ojos y señala un punto de éste, allí nos trasladamos y desde allí nos desaparecemos hasta Berlín...-

-Exactamente, volaríamos hasta Berlín.-Dijo el moreno.

-Sigue siendo rasteable.-Dijo Theo.

-Pues da alguna idea, genio.-

-Nada de visitas.-

-He dicho alguna idea para ir de VISITA, Nott.-

-Creo que lo correcto es que no los visitemos hasta que pase un tiempo y luego sean ellos los que acudan a un lugar, de modo que Berlín seguiría siendo seguro y anónimo.-

-Es buena.-Dijo Tonks.

-Si...lo es.-Dijo Sirius entre dientes.-Solo espero que la próxima vez que le veamos no sea rubio y egocéntrico...-

-¡Sirius!-Dijo Hermione molesta.

-Hora de irse, Ted...-

-Jo, mamá...-Dijo molesto.

-Despídete de la tía y el primo.-

-Esta bien...-Dijo dejando a un lado sus juguetes.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se le venía encima. ¿Habría acudido a su casa como le dijo? ¿Sabría ya que había huido? Huir...precisamente ella, huyendo. Ella que creó el ejército de Dumbledore, ella que se burló en las narices de Umbridge, ella que luchó junto a Harry y consiguió salir adelante...y ahora huía del padre de su hijo...Alejandro protestó entre sueños. Hermione se levantó y le acunó. Con él entre sus brazos se sentía más segura y veía que el viaje que iban a hacer en unas horas era la opción correcta.

Llamaron a la puerta suevemente.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Theo, ¿puedo pasar?-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-En media hora, iremos al aeropuerto.-La castaña asintió.-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-¡¿Algo? ¿Te parece poco todo lo que has hecho? N-no se como voy a agradecértelo...-

-Ya te lo dije una vez, siendo feliz.-Hermione le abrazó. Theo se sorprendió pero luego se recolocó para no aplastar al niño.-Ey, no llores.-

-Mm-me gustaría ser valiente...-Dijo entre hipidos.

-¿Te parece poco valiente lo que estas haciendo?-

-Tt-theo-Dijo intentando dejar de llorar.

-Verás como todo sale bien, dentro de poco me escribirás diciendo que adoras Berlín y que no piensas volver, que Draco es una persona fantástica y que Alejandro ya ni se acuerda de mi...-

-¡Eso nunca!-Dijo Hermione.-Tu siempre estarás presente en nuestras vidas, eres muy importante en ellas.-Theo se sonrojó. Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias, Theo por estar ahí cuando nadie más supo estar.-

-Siempre que quieras...-Ella asintió. Alejandro se había despertado, parecía que había notado que algo se avecinaba.-Hola campeón-Dijo al verle. Alejandro tendió sus bracitos hacia el moreno y Theo le cogió encantado.-Ahora tendrás que cuidar bien de mamá, que no se le acerque nadie que tu no quieras...se bueno.-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. El niño cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en los brazos del moreno. Draco encontró esa escena y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Parecían una familia feliz.

-Sie-siento interrumpir-Dijo aclarandose la garganta.-Venia a por las maletas...-Theo le miro con una sorisa y Hermione asintio.

-Ggr-gracias, Draco-

oOoOoOo

Llegar al aeropuerto fue un constante estado de nervios. Sabía de sobra que no podía dejar rastro de su presencia, que no podían ser localizados y de que en cualquier momento él podría aparecer. No podía dejar de pensar que lo había descubierto todo y que en cualquier momento volvería a sufrir.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el rubio de nuevo. Todavía no podía evitar mirarle sorprendida cuando él mostraba ese interés/preocupación por ella. Sabía que era absurdo, pero esperaba que en cualquier momento volvieran a aparecer los insultos y las miradas gélidas. Alex se removió inquieto y Hermione salió de sus pensamientos.

-Ss-si, estoy bien.-Eso pareció calmar a ambos. Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos y después asintió. Alex volvió a caer en un sueño profundo mientras ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por la capacidad que tenía su bebé de estar siempre alerta por ella.

Llegaron al mostrador y enseñaron sus billetes. No pudo evitar suspirar molesta ante el coqueteo de la chica y su nada disimulado desplante hacia ella. ¿Tan difícil era coger el billete, ver que era correcto y desearles un feliz vuelo? Draco percibió su malestar y decidió agilizar las cosas, no le estaba gustando mucho lo que estaba viviendo con ese vuelo de pestañas y esa miradas sugerentes…joder antes eso le hubiera subido el ego y sería una anécdota que contar, pero ahora…solo podía pensar en las dos personas que tenía a su lado, en que ella le mirara y su mundo volviera a encontrar un rumbo…su rumbo.

-¿Los billetes, por favor?-Dijo sonriendo directamente al rubio. Rozando su mano al recogerlo y arrancándoselo a la castaña mientras la miraba de arriba abajo negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No se olvide de que viajamos con un bebé.-Dijo Draco. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se asomó ligeramente por el mostrador y vio el carrito y el niño que dormía felizmente en su interior.

-¡Oh, claro!-Dijo fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.-Qué mono…-Dijo forzadamente.

-¿Va a tardar mucho?-Preguntó cortante el rubio. No le había gustado nada ese tono, Alejandro no era mono, era precioso y su madre más aun.

-Ya está, que tenga un feliz viaje a Nueva York señor Malfoy.-Dijo jugando con su pelo. Él recogió los billetes y la miró fríamente. Alex abrió los ojos en ese momento y miro fijamente a la chica. Draco pudo percibir como el bebé se concentraba, asique decidió cogerle en brazos antes de que Slex hiciera algo que llamara la atención y les descubrieran.

-Shhh...vuelve a dormir.-Alex sonrió al verse de nuevo en brazos y se acurrucó. La azafata suspiró enternecida ante el gesto y volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Hermione que se habia quedado embobada mirando al rubio con su bebé. No dejaba de asombrarse de lo comodo que parecía Alex entre sus brazos...ahora que lo pensaba, esos brazos parecian muy comodos, ideales para que te rodearan y quedarte dormida, sintiéndose segura...meneó la cabeza sorprendida por sus pensamientos...¿que hacia ella pensando en sus brazos?

o0o0o0o

El vuelo fue tranquilo. Se sorprendio cuando vio que una mujer salia a buscarlos en mitad del pasillo y los guiaba por una puerta lateral, hasta llegar a una terminal totalmente distinta y más aun al entrar en el avión y sus asientos en primera clase.

-¿Donde vamos?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-A Berlin pero figura que te vienes conmigo a Nueva York. Theo dira que hemos ido por un problema en la sede de alli, luego volveré y diré que no se lo que te pasó, que yo me quede más días porque conocí a una chica...ya sabes...con mi perfil de mujeriego...no será extraño...además a Skeeter le encantará escuchar ese chisme...lleva queriendo publicar quien será la futura señora Malfoy desde que nací...-Dijo sonriendo y mirándola intensamente. Nada le gustaría más que anunciar su compromiso con ella; sonrió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos...hace nada la ignoraba, pensó en ella como parte de una venganza...y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de quedarse las horas mirando un punto fijo y repasando mentalmente cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con ella, aunque esos momentos fueran tan absurdos como que sus manos se rozaran cuando ella le pasaba unos informes...la sonrisa desapareció de su cara ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan patético? Alejandro abrió de nuevo los ojos y observó todo lo que les rodeaba con interés para después mirar a Draco fijamente.

-Gracias de nuevo-Dijo emocionada. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa imagen? ¿Por qué había deseado tener una cámara de fotos y poder inmortalizar a su hijo con Draco? ¿Por qué sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y esta vez su corazón no latía furioso y dolorido, más bien alegre y feliz? Si seguía asi...por Merlin estaba peor que en plena carga hormonal por el embarazo...si no estuviera segura de que era imposible se plantearia hacerse una test...se estremeció cuando Draco le limpió una lágrima rebelde.

-Deja de darme las gracias y de llorar. Todo va a salir bien.-Dijo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no abrazarla. ¡Por Merlín, ¿desde cuándo a él le gustaba abrazar a la gente y tenía que hacer esfuerzos por controlarse?

-Por favor, abrochénse los cinturones, el avión está a punto de despegar.-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Tras bajarse del avión, Hermione empezó a notar que estaba nerviosa, histérica. Ya estaba hecho, había dejado su casa, su vida, su ciudad...todo por su culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente, por no poder afrontarle, plantarle cara...en ese momento Alejandro se revolvió entre sus brazos y los pensamientos de la castaña cambiaron, todo lo hacía por él, por poder ofrecerle una mejor vida, además no era algo definitivo, era algo temporal. El camino en el taxi fue silencioso. Draco no dejaba de observarla de reojo mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hemos llegado-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Las fotos de la casa por internet eran preciosas, pero ahora, frente a la casa...estaba sin palabras, era perfecta, no podía describirla de otra manera.

-Ee-es perfecta-Dijo emocionada. Draco sonrió.-¡Me encanta!-Dijo sonriendo, realmente feliz.-¡Gracias!-Dijo antes de abrazarle momentaneamente para luego abrir la puerta del jardín y practicamente correr hacia el columpio donde se montó con Alejandro en sus brazos que empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

-Es usted un tipo con suerte, tiene una familia perfecta.-Dijo el taxista mientras el rubio pagaba.

-Si, lo soy.-Draco se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Hermione le sonrió mientras se impulsaba.

-Jamás pensé que ambos compartiríamos unos columpios...-Pensó en voz alta.

-Yo tampoco, sinceramente.-

o0o0o0o

Ronald se maldijo una vez más. Estaba ansioso, parecía que el día iba de mal en peor. Priemro enterarse del estado de las empresas, luego la reacción de Hermione que solo había logrado desearla más. Estaba cansado de Astoria y sus ñoñerías. Solo tenía escusas, que si era muy pronto, que si las niñas podían escucharles, que si estaba cansada...ya había acudido a Mónica un par de veces, pero tras esta mañana decidió que recuperaría lo que era suyo por naturaleza, recuperaría a Hermione, volvería a tenerla solo para él. Todavía se sentía dolido en su orgullo cuando el niño, su primogénito, no tenía ni un solo rasgo de él, como mucho los ojos que bien se podrían atribuir a cualquiera. Por el contrario...sus mellizas eran casi una copia...y le irritaban. No solo se interponía entre su vida de casado, también en sus planes. Ahora esta en San Murgo mientras debería estar en su apartemento, volviendo a disfrutar de su cuerpo, asegurándose de dejarla de nuevo embarazada para que nadie dudara que era suya...pero no, llevaba dos horas en la sala de espera, soportando los hipidos de su esposa...en la hora que se encontró con ella, en la hora que ella le aceptó...si pudiera se la mandaba en una caja de regalo al engreído de Malfoy...

-Señores Weasley.-Ambos se levantaron.-Las niñas están bien, ambas han recibido unas pociones, se recuperarán de la bronquiolitis. Pueden pasar a verlas.-Astoria le abrazó emocionada.

-Shh...ya está.-Dijo feliz. Eso quería decir que podría ir todavía a su casa.

-Ee-estaba tan asustada, Ron-Confesó.

-Yo también.-Mintió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lo primero, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo! De verdad, GRACIAS!**

**Fior aquarium: **Jaja, mira que se le pueden llamar cosas a Draco, pero creo que avión nunca lo he pensado, jajaja. Gracias por el rr! Besos!

**Salesia:** jajaja, cada vez que leo el rr con tu mecanógrafo obligado no paro de reirme, es muy divertido. Espero que todo vaya bien. Como siempre miles de gracias por tu apoyo. Besos!

Katia-Hatake: muchas gracias por el rr. Siento mucho el retraso, espero q sigas por aqi. Besos!

**Que puedo decir...siento mucho el retraso, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir, estoy con el trabajo, unos cursos, el carnet de conducir...y el tiempo que me queda suelo dormir. **

**Os dejo un pequeño adelanto de Dos opciones, una decisión. Intentaré subirlo esta semana, pero no prometo nada.**

_-¿Por qué te has vestido?-Dijo mirándola._

_-Porque voy a ir ahora mismo a verla y a dejarle claro que...-_

_-Olvídalo.-Dijo el rubio.-Si Lovegood te dice algo tu le cuentas la verdad y punto, ella sabrá en quien confiar.-_

_-Pp-pero...-Draco se había acercado y rodeado su cintura. Estaba a punto de derritirse y solo por su mirada._

_-Hermione...-Dijo mientras su nariz recorría su cuello.-¿crees que tu padre me odiará?-Ella se separó ligeramente de él, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos._

_-Ss-si te soy sincera...mi padre odiará a cualquier chico que lleve como mi novio.-Dijo sonriendo._

_-Pero a mi más-Dijo antes de besarla.-Después de todo lo que te hice...-_

_-Shhh.-Dijo colocando un dedo en su boca. Draco lo besó y Hermione cerró los ojos enternecida._

_-Draco...cc-creo que...-Justo en ese momento se apareció un elfo doméstico._

_-Amo Draco, señorita-Dijo al ver que tenía compañía.-Su madre me manda para recordarle que la semana que viene llega su abuela.-_

_-Mierda.-Dijo el rubio.-Gracias.-El elfo se desapareció.-¡Mierda!-_

_-¿Draco?-Dijo Hermione preocupada y olvidando lo que estaba a punto de confesarle._

_-Odio a mi abuela.-Dijo sentándose en la cama.-Siempre que viene, trae con ella a una chica a la que le ha estado hablando todo el año de mi, la última vez la chica se sabía hasta ¡mi color favorito de ropa interior!, se metió en mi cama desnuda y la descubrí cuando llegaba del cumpleaños de Blaise...fue vergonzoso porque mi abuela decía que la había mancillado y ¡ni la toqué! Está empeñada en casarme con una chica francesa...¡tienes que sálvarme! Secuéstrame, enciérrame durante la próxima semana para que no pueda verme.-Dijo abrazándola. Hermione que se había tensado al oir lo de la chica, empezó a reirse._

**En fin..espero leernos pronto... Besos!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	5. Primeros días en mi nueva vida

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**Aclaración:** en la actualización del cap 4, puse un adelanto de otro de mis fic, Dos opciones, una decisión. Casi todo el mundo ha creído que era el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, pero no es así. Suelo poner en los adelantos el título del fic, no del capítulo. De verdad siento la confusión.

**5-Primeros días en mi nueva vida****:**

-¡Gracias!-Dijo antes de abrazarle momentaneamente para luego abrir la puerta del jardín y practicamente correr hacia el columpio donde se montó con Alejandro en sus brazos que empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

-Es usted un tipo con suerte, tiene una familia perfecta.-Dijo el taxista mientras el rubio pagaba.

-Si, lo soy.-Draco se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Hermione le sonrió mientras se impulsaba.

-Jamás pensé que ambos compartiríamos unos columpios...-Pensó en voz alta.

-Yo tampoco, sinceramente.-

-Gracias de nuevo, Draco. No se que hubiera hecho si Theo y tu no me hubieseis ayudado...-Dijo perdiendo la sonrisa que hasta hace un momento adornaba su cara.

-Seguro que tu también nos hubieras ayudado. Siempre crees en las personas. Se que tu siempre me defendiste...-Hermione se sobresaltó.-Cuando todos pensaron que yo había matado a Dumbledore...se que tu nunca lo pensastes.-Hermione se sonrojó.-Supongo que cuando me creía el rey del mundo...no te hubiera ayudado porque si yo era feliz el resto del mundo me daba igual...Astoria me dió una gran lección, al final voy a tener que agradecerle irse con otro...-

-Si, hay veces que las personas que más quieres te hacen el mayor daño...pero ahora yo también he aprendido...ya no creo en nadie, solo en mi y en lo que soy capaz de hacer, que hasta ahora no ha sido mucho...-Dijo intentando ocultar una lágrima.

-¡¿Qué no ha sido mucho, dices? Decidiste seguir tu sola adelante. No todas las mujeres son capaces de hacerlo. Se que si Astoria no hubiera tenido una propuesta por parte de Weasley, habría abortado. Ella jamás hubiera continuado sola adelante. Tu lo hiciste sin importarte nada más que él. Seguiste adelante cuando la gente te señalaba con un dedo, estás aquí para ofrecerle el mejor futuro posible a tu hijo...deberías volver a creer en la gente, empezando por ti misma.-Hermione se sonrojó emocionada por esas palabras.-Y para poder seguir creyendo y luchando...lo primero que tenemos que hacer es instalarnos y decidir qué y dónde vamos a comer...-

-Ss-si no te importa...yo puedo cocinar.-Dijo la castaña. Desde que Ron la había dejado no había vuelto a cocinar para ningún hombre y, ahora, emocionada como estaba por la casa, por sus palabras y por poder salir a la calle sin que nadie la señalara con un dedo...decidió que Draco Malfoy tenía razón, debía volver a creer en sí misma y hacer todas esas cosas que añoraba hacer. Salir a pasear, leer...¡volver a disfrutar perdiéndose entre las páginas de un libro!...cocinar e ir de compras...¡necesitaba una salida para ella sola, ir a una peluquería, comprarse un lapiz de ojos y un rimel, puede que hasta un pintauñas...y por supuesto, disfrutar de su hijo.

-¿Te gusta cocinar?-Dijo el rubio.

-Ss-si.-Confesó.

-Entonces no me importa. Si quieres puedo ir a comprar mientras tu descansas un poco con Alejandro o te quedas aquí. Parece que le gusta.-Dijo mirándolos enternecido.

o0o0o0o

-Señores Weasley.-Ambos se levantaron.-Las niñas están bien, ambas han recibido unas pociones, se recuperarán de la bronquiolitis. Pueden pasar a verlas.-Astoria le abrazó emocionada.

-Shh...ya está.-Dijo feliz. Eso quería decir que podría ir todavía a su casa.

-Ee-estaba tan asustada, Ron-Confesó.

-Yo también.-Mintió. Pasaron a una sala donde estaban las niñas. Astoria no se separaba de él y él solo quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Astoria cogió a una de ellas, Emma. Su mente voló a Hermione con ese niño en brazos. El niño la adoraba y saber que era madre, que tenía un hijo suyo...le fascinaba. Si ahora se lo pidiera seguramente no tendría problemas, ella se quedaría cuidando de su hijo y para él sería perfecto, nadie la vería demasiado. Solo él. Astoria...no lucía tan endemoniadamente bien, ni hacía que su pulso se acelerara...cuando la conoció le pareció inalcanzable, una diosa. Era la niña pija, que miraba a todo el mundo por encima de su hombro, que siempre iba perfecta, era imposible no quedarse mirándola. Hermione nunca iba tan perfectamente arreglada. Normalmente llevaba el pelo en una coleta que se hacía tras empezar a leer o a escribir. Sus manos no llevaban una manicura francesa, por el contrario podías ver manchas de tinta y un pequeño callo en el dedo de escribir. Casi nunca se maquillaba, solo se perfilaba el ojo y hacía que te perdieras en sus ojos. No llevaba ropa de grandes firmas pero no dejaba de llamar la atención del sexo masculino. Astoria jamás le cocinaba, nunca podía ir a la cocina y robarle algo de lo que preparaba mientras escuchaba música y cantaba porque ella se limitaba a encargárselo a los elfos domésticos. Extrañaba todo de su castaña, extrañaba como le regañaba por comer demasiado o por hablar siempre de Quidditch...extrañaba verla dormir, acurrucada en él, extrañaba sus peleas porque su gato se subía a la cama y se empeñaba en separarla de él, extrañaba la vida en ese apartamento...extrañaba ser ese chico feliz. Pero una noche, tras salir de fiesta con Dean...enfadado porque Hermione no vendría...conoció a esa chica, que le reía todos sus chistes y se perdió entre sus piernas por unos cuantos galeones. Luego con una compañera de clase, con Mónica...hasta que vió a Astoria Greengrass y Dean le dijo que era un objetivo muy alto para él, y después vio a Malfoy besarla y tuvo que conseguirla...su mente se cegó por el poder y el dinero que llevaba asociado su apellido, pero ahora no tenía nada. Solo una mujer vacía, demasiado ñoña, demasiado muñeca de porcelana...y Malfoy compartía toda su mañana con ella, con Hermione. Él si que la vería sonreir o merderse el labio. Él la vería recogerse el pelo en esa coleta o moño y que no se le ocurriera besarle el cuello porque eso solo lo podía hacer él. Maldita sea.

-¿Ron?-Dijo Astoria al notarle tenso.-Todo va a salir bien.-Ron asintió. Claro que todo saldría bien, pensaba recuperar el dinero de los Greengrass, llevarse su parte y regresar con Hermione, con ese bastardo que se había atrevido a atacarle...ya le educaría él...se desharía de su mujer en cuanto pudiera y volvería a su vida.

-Si, todo saldrá bien.-Dijo a modo de promesa y Astoria sonrió, segura de que Ron estaría a su lado siempre, en los momentos malos y en los buenos. Que él había comprendido que ella no podía entregarle todo como antes, que necesitaba asimilar los cambios de su vida. Pero volvería a estar ahí para él, como él estaba estando para ella.

-Te quiero, Ron.-Y él sonrió, a la vez que la abrazaba. Ella no fue un objetivo muy alto para él, porque ella le eligió sobre Malfoy, le había ganado a ese rubio estirado. Y eso le hacía sentirse sumamente orgulloso.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba verdaderamente cansada. Por suerte Alex se había dormido tras bajarse del columpio y su habitación estaba lista. Draco le había ayudado en varias cosas y luego había salido con una lista para la compra. Era tan atento con ellos. Cuando cogía a Alex, algo en su interior se despertaba, parecía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho y no de miedo como con Ronald...era algo distinto, parecido a la felicidad...negó con la cabeza. Ella se había jurado que jamás dejaría entrar a otro hombre a su corazón que no fuera su hijo. Mira que hubo un tiempo en el que Theo le parecía un imán, no podía dejar de pensar en él y su forma de distanciarle era llamándole por su apellido o nombre completo, a pesar de sus protestas. El dulce Theo...

-¿Hermione?-La castaña se sobresaltó.-Ya estoy aquí.-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, sonaba tan a familia perfecta, él avisando de su llegada, ahora subiría los escalones, la buscaría y la besaría, mirándola con amor. Después iría a ver a Alex y le besarían en la frente...la imagen era precioso, pero Draco jamás la besaría ni la miraría con amor...ella no era su "clase" de chica. No besaría a Alex en la frente ni iría a verlo porque no era su hijo y nunca tendría su imagen perfecta porque no volvería a enamorarse...

-Voy-Dijo bajando las escaleras. El rubio estaba agachado, cogiendo algo de una de las bolsas. No pudo evitar mirar su culo, tampoco cuando se irguió y su espalda le llamó la atención. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que le quedaba esa camisa medio remangada, ni el pelo algo despeinado. Draco notó su mirada y se giró, sonrió internamente. Ella le estaba mirando, por primera vez, le estaba mirando como hombre.

-Espero haber hecho bien la compra.-Dijo sonriendo y Hermione enrojeció. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Tendría algo el aire de Alemania que no la sentaba bien?

-Ss-seguro que si.-Dijo nerviosa. Fue a pasar y su pie se enganchó en una de las bolsas, impulsándola hacia la nevera, que se cerró en ese momento, por lo que chocó contra el rubio.

-¿Peleándote con la bolsa?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Cállate! Ha sido ella la que se enredó en mi pie...-Draco rompió a reir.

-Ya veo...-Dijo feliz. Todo estaba siendo perfecto. Ellos dos solos, sin nadie más. Ella más relajada, más sonriente...sus tripas sonaron.

-¡Voy a hacer la comida!-Dijo separándose de él. Cogió uno de los paquetes de pollo, miró con odio a todas las bolsas y llegó sin incidentes al otro lado de la cocina.

-Ahora, miras ese sobre. Ayer me tomé la libertad de mirar guarderías. Tonks me dió el nombre de la antigua y tiene sucursal aquí. He llamado y me han dicho que no habría problema de traslado. Si quieres otra, ahí hay varias.-Dijo algo nervioso por la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Hay una sucursal aquí? ¡Eso sería perfecto! Voy a llamar a la de Londres...-Dijo mientras cogía el teléfono.-¡¿Jack? Soy Hermione Granger, si está perfecto. Me gustaría comentarte...-Draco no pudo escuchar más porque ella había dejado la cocina. Sacó su móvil y llamó a la oficina. Esta tarde espeba librarse de ir. Total era el jefe, podían ir mañana sin problemas.

o0o0o0o

Astoria había insistido en quedarse allí esa noche, Ron no puso muchas pegas porque le facilitaba tremendamente su plan. Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento ansioso. Murmuró un hechizo y la puerta cedió. ¡Qué ventajas tenía haber pasado por la academia de aurores! Recorrió la sala y se sorprendió al verla tan...vacía era la palabra. Buscó hasta que encontró la habitación de la castaña. Se quedó congelado, ¡¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTABA? Recorrió todo el apartamento y cada vez la idea que menos le gustaba tomaba mas firmeza. Ella no estaba allí. Se había ido. ¡No podía irse! Tenía que estar allí para él. Tenía que haber una explicación, podría estar con Harry y su hermana o con los Lupin...en una cena. Si eso era. Mañana la vería en la reunión.

Durmió mal, estaba deseando verla. Se levantó temprano con una sola idea. Localizarla. Sin embargo su móvil sonó. Era su mujer.

-¿Qué tal estais?-Dijo maldiciendo mentalmente.-¡Me alegro de que esteis bien, pasaré luego. Hoy tengo otra reunión...se que es molesto, pero es mi trabajo y, cariño, no quiero que tu padre piense que no me importa o que me escaqueo. En cuanto salga voy para el hospital.-Colgó y dio un puñetazo a la pared, tenía que ser cuidadoso. Estaba dejando que las ansias de verla le dominaran y no podía ser. Tenía que ser frío.

Llegó al imponente edificio y suspiró. Solo pudo ver a la chica rubia de otras veces. Caminó hacia la sala de reuniones y se sentó justo antes de que Nott cerrara la puerta.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.-Contestaron todos.

-¿Y Malfoy?-Dijo una chica.-

-Ese es un tema que iba a tratar en la reunión. Si quieres empezaré por él. Como os informamos ayer, hemos empezado a revisar todas la empresas y sedes. Malfoy ha salido de viaje a Nueva York junto con una de nuestras secretarias. Mirarán las sedes y varias empresas que están allí. Vosotros recibireis una carta informativa de vuestras visitas. Siguiendo con esto, os informo de que las empresas han sido divididas para los estudios...-

-¿Y cómo sabremos quien nos estudia?-Intervino Ron por primera vez. Estaba furioso. Ella se había ido con Malfoy, ¡con MALFOY! Malditos fueran los dos. Si esto era una guerra, volvería a ganarla, Astoria le eligió a él y adoraba a Malfoy. Hermione sería más fácil y sabía que tenía un punto a su favor...el bastardo.

-Lo sabreis cuando se os entregue el informe.-

-¿Y como sabremos que es objetivo?-

-¿Dudas de nuestra profesionalidad? Los datos que manejamos son comunes, si una de las partes quiere ocultar algo estais en ventaja. El siguiente punto, teneis un mes para presentar toda la documentación financiera que querais.-

o0o0o0o

-Me han dicho que no hay ningún problema, hoy mismo envían toda la documentación y mañana estará aquí, asique puedo llevarlo esta tarde o mañana. Mantienen los horarios y todo...¡es fantástico! Muchas gracias por encargarte de todo, de verdad Draco.-Dijo mirándole agradecida y por primera vez sin ningún prejuicio.

-Me alegro de que todo esté bien. Mañana iré a primera hora a la oficina, luego iré a Nueva York...hay que seguir con el plan. Estaré tres días fuera...¿sabes conducir?-

-Si, bueno hace tiempo que no cojo un coche...pero...-

-No te preocupes, te dejaré el coche para que te muevas más cómodamente.-

-Nn-no es...-

-Es necesario, Hermione.-Dijo acercándose a ella. Ella enrojeció.-Se que eres capaz de seguir tu sola adelante, pero déjame ayudarte, por favor.-Dijo mientras le cogía las manos. Ella se perdió en sus palabras y su mirada.

-Vv-vale.-No tenía muy claro el que había aceptado puesto que estaba tan nerviosa por tenerle tan cerca que sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar. Draco Malfoy de cerca era imponente, sexy e imponente. Draco se quedó mirándola intensamente, sabía que se tenía que alejar, pero incapaz. No podía hacerlo, ni quería. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía le acarició la mejilla derecha, Hermione pegó un pequeño saltito de la impresión y después cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien, una calidez la recorrió y se apoyó en la mano. Draco sonrió enternecido y le besó en la frente. Dejando allí sus labios todo lo que pudo.

-Todo va a salir bien, Hermione.-Dijo feliz. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y los abrió de golpe cuando él retiró suavemente la mano. Había tentado mucho a su suerte, si seguía así sus besos irían a sus labios y si la besaba podía volverse loco y la asustaría. Le encantó ese tono rojo que adornó sus mejillas.-¿A qué te ayudo?-Dijo dándole de nuevo su espacio. Hermione volvió a sentir que vivía entre sombras. Solo cuando estaba con Alex o, recientemente, con él podía volver a vivir con un sol alumbrándola, permitiendo que disfrutara de nuevo de la vida.

Ambos cocinaron y Hermione se lo pasó realmente bien. Por raro que pareciera, Draco Malfoy era divertido y le hacía sentirse cómoda. Recogieron y Hermione subió a ver a su bebé. Seguía dormido y parecía feliz. Hermione le acarició el pelo y le besó en la mano.

o0o0o0o

Draco estaba nervioso en su habitación. Tenía que irse, pero no quería dejarlos. Le hubiera encantado acompañar a Hermione a dejar a Alejandro en su primer día de guardería. Saber donde estaría su despacho y recogerla para comer juntos y de paso, dejar claro a todos los hombres, que él estaba allí. Cerró su maleta y salió decidido a la habitación de la chica.

-Hola.-Dijo al verla jugando con Alejandro en la cama. El niño reía a carcajadas mientras ella le hacía pedorretas en la tripa. Guardó esa imagen en su mente.

-Hola.-Dijo Hermione.

-Mm-me voy ya.-Dijo sin saber que decir.-¿Sabrás llegar? ¿Estarás bien?-Dijo preocupado.

-Ss-si-Dijo impresionada por su preocupación. Avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó. Alejandro volvió a reirse al estar entre ellos. Hermione parpadeaba sorprendida.

-Cuidate,yo seguiré con el plan, dejaré que me fotografien y regresaré lo antes posible con vosotros.-Besó a Alex en la coronilla y a Hermione de nuevo en la frente. Después se separó de ellos y se fue. Hermione seguía sin poder decir nada. Su fantasía volvió a aparecerse. Draco, Alex y ella como una familia. Y, maldita sea, le gustaba esa fantasía. Se sentía querida en ella y con esos gestos él solo la confundía más. Menos mal que se iba, porque era posible que le estuviera gustando más de lo que era aconsejable, que se sintiera más comoda con él de lo recomendable y que nadara en un mar de babas cada vez que le veía interactuar con su hijo.

Llegó a la guardería y la recibieron encantados.

-Bienvenidos a los dos. Si no le importa antes de irse, nos deja una lista con las personas que pueden recogerle y las que no.-Hermione asintió. Mientras caminaba a la recepción se encontró en un dilema. La única persona en la que confiaba para que le recogiera era en Draco pero no tenía muy claro que él quisiera.

-¿Si?-Sin darse cuenta había llegado al mostrador.

-Eh...soy Hermione Granger, vengo por la lista de...-

-¡Oh, claro! Dime.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ss-solo es un nombre...Draco Malfoy.-Dijo nerviosa. La chica sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Teneis unos nombres muy curiosos...-Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias supongo.-

-¡Oh, claro! Curiosos pero bonitos, no se me recuerdan a novelas antiguas no se por qué...-

Hermione llegó a la oficina y la recibieron muy amablemente. Le enseñaron su nuevo puesto de trabajo. No pudo evitar preguntar donde trabajaba el señor Malfoy y le indicaron que estaba tres despachos contiguos al suyo. Les separaba el despacho de la mujer de la que era secretaria, el de la secretaria de Draco y el de Draco propiamente dicho. Le presentaron a Sophie, una espectacular rubia que iba vestida como una modelo de Vogue y cuyo cutis era perfecto. Comió con ella. No podía decir que fuera desagradable pero estaba tan emocionada con la moda y la delgadez que Hermione se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Cuando le pregunto por su vida se limitó a decirle que era madre y eso pareció ser explicación suficiente para ella ante su dejadez puesto que dijo _yo por eso no seré madre hasta los 30, luego ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotras... _después la miró de arriba a abajo y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía sola sin Draco ni Alex. Eran las únicas personas que conocía. Su hijo era muy pequeño para poder hablar con él y Draco estaba disfrutando de Nueva York.

El segundo día no fue mucho mejor. Su jefa, Margareth era una mujer severa pero en cuanto vio la foto de su hijo se encariñó con Hermione y la trataba mucho mejor. Sophie volvió a buscarla para comer y le dio un regalo. Para sorpresa de Hermione era un bono para un salón de relajación.

-Mi hermana va una vez al mes, tiene tres hijos y dice que le sienta de maravilla. Necesitas relajarte. Después empezó a hablarla de su futuro fin de semana de compras en Paris hasta que vio el periódico y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco salía hasta en el periódico muggle. Salía en la sección de cotilleo y aparecía con una chica, rubia, alta y espectacular, calgada de su brazo mientras salían de una discoteca. El titular decía: El multimillonario Draco Malfoy visita las sedes americanas y disfruta de la noche. Hermione miró a Sophie y pensó que ambos harían una buena pareja. Rubios, espectaculares y perfectos.

-¡Estoy tan nerviosa!-Dijo la chica.-¡Será mi jefe! En las fotos sale espectacular pero me ha dicho Margareth que en persona lo es aun más. ¿Tu lo conoces?-

-Aa-algo así.-Dijo nerviosa.

-¡Ah! ¿De qué?-

-Fuimos juntos al colegio y trabajaba con él en la sede de Londres.-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal es en la ca...-Dejó la pregunta inconclusa.-Bueno no creo que tu, en fin, que no te veo poniéndole los cuernos a tu marido y padre de tu hijo.-Dijo algo nerviosa por haber metido la pata, tenía que controlar sus pensamientos. Ella no era mala, simplemente soltaba todo lo que pensaba.

-Soy madre soltera.-Dijo un poco molesta por el comentario.

-¡Oh, ah, bien!-Dijo sin saber que decir.-¿Pan?-Hermione aceptó y comieron en silencio.-Oye...si te molestó...-

-No es eso...removiste el pasado, no acabé bien con el padre de mi hijo.-

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo preocupada. Hermione nunca le había contado a nadie que no fuera mago nada de Ron. Pensó que siempre había querido que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta, que tirara del hilo, necesitaba desahogarse. Omitió los detalles de la magia y le contó todo. Omitiendo que la otra era la prometida de Draco.-¡Ese tío es un cabrón! No te preocupes, encontrarás al chico perfecto, aquí en Alemania hay grandes chicos...ya verás como todo se solucionará-Dijo abrazándola. Hermione se sorprendió.-¿Y él sabe que estás aquí?-

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no.-Dijo algo asustada.

-¡Tengo una idea! Este fin de semana no, pero el siguiente le dices a tu amigo que se quede con Alejandro y nos vamos de compras, sin ofender, tu armario necesita ser renovado...-

-No ofendes, lo se...-

-Y tu pelo necesita un corte...-

-Lo se...nn-no he tenido tiempo para mi...-

-No lo tuvo mi hermana y mi cuñado es encantador, tu sola menos. Por cierto...y entre tu y tu amigo...¿no pasa nada?-Dijo con aire soñador.-Sería tan romántico...-

-Si...quiero decir, sería muy romántico, pero no, no pasa nada. No creo que sea su tipo...y no creo que esté preparada pa...-

-Tonterías, si el chico se lo propone curará las heridas y volverás a creer en el amor.-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Salesia:** han llegado a Berlín, a Nueva York al final solo irá Draco, siento si no ha quedado del todo claro. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!

**Fior aquarium****: **siento mucho el retraso, espero q sigas por aquí! Besos!

**Darkhanyou:** gracias! Los personajes estan un poqito sacados, pero para la historia es necesario. Nos leemos!

**Que puedo decir...siento mucho el retraso, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir!**

**En fin..espero leernos pronto... Besos!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	6. El regreso de Draco

¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

**6-El regreso de Draco****:**

Draco llegó a Nueva York algo deprimido. Quería estar con ellos. Solo había pasado un día con ellos estaba fascinado, era feliz. Si ella confiara más en él, le dijera que le quería y pudieran ser una familia...estaría pletórico. Fue a las sedes, pidió la documentación. Todo el mundo le trató como un dios y estuvo tentado a gritar NO MÁS ALAGOS. Durmió a ratos, siempre soñado con ella, acabó dándose una buena ducha fría y salió a cumplir el circo.

Localizó a la chica perfecta para ello. Era rubia, alta, con ojos verdes y porque no reconocerlo con un gran gusto para la moda. Pero no era Hermione, ni de lejos. Llegó de nuevo a su hotel tras conseguir deshacerse de la chica, intentó ser amable y pareció que la chica se enfureció más. Vale que la había utilizado, quería unas fotos y poco más. Bastante que le había besado pero él nunca dijo que se acostaría con ella. Se tumbó de nuevo en su cama, mirando el teléfono cada dos por tres. ¿Estaría mal llamarla? ¿Ver que tal iba todo? Sería normal que se preocupara. Cogió su iPhone y marcó el número que se había aprendido de memoria.

-¿Si?-

-¡Hermione!-Contestó feliz.

-¡Hola!-Dijo la castaña entusiasmada, le había encantado oir su voz.-¿sabes qué? ¡Sales hasta en lo periódicos muggles!-Dijo con algo de pesar, cada vez que veía esas fotos...se sentía más lejos de él, otra vez como estar en el colegio, cuando un escudo en sus túnicas los separaba...¿y a ella qué le importaba? Sabía que era parte del plan y, además, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera...

-Oh...supongo, me da igual. ¿Qué tal estais?-Dijo ansioso.

-Bien, todo bien. He conocido a tu secretaria, creo que te caerá bien, es perfecta para ti.-Dijo con mayor pesar. Draco se mordió la lengua, ella si que era perfecta.

-¿Cómo te fue el primer día? ¿Cogiste el coche?-Dijo preocupado, ignorando su anterior comentario.

-Si...lo cogí. Draco...-Dijo nerviosa. El rubio se temió lo peor, les había pasado algo.-Ee-espero que no te molestes...-

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Dijo nervioso.

-Hedadotunombreenlaguardería-

-¿Eh?-

-Qq-que te puse en la lista de la guardería, por si tienes que recoger a Alex, bueno se que no tienes porque hacerlo, pero me pedían un nombre y...bueno, que si quieres te quito...-Dijo nerviosa por su silencio. Draco quería gritar de felicidad, ella le había puesto en la lista, confiaba en él para dejar que recogiera a su hijo.

-Nn-no me molesta, me parece perfecto. Gracias.-Dijo emocionado.

-Nn-no es nada...¿qué tal en Nueva York?-

-Mal...-Dijo sin pensar.-No me gusta mucho venir, normalmente viene Theo. Estoy esperando el traslador para llegar a Londres...serás una fugitiva...-

-Una fugitiva localizada.-Dijo agradecida y con una sonrisa.-Eh...tt-tengo que dejarte, Alex se acaba de despertar.-Draco pudo escuchar el llanto del niño.

-Dale un bb-beso de mi parte.-Hermione se quedó estática donde estaba.-Nos vemos mañana-

-Aa-adios, se lo dd-daré-

-Por cierto, guarda mi número, se me olvidó dártelo.-

-Vale.-Hermione esperó a que él colgara y Draco a que lo hiciera ella. Alex volvió a protestar y la llamada se cortó. Draco sonrió. Ese gesto de confianza para él era precioso. ¿Y si les llevaba un regalo? No, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas. Si pudiera llevarle algo que significara mucho para ella. A Alejandro ya le había comprado un peluche, incosncientemente había elegido un dragón morado...esperaba que le gustara. Pero a ella...

-¡Theo!-

-¡Draco!-Dijo sorprendido.

-Necesito tu ayuda...quiero hacerle un regalo a Hermione.-Draco oyó a Theo reirse.

-Olvida las joyas, la ropa...-

-Eso ya lo se, quiero algo que sea especial para ella y que no sea un...¡Ya lo se! Adios-Se levantó, miró su reloj y maldijo, tenía quince minutos para encontrarlo. Le regalaría un libro como el que tanto le gustaba a su madre. Siempre se lo enseñaba con orgullo. Tenía fotos suyas desde que nació hasta ahora. Su vida estaba prácticamente recogida en ese libro, con los comentarios de su madre. Volvió a mirar el reloj y decidió que lo mejor era comprarlo en Londres. Ahora no tendría tiempo y por nada del mundo quería aumentar su ausencia en Berlín.

o0o0o0o

Hermione cogió a Alex en brazos sin quitarse de la cabeza la voz de Draco. La sensación de tranquilidad que sintió al escuchar su voz y la cuenta mental que hizo de las horas que faltarían para verle...y todo eso, cuando fue consciente de ello, le asustó. Estaba sintiendo cosas que no debía por Draco Malfoy. Una cosa es que ya no la llamara sangre sucia y otra que pudiera hacer realidad su cuento de hadas...

-¿Quieres cenar?-Le preguntó a Alex alejando al rubio de su mente.-Seguro que si.-Dijo mientras el niño bostezaba y buscaba con ansias el pezón de su madre. Hermione sonrió enternecida y acomodó a Alejandro. Desde que había llegado a Berlín habían disminuido las tomas en biberón, podía de nuevo alimentar a su hijo. Su nivel de estrés estaba bajando considerablemente.-Shhh, despacio, comilón.-Alex miró a su madre y disminuyó la rapidez de las succiones. Hermione le acarició la mejilla y empezó a tararear una canción. El niño dejó de mamar y miró a su madre. Hermione dejó de tararear y le miró, preocupada. Alex sonrió.-¿Hacía tiempo que no te cantaba? Lo se, hace tiempo que no hago muchas cosas.-Dijo con pesar.

o0o0o0o

Ron no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy y Hermione. Se habían ido juntos. Nada menos que juntos, a Nueva York. Esa mañana tenía que desayunar con sus suegros y luego una nueva reunión.

Astoria estaba dando el pecho a una de las niñas, sin poder ni querer evitarlo algo despertó en él. Hacía tiempo que no veía el pecho de su mujer y ahora era mucho mayor que antes. La rubia, acostó a su hija en la cuna y suspiró. Estaban bien, en casa de nuevo. Notó que Ron la miraba fijamente y se sorprendió cuando la besó ansiosamente.

-¡Rr-ron!-Dijo sorprendida cuando le tocó un pecho.-Nn-no.-Dijo algo molesta. Tenía el pecho muy sensible y, a pesar, de notarlo vacío de leche, le seguían molestando.

-Astoria...-Dijo con la voz ronca.-Tt-tendré cuidado.-Dijo aflojando el agarre del pecho.-Pero no aguanto más, necesito...te necesito.-Dijo frotándose contra ella.

-Cc-con cuidado.-Cedió ante la mirada de su marido. Ron asintió y continuó acariciándola con movimientos sueves, notando que ella se relajaba pero de nuevo volvió a su mente una imagen parecida de Malfoy y su Hermione y la penetró duramente. Astoria gritó y Ron intentó controlarse, pero estaba furioso. Ella le había dado plantón. Su pequeño bastardo le había atacado...-Rr-ron...-Dijo la rubia en mitad de un suspiro-gemido. Ron intentó enfocarse. Se dejó caer en la cama, de modo que Astoria estaba a horcajadas sobre él. La rubia empezó a marcar un ritmo mucho más suave y delicado y su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada, el pelo de Astoria pasó a ser castaño y ondulado. Su piel dejó de ser tan perfecta y se adornó de pequeñas pecas y Ron gruñó de felicidad. Besó a Astoria con pasión y furia y se incorporó de modo que ambos quedaron sentados. La rubia le apretó con fuerza los hombros y Ron le mordió el pecho en el momento que obtuvo su liberación.

-Rr-ron.-Dijo Astoria sorprendida. El pelirrojo la enfocó y todo el encanto anterior desapareció. Se maldijo por su estupidez se dejó caer en la cama Astoria se acomodó sobre él y sonrió. Después de todo, él seguía siendo el mismo.-Te quiero.-

-Yy-yo también.-La rubia le besó antes de incorporase.

-Llegaremos tarde.-

-Aja.-Dijo sin dejar de dar vueltas a lo ocurrido. Necesitaba a Hermione pronto. La quería de vuelta y la tendría.

Mientras desayunaban, un elfo trajo los periódicos. Ron no quiso ninguno, solo quería ir a la reunión y quizás quedar con Harry para ver si podía averiguar algo de Hermione...

-¡Vaya!-Dijo la madre de Astoria.-Pobre Narcissa, estará muerta de vergüenza. Cuanto me alegro de que no te hayas casado con Draco Malfoy.-Dijo mostrando el periódico en el que salían el rubio y una chica, abrazados, besándose y entrando en un hotel. Ron cogió el periódico y leyó todo el artículo, decían que había ido de viaje de negocios con una secretaria por futuras renovaciones en las empresas. Después todo era cotilleo.

-Tengo que irme a una reunión.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Comemos aquí o en casa?-

-Donde tu quieras.-Dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla e irse. Llegó con tiempo de sobra, tenía ganas de verla llegar, observarla sin que lo supiera.

-Señor Weasley, llega pronto.-

-O tus jefes tarde...-Dijo molesto. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?-¿Tu compañera?-

-Aun no ha llegado, entra a las nueve.-

Theo subió al ascensor y se encontró con Draco.

-Buenos días-Dijo el moreno enseñándole el periódico.

-¿Qué?-Dijo molesto.-Eso es lo que quedamos...-

-Podías simplemente hacerte la foto y ya, no hacía falta que lo disfrutaras...-

-¡¿Y quién coño dice que lo disfruté? Yo no quería estar allí, Theo. Hice lo necesario para que llegaran a fotografiarnos y punto, en cuanto llegamos al hotel me separé de ella, no sin antes aguantar unas cuantas palabras por su parte...-

-Bien.-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.-¿Encontraste el regalo?-

-Si, casi está perfecto me faltan algunas cosas, pero lo tendré a tiempo.-

-¿Y qué es?-El rubio se tensó en cuanto vio a cierto pelirrojo. Escuchó a Andrea decirle el horario de entrada de Hermione.

-Andrea.-

-¡Señor Malfoy! Creí que no vendría hoy.-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?-

-Quizás porque te lo pasaste en grande en tu viaje...-Dijo afiladamente Ron.

-¿Envidia? ¡Oh, claro! Tu jamás podrías llegar a mi nivel.-

-¿Seguro? Que yo sepa mi mujer era tu prometida...-

-Exacto, era...y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que me quitaras la venda. Ahora he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida...-

-¿En una noche?-

-En varias, Weasel. Aunque en la primera ella quedó más que agradecida...-Ron se tensó. Estaba hablando de la rubia del periódico, tenía que ser eso...si, era eso.

-Quien sabe...lo mismo volverías a perder.-

-Ejem...-Dijo Theo.-A la sala de reuniones. Dijo intentando aliviar la tensión.

Ron aguantó toda la reunión, pero estaba pendiente del ascensor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Qué clase de control tenían en esa empresa?

Andrea entró en la sala, se dirigió a Draco.

-Señor Malfoy...¿viajó en el avión con Hermione?-

-Mmm...ella se fue nada más terminar su trabajo. La dejé en el aeropuerto, ¿por qué?-

-No ha acudido a trabajar, he llamado a su casa, incluso he ido a verla y me han dicho que ella se fue hace tres días y que se llevó todas sus cosas. Incluso ha dejado de pagar el alquiler. Me han dicho que les informó que se iba de viaje y no volvería...-

-¿Y por qué me das todas estas explicaciones? Si se ha ido, se ha ido. Supongo que llamará para que le llegue su finiquito, mejor...hazle el finiquito y manda que ingresen el dinero. Y busca una secretaria.-Dijo molesto.-Y trae café.-Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar.-¿Podemos seguir con la reunión?-Theo le miró y sonrió. ¿Por qué su amigo no se dedicaba al cine o teatro?

La reunión continuó sin mayores incidentes. Solo al final, Ron se quedó hasta que todos se fueron.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?-Dijo furioso.

-¿Qué le he hecho a quién, Weasel?-Dijo masajeándose las sienes.

-¡A Hermione! ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Te crees que yo le haría algo? Para eso ya estás tu. Ella me dijo que regresaba y yo por supuesto no soy su niñera...¿entiendes? De todas maneras, a ti que más te da. A ti te deberían importar tu mujer e hijas...-

-¡Ella tiene a mi hijo!-Draco estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo, ¿su hijo? ¡Y una mierda! Que ni se le ocurriera reclamarlo.

-¿Tu hijo?-Dijo alzando una ceja.-La última vez me pareció que lo llamabas bastardo...-

-Como sea...la encontraré y ese niño llevará mi apellido, ella no podrá negarse. Si la veis os aconsejo que se lo digais...no me gustaría tener que recurrir al Ministerio...-Draco estaba a punto de explotar, sería cabrón.

-Lo que digas...-Dijo antes de coger su chaqueta y salir de allí. Theo le miró intentando tranquilizarle.

-Tiene seis meses, sino le denunciaré-Dijo furioso. Si la única forma de volver a ella era a través de ese niño lo haría, bien por la vía normal o por la legal. Cuanto iba a agradecer que no se desiciera del niñito, de eso estaba seguro.

o0o0o0o

Draco estaba furioso, necesitaba pegar a alguien, necesitaba hacer desaparecer a ese gilipollas.

-Hola primito.-Dijo Tonks

-Hola.-Dijo de mal humor.

-¡Oye, podías ser un poco más simpático...total te voy a hacer un favor!-

-Mira, no he tenido mi mejor mañana, sino te importa me lo das y ya.-

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo preocupada.

-Weasel, eso es lo que pasa.-Dijo cogiendo el sobre que le ofrecía Tonks.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-

-Dijo que si no veía a Hermione en seis meses, la denunciaría.-

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!-

-Puede, pedirá que le hagan una prueba de ADN y saldrá positivo por lo que tendrá derechos sobre el niño...-

-¡Será hijo de puta! Pensaremos algo, total si eso pasara Hermione podría volver durante una semana y regresar a Berlín, ¿no?-

-Si él denuncia no.-

-¡Argh! ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-No, me voy a ver a mi madre y luego volveré a Berlín.-

-Dale recuerdos de parte de todos.-

-Si.-Dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.-Gracias por esto.-Dijo señalando el sobre.

-Es un detalle precioso. Sinceramente...jamás pensé que fueras así, te pegan más la joyas...-

-Muy graciosa, primita.-Tonks sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hermione sabría controlar a ese chico, le tendría en la palma de su mano, estaba segura.

Draco llegó a Malfoy Manor y rodó los ojos antes de entrar. Vio a su madre mirándole con reproche desde la ventana.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Te parece que es un espectáculo digno de ver? ¡No solo yo, sino todo el mundo! ¡No sabes la vergüenza que me haces pasar últimamente! Mira Draco...esto no puede seguir así, has rechazado el compromiso con Daphne, estas saliendo en Corazón de Bruja casi a diario, estás siendo un irresponsable y...-

-¡Vale ya!-Dijo molesto.-Mira madre, es mi vida. Yo elijo con quien me caso y con quien no. Yo elijo como vivo, ya no soy ese chico de dieciseis años al que podeis manejar.-

-Pp-pero Draco...yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti...quiero que te enamores y seas feliz. O no te enamores pero debes casarte, sentar la cabeza y darme un nieto. El linaje debe continuar, Draco. Debes tener un heredero. A tu edad yo ya te tenía...-

-Estos días estaré de nuevo en América. Te avisaré a mi regreso.-Dijo fríamente.-Adiós madre.-

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Te advierto una cosa, Draco. Si vuelves aquí, lo harás con una prometida, debes continuar con el linaje de sangre...-

-¡Eso es una estupidez! Creí que después de todo lo ocurrido habías aprendido la lección.-

-No me refiero a matar a los mestizos, hijo. Pero es obvio que nosotros somos una clase y ellos otra. Piensa que tu eres de la aristocracia y el resto no.-

-Bah. Ya nos veremos.-Dijo antes de salir de la mansión dando un portazo. Narcissa se estremeció y después se echó a llorar. Ella debía cumplir con sus deberes de madre como le habían enseñado, aunque ahora Draco no lo entiendiera...acabaría haciéndolo al igual que ella lo entendió con el pasar de los años.

o0o0o0o

Draco viajó en avión hasta Munich y de allí cogió un tren hasta Berlín. En el tren se dedicó a rellenar el album con las fotos que Tonks le había facilitado, también añadió la suya propia con Alejandro. Esperaba que le gustara.

-¿Si?-Dijo mientras terminaba de pegar una de las fotos.

-Hola Draco.-

-¡Her-hermione!-Dijo sorprendido y sonriendo por primera vez en el día.-¿Qué tal?-

-Bien, te llamaba porque como dijiste que llegabas hoy...voy a ir a comprar y pensaba salir a pasaer un Alex...¿dónde estas? Es que he visto tus lleves aquí...-

-Oh..ah...-¡Reacciona Draco! Di algo antes de que piense que eres idiota...-Estoy en el tren, llegaré en diez minutos o así.-

-¿Quieres que te recojamos?-Dijo ella. El rubio hizo un gesto de victoria.

-Te lo agradecería enormemente, la verdad estoy cansado. Además así te acompaño a comprar y a pasear con Alex.-

-Eh...no es necesario. Te puedo recoger y así descansas.-

-Te espero en la estación, voy a entrar en un tunel. Después vamos a comprar.-

-Pp-pero...-La llamada se cortó. Draco pegó rápidamente las dos fotos que faltaban y guardó el album. Después miró su reflejo en la ventana, se arregló la corbata y sonrió. Estaba perfecto.

Hermione abrigó a Alejandro y lo montó en la sillita del coche. Después puso la dirección de la estación en el GPS y arrancó el coche. Llegó a la estación algo nerviosa, seguramente estaría esperándola y la verdad, no sabía bien como debía recibirlo. Agradeció que el coche estuviera parado por el semáforo cuando le vio. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba sentado en un banco, leyendo no se que en el móvil, tenía la chaqueta abierta, el sol le daba por la espalda de modo que parecía que una luz le iluminaba, señalándole para que ella le viera. Aparcó y cogió a Alejandro en brazos. Después caminó nerviosa hacia él.

-Ho-hola-Dijo frente a él. Draco dejó de leer su correo y levantó la vista. Justo en ese momento una ráfaga de aire revolvió el pelo de la castaña y Draco se perdió en la danza de sus ondas. Estaba perfecta.

-Hola-Dijo levantándose. Ambos quedaron más cerca de lo que pensaban. Draco bajó la mirada y vio a Alejandro.-¿Puedo?-La castaña asintió pues era incapaz de hablar. Se había quedado muda por su cercanía y por la mirada tan tierna que le dedicó a su bebé.

-Ccl-claro-Dijo ofreciéndosele. Alejandro empezó a hacer un gorgojeo y Draco sonrió más ampliamente.-He pensado que mañana iremos a la compra. Estas cansado y mañana puedo ir yo, si quieres te dejo en casa.

-No, iremos a pasaer.-

-Nn-no es necesario.-

-Hermione, puedo ir perfectamente. Mañana iremos los dos a comprar. Ahora llevemos a este niño al parque.-

-Dd-de acuerdo.-Draco sonrió. Reacomodó al niño en su brazo y con la otra mano cogió su maleta. ¡Qué bien se sentía volver a estar con ellos! Que agradable era tenerlos cerca, actuar como una familia, porque si. Estaban haciéndolo. Ella le había ido a recoger y esperaba que no fuera la única vez que lo hiciera.

Llegaron al coche y hermione sacó el cochecito, Draco acostó en él al niño y empezó a empujarlo. La castaña estaba alucinada, se quedó observando la imagen, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Vienes?-Dijo Draco divertido.-Parece que tu madre se ha quedado petrificada...pero shhh, no se lo digas. Hermione sonrió y le pegó en el brazo mientras sonreía.-¡Auch!-Dijo dramatizando. Hermione empezó a reirse y Alejandro también pero la castaña paró de golpe sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar y enrojeció.

-Lo siento.-

-Vamos, ¿no creerás que de verdad me has hecho daño?-Ella enrojeció más.-Bueno, ¿qué tal todo por aquí?-

-Bien, ¿sabes? He descubierto un sitio precioso, esta un poco alejado pero quiero ir, seguro que es precioso. Iba paseando con Alejandro y vi en una agencia de viajes la publicidad, quizás el próximo fin de semana...-

-¿Dónde es?-Dijo entusiasmado y orgulloso porque notaba como los miraban y le encantaría pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña para acercarle más a él, incluso darle un suave beso y que así nadie dudara de que no solo parecían una familia, sino que lo eran.

-Dresden, además hacen festivales...-Dijo contenta. Se sentía bien, nadie susurraba al verla, podía pasear sin miedo a cruzarse con Ron o con Greengrass y sus mellizas...

Continuaron paseando en un cómodo silencio hasta que Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Draco se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-¡Tt-te quedarás helado!-Dijo intentando dársela.

-De aquí al coche estaré bien y tu empezarás a ponerte azul sin ella.-Hermione asintió y se la abrochó, abrazándose a sí misma. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos cuando el olor de Draco la envolvió y sonrió. Draco estuvo a punto de besarla ante el gesto pero aceleró un poco el paso para llegar pronto al coche y no hacer una locura.

Llegaron a casa cuando estaba empezando a anochecer. El niño se había dormido y Draco lo subió a su cuna.

-Hay que bañarle.-Dijo Hermione. Draco se lo quedó en brazos.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Ss-si, claro.-Dijo sorprendida. El baño de Alex solo lo había compartido con Harry.

-Gracias-Dijo sonriendo y Hermione enrojeció. La castaña fue a preparar el agua y Draco se sentó con el niño en brazos. Era tan parecido a su madre...

-Te aconsejo que te pongas otra ropa o la camisa acabará empapada-

-No importa.-Hermione soltó una carcajada.-¿Qué?-

-Acabo de acordarme en segundo, en Herbología acabaste con un poquito de tierra en tu túnica y te pusiste como un loco...-

-Bueno...he madurado, ya no soy tan superficial.-

-Eso parece.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Alex, cariño.-Dijo acercándose al rubio y cogiéndolo. El pelo de la chica rozó la mejilla de Draco y éste cerró los ojos ante la caricia involuntaria.

El niño seguía adormecido pero nada más meter el pie en el agua se espabiló. Espezó a salpicar el agua y pronto ambos estaban empapados, riéndose los tres.

-¡Alejandro, ya está bien! En la hora que Harry y Teddy te enseñaron esto...-Draco se había quedado mudo, su vista se había fijado en la castaña mientras regañaba al niño y pudo ver como la camiseta se le ajustaba, mojada. Pudo apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo, los pechos hinchados...¡Merlín, quería besarla, quería quitarle esa camiseta y...! ¡Mierda! Notó como no solo su vista habían detectado los encantos de la castaña, cierta parta al sur de su anatomía también y como aviso de sus meses de celibato se hizo notar. Draco se levantó de golpe y salió del baño. Hermione pestañeó varias veces, sin comprender nada y después se vio reflejada en el espejo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder controlarlo. Su mente encajó todas las piezas. Él había salido corriendo porque ella le daba asco, porque con la camiseta mojada y, por lo tanto ajustada, pudo observarla y se dio cuenta de que no tenía para nada un cuerpo espectacular como los que él acostumbraba a ver...se limpió las lágrimas furiosa, cogió a Alejandro del cambiador y salió del baño.

Draco llegó a su habitación e intentó calmarse. Solo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se maldijo y más cuando salió y vio a Hermione salir del baño con los ojos rojos. ¡¿Qué narices había pensado? No sería que se había dado cuenta de su estado y había removido ciertos fantasmas...Se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Hermione en su interior se tensó.

-Hermione...-La castaña se mordió el labio.-¿Pp-puedo entrar?-

-¡No!-Dijo asustada. Draco apoyó la cabeza en la puerta.

-Si hay algo que te ha ofendido...lo siento.-Dijo en un susurro que le permitió escuchar un sollozo que le hizo apoyar la mano en el picaporte.

-Ss-solo quiero estar sola.-Dijo tras conseguir controlarse.

-En cualquier momento, si quieres hablar la puerta de mi habitación está abierta para ti.-El rubio no esperó respuesta porque sabía de ante mano que no la tendría. No sabía lo que había pensado ella cuando dejó el baño, pero si se fue era por ella, porque no quería asustarla, porque no podía contenerse más...¡joder!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**x.x:** me alegra que te guste! Besos!

**Salesia:** has volado! Falta bastante para que Alex diga papi...con calma, las cosas van con calma...Sophie en algunos momentos será irritante pero será un gran apoyo para nuestra castaña. Valoraré lo del juego de cuchillos...lo meditaré...seguro que Alex tmb agradecería el cambio!Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!

**Anyi:** me alegro de que siempre haya una excepción q rompa las reglas! Espero q no te haya dado nada por la espera, no he tardado mucho, no? Otras veces tardo mil veces mas. Me alegra de verdad q te guste el fic! Besos!

**Que puedo decir...me ha hecho muchiiisima ilusión q este capítulo haya tenido tanta aceptación! Gracias chicas!**

**En fin..espero leernos pronto... Besos!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	7. El regalo de Draco

¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

**7-El regalo de Draco****:**

-Hermione...-La castaña se mordió el labio.-¿Pp-puedo entrar?-

-¡No!-Dijo asustada. Draco apoyó la cabeza en la puerta.

-Si hay algo que te ha ofendido...lo siento.-Dijo en un susurro que le permitió escuchar un sollozo que le hizo apoyar la mano en el picaporte.

-Ss-solo quiero estar sola.-Dijo tras conseguir controlarse.

-En cualquier momento, si quieres hablar la puerta de mi habitación está abierta para ti.-Hermione se abrazó a su almohada y lloró con más fuerza. ¿El qué sentía exactamente? ¿Podía ser que él se hubiera ido por otra razón? ¿Y si fuera así, qué pensaría ahora de ella? Solo quería que alguien la abrazara y le mimara, que le hiciera ver que podía estar segura y que era querida. No supo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormida pero si que supo que lo hizo llorando.

o0o0o0o

Draco se levantó temprano, tenía que arreglar lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mal quería darle los regalos, quería saber si a Alejandro le gustaría el peluche o si a su madre le gustaría el album. Bajó a la cocina sin hacer ruido y decidió empezar a hacer el desayuno. Recordó con una sonrisa que ella no tomaba café y se sorprendió al ver que ella había comprado café para él. Hizo unas tostadas y un poco de zumo. Después lo colocó todo en una bandeja y decidió arriesgarse. Cogió los regalos al pasar por su habitación. Después llamó suavemente a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró. Se quedó bajo el umbral al verla. Estaba abrazada a la almohada, con un pijama compuesto por un pantalón corto morado y una camiseta de tirantes, sobre el edredon de plumas. Draco se imaginó que se había quedado dormida así, sin llegar a abrir la cama. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se asomó a ver a Alejandro que le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Hola pequeño-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Despertamos a mamá?-

Se sentó en la cama y zarandeó ligeramente a la castaña, sintiendo un cosquilleo allí donde su mano hizo contacto con el hombro de la castaña-Hermione-

-¿Mmm?-Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Despierta-Dijo en su oído. La castaña negó con la cabeza.-Vamos dormilona.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Como si de un bocinazo se hubiera tratado, la castaña se sentó en la cama en el momento en el que reconoció su voz.-Te he traido el desayuno.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qu-qué haces en mi habitación?-Dijo intentando taparse con algo.

-Ayer se que lloraste y se que fue por mi culpa. No se lo que hice para que lloraras pero de verdad lo siento.-Hermione enrojeció.

-¿Pp-puedes darme un minuto?-Dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

-Los que necesites. Estaré con Alex por aquí.-Dijo dándole la espalda para que ella se levantara. Hermione corrió al baño y Draco sonrió al verla reflejada en la pantalla de la televisión. Al entrar cerró la puerta y cogió su bata. Se enrolló en ella y salió. Vio a Draco sentado en su cama y jugando con algo mientras Alex reía.

-Ayer...no me dio tiempo a dároslo. Espero que no te importe.-Dijo mirándola.-Se lo compré en Nueva York.-Dijo mostrándole el peluche. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y se acercó a ellos con cierta vergüenza, asegurándose de que Draco no viera nada de lo que ella no quería.-Ta-tamb-también te compré una cosa a ti.-Dijo agachándose para coger la bolsa. Se la tendió a la castaña que lo cogió con la mano temblorosa. Sacó el paquete de la bolsa y rasgó el papel con cuidado. Abrió el libro sin saber que era y se le escapó de las manos al ver la primera foto, era de un día en casa de los Lupin. Hacía sol y ella ya tenía una tripa prominente. Estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo y Teddy le daba de comer tarta, llenándole la cara de chocolate. Cogió el album con la vista nublada y se fijó en la segunda foto, en el hospital su primera foto con Alejandro, su primera foto con su milagro particular. Acarició la foto y comenzó a llorar. Draco dejó al niño en la cuna y regresó al lado de la castaña asustado. Le quitó el album.

-Cc-creí que te gustaría. Mi madre me hizo un album así a mi y pp-pensé...no te preocupes, no lo volverás a ver.

-¡NO!-Dijo ella intentando quitárselo.-¡Me encanta!-Dijo al cogerlo y abrazándole. Draco deseó ser ese album.-Es el detalle más bonito que nadie a tenido conmigo.-Dijo mientras lo ojeaba.-¡Gracias!-Dijo abrazándole y separándose de él para seguir viendo las fotos. Cerró el album de golpe al recordar donde estaban.-Dd-draco.-Él notó que algo no iba bien.-Agradezco mucho lo que has hecho pero...nn-no te di permiso para entrar en mi habitación.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno...lo se...solo quería...-

-Me he propuesto volver a ser yo...si fuera la misma de siempre estarías hechizado-

-Lo se, pero...-Draco vio que le iba a interrumpir y se levantó, salió de la habitación, suspiró y llamó a la puerta.-¿Puedo pasar, Hermione?-Dijo algo molesto. Vale que se había colado, que no tenía derecho. Pero ella no podía abrazarle feliz por su regalo y decirle que se fuera de su habitación seguidamente.

-Ss-si-Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Draco entró y se encontró a Hermione desnuda, esperándole. Obviamente el rubio no se resistió, llegó ante ella en dos pasos y la besó furiosamente.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Malfoy despierta, es tardísimo y llegaré tarde! Ya se que tu eres jefe, pero yo no...¡DESPIERTA!-El rubio abrió los ojos desorientado. Miró el reloj y maldijo. El pretendía hacer el sueño realidad y ahora solo estaba en su cama, con una erección más que considerable y Hermione gritándole.

-Yy-ya voy-

-Yo me voy a dejar a Alejandro.-Draco se tiró del pelo. -¡Mierda!-Se levantó y fue a la ducha directo. Ya llegaría a la oficina, ahora tenía un problema mayor. Miró el peluche y el album y recordó las palabras de la castaña. Le había llamado Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! Tenía que arreglar lo que fuera que hizo ayer.

Hermione salió de casa aliviada. No estaba preparada para hacerle frente, no sabía que decirle. Él se veía realmente arrepentido y ni sabía el porqué de su estado. Dejó el coche en doble fila mientras dejaba al niño en la guardería. Llegó puntual al trabajo.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Sophie en cuanto la vio.

-¡Hola!-Dijo la castaña.

-¡Tenemos que comer juntas!-

-Vv-vale. ¿Qué tal tus compras?-

-¡Ideales! Te he traido unas cosas, incluso para tu hijo también no pude resistirme y además así adelantamos tu cambio de armario.-Dijo feliz.

-Nn-no se...-

-Gracias es suficiente. Te he pedido, bueno nos he pedido cita para el sábado. Iremos a la peluquería, de compras y terminaremos en el spa.-

-Pp-pero...-

-Ya está todo pensado, he hablado con mi hermana y ella cuidará a Alejandro si tu compañero no puede. ¡¿No estás feliz?-Dijo cogiéndola ambas manos ilusionada. En ese momento entró Draco y todas la mujeres de la oficina empezaron a babear. Sophie no porque estaba de espaldas a él. El rubio fue con paso decidido hacia ella.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Margareth.

-Malfoy, bienvenido.-Dijo algo fría.-Necesito que vengas.-Dijo mirando a la castaña.

-Señor Malfoy, soy Sophie su secretaria.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien.-Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la castaña. Hermione entró en su despacho y respiró aliviada. Durante toda la mañana estuvo tensa, cuando vio que era la hora de comer se relajó. Ahora se iría con Sophie, ella le hablaría de ropa y ella no pensaría en cierto rubio.

-Ya voy Sophie, termino esto y estoy.-

-No soy Sophie-Dijo Draco algo molesto, no había podido verla en toda la mañana y no le había gustado nada que ella le ignorara. La castaña se sorprendió.-¿Comemos?-

-Yy-ya he quedado.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Pues no hagas planes para cenar, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo molesto. Él no era paciente, ¡joder!

-Mira, yy-yo...-

-Hermione, por favor, no lo pongas difícil. Repito que no se lo que pasó ayer pero...-

-Pues si no lo sabes tu que te fuiste corriendo...-Dijo molesta. Recordó lo mal que se sintió. Se levantó cogió sus cosas y salió de allí.

-Hermione, iba a buscarte.-Dijo la rubia.

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás. Draco se dejó caer en la silla de la castaña. Al hacerlo movió el ratón y la pantalla del ordenador se encendió. Aparecía una foto preciosa de ella con Alex, estaban en el jardín, junto con los Lupin, los Potter, Black y para su sorpresa, Theo y Andrea. Se les veía feliz.

-¿Malfoy?-Dijo Margareth sorprendida.

-Hola.-Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Miró al rubio y al fondo de pantalla y se enfureció.-Mira bonito de cara, no conozco mucho a mi secretaria pero se de sobra que ha sufrido mucho por el padre de su hijo, sino tuviste los cojones para hacer lo correcto ahora no vengas a perturbarla.-

-¡No, no!-Dijo Draco al entender esas palabras.-Yo no soy el padre...-

-Oh...¿entonces eres el príncipe azul?-Dijo con una ceja alzada.-Mmm...interesante.-Dejó los informes y dejó al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

La castaña esperó una comida llena de ropa pero no tuva tanta suerte, Sophie le detalló sus planes para el sábado, luego un poco de ropa y Paris pero el tema central fue Draco Malfoy.

-Y es tan mono, aunque hoy está enfadado. Se le nota, pero es tan guapo incluso enfadado. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo atrapante que es su mirada? ¡Nunca había visto a un chico con los ojos grises! ¿Y lo sexy que es su espalda? Dan ganas de arrancarle esa camisa y acariciarla-

-Aja...-Dijo la castaña. Sophie se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba en las nubes.

-Bueno, ¡háblame de tu compañero de piso!-Hermione sopesó sus opciones.

-Estamos enfadados.-Dijo alejando el plato de comida. Sophie la miró fijamente y esperó a que la castaña hablara.-Ayer, mientras bañaba a Alejandro se ofreció a ayudarme y de pronto salió corriendo del baño. Ella le explicó la situación y acabó hablándole de sus complejos.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? Tu estás perfecta, a mi me gustaría un poco más de pecho. Pero lo que pasó en ese baño creo que lo interpretaste mal. Él te respeta y por eso se fue. Es obvio que para un chico una chica mojada es como un trozo de carne para un león. Salió para protegerte de él, esa es mi opinión.-Dijo segura.

-¿Protegerme de él?-Dijo incrédula.

-Si, para no follarte en el suelo del baño con tu hijo de espectador.-Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber que decir, hasta que decidió no decir nada.-Arregla las cosas con él, para el sábado si es posible. Quiero ir a nuestra sesión de chicas-Dijo feliz.

-Lo intentaré-Dijo sin dar crédito a las palabras de Sophie.

-Bueno arréglalo cuanto antes pero que sepas que el sábado eres mía, sino está mi hermana.-Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias Sophie.-La chica negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Bien, ahora ¡hora de la ropa!-Saco tres bolsas.-Primero esta.-Hermione sacó la bolsa y abrió el regalo, había un peto baquero y una mini camisa.-Espero que le sirva, no se bien las tallas.-

-Ee-es precioso.-Dijo emocionada.

-Ahora estas-Dijo feliz. La castaña sacó una falda negra tubo y una camisa malva. Era super elegante. En la siguiente bolsa sacó unos zapatos morados de tacón. Eran espectaculares.

-Sophie...-Dijo impresionada.

-¿No te gustan?-Dijo apenada.

-Es precioso, pero no me veo con ello, yo...-

-¡Tonterías! Te quedará perfecto. El lunes te quiero con ello puesto, ¿me oyes?-Vio que la castaña iba a protestar.-Perfecto.-Dijo feliz.

o0o0o0o

Draco estaba ansioso, ¿por qué no llegaba a casa? ¿dónde estaba? ¡Se iba a volver loco! Escuchó la puerta de casa y salió a la entrada.

-¡¿Dónde coño estabas?-Dijo zarandeándola.

-Ss-suéltame-Dijo asustada. Draco lo hizo y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Joder, estaba histérico! Creí que te había pasado algo.-Hermione le miró con ojos de disculpa.

-Lo siento...necesitaba pensar, me fui a pasear con Alex y...se me pasó el tiempo.-

-La próxima vez, mándame un mensaje al móvil, ¿vale?-Dijo entre dientes intentando calmarse.

-Vv-vale.-Dijo intentando pasar hacia su habitación.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar de ayer.-

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. Tengo que bañar a Alex, tiene que cenar y yo dormir.-

-Me vas a escuchar y punto. ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente cabezota? Mira, lo pones todo tan difícil. Ayer pensaba llegar poder daros los regalos que compré para vosotros porque no pude dejar de pensar en vosotros, en si estariais bien...y tuve una reacción de quinciañero, pero tu tampoco la tuviste mejor.-Hermione no sabía que decir.-¡Toma!-Dijo tirándole la bolsa. Al intentar cogerla se volcó el contenido. El peluche rodó por el suelo y el album se abrió y Hermione vio una foto de Alex y ella en Hyde Park. Se agachó y pasó varias hojas.-Esta no era mi forma planeada de darlo, pero ya da igual.-Pasó al lado de la chica y subió las escaleras. Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, impresionada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante las fotos, el album era símplemente precioso. "tuve una reacción de quinciañero", "si, para no follarte en el suelo del baño con tu hijo de espectador." Cogió el peluche y sonrió. Decidió ir a dar de mamar a Alex, luego vería de donde sacaba el valor para hablar con él.

Después de que el niño soltara el pezón, dándose por servido Hermione le cogió para sacarle los gases. Luego fue al baño y preparó el baño. Esta vez Alex no salpicó mucha agua, estaba agotado. Hermione le dio crema y le puso su pijamita. Después empezó a mecerlo mientras le cantaba una canción. El niño fijo los ojos en el dragón de peluche.-¿Qué miras?-Dijo Hermione curiosa. Siguió su mirada y vio el dragón de peluche. Suspiró.-¡Es para ti!-Dijo acercándose a cogerlo. Alejandro intentó cogerlo pero era casi tan grande como él. Se limitó a cogerlo de una de las patas y se acurrucó para dormirse.-¿Te gusta, eh?-Dijo la castaña.-¿Y él también te gusta?-Preguntó.-¿Y a mi?, ¿qué me pasa a mi?-Dijo en un suspiro. El niño ya se había dormido y Hermione le acostó. Conectó los altavoces y bajó a la cocina. Decidió hacer la cena para ambos y quizás así pudiera arreglar las cosas y agradecerle el precioso detalle que él había tenido.

Mientras preparaba el pescado Hermione empezó a preparar un mini discurso. Se quitó la idea loca de Sophie de que Draco la miró con deseo y se imaginó que el momento niño-ducha le asustó un poco o le recordó a Astoria. Si, eso era más fácil para ella y mejor de asimilar. Metió la pescadilla al horno y se lavó las manos. Subió las escaleras y se paró frente a su habitación. Llamó a la puerta tímidamente.

-¿Draco?-Dijo al ver que él no decía nada.-¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo nerviosa. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.-Ss-si quieres...he hecho la cena...-

o0o0o0o

Draco subió las escaleras furioso. ¡Menuda gran forma de darle los regalos! ¡Se los habia tirado, por Merlín! Estaba siendo perfecto en su comportamiento. Todavía podía ver el miedo en sus pupilas, había sido brusco y lo sabía, pero es que estaba asustado. Había estado a punto de llamar a Potter. Decidió darse una ducha para calmarse. Al entrar en la ducha recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en él, no sabía las ganas que había tenido de acercarse a ella, quitarle esa camiseta y besarla todo el cuerpo. De darse una ducha con ella y escucharla suspirar y decir su nombre, de...¡tenía que dejar de pensar en ella! No podía volver a ser un niño que solo con pensar en una chica se ponía duro como una piedra e iba a calmarse a las duchas. ¡Hacía años que no se masturbaba y en estos días parecía que su cuerpo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido!

-¿Draco?-El rubio se tensó, ¡por favor que no entrara ahora!-¿Puedo pasar?-Draco negó con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo avanzaba por si solo hacia la puerta.-Ss-si quieres...-¡Te quiero a ti! Tenía ganas de gritar.-he hecho la cena...-Draco cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de su madre, lo enfadado que se fue de allí, se concentró en esa imagen para no abrir la puerta, arrastrar a la castaña dentro y pedirle que le diera el postre por adelantado...escuchó como se alejaba y decidió ir a darse esa ducha. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua, pero se sentía mejor. Se puso unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta y bajó a cenar, con la intención de hablar con ella y de arreglar las cosas. Quizás el sábado podían ir a la cuidad que tantas ganas tenía de conocer. Podía organizarlo todo y pasar un sábado los tres juntos. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y no la vio. Miró el reloj y se enfadó consigo mismo. Eran las once, ¡¿cómo iba a esperarle para cenar? Miró la bandeja que ella le había dejado y sonrió. La comida estaba calienta a pesar de que debería estar helada, pero ella le había puesto un hechizo. Tan pendiente de todo.

o0o0o0o

Hermione no podía dormir, estaba molesta. No podía ni decirle que no iba a bajar a cenar. Le había esperado, se había paseado por la cocina y había ensayado sus disculpas. Pero don orgullo no podía aparecer. Pues esto no se iba a quedar así. Cogió su bata y caminó hasta la habitación del rubio. Entró sin llamar y se encontró al rubio en boxers, dándole la espalda y enrojeció. Draco se dio la vuelta y la vio, mirándole impresionada, con los ojos brillando de furia y roja como un tomate, le pareció muy tierna.

-¡Lo siento, debería haber llamado!-Dijo dispuesta a irse. Draco llegó hasta ella rápidamente y bloqueó la puerta con su mano, impidiendo que ella saliera. Aspiró el olor de su pelo y cerró los ojos. Se pegó más a ella sin darse cuenta y Hermione se quedó bloqueada.

-Te dije que mi habitación siempre estaba abierta para ti-Dijo en un susurro. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Qq-quería darte las gracias pp-por los regalos.-Dijo nerviosa.-Gracias-

-De nada-Dijo Draco. Su pecho razaba la espalda de la castaña.

-A Alex le ha gustado mucho el peluche.-Se sentía cómoda hablando de su hijo y no de ella.-Lo único que casi es tan grande como él, pero se ha agarrado a una de las patitas y no le suelta.-Dijo nerviosa por la presencia del rubio detrás suya. Era como si la acariciara. Draco sonrió, le hubiera encantado estar presente para verlo por él mismo.

-¿Y a ti, te ha gustado el tuyo?-Dijo apartando su pelo hacia un lado, pues le hacia cosquillas en la espalda. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ss-si, me ha encantado. ¡Es precioso! ¿Cc-cómo lo has hecho?-Dijo algo mareada por su cercanía. Ahora sentía la respiración del rubio en su cuello y estaba empezando a sentir un revoloteo en su estómago que juró que nunca más sentiría.

-Mi madre me hizo uno, estaba en Nueva York, después de comprar el peluche y no veía nada perfecto para ti hasta que recordé mi album y llamé a Tonks para que me ayudara con las fotos...-Draco esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero parecía muda.-Siento haber salido del baño como lo hice, siento no haber bajado a cenar contigo, estaba molesto. De verdad, no vuelvas a desaparecer así-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-Dijo emocionada. Draco no pensó más, se inclinó un poco y besó el cuello de la castaña. Hermione dejó salir todo el aire de golpe y se tambaleó ligeramente, Draco la sujetó, pegándola más a él sin dejar de besar su cuello. La respiración de la castaña empezó a ser errática.

-Me alegro mucho de que te guste.-Le dijo en su oído.-Buenas noches, Hermione.-Dijo mientras la liberaba. No podía controlarse más.

-Bb-buenas noches.-Dijo antes de tropezarse con sus propios pies, chocar con la puerta y salir roja como un tomate. Llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se permitió pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, sintió un hormigueo en el cuello, el de su estómago no había desaparecido y se permitió una sonrisa sincera. Sophie tenía razón, la espalda de Draco era perfecta.

o0o0o0o

Draco durmió con una sonrisa en la cara y una calidez especial en su corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, le había encantado besarla, la suavidad de su piel, su olor. Como le había agradecido el regalo, con que carácter había entrado en la habitación...

Se levantó y bajó a la cocina, allí estaba Hermione y Alex con su peluche.

-Vamos Alex, suéltalo, tengo que vestirte.-Dijo con cansancio.-No puedes ser tan desobediente, no lo voy a permitir.-El niño solto el peluche y alargó los brazos hacia su madre.-Tunante...ven aquí.-

-Buenos días.-Dijo feliz.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Habeis dormido bien?-Dijo el rubio mientras se llenaba la taza de café.

-Si, bien. Hay tostadas y zumo, yo voy a vestirle y me voy a la oficina.-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Entro a las nueve, Draco.-Dijo ella. Todavía no le había mirado a la cara, pero al hacerlo enrojeció.

-Mañana intentaré madrugar más para irnos juntos.-

-No es necesario.-

-He pensado que el sábado podíamos...-

-El sábado tengo planes con Sophie, me regaló un bono en un spa. Alex se quedará con su hermana, no te preocupes.-

-Yo puedo quedarme con él.-Dijo con seguridad.

-Draco...Alex es...-

-Puedo hacerlo.-Dijo el rubio.-Y el domingo también tienes planes.-

-Pp-pero...-

-Llegas tarde.-Dijo el rubio ignorándola.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Salesia:** si, todavía faltarán meses para que Alex diga su primera palabra. Harry siempre será un aliado para la castaña. Astoria puede parecer una mosquita muerta, pero nunca hay que perderla de vista! Hay que entender a los dos: Draco esté que se sube por las paredes, desde Astoria no ha estado con ninguna mujer y ahora que ha elegido una tiene que ir muy despacio y, por si fuera poco, ella (sin saberlo, claro) le tienta...y Hermione está muy hundida...Ron la dejó y se fue con una mujer que es todo lo contrario a ella y además se lo echó en cara. Por si fuera poco...Draco es el exprometido de dicha mujer...que además se ha tirado todo el colegio insultándola...q pensarías tu si sale corriendo del baño? En fin, te sorprendes de verme por aquí de nuevo?jeje. Besos!

**Dashamalfoy**: Gracias!Espero que te guste la actualización. Besos!

**Roxy**: Graciiias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando! Besos!

**De verdad que estoy muuuy feliz por la aceptación que está teniendo el fic, me alegra mucho cada vez que veo una alerta, suscripción o review, sobre todo los últimos! La verdad es que intento escribir de las otras historias, pero Hermione&Draco&Alex no se van de mi mente, es más tengo capítulos adelantados de lo que pasará...Espero vernos pronto! Para las que sigais el fic PACIENCIA actualicé el lunes!Besos!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	8. Sábado de cambios I

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**8****-****Sábado de cambios****:**

-He pensado que el sábado podíamos...-

-El sábado tengo planes con Sophie, me regaló un bono en un spa. Alex se quedará con su hermana, no te preocupes.-

-Yo puedo quedarme con él.-Dijo con seguridad.

-Draco...Alex es...-

-Puedo hacerlo.-Dijo el rubio.-Y el domingo también tienes planes.-

-Pp-pero...-

-Llegas tarde.-Dijo el rubio ignorándola. Hermione pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida y después subió por las escaleras corriendo, ¡iba a llegar tarde! Draco sonrió mientras cogía una tostada, mañana haría él el desayuno, se pondría un despertador y la sorprendería y cuidaría perfectamente de Alex. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió, Hermione se iba antes de lo normal. Subió hasta su cuarto y llamó a la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Si?-Dijo girándose mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-¿Pasa algo? Hoy te vas muy pronto...-

-Tengo que ir a la farmacia.-

-¡¿Estás bien?-Dijo alarmado.

-Ss-si, pero tengo que comprar unas cosas.-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¿Qué está mal?-Insistió.

-Tt-tengo que comprar unas cosas para Alex.-Dijo nerviosa. No pensaba decir que se había olvidado los biberones y que compraría un sacaleche, pues dudaba de su magia para hacer el hechizo. Como echaba de menos hacer magia, volver a sentir la conexión con su varita...otra cosa que le había quitado Ron...sus ojos se acuaron y Draco se alarmó.

-¿Hermione?-

-Es-estoy bien, nos vemos.-Dijo pasando a su lado. El rubio escuchó la puerta cerrarse y miró la habitación de la castaña. Sintió la tentación de cotillearlo todo, pero lo pensó mejor. Se giró y vio frente a la cómoda el album, se acercó a verlo y se encontró con un cuadernito de cuero debajo. Lo miró y lo cogió.

_¡Ha nacido! ¡MI BEBÉ ESTÁ CONMIGO POR FIN! Estoy tan feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo, es perfecto y por muy egoista que suene...no tiene nada de él, gracias a Merlín..._

Draco sopesó seguir leyendo o dejarlo, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella, le hicieron sentarse en la cama y llevarse con él el diario.

_Estoy mal, se que ante todos debo aparentar. No quiero preocuparles o que Harry y Sirius hagan una locura. No acabaron en Azkaban en la guerra y no lo harán por mi. Tengo unos dolores horribles y lo peor de todo...,o casi sea lo mejor,...el especialista me ha dicho que las lesiones eran más profundas de lo esperado y que será difícíl que vuelva a ser madre. No dijo imposible pero...¡total, ¿con quién iba a tener más hijos? Cada vez que me levanto veo las estrellas, me duele todo el cuerpo...y lo peor de todo es la cara que puso la medimaga cuando le dije que hacia magia sin querer o no me salían los hechizos...ayer se me rompió un plato y fui incapaz de repararlo y ¡el hechizo es sencillo! ¿cómo voy a proteger a Alex? ¡SOY UNA INÚTIL!_

Draco agarró el diario con furia, no podía creer lo que leía. Ella era perfecta y maravillosa, nada de inútil. Si volvía a ver a Weasel...

_Draco...es tan raro llamarle Draco...no se que tiene Alex con él, pero le adora. Cada vez que le ve y él le coge en brazos, ¡Draco Malfoy cogiendo a mi hijo! Y no solo eso, es atento conmigo, me llevó hasta el desayuno...parece otro al insoportable del colegio..._

El rubio sonrió al ver que escribía de él, ojeó el diario hasta volver a encontrarse.

_¡No se que me pasa! ¿Me he vuelto loca? ¿Por qué he entrado así a su habitación? ¡Es todo culpa de Sophie y sus ideas locas. Si ella supiera que mi compañero es su jefe del que no deja de hablar...si cualquiera lo supiera. Pero mejor así, se que no les gusto a ninguna, bueno Sophie si, ella es la excepción, pero el resto me mira mal porque no soy delgada y no visto de revista. Lo noto en sus miradas de pena...pero me estoy desviando. Sophie está loca, le conté lo ocurrido en el baño y, vale, quizás él no salió corriendo porque le di asco, pero tampoco porque le atraiga...se que le recordé a Astoria y a su vida con ella. Él estaba muy enamorado de ella por lo que me dijo Theo y verme a mi con un niño, con la vida que tenían planeada...debe ser duro para él. Aunque...¡no le entiendo! ¿Por qué me ha tratado así? ¿Por qué me ha besado? Todavía siento el corazón en la garganta...ha despertado tantas cosas en mi...no le entiendo, esa es la realidad. _

_¡Quiere quedarse con Alex! No quiero negárselo, porque bastante hace por mi y por Alex, pero Alex es un niño y le dará guerra, le molestará...tengo que irme a trabajar y pasar antes por la farmacia...¡ojala controlara mi magia! Ayer no pude dejar ni un hechizo para mantener la cena caliente...tuve que usar el horno...no se si la tomaría caliente...pero volviendo a antes...¡Me ahorraría la molestia de el sacaleches...!pero si el sábado voy con Sophie, no podré alimentar a Alejandro y él tiene que comer..._

Draco se encontró con una página en blanco. ¿Cómo podía pensar que salió corriendo porque le diera asco? ¡Todo lo contrario, por Merlín! Si ella supiera lo que la deseaba, lo atractiva que era para él, lo que tuvo que controlarse ayer para dejarla salir de su habitación...

Dejó el diario como lo encontró y miró el resto de la habitación. Ya tenía una tarea para el sábado. La habitación que quedaba entre ambos, la decoraría para Alex. Así podría tener más espacio tanto él como su madre. Con el plan decidido, se preparó para ir a trabajar.

o0o0o0o

El sábado llegó y como había planeado durante todo el día, su despertador sonó. Se levantó con sueño por lo que corrió a darse una ducha. Con el pelo mojado bajó a la cocina, sacó todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno y sonrió. Cogió los huevos y empezó a batirlos. Haría tortitas, zumo natural y un poco de fruta.

Hermione bajó sin ducharse, tenía que coger los biberones para dejarlos listos. El pecho le molestaba de lo cargado que estaba. Entró en la cocina y se despertó de golpe. Draco estaba en pantalón, sin nada arriba, con el pelo húmedo, cocinando...recordó la última vez que se encontró con su espalda y enrojeció.

-Buenos días.-Dijo el rubio sin mirarla. La había visto bajar y dicidió que ella diera el primer paso, tanto si suponía ignorarle como saludarle. Pero ella solo se había quedado ahí, mirándole sin más aunque apostaría que estaba roja y con una sonrisa decidió romper el silencio.

-Buenos días.-Dijo en un susurro. Draco sacó una tortita y la miró. Hermione triplicó su sonrojo al ver el torso del chico e imaginarse a sí misma besándolo. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de allí cuanto antes.-Aa-ahora bajo-Dijo mientras cogía los biberones y salía casi corriendo. Draco sonrió de nuevo. Hoy tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a ir bien. La castaña bajó con Alex que seguía sin separarse del peluche, excepto cuando el rubio le cogió en brazos que lo soltó de golpe para agarrar uno de los dedos de rubio. Hermione se quedó embobada al verlos.

-Draco...le dije a Sophie que me recogiera aquí...si tienes que salir...en el coche está la silla y...-

-Se lo dije a Sophie.-Hermione le miró sorprendida.-Es tu amiga, ¿no? Se iba a enterar igual...-

-Yo también se lo dije...-

-Perfecto, ahora desayuna...necesitarás fuerzas si Sophie es mínimamente parecida a Pansy...-La castaña asintió con una sonrisa.

Sophie pasó a recoger a Hermione a las diez en punto de la mañana. Bajó del coche y tocó el timbre. Draco abrió la puerta y Sophie sonrió al recordar el día anterior. Cuando la llamó al despacho estaba dispuesta a frenarle los pies. Su último jefe quiso usar la mesa a modo de colchón y vale que Draco era guapo y sexy pero ella no se abría de piernas al primero que pasara. Ella quería que la conquistaran...pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Draco le dijo que se sentara y le dijo sin más "_soy el compañero de Hermione_" la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a reirse. Un chico como Draco era lo que su amiga necesitaba. Tenía intención de presentarle a su hermano, le había hablado muchísimo de ella y Adolph había aceptado ir el domingo a comer. Ahora era cosa del destino lo que pasara, eligiera a quien eligiera tanto Draco como su hermano eran perfectos para ella. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el plan que tenía Draco para el sábado. Le hizo el listado que le pidio con mucha ilusión. Estuvo a punto de contárselo a Hermione pero rectificó a tiempo y le dijo que daba saltitos de alegría porque mañana irían de compras. Dejó de perderse en su mente y decidió pasar dentro.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo Sophie.

-Esta histérica, me ha contado todo lo que debo hacer si pasan cienmil cosas diez veces al menos...-Dijo Draco bufando.

-Si, está algo histérica...total no es la primera vez que te quedas con un niño...¡NO! ¿es la primera vez?-Dijo Sophie. -Normal que lo esté-

-Gracias por los ánimos...-Dijo molesto. Él podía hacerlo, ¡por Merlín!

-¡Hermione! Vamos que llegaremos tarde...-

-Sophie...las tiendas no tienen horarios para llegar tarde, en tal caso sería pronto y no lo creo...-Dijo nerviosa.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo?-Dijo acercándose a la castaña que llevaba al niño en brazos. Hermione asintió. Sophie le cogió con mimo y sonrió.-¡Es precioso, Hermione!-Dijo feliz.-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Alejandro-

-¡Que bien le queda!-Después le puaso al niño en brazos a Draco y cogió a Hermione de la mano.-¡Vámonos!-

-Espera...-Dijo besándo la frente de Alejandro.-¿Rr-recuerdas tod...?-

-Si, Hermione. Además si tengo alguna duda llevas el móvil y te llamo...-Dijo con voz monótona.

-Vv-vale...-Dijo cogiendo a su hijo y abrazándole-Te quiero cariño.-Dijo antes de devolvérselo. Draco sintió un escalofrío, por un momento se olvidó del niño e imaginó que esas palabras eran para él. Hermione salió de la casa algo abatida, era la primera vez que se separaba de Alejandro durante todo un día desde que llegaron.

-Volveremos...no te preocupes...-Dijo Sophie contenta. Draco las vio salir y suspiró. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Theo y a Pansy, iba a necesitar su ayuda. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos contestó al teléfono. Bufó y miró a Alex que le observaba intensamente. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía mirar así?

-Bueno...empecemos-Fue hasta el salón y cogió su varita. Con varios movimientos los cacharros empezaron a fregarse, los sillones se colocaron solos, el baño se limpió por sí mismo y las camas estuvieron hechas. Después subió a la habitación y sonrió, tomó todas las medidas necesarias y miró al niño.-Hora de vestirse, campeón.-Dijo cogiendo la ropa que Hermione le había dejado preparada. Alejandro le cogía la mano cada vez que podía. Draco sonreía y volvía a su labor de vestirle.

Llegó a la calle donde Sophie le había indicado que había varias tiendas. Bajó a Alejandro y le montó en el carrito. Caminó con él hasta la tienda. Una vez dentro bufó, si Pansy estuviera allí sabría lo que tenía que comprar...

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle?-Dijo una chica sonriendo.

-Quería una habitación para él.-Dijo señalando el carrito.

-Podemos ir a medir, ver desde que ángulo la luz es mejor...-Dijo jugando con su pelo.

-No es necesario.-Dijo molesto.

-Hola...disculpe a mi hija, está comenzando...-La miró severamente la mujer.-¿Una habitación? Puede comprar lo necesario para estas edades, pero mi consejo es que compre algunas cosas que ahora no serán muy necesarias pero luego si, alguna estantería, el armario más grande...quizá pueda poner una pared de pizarra para cuando empiece a pintar y mientras le pintais cosas vosotros...-Draco asintió, sonaba bien.-¿Su mujer tiene alguna preferencia?-Dijo la señora.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa...-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Se han mudado hace poco?-Dijo al notar su acento.

-Si, mi trabajo.-Dijo Draco. La mujer sonrió.

-Es usted un gran padre y marido...Le enseñaré unas maquetas.-Dijo feliz. Ya no quedaban muchos hombres como él. Llegaron a una zona donde había montadas varias habitaciones. Esto iba a ser más dificil de lo que pensaba. Sacó a Alex del carrito cuando empezó a protestar.

-A ver campeón...¿cuál te gusta?-La señora sonrió aun más y varias mujeres suspiraron enternecidas. Su móvil sonó y supo quien era antes de cogerlo. No podía ser otra persona.

-¡Hola!¿Cómo estais?-Escuchó el rubio nada más descolgar.

-Hola Hermione...-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Alex alargó las manos hacia al teléfono-Estamos bien, he salido a dar un paseo y ante de que preguntes va bien abrigado.-Pudo imaginársela molesta.

-¡Yo no iba a preguntar eso!-

-Ya claro...-

-¡Qué no!-Dijo algo molesta. Draco miró a Alex y el niño abría y cerraba las manitas-Hasta luego.-Escuchó la risa del rubio y sonrió porque su hijo también se reía.

-Hasta luego, Hermione.-Empezó a caminar por la exposición hasta que Alex tendió los brazos hacia una cuna. Draco pensó que quería ir al carro, al meterle empezó a llorar.-Vale, carro no. ¿Tienes sueño?-Alex comenzó a patalear.-Tampoco sueño, hambre no puede ser poque has comido hace nada...-Volvió a cogerle en brazos y el niño volvió a señalar la cuna.-¿Te gusta?-Dijo sorprendido. Alejandro se acurrucó contra él feliz.-Eso es un si...-Dijo feliz ante el gesto del niño.-¿Perdone?-La mujer apareció.-Quiero esa.-Dijo señalándola.-

-Muy bien, podríamos llevarla el martes y colocar...-

-No, la quiero hoy. La cuna, el cambiador, el armario y las estanterias.-

-Pp-pero hoy no podemos montarlo y...-

-Lo haré yo.-Dijo el rubio y la señora asintió.-Solo quiero que me lo lleven a casa-

-Pp-pero...-

-Por supuesto se que es un gran esfuerzo por su parte y lo pagaría...

-Se lo llevaremos a la dirección que desee-Asintió la mujer. Rellenó la dirección, sacó la tarjeta y firmó el recibo. Con una sonrisa salió de la tienda.

-Ahora a elegir la pintura...-Volvió a recorrer los estantes con Alex en brazos, le habían aconsejado los blancos o amarillos claritos. Pero Alex prefirió el verde. Draco sonrió-¿Te gusta el verde? Serás un gran Slytherin y ganarás la copa de Quidditch...aunque a tu madre le dará algo...-Cogió un verde clarito y una cenefa de papel que Alex eligió. Hizo caso a la señora de la tienda y cogió pintura de pizarra y unas tizas. Volvió a llamar a Pansy y a Theo. ¡Los necesitaba si quería tener todo listo! Pero de nuevo nada...miró el móvil y no supo a quien llamar...terminó las compras restantes y metió a Alex en el coche. Llegaron a casa y Alex comenzó a llorar.-¿Qq-qué te pasa?-Dijo preocupado.-Piensa, Draco, piensa...-Vio los pañales que le había dejado y miró al niño. Cogió uno y se lo enseñó.-¿Esto?-Alex dejó de llorar.-Vale...esta vez lo haré bien.-Dijo dándose ánimos. Colocó al niño en la mesa y arrugó la nariz.-¡¿Pero tu que comes?-Dijo. El niño empezó a reirse. Draco le cambió el pañal y tiró el usado como si se tratara de algo explosivo, tocándolo lo justo y necesario. Después sacó uno de los biberones y lo calentó tal y como le había indicado Hermione. Probó la temperatura en la muñeca y Alejandro empezó a recorrer la marca del chico y Draco se sobresaltó, quedándose inmóvil.-Tt-tienes que comer.-Dijo apartándole de la marca. Alex le miró fijamente y tendió las manos hacia el biberón. Durante toda la comida no dejó de mirar al rubio.-¿Qq-qué pasa?-Dijo nervioso.-No es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso, ¿sabes? Realmente si pudiera cambiaría varias cosas...nunca debí tratar mal a tu madre, quizás ahora estaríamos juntos sin que Weasel le hubiera hecho daño...¿quieres verla?-Dijo cediendo. El niño soltó el biberón y miró el brazo del rubio, observandolo y volvió a recorrerlo. Después cogió un dedo del rubio y cerró los ojos, feliz.

Draco acostó al niño en la cuna y se cambió de ropa para poder pintar. Dado que no iba a poder hacerlo todo a tiempo el solo. Embrujó un rodillo que comenzó a pintar la parte que iría con pizarra, otro comenzó con una de las paredes y él con otra. Estaba tan sumido en su labor que no paró para comer. La pintura estaba, los muebles acababan de llegar y Alex aplaudió al verle. Draco le miró sorprendido.-¿Cuántos meses tienes realmente?-No era normal que estuviera tan espabilado y pareciera que hablaría de un momento a otro...

Como había hecho anteriormente, hechizó la cuna y el armario que empezaron a montarse solos y él se puso con el cambiador. Le parecía raro que Hermione no hubiera llamado, seguro que Sophie la estaba volviendo loca. Terminó con el mueble infernal, mirándolo con cierto odio por haberse resistido y haber tenido que usar la varita. Se puso en el centro de la habitación y empezó a buscar el sitio perfecto para las estanterias.

-Hola.-Dijo Hermione, se notaba que estaba cansada.

-¿Qué tal van las compras?-Dijo Draco mientras miraba donde poner una estantería.

-Bien...agotadoras.-Sonrió, como se imaginaba, Sophie era igual que Pansy.-¿Qq-qué tal vosotros?-

-Alex está perfecto.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Se lo ha estado pasando muy bien.-Además, tuve la suerte de que alguién me enseñara a poner bien los pañales y ahora soy todo un experto...-Hermione se rio y Draco le acompañó.

-Tt-tengo que dejarte.-Draco la notó algo rara, pero lo dejó pasar, había encontrado el sitio perfecto. Esta vez las colocó sin necesidad de usar magia y se sintió orgulloso. Sacó todos los peluches y juguetes y Alex volvió a aplaudir. Los colocó, al igual que la ropa en el armario y la cuna nueva en el centro junto con la mecedora y el cambiador. Miró el reloj, era las seis y estaba agotado. Cogió a Alejandro y se fue a su cama. Se tumbó con cuidado de no aplastarle y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormido.

Despertó cuando alguien le tiró del pelo, iba a maldecir pero al ver a Alex mirándole lo pensó mejor y sonrió. Le cogió y bostezó, estaba agotado. Hermione no había vuelto y todavían faltaban detalles por terminar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se bajó del coche nerviosa. Tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Alex pero tenía miedo de lo que Draco opinara al verla. Ella se veía bien. Su pelo volvía a brillar, tenía las ondas perfectas y un poco más cortas. Sophie le había "obligado" a ponerse esos baqueros pitillos, con una botas altas y una camiseta blanca con un cinturon en forma de flor negro. Su piel estaba resplandecente con todos los tratamientos y mimos del día. Llegó hasta la puerta y entró.

-¿Hola?-Dijo al no escuchar nada.-¿Draco?-Dijo algo más alto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Pensaba publicar este capítulo en dos días pero viendo toodos los reviews que habeis dejado en el capítulo y que hemos pasado de los 100, pues he decidido adelantarlo. Espero que os guste el capítulo, la segunda parte de él llegará pronto puesto que está ya escrita! **

**Dashamalfoy:** gracias! me alegra muuucho que te guste! Nos leemos en el siguiente!

**Nina92:** gracias! lo lees en la blackberry?no es incómodo? Bueno yo tmb me meto a ver si algunas autoras actualizan desde el movil pero no llego a leer los capis porq me resulta incómodo! Besos!

**Salesia:** jajaja, si Hermione se va ganando aliadas...iniciado el nido? Q quiere decir esa expresión?sorry pero no tengo ni idea...jejeje, si pobre dementor! De Paciencia no se decirte cuando habrá actualización...Besos!

**Chanita23:** jejeje, para la historia he tenido q sacar un poco del personaje a Draco y a Hermione...gracias por el review! Besos!

**La tigresa for ever:** gracias! no he tardado mucho en actualizar no? Jeje. Besos!

**Nahi: **gracias! me alegra mucho que te haya atrapado para leerlo todo de una vez! Besos!

**Bueno espero leernos pronto! Desearme suerte que esta semana me examino del teórico para el carnet de conducir! BESOS!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	9. Sábado de cambios II

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**9****-****Sábado de cambios II****:**

Te quiero cariño.-Dijo antes de devolvérselo. Draco sintió un escalofrío, por un momento se olvidó del niño e imaginó que esas palabras eran para él. Hermione salió de la casa algo abatida, era la primera vez que se separaba de Alejandro durante todo un día desde que llegaron.

-Volveremos...no te preocupes...-Dijo Sophie contenta.

Sophie tenía un planning desarrollado para todo el día. Hermione lo miró y se asustó.-¡Mira lo que he planeado! Te cuento.-Dijo feliz.-Lo primero será ir de compras, que también he estructurado: priemro ropa informal, luego ropa para la oficina, luego algo de fiesta y por último lencería. Tras eso iremos a por calzado y complementos: necesitas bolsos, algún collar, pañuelos...la tercera parada será la peluquería y el spa. ¡Conseguí que mi peluquero fuera al spa! Entre medias comeremos no te preocupes. ¿Lista?-Hermione no sabía que decir...iba a morir...-¡Oh, se me olvidaba, falta la zona de cosmética...-

-Bb-bien...-Dijo con dudas.

-¡Nos lo pasaremos genial!-Dijo entrando al centro comercial. Como bien había dicho, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a por ropa informal. Se probó mínimo diez baqueros porque en palabras de Sophie "no es lo mismo este tono que el oscuro y unos negros siempre vienen bien" al final se quedó con cinco y para cada baquero había mínimo cuatro camisetas "que además son intercambiable...porque está te sirva para el claro y para el negro, bueno y para el oscuro también...además había que añadir chaquetas, sudaderas, algún jersey sin olvidar una cazadora, bueno dos, porque una era color cuero y otra negra. Hermione pensó que se iba a morir...solo habían dado el paso uno de la lista y ya estaba muerta. Fueron hasta el coche donde llenaron medio maletero.

-Sophie...esto es demasiado...¡¿cuándo me lo voy a poner?-Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Hazme caso, lo usarás. Un día me lo agradecerás cuando te lo pongas y digas suerte que le hice caso...-Dijo feliz.

-Ahora vamos a hacer que tu encantador compañero de piso y las arpías del trabajo se mueran por ti...-Dijo feliz. Entraron a la tienda y un chico se acercó a ellas.

-Buenos días señoritas.-

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Sophie.-¿Has visto que mono?-Le susurró a la castaña. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¡Pues si!-Dijo feliz.

-Necesitamos faldas, vestidos, blusas, pantalones, alguna chaqueta, dos abrigos uno más de entretiempo...¿algo más Herms?-La castaña negó sin poder hablar.-¡Por supuesto que si! También necesitamos ropa de fiesta.-El chico sonrió.

-Vayan al probador y yo les acerco las cosas. Vas a quedar perfecta.-Dijo sonriendo a Hermione. La castaña caminó hacia el probador con paso lento. Se dejó caer en la silla y llamó a Draco.

-¡Hola!¿Cómo estais?-Dijo en cuanto escuchó que descolgaban.

-Hola Hermione...-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.-Estamos bien, he salido a dar un paseo y ante de que preguntes va bien abrigado.-La castaña sonrió.

-¡Yo no iba a preguntar eso!-

-Ya claro...-

-¡Qué no!-Dijo algo molesta. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, pero es que era su bebé...-Hasta luego.-Escuchó la risa del rubio y sonrió porque su hijo también se reía.

-Hasta luego, Hermione.-

-¡¿Lista?-Hermione se asustó. Miró a Sophie que traía unos vestidos, dos faldas y tres blusas. Sonrió al ver que se había comedido.-Tranquila si no te gusta hay más.-El chico de la entrada apareció empujando una percha repleta de cosas y casi se merea de la impresión.

-Sso-sophie...-Dijo asustada.

-¿No pensarías que después de lo que he tardado solo traía esto?-Dijo sorprendida.-¡Qué comience el pase de modelos!-Y nunca mejor dicho, cada cosa que se probaba, tenía que salir y que Sophie y Joe, el chico de la entrada, opinaran. También se enteró que estudiaba derecho, que venía de Londres, que tenía novio y que tenía fascinación por la ropa.

-Mmm...no se, yo creo que te quedaba mejor la otra falda...-Dijo Joe.

-Si...póntela otra vez con esa misma blusa...-

-Pp-pero si he estado con ella quince minutos puesta...-Dijo incrédula.-Y son iguales...-

-¡NO!-Dijo Joe.-Mira está es gris pardo y la otra gris perla. Esta tiene una caída menos elegante que la otro y es menos lucible...-Hermione rodó los ojos.-Si la anterior definitivamente...

-¿Hemos terminado?-Sophie asintió.

-Con la ropa de oficina...-Hermione bufó.

-Llevamos aquí dos horas...-Dijo al mirar el reloj.-¡Y no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta!-

-Hazme caso, irás...Draco querrá llevarte a cenar y tendrás que ir preciosa...-

-¿Draco?-

-Oh, tu no lo sabes. Resulta que...-Hermione escuchó como Sophie relataba todo.

-¡Ay cariño, ese hombre está loquito por ti!-Dijo cogiendo su mano.-Se que lo has pasado muy mal...pero date una oportunidad. ¿Podría conocer a esa hermosura de bebé? Seguro que tienes fotos...-

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo cogiendo su bolso.

-¡ES PERFECTO! ¿Podríamos tener un hijo juntos? A Mike le encantaría...queremos ser padres...-Confesó, Hermione empezó a reirse como hacía tiempo que no hacía...se probó todos los vestidos sin protestar y escuchó con atención a Joe, sin darse cuenta el martes tenían una cita para conecer a Mike y tomar el té. Se intercambiaron los móviles y esperaron al moreno para ir a comer.

Luego fueron a por el calzado y complementos porque les pillaba de paso y se llevó al menos diez pares de zapatos de tacón, otros cuantos más planos, cuatro juegos de convers, botas...Volvieron a ir al coche y ocuparon parte del asiento trasero con bolsas...Hermione suspiró.

-¡Me encanta ir a comprar lencería!-Dijo Sophie. Llegaron a la tienda y entre Sophie y Joe eligieron modelos mientras ella esperaba. Enrojeció solo de verlos.

-Yy-yo no puedo usar eso...-

-¡Claro que si! Mira este montón de aquí es hasta que dejes de dar el pecho...no quiere decir que no puedas ir sexy...luego están estos que son preciosos y por último...medias, algún liguero y por supuesto dejamos atrás esos pijamas tres tallas más grandes y ¡usamos estos!-Dijo Joe feliz.

-Yy-yo no uso...-Dijo ofendida. Eran solo dos tallas mayores...-¡Y eso es una escusa de camisón!-

-Vamos Hermione, mira que bien te queda a la cara...también hay de estos.-Dijo mostrándole unos conjuntos de pantaloncito y camiseta de tirantes. Cuando fue a pagar, se encontró con todo empaquetado y listo.

-Pp-pero...-

-¡Es mi regalo de cumpleaños!-Dijo Joe.

-Pp-pero...-

-Lo se...no se si ha sido ya o no, pero me he perdido ¿20?-

-Nn-no...-

-Lo se, te encanta...de nada.-Dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias, Joe.-

-Ay, mi niña...-Dijo abrazándola de nuevo. Se sentaron a tomar algo antes de la hora del spa, Hermione sacó el móvil-¿Vas a llamarle? Ponlo en manos libres, la voz de un hombre es muy importante...-Dijo feliz. Hermione accedió por la cara de súplica del chico.

-Hola.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tal van las compras?-Dijo Draco mientras miraba donde poner una estantería. Joe agarró del brazo a la castaña y levantó los pulgares.

-Bien...agotadoras.-Sophie y Joe bufaron.-¿Qq-qué tal vosotros?-

-Alex está perfecto.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Se lo ha estado pasando muy bien.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.-Además, tuve la suerte de que alguién me enseñara a poner bien los pañales y ahora soy todo un experto...-Hermione se rio y Draco le acompañó. La castaña miró a sus amigos y los vio a ambos, como si estuvieran imitándoles y besándose. La castaña enrojeció.

-Tt-tengo que dejarte.-Colgó el teléfono y Joe y Sophie rompieron a reir.

-¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara!-

-Sois muy graciosos...-

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¿Quieres venir?-Dijo Sophie. Joe miró el reloj.

-Tengo dos horas hasta que Mike llegue a casa y no me vendrá mal algo de relax...pienso follar toda la noche...él es tan pasional...-

-¡Qué suerte tienes! Llevo meses sin catarlo...-Dijo Sophie, Hermione estaba roja y algo incómoda.

-Por cierto cariño, date una alegría a ese precioso cuerpo y agradece en condiciones a tu Draco el cuidar de tu hijo...el camisón malva le pondrá a punto en dos segundos...-

-Yy-yo...no...en fin...que no puedo hacerlo.-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Eh, eh...¿cómo que no?-Dijo Joe cogiendo su mano.-Seguro que antes de ese desgraciado tuviste más de un novio, entiendo que después no pero...-

-Él fue el primero...-Dijo bajando aun más la mirada.

-Bueno, pues entonces con mayor motivo. Estoy más que seguro que un hombre con la voz tan sensual como él tiene que ser un gran amante.-Hermione rio nerviosa. Si lo que decían de Draco Maloy era cierto, gran se quedaba corto.

-Bien, presume de que tu tienes novio. Herms y yo lo encontraremos y entonces te morirás de envidia porque los desearás y no podrás tenerlos.-Dijo Sophie molesta. Joe y Hermione empezaron a reirse.

-Vayamos a ese spa-Dijo la castaña.

En el spa, les esperaba un peluquero que no paraba de tocarla el pelo fascinado y decía una y otra vez que le devolvería la vida a esa presiosa melena venida a menos. Después de cortarle el pelo, le hicieron una limpieza de cara y la manicura en pies y manos al igual que a sus amigos. Acto seguido, le tocó enrojecer hasta más no poder, la depilación fue más dolorosa de lo que recordaba.

-Para la próxima os llevo a una clínica de depilación láser...es mucho más cómodo-Dijo Joe.

Tras eso, les dieron un masaje y se fueron al jacuzzi. Tras salir, los tres relajados y con una sonrisa por las aventuras de Joe, el peluquero peinó a Hermione y salieron del spa. Estaba atardeciendo, casi era de noche y los tres podían comerse el mundo en ese momento. Se despidieron y recordaron su cita para el martes.

-Cómete a ese hombre, reina.-Dijo Joe abrazándola. Hermione sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.-O él te comerá a ti cuando te vea.-

o0o0o0o

-¿Hola?-Dijo al no escuchar nada.-¿Draco?-Dijo algo más alto. Vio luz en el piso de arriba y subió las escaleras. Escuchó una carcajada de su hijo y andó más rápido. Se asomó a la puerta dispuesta a decir algo pero se quedó sin palabras. La habitación que había a la derecha de la suya, estaba decorada para Alex. Las paredes en un suave tono verde, los muebles en blanco y en medio de la pared una tira de papel con dibujos en verde más oscuro y naranja sobre un fondo blanco. Verde y naranja, Slytherin y Gryffindor... Había más peluches, no solo eso, había juguetes, peluches, un parque para cuando Alex lo pudiera utilizar y la pared de la izquierda era perfecta. Draco tenía una tiza aun en la mano, por lo que supuso que estaba pintando hasta hace bien poco. Miró el armario y jadeó sorprendida al ver todo la ropa de Alejandro colocada. Ambos estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Alex estaba en la sillita mientras Draco cogía un martillo en la mano y colocaba un cuadro con fotos de Alex.

-Tu riete pero no es tan fácil. Casi me machaco un dedo...-Alex le tendió los brazos y Draco sonrió mientras le cogía.-¿Te gusta tu habitación? Tu has elegido los colores...-Hermione no pudo más y soltó una risita emocionada. Draco se giró y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Estaba preciosa. Toda ella le llamaba para que le besara y acariciara.

-Vaya...-Logró decir.

-Eso mismo digo yo.-Dijo Hermione.-Ee-es preciosa.-Dijo girando sobre sí misma, mirando la habitación.

-Tu estás preciosa-Dijo el rubio. Hermione enrojeció. Draco se acercó a ella que al terminar de girar se chocó con el y provocó que se callera un marco y rompiera el cristal.

-¡Lo ss-siento!-Dijo nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, repáralo-Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Mm-mejor hazlo tu-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No tengo aquí mi varita.-Mintió el rubio. Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo y sacó su varita. La mano le temblaba y ella estaba tensa. Iba a hacer el ridículo. Señaló el cristal y dijo el hechizo, todo siguió igual. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin dudarlo. Draco dejó a Alex en la sillita de nuevo y se acercó a la castaña. Se colocó a su espalda y acarició el brazo que tenía la varita hasta entralazar los dedos con los de ella y sujetar la varita juntos.

-Repítelo.-Dijo en un susurro en su oído. Hermione notó que un escalofrío le recorría entera. Cerró los ojos y dijo en un susurro el hechizo. Los pedazos se movieron ligeramente.

-Con confianza, Hermione-Dijo soltando su mano y abrazándola mientras su boca repartía besos en el cuello. Hermione se apoyó en él, estaba algo mareada. Dijo de nuevo el hechizo, los pedazos se unieron y el marco quedó perfecto.

-¡Lo he, lo he logrado!-Dijo feliz. Draco le sonrió y la castaña volvió a tirar el marco y a repararlo. Se sentía aliviada y como una parte de ella regresaba.-¡Es-estoy haciéndolo! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Estoy haciendo magia!-Dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

-Lo he visto, lo has hecho Hermione.-Dijo emocionado. Quería tenerla siempre en sus brazos, con esa alegría en su mirada.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo abrazándole-¡Gracias por cuidar a Alex y hacerle la habitación!-Draco rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Alex empezó a reirse y Hermione le cogió sin dejar de sonreir, dándole varios besos en la mejilla. Volvió a abrazar a Draco pero esta vez con Alex en brazos.-Gracias de verdad-Dijo antes de volver a besar a su hijo pero el niño se movió y uno de los besos le llegó a Draco en el cuello. El rubio se estremeció y afianzó el agarre de la castaña. Hermione enrojeció y sin poder controlarlo empezó a llorar. Sin saber bien por qué, pero no podía parar. Draco se alertó y la soltó, dejó a Alex en la sillita. Después cogió a la castaña que gritó asustada y se sentó en el suelo con ella en brazos.

-Llora lo que necesites, no necesitas parecer fuerte. Lo eres de sobra pero llorar no te debilita.- La castaña se aferró a él y lloró. No pudo decir si fueron minutos u horas, pero durante todo ese tiempo, los brazos de Draco le dieron seguridad. Su mano jugando con sus rizos la relajaron y el beso que de vez en cuando aparecía sobre su cabeza o su frente era el mejor calmante para su dolorido corazón. -¿Cómo estás?-Le dijo el rubio. La castaña ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio al ver que él intentaba mirarla.-Vamos Hermione...-Dijo dulcemente. La castaña no quería moverse. _¡Qué bien olía!_ Negó con la cabeza. Draco sonrió y la dejó estar, porque no podía hacerle más feliz.

-Gr-gracias.-Dijo con la voz algo ronca de llorar.

-Siempre que lo necesites.-Dijo el rubio.-¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?-Dijo sin soltarla.

-Nn-no quiero salir.-

-¿Quieres helado?-Hermione empezó a reirse y le miró fijamente.-¡Oye, Pansy me hacía ir a por helado cuando lloraba! Además sale en cientos de películas._¡Quiero que me quieras!_ Estuvo tentada a gritarle la castaña. Ante ese pensamiento dejó de reir e intentó soltarse del rubio.-Ah, ah-Dijo el rubio. Se levantó con ella y la llevó al salón, donde la chimenea estaba encendida. La dejó en el sillón y Hermione le sonrió.-Iré a hacer algo de comer.-

-Nn-no es en...-

-Si es necesario, tendrás que cenar para poder colocar tooooodas esas bolsas de compras.-Dijo señalando la entrada de casa. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto dramático del rubio. Draco se fue a la cocina y Hermione se acomodó en el sillón, mirando al fuego fijámente. Se levantó a buscar algo con que taparse pero solo vio una sudadera de Draco. La cogió y se la puso. Después se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

-Hermione.-Dijo alguien. La castaña frunció el ceño. Draco le había estado observando dormir un rato. Había hecho verduras y carne a la plancha. Al verla dormida cogió a Alex, que le había acompañado como cocinero y le subió a bañar. Le dio el biberón y después ambos observaron a la castaña.-Venga dormilona.-La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡ALEX!-Dijo levantándose.

-Tranquila, está dormido.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay que bañarle y el bib...-

-Está hecho.-Dijo el rubio. Hermione parpadeó y se sentó.-La mesa está puesta.-Dijo poniéndolo al niño en brazos. La castaña le arruyó y le besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi bebé.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Draco sonrió.

-Gracias, Draco.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-De nada.-Dijo sin apartar la mirada.-Te queda bien mi ropa.-Dijo sinceramente y sin poder evitar imaginársela en otra situación en la que usaría su ropa.

-Tt-tenía frío.-

-Para eso están las sudaderas.-Hermione acostó al niño. Todavía no podía creerse lo que Draco había hecho. Alex gruñó ligeramente y Hermione volvió a acunarle.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-Dijo la castaña.-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo al ver que el niño buscaba algo. Sonrió antes de entregarle el dragón.-Veo que es tu peluche favorito. Alex agarró una de las patas y cerró los ojos. Hermione esperó hasta que se durmió y conectó los altavoces antes de bajar. Caminó hasta la mesa.

-¡Wow!-Dijo al ver la verdura y la carne.

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo nervioso.

-¡Me encanta!-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Mañana querrás ir a Dresden?-Dijo el rubio mientras la servía vino.

-Pp-pero no puedo...-Dijo mirando la copa.

-Es una copa, de un gran vino. Tranquila.-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Dresden?-Dijo ella. El rubio asintió. -¿Podemos dejarlo para el próximo fin de semana? Mañana tenemos una invitación a comer. Sophie m-me hizo prometer que iríamos a su casa a comer-

-¿Dónde me vas a llevar a comer?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Con la familia de Sophie-Draco sonrió y Hermione enrojeció.-Veo que tienes controlado a Alex...siento haberme puesto así esta mañana y haber llamando tanto...es que...nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin él.-

-Sinceramente...ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba. Creí que me dominaría, pero es muy bueno y me ha ayudado con la habitación...no me mires así, lo ha hecho.-Hermione sonrió y se sintió cómoda y relajada.

-¿Por qué no querías hacer magia?-Preguntó sin más a pesar de que no podía quitarse las palabras que había leido en el diario.

-Qq-quería...pero no podía...-Dijo esquivando la mirada.

-Pero ahora puedes.-Dijo él.-Confía en ti.-Dijo mirándola intensamente.-Eras brillante en Hogwarts y lo serás ahora.-

-¿Sabes? Podías ser psicólogo.-Draco negó.

-No creo...solo con las personas que quiero soy confiado. El resto no-Hermione se atragantó._ ¿Qué había dicho?_ Tenía que haber escuchado mal.-Por eso entre otras cosas era así en Hogwarts, todos me inspiraban desconfianza. Mi padre me hizo cree que los hijos de muggles o los mestizos eran inferiores y que eso se notaba en la magia, que eran torpes e incompetentes, todo se basaba en un apellido. Pero allí vi que Crabbe y Goyle eran unos ineptos, que tu eras increíbe, sabías todas las respuestas, todos los hechizos te salían a la primera o segunda, las pociones eran para ti algo sencillo. Weasley era un torpe y Potter siempre con una flor debajo del culo...me enteré que mi padrino, al que he querido siempre como a un padre...era mestizo y había sido capaz de engañar, no sólo una vez, sino varias al gran Señor Tenebroso...nada era como el esquema que mi padre había pintado. Luego conviví con mi tía y empecé a pensar que su locura no solo era el paso por Azkaban, llegué a la conclusión que la mezcla con "sangre pura" también había influido. Nada era como debía ser y yo me protegía desconfiando de todo y todos. Y luego estaban todas vuestras aventuras y las comparaciones de mi padre...no tuve la mejor infancia del mundo.-Bebió un poco de vino. Tienes suerte de que tus padres te quieran, ellos pueden venir cuando quieras, no creo que pase nada por que lleguen aquí...-

-Mis padres no me hablan.-Dijo Hermione.-Me dieron a elegir entre Alex o ellos y elegí sin dudarlo a mi hijo. Creo que nunca terminaron de aceptar lo que pasó cuando cumplí once años. Toda mi vida he carecido de amigos. En el colegio era el bicho raro, bueno eso también era así en Hogwarts, pero no es fácil enfadarse o estar triste y que las cosas vuelen cerca de ti, o que desees que una chica sufra un poco y al día siguiente aparezca llena de granos...cuando llegó Snape a mi casa para hablar de Hogwarts, mis padres sintieron alivio pero cuando vieron que allí era feliz que no iban a volver a tener a su hija "normal" dejó de gustarles tanto. Yo debería ser dentista, seguir con el negocio familiar y casarme con alguien que pensara poco. Y desde luego no he seguido con el negocio familiar, no estoy casada y tengo un hijo fruto del pecado...no creo que vayan a venir. Yo...quería ser la mejor porque tenía que demostrar que merecía estar allí, que no era un error. Cambié tres veces de colegio hasta que fui a Hogwarts. Una vez fui a dormir a casa de una de las chicas, era su cumpleaños y me cortaron el pelo...dijeron que me lo había hecho yo misma pero no fue así. Mis padres me cambiaron de colegio porque intentaba llamar la atención. En el segundo me rompieron el uniforme y en tercero la clase empezó a arder cuando me mojaron mi libro favorito...por eso creo que mis padres aceptaron que fuera a Hogwarts. Casi todo el año fuera de casa, no tenía que fingir estar preocupados porque su hija estuviera casi todo el día sola en casa. No los veía mucho. Aprendí a cocinar a los nueve años. Llegué del colegio y no había comida. Después de una semana de disculpas, volvió a pasar y así hasta que dejé de darle importancia... supongo que ninguno tuvimos una infancia perfecta...pero estoy dispuesta a que Alex no viva nada de eso.-Dijo mientras sonreía.-Seré todo lo que él necesite y siempre le querré por ser quien es. No le presionaré con la perfección...él será feliz.-Aseguró. Draco estiró el brazo y acarició ligeramente la mano de la castaña, quería decirle que él estaría ahí, que sería el padre de Alejandro, su marido y el hombre con el que envejecería. Que tendrían más hijos o no, pero que serían felices.

-Seremos felices, Hermione. Los tres lo seremos.-Dijo el rubio retirando la mano.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo mientras se mordía el labio.-¿Qué tiene Astoria? Quiero decir, aparte de lo obvio...-

-¿Lo obvio?-Dijo Draco sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Si, ella es perfecta. Rubia, delgada, con clase, con dinero, cara angelical...pero tiene que tener algo más para que todos babeeis por ella. No es que quiera que Ronald vuelva, porque no es así, pero me gustaría enterder que pasó para que de ser felices él la eligiera y no solo a ella sino a las niñas. Alex para él es un bastardo y una carga...se...él of-ofreció pagar el aborto...nunca planteó tenerlo...quería deshacerse de él...pero con Astoria no dudó. Salió en El Profeta, feliz. Declaró que estaba ilusionado con ser padre...¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?-Draco había agarrado el cuchillo con fuerza, a medida que ella hablaba, estaba tenso.-¡DRACO!-Dijo asustada al verle sangrar. El rubio la miró y después se miró. Estaba sangrando. Hermione se levantó con tanto ímpetu que tiró la silla y cogió la servilleta para enrollarla en la mano sangrante. Draco se estremeció ante la delicadeza con la que ella actuaba. Se levantó medio hipnotizado y caminó detrás de ella. Con sus manos unidas. Bueno con una servilleta de por medio, pero unidas. Llegaron a la cocina y Hermione la puso bajo el agua. Draco siseó.-Lo siento.-Dijo enrojeciendo. Una vez que la mano estuvo limpia de sangre, Hermione observó el corte, era profundo.-Quizás deberíamos ir al hospital...-

-Confió en que tu me cures.-Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yy-yo...-

-Confía tu también en ti.-Dijo autoritariamente. La castaña cogió su varita y cerró los ojos. Se concentró y murmuró dos hechizos. Draco apretó la mandíbula para no sisear, pero ¡dolía! Hermione observó la mano y sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que Draco adoró. Pasó los dedos por la palma de la mano, con delicadeza. Observando la herida o donde había estado. Draco agarró la mano y obligó a Hermione a mirarle.-La pregunta que has hecho está mal. Es Astoria la que debería preguntarse que tienes tu que ella no tenga. Eres una persona admirable. No te ves a ti misma como eres realmente. Has luchado contra todo y todos por tu hijo. Has soportado con dignidad todo lo que se ha dicho de ti, estás saliendo adelante con creces. Has renunciado a miles de cosas...eres, valiente, leal, inteligente y preciosa. Weasel solo vio dinero y fama. Lo que siempre ha buscado. Potter fue famoso sin quererlo y luego agrandó todo. Tu eras brillante, todos los profesores y todo aquel con el que te cruzabas lo decía. Él solo era un segundón, en todo. Sus hermanos, sus amigos...yo me hice la misma pregunta y te aseguro que ahora soy feliz por el camino que estoy siguiendo.-Hermione hizo algo inesperado. Se puso de puntillas y besó a Draco en la mejilla. Draco soltó su mano sorprendido.

-Me alegro de conocerte, Draco.-Volvió a su posición original.-Buenas noches.-Draco seguía estático. Hermione sonrió y salió de la cocina. Draco Malfoy no solo había calmado sus miedos y sus fantasmas, le había devuelto la magia y la confianza. Llegó a la nueva habitación de Alejandro y entró a verle. Estaba dormido, agarrando al dragón de peluche. Sonrió, le dio un beso y se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir, pero encontró a Draco que la miró intensamente. La acercó a él y besó ligeramente sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.-Esta vez fue ella quien se quedo paralizada. Draco sonrió al llegar a su habitación y se tumbó con una sonrisa en la cama. Hermione se tocó los labios sorprendida, se miró el brazo para comprobar que tenía los pelos de punta del escalofrío que había sentido. Sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Llegó a su cama sin creer aun lo que había pasado, porque eso no podía pasar, porque ella se había jurado no volver a caer ante nadie y enamorarse era ceder, era caer, era confiar y era exponer su corazón. Olvidaría que esto había pasado. Era lo mejor y lo que pensaba hacer.

Draco miraba el techo de su habitación. Había sido todo perfecto. Todavía podía sentir como le había abrazado para llorar, todavía podía notar ese beso en su cuello, el brillo de sus ojos al hacer magia, lo bien que le quedaba su sudadera...¡Merlín, sus camisas le harían parecer una diosa! Su conversación, la cena...como le había curado...lo a gusto que se había sentido con Alex, lo orgulloso que se sintió cuando le dijeron que era un padre ejemplar...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil.

-¿Draco? ¡Oh, Draco!-Dijo Daphne.

-¿Si?-Dijo saliendo de su burbuja.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda, Draco. Te necesito!-Dijo entre sollozos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con el capítulo. La verdad es que lo tenía medio escrito, solo me faltaba darle unos retoques pero como hoy tenía el teórico de conducir pues no he estado mucho con el ordenador, mi vida han sido test y más test...a ver mañana que resultado me dan, creo que aprobaré...Qtal todas? Espero que muy bien!**

**Muchás gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me hacen MUCHA ILUSIÓN! En cuanto actualice me pongo con el fic de Paciencia a ver si puedo actualizarle pronto...**

**Alejandra:** jejeje, me alegro que te hayas animado a salir de las sombras! Muchas gracias por el review! Tienes varias teorías?jajaja. La razón por la que Hermione no consigue hacer magia está muy relacionada con su estado de ánimo y la situación que ha vivido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Besoooos!

**Chanita23:** jejeje, si la verdad esq creo q os estoy malacostumbrando porque cuando empiece a no tener tiempo y a retrasarme para actualizar me odiareis...pero mientras pueda seguiré actualizando pronto. Gracias por el review! Besos!

**Salesia:** ves mami estoy siendo muy buena...crees que los reyes magos me traeran un Robert/Draco/Edward por Navidad? xD. Jejeje, gracias por tu respuesta del nido, ya me quedó claro. Sería el equivalente a las guarderías aquí en España. Jejeje, tranquila la varita de Hermione sigue en su poder e íntegra lo que pasa es que no controla sus emociones, está muy deprimida y su magia al no confiar en ella misma pues falla...Nos leemos mami! Besoooos!

**Kari-sama:** jejeje, si mi Draco constructor! Solo de imaginarlo con la pintura y el martillo...aisss, en fin que me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besoos!

Dashamalfoy: ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Gracias por el review! Besoos!

**V:** jejeje, me alegro que te esté gustando! Besos!

**En fin..espero leernos pronto... Besos!**

**XOXO**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	10. Las hermanas Greengrass

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**9****-****Las hermanas Greengrass****:**

-¿Draco? ¡Oh, Draco!-Dijo Daphne.

-¿Si?-Dijo saliendo de su brurbuja.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda, Draco. Te necesito!-Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Astoria lo sabe-Draco pensó en todas las cosas que podía saber, se tranquilizó al caer en la cuenta de que era imposible que supiera donde estaba.

-¿Qué sabe?-

-¡Qué tengo novia! Por favor, tienes que aceptar el compromiso, por favor. Solo será un tiempo luego nos divorciamos, tras un mes. Por favor.-

-No puedo casarme contigo.-Dijo Draco mortalmente serio.

-¡¿Por qué?-

-¡Pues porque no! Me he enamorado, Daphne.-Confesó.

-¡Vamos Draco, no puedes enamorarte por una noche! Esa chica no es tu tipo...-

-¡Y tu qué sabrás! Es más fácil esconderse. Imagina que aceptara. ¿Qué pasaría con Chang? No es más fácil decirlo.-

-¡Estás loco! Mi padre me desheredaría...-

-¡Solo eres una niña mimada, Daphne! Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. Si de verdad quieres a Chang, sacrificarías eso y más-

-Escúchame Malfoy. Mi familia necesita que nos casemos. Una vez que nos divorciemos tu harás tu vida y yo la mía. Solo tenemos que casarnos, fingir un mes y ya. Esto pasará por las buenas o por las malas. YO LO NECESITO.-Draco colgó el teléfono. ¡¿Pero qué se creía?

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Dijo Astoria.

-¡Qué se ha enamorado!-

-¡¿Pero cómo se va a enamorar?-Bufó Astoria.-Mira Daphne, a mi me da igual si estás con Chang o con un tío, pero estamos en la ruina y se que Ron me dejará si se entera. Si os divorciais Draco te tendrá que dar una buena cantidad de dinero y eso mantendrá a Ron a mi lado.-Dijo furiosa.-No voy a dejar que regrese con la muerta de hambre de Granger y su bastardo. Él se quedará conmigo y tu traerás dinero a casa. Luego haz lo que quieras.-Dijo antes de irse dando un portazo. Daphne se dejó caer al suelo, llorando.

-Lo siento, Draco...pero mi felicidad vale más que la tuya.-Dijo decidida.-¡Theo!-Dijo en cuanto escuchó que descolgaban el teléfono.

-¿Daphne?-

-¿Pansy?-La morena miró al chico que dormía y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué tramas?-

-¿Yo? Nada.-

-Daphne, tu nunca llamas a Theo y mucho menos Theo, dices Theodore o Nott.-

-Vale, necesito encontrar a Draco. Me voy a casar con él.-

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Pansy. Ahora que Theo y ella se había declarado y había compartido tantas cosas...no traicionaría ni a Theo ni a Draco, además Granger y su hijo eran adorables. No como Astoria...¡no la soportaba!-Draco no está disponible-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Tu sabes dónde está?-

-Estará en su casa, pero no es eso lo que...-Daphne colgó y Pansy marcó rápidamente a Draco.

-¿Si?-

-¡Draco! Corre, tienes que llegar a tu casa. Tenemos que hablar.-

-Si vas a decirme que tengo que casarme con Daphne...¿qué haces con el móvil de Theo?-

-Explicaciones luego, no voy a decirte y corre a Londres, ¡YA!-Draco se levantó, escribió una nota a Hermione y desapareció.

Alejandro empezó a llorar y Hermione se despertó. Cogió al niño en brazos e intentó calmarle.

-¿Qué te pasa corazón?-Dijo preocupada. Empezó a caminar por la habitación y a cantarle una canción. Se topó con un papel blanco.

_Me he ido a Londres por una urgencia. No se si volveré mañana o no. Lo siento._

Hermione se preocupó. ¿Qué podía pasar? Le llamó al móvil.

-¡Draco! ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Te he despertado?-Pregunto nervioso.

-No, Alex ha empezado a llorar. ¿Qué pasa?-

-He tenido que ir a Londres...Daphne...va a venir a mi casa...-

-¡Oh, entiendo!-Dijo decepcionada.

-¿Entiendes? No se que estará pasando por tu cabeza, pero seguro que está mal. Por favor, no abras la puerta a nadie. Promételo.-

-Esta bien. Adios, Draco.-Dijo la castaña. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, ¿en qué pensaba? ¡Odiaba a las hermanas Greengrass! ¿Por qué se había permitido ilusionarse? ¡Mejor ahora, Hermione. Mejor ahora!

-¡Eh, despierta!-Dijo Pansy. Draco dejó de mirar fijamente el móvil y miró a la morena.-¡No me gusta nada esto! Astoria y Daphne están tramando algo.-

-Lo se, van detrás de mi dinero. No soy idiota,Pansy. Un mes casados y luego nos divorciamos-Dijo imitando a Daphne.-Eso supone que parte de la fortuna Malfoy iría a pasar a Daphne por los daños morales de un divorcio...no voy a casarme. Daphne será mi amiga pero yo ya he decidido quien será la señora Malfoy y con quien quiero pasar mi vida. Ella es fantástica,Pans.-Dijo feliz.

-Me alegro,Draco.-Dijo feliz.-Justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Draco abrió la puerta y vio que Daphne se quedaba en el umbral.

-¿Vas a pasar o no?-Dijo molesto. La rubia se tiró a sus brazos y le abrazó. Draco se sorprendio.

-Lo siento, Draco.-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.-Se que lo que te pido es...demasiado.-

-Lo es-Dijo serio.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? Si es por tu supuesto enamoramiento, háblalo con ella, si te quiere te esperará un mes o los que haga falta.-

-Daphne, siempre he considerado que eras lista y, por favor, dejar de insultar a mi inteligencia...no voy a casarme contigo porque no quiero. Estoy enamorado y no voy a jugar a la familia feliz durante un mes. Se supone que tu también amas a Chang, ¿qué opina ella de esto?-Daphne bajó la mirada.-¡Oh, no lo sabe!-Dijo riéndose amargamente.-Olvídalo Daphne.-

-¡No, tu no lo entiendes! Necesito que pase y haré todo lo posible para que sea así.-Se levantó furiosa y se fue. Draco cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano y lo estrelló contra la pared.

o0o0o0o

Hermione durmió a ratos, inquieta y decepcionada. Bajó a desayunar sin ganas, tenía sueño. Una lechuza le trajo el periódico como todos los días y provocó que tirara la botella de leche al suelo.

_**¡DESCUBIERTOS! MALFOY Y GREENGRASS CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE FORMAR UNA FAMILIA.**_

_La mayor sorpresa del Mundo Mágico en el día de hoy es ni más ni menos que la reciente pareja. Como se puede apreciar en las fotos, Daphne Greengrass acude al domicilio del señor Malfoy y ambos se funden en un abrazo. ¿Existiría esta relación durante el compromiso con su hermana? Para quien no lo recuerden, Astoria Greengrass, actualmente, Astoria Weasley estuvo prometida con Draco Malfoy durante seis meses..._

Hermione dejó de leer y sonrió ante las palabras del rubio la noche anterior. ¡Qué ella pensaba mal! ¡Un cuerno! Decidió que iría a prepararse para la comida, se pondría espectacular, Sophie le dijo que iría su hermano y viendo a Sophie el hermano sería guapísimo. Decidió ir a darse un baño relajante antes de que Alex se despertara.

Draco había decidido dormir en Londres como prevención. Nada más ver las luces del alba, se desapareció y llegó a su casa para ver a Hermione saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Hola!-Dijo feliz de verla.

-Hola.-Dijo fríamente la castaña.

-Ayer me tuve que...-

-Ya se a lo que tenías que irte, Malfoy. No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Tu estás aquí por unos informes y yo para proteger a mi hijo. No nos une nada más. Solo te pido, que si me respetas un poco ella no ponga un pie aquí.-Dijo mientras le daba con el periódico en el pecho.-

-Pp-pero...-Dijo dolido. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Y la noche anterior? ¿Y su "me alegro conocerte"? Cogió el periódico con rabia y estuvo a punto de volver a Londres y matar a Daphne con sus propias manos, a darse golpes en la cabeza a sí mismo por idiota e inocente y a subir tras Hermione y decirle de una vez lo que sentía.-¡Hermione!-Dijo al ir tras ella.-No es lo que parece...tienes que escucharme...-

-Me voy a preparar para la comida y no es necesario que vengas...ya pensaré cualquier escusa-Draco vio como la puerta se cerraba en sus narices y maldijo.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo Theo al ver el periódico. La morena lo arrugó furiosa y cogió el móvil para llamar a Draco.

-¡¿Qué?-Contestó.

-Vale, ya has visto el periódico...¿Granger también?-

-También-Dijo entre dientes.-Todo es una mierda.-Dijo furioso. Cogió su varita y realizó un hechizo silenciador, necesitaba gritar y no podía molestar a Alejandro.-¡ES UNA ZORRA IGUAL QUE SU HERMANA! Todo se ha ido a la mierda, ¡TODO! He retrocedido cien pasos y solo había dado diez...-Dijo al recordar las palabras de la castaña.

-Vamos, no seas dramático...seguro que no es para tanto.-Dijo Theo.-Hermione es la persona más dulce y comprensiva del mundo...habla con ella, explícaselo...-

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO? Ella me dijo "Ya se a lo que tenías que irte, Malfoy. No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Tu estás aquí por unos informes y yo para proteger a mi hijo. No nos une nada más. Solo te pido, que si me respetas un poco ella no ponga un pie aquí" ¡NO NOS UNE NADA MAS! Estoy en el precipicio...-Dijo dejándose caer en la cama.-Y por si fuera poco acaba de desinvitarme a una comida...-

-Vale...puede que estén mal la s cosas.-Dijo Pansy.-Escúchame Draco, piensa un momento como ella: alguien que te ha hecho la vida imposible se vuelve en tu ángel de la guardia tras todo el dolor por el que has pasado. Tienes que huir con tu hijo y confiar en esa persona y a la primera esa persona aparece con una chica, ¡y no con cualquiera! Con la hermana de la mujer que te jodió la vida...yo te hubiera echado a patadas de la casa...-Dijo Pansy.

-¡PERO ES QUE NO ES VERDAD!-Dijo Draco furioso.

-Draco...sabes que tu madre estará dando salto de alegría, ¿verdad?-

-Mi madre...-Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Intenta hablar con ella.-Dijo Theo.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Desde cuándo? No merecía como amigo un algo...-

-Eh...-Dijo Theo incómodo.

-Bu-bueno...-Dijo Pansy.-No es nada seguro...-

-Estamos empezando...-Draco sonrió.

-Ya era hora...pero Theo díselo a tu secretaria antes de que le de un infarto...-

-¿Mi secretaria?-El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Si quieres se lo digo yo.-Dijo Pansy molesta.

-No, lo haré yo.-Dijo Theo.-Llámanos con lo que sea...te informaremos de cualquier novedad...y déjate ver por aquí...-Draco asintió y se despidió de sus amigos. Paseó por su habitación intentando calmarse y armándose de paciencia para intentar quitarle la idea loca a la castaña. Pensó en las palabras de Pansy y comprendió lo dolida que debía estar...había confiado en él, había dejado de poner ese enorme muro...y ahora...él le había fallado y no solo eso, le había dado un golpe, sin siquiera saber que lo había...pero tenía una cosa clara...dos podían jugar a este juego...Daphne no sabía de lo que él era capaz y si tenía que sacar lo peor de él lo haría.

Hermione lloró en la ducha sin saber bien el porqué. Se sentía traicionada, humillada...¡ella sabía de sobra como era Draco Malfoy! Una mujer un día y otra otro...ella creía que él había sido sincero con ella...si él le hubiera dicho que estaba con Daphne Greengrass...nunca hubiera permitido que él le regalara nada, nunca hubiera venido a vivir con él y jamás le hubiera dejado a su hijo...todo aquello que le acercara lo más mínimo a esa familia...estaba automáticamente fuera de su vida. Decidió dejar a un lado la idea de ir espectacular...¿a quién iba a dar celos? Él nunca la vería así y ella tenía que dejar de pensar en hombres. Cogió unos baqueros, unas botas altas color cuero, dos camisetas de las que se había comprado y se quitó ligeramente el pelo de la cara. Ella era así, nada de vestidos y faldas. Para trabajar las usaría...sabía que tenía que ir con ello pero luego...sería ella gustara a quien gustara y pesara a quien pesara. Si algún día regresaba a Londres lo haría con la cabeza bien alta y siendo ella 100%. Si algún día volvía a dejar que un chico entrara en su vida sería porque la aceptaba a ella no a una barbie...

Preparó todo lo necesario para Alejandro y salió de su habitación para coger a su hijo e irse antes de volver a tener que verle, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Frente a su puerta, apoyado en la pared estaba Draco.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo casi en una súplica.

-Tt-tengo que vestir a Alex e irme. No quiero ser impuntual...-

-Hermione...solo te pido que me escuches...-Dijo intentando sonar amable pero maldiciendo por dentro.

-Mira Draco...cuando acepté venir aquí fui muy clara. Yo no soy nadie para exigirte nada, puedes hacer tu vida con quien te de la gana, se feliz y aprovecha que puedes serlo...pero también te pedí que fueras, por compartir casa con nosotros, responsable. Ahora mismo eres la figura masculina para mi hijo...-Draco fue a hablar.-...no, ¡espera! Se que es un papel que no te corresponde, estoy trabajando en ser yo misma y poder volver a Londres con la cabeza alta y sin nadie que me joda la vida, ¡de verdad que lo hago! Se que Alex tiene unos meses y que posiblemente que tu traigas o no a una mujer a casa para él no sea gran cosa...pero para mi si, porque no quiero que crezca viendo eso, no quiero que quezca cerca de nadie de la familia Greengrass y por eso, me gustaría que ella no viniera. Pero si es necesario para que tu seas feliz...¡se lo importante que es ser feliz en la vida! Nos iremos a otra casa. Piensa lo que necesitas y deseas y luego me lo dices, ahora voy a una comida a la que no me apetece ir, pero Sophie ha hecho mucho por mi y es lo mínimo que le debo. Se que soy una molestia para ti, una carga que no te corresponde. Solo te pido tiempo para dejar de serlo-Draco estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle todo eso? ¡Él ya sabía lo que quería, necesitaba y deseaba! Hermione respiró profundamente, entró en la habitación de su hijo y se limpió una lágrima. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto darse cuenta de que ella no formaba parte de la vida de Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ser una carga para él?

-Hermione...-La castaña le miró y se quedó perdida en la intensidad de su mirada gris. Draco avanzó hasta ella y subió su mano dispuesto a acariciar su mejilla pero el sonido de su móvil rompió la magia del momento y Hermione se alejó de él.

-¿Si?-Dijo Draco abatido por el gesto de la chica.

-¡Hijo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Sabía que acabarías haciendo lo correcto...-Hermione sonrió, claro que era correcto para Narcissa Malfoy que su hijo estuviera con esa...¡con esa!

-¿Madre?-Dijo sorprendido

-¡¿Quién si no te iba a llamar hijo? Astoria me regaló ese aparatito que tu tanto usas y ¡me gusta! Es más rápido que una lechuza y me permite escucharte...¡Ay, Draco, tienes que ver a las niñas! Son tan preciosas...-Hermione sintió que su corazón se oprimía...ni Molly había dicho eso de Alejandro cuando le fue a ver. ¡Y Molly adora a los bebes! Sabía que fue por compromiso, pero su hijo era precioso. ¿Qué más le daba cómo fueran las hijas de ellos? ¿Por qué se torturaba así?

-Para-Dijo Draco entre dientes, pudo ver el dolor de la castaña y quiso borrar las palabras de su madre, para él esa niñas eran como el demonio...odiaba su pelo rojo, sus ojos claros y su piel pálida...odiaba a su madre, ¡y sobre todo a su padre!

-Deberías superarlo cariño...además Daphne es su tía...-Dijo con una sonrisita. Lo último que pudo ver Draco es como Alejandro soltaba su peluche y le miraba con esos ojos azules, fijamente. Después se acurrucaba contra su madre.

-No voy a casarme con Daphne, madre. No estoy con ella y no lo estaré-Dijo dolido por el gesto del niño. Cogió el peluche del suelo y lo dejó en la cuna. ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en horas?-Adiós madre.-Dijo antes de colgar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a la dirección que Sophie le había dado y se quedó con la boca abierta. La casa era enorme y preciosa. Se arrepintió de la ropa que había elegido, no era adecuada para comer con gente rica...

-¡Hermione!-Escuchó a Sophie mientras la veía bajar las escaleras de la entrada corriendo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban abrazadas.

-Sophie...vas a ahogarla.-Dijo alguien. Hermione sonrió a la rubia y se topó con un chico. Al lado de Sophie había un chico rubio, alto, con los ojos verdes, el pelo revuelto, le sonreía sinceramente y miraba a su hermana, regañándola.

-Soy Adolph...-

-¡Mi querido hermano mayor!-Dijo dando saltitos hasta coger a Alejandro.-Mira, hermano. ¡¿A qué es precioso? ¡Oh, por cierto, ella es Hermione!-Adolph negó con la cabeza.

-Está un poco loca...tenemos la teoría de que mi madre comió mucho dulce durante su embarazo y se comporta así porque siempre tiene mono de glucosa...-

-¡Adolph!-Dijo indignada. Hermione rompió a reir.

-Es precioso.-Dijo mirando al niño.-¿Puedo?-

-Cl-claro-

-¿Vienes sola?-Dijo Sophie.

-Si.-

-¡Es lo bueno de no ser jefas...tenemos los findes libres!-

-Debe ser un incordio no poder disfrutarlos junto con tu marido...-Dijo Adolph.

-Nn-no estoy casada...-

-Draco es nuestro jefe y comparte casa con Hermione. Ambos vienen de Londres y son amigos desde el colegio...-Explicó Sophie.

-Ah...-Dijo mirando a Hermione de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-¡AH!-Ambos se asustaron.-¡Le queda perfecto!-Dijo quitándole literalmente el bebé a su hermano y besando a Alex.

-Gracias de nuevo, Sophie...-

-¡Tonterías!-Dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Vamos?-Hermione asintió y abrió la puerta del coche, cogió la bolsa de Alex y la tarta que había hecho. Después abrió el maletero e intentó sacar el carrito, bufando.

-Deja que te ayude-Dijo Adolph cogiendo el carrito y la bolsa.

-Gr-gracias.-

-¡Sophie! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no acapares a los invitados en la puerta?-Dijo una mujer rubia.-Hola querida, soy Frieda la madre de este terremoto-Dijo sonriendo.

-Encantada, soy Hermione.

-¿Y quién es esta preciosidad?-Dijo feliz.

-Es mi hijo...Alejandro.-Dijo con algo de temor por la reacción.

-Eso no puede negarlo, es idéntico a ti-Dijo feliz.-Pasad-Los tres obedecieron.-Derek...mi marido ha ido a montar a caballo con mis hijas, mi yerno y las niños...estarán al llegar. Hermione asintió.

-He tr-traido una tarta...muchas gracias por la invitación.-

-¡Oh querida, no era necesario! Pero te confesaré algo...adoro el dulce.-Dijo a modo de secreto. Hermione sonrió.

-Ves el porqué de la teoría...-Dijo Adolph a su lado.

-¡Ya está bien!-Dijo molesta Sophie.

-¿Ya te están molestando hermanita?-Dijo una chica muy parecida a Sophie.-Hola...debes ser la compañera de mi hermana...yo soy Galiana.-

-Encantada.-

-¡Oh, mami, mami!-Dijo una niña morena desde los brazos de un hombre.-Un nene-Dijo señalando los brazos de su tía.

-_Ez_ pequeño-Dijo un niño que llegaba de la mano, del que suponía Hermione era Derek.

-Hola ¿Hermione?-Dijo el hombre.-Sentimos el retraso...pero hacía tan bueno...que no nos hemos resistido a montar a caballo. ¿Tu montas?-

-Nn-no, no se.-Dijo algo nerviosa al verse el centro de atención.

-¡Qué mal educado papá!-Dijo una chica, rubia como el resto.-Soy Anke, la mayor de toda esta trole...él es mi marido Seth y ellos mis hijos, Kellan y Gemma. Espero que no te sientas incómoda ante tanta presentación. Cuando fui a conocer a la familia de Seth casi me muero...son cinco hermanos y estaban también sus tíos...no conseguí recordar la mitad de los nombres...asique si te agobiamos, dínoslo.-

-Gr-gracias. De momento todo bien.-

-Perfecto.-Dijo Galiana.-¿Dónde está el pivón de tu jefe, Soph?-

-No ha podido venir...-Dijo la rubia.-Voy a enseñar la casa a Hermione.-Dijo seria.

-Trae-Dijo Hermione.-Te cansarás...-

-¡Qué va! Me encantan los niños. Adolph, deja la tarta en la cocina, no va a ir con ella por toda la casa.-Sin dar tiempo a réplica, sacó a Hermione de allí.-Mi familia es muy agradable...bueno casi toda...no me llevo muy bien con mi hermana Galiana...es una larga historia que algún día te contaré...pero ahora comienza el tour.-Dijo volviendo a ser la Sophie alegre de siempre. Vieron la primera planta donde estaba un salón, un comedor, la cocina, dos baños y un despacho. En el siguiente piso había una sala de cine, otros dos baños y tres habitaciones. En el siguiente más habitaciones y en el último una enorme biblioteca con un ventanal enorme en forma de pico. Pasaron por todas ellas a una velocidad increible, incluso cuando Hermione se quedó pegada de la impresión al último piso.

-Gracias por invitarme, Sophie. Y por ayer también...-Dijo mientras bajaban

-De nada...para eso están las amigas. Por cierto, muy buena elección, estás guapísima.-Hermione le miró mal.-Vamos a ver...-La arrastró hasta una habitación, la castaña pudo ver que era de chico por la decoración y la ropa que había apoyada en una silla. Sophie abrió el armario y obligó a la castaña a mirarse en el espejo.-¿Por qué tu madre es tan cabezota?-Le dijo al niño mientras le sonreía.-¿Qué está...-

-¡Ah, estais aquí!-Dijo Adolph.

-¡Díselo tu, hermanito! ¿A qué está perfecta?-Hermione enrojeció.

-Totalmente.-Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Sophie sonrió y cerró la puerta del armario.

-Vamos a comer.-Dijo cogiendo de nuevo a Hermione del brazo.

o0o0o0o

Draco estaba molesto, enfadado y preocupado. No había comido casi nada, solo podía pensar en ellos. En lo cerca que parecían estar y en lo lejos que estaban en realidad. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero el no estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Quería algo y lo tenía, daba igual lo que fuera. Quería una escoba y su padre se la compraba, quería irse de viaje y lo hacía, quería a una chica y esta caía a sus pies...siempre así, hasta que conoció, mejor dicho, se fijó en Astoria. Fue en la batalla, tras terminar y después de que Hermione le agradeciera por salvarla...Astoria y Daphne se acercaron a ver si todos estaban bien y Draco sintió la necesidad de proteger por primera vez a alguien al ver el estado de Astoria. Desde ese día empezaron a hablar y a la semana tuvieron su primera cita...luego su primer mes de novios, su primer año, su compromiso...y si le hubieran preguntado ¿qué es la felicidad? ¿qué necesitas para lograrla? Él hubiera contestado seguir protegiendo a Astoria, sentir que soy especial para ella, que no soy el malo. Pero...¿era realmente especial para ella? ¿era su dinero, fama y posición lo especial? Si hoy le hicieran esa pregunta la respuesta sería distinta, por razones obvias, ella se había casado con otro, pero por encima de eso, porque sabía que era la felicidad. Porque cuando cogió por primera vez a Alejandro su mundo encajó, así de simple. Porque cuando empezó a trabajar con ella...no solo encajó su mundo, si no que tuvo sentido. Porque tenía ganas de protegerlos y de ser mejor por ellos, porque se levantaba con una sonrisa pensando en ellos, porque le encantaban los ojos de la castaña, sus gestos, su voz, su cuerpo...porque Alejandro y él habían tenido un día perfecto ayer y porque hablar con ella con sinceridad le había aportado una paz que dejó de tener desde que su padre le dijo que era hora de dejar de ser un niño...¡y tenía solo seis años! Porque en cuanto llegaron a Berlín y el taxista les trató como una familia supo que lo quería de verdad, que deseaba que lo fueran. Porque le daba igual que ella se cortara o no el pelo y que llevara o no ropa ancha...ayer estaba preciosa, pero para él siempre lo estaba...porque la felicidad para él eran ellos, así de simple.

Había entendido que lo que le dolió realmente cuando supo que Astoria le dejaba no era el corazón, porque el corazón le dolía ahora por ver como se habían alejado Hermione y Alejandro, lo que le dolió con Astoria fue el orgullo. Su orgullo que tanto le había ayudado a soportar a su padre, a soportar ser un Malfoy, a ser quien todos esperaban que fuera sin que nadie le preguntara quien sería ser...necesitaba que volvieran a entrar por la puerta y ver a su bebé cogiendo el peluche o cogiéndole uno de sus dedos mientras se dormía...volver a ver a Hermione mirándole sinceramente, sin esa capa de protección o tristeza...porque quería retroceder y no acudir a Londres...y sobre todo...porque no tenía ni la más puta idea de como iba a solucionar esto esta vez, porque para él sentir estaba casi prohibido, porque la vida era un negocio...hasta que aparecieron ellos.

Meneó la cabeza asustado por todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y decidió que iba a hacer caso a Hermione, le diría que era lo que necesitaba y quería cuando ella estuviera preparada para escucharlo y él para decirlo. Porque arreglaría todo con ella y volvería a confiar en él y así podrá seguir avanzando...y para arreglar todo, tenía que ir a Londres.

Cogió su chaqueta y se desapareció. Llegó algo mareado a su apartamento y empezó a investigar hasta dar con lo que quería. No se molestó en mirar el reloj. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, porque el ascesor tardó demasiado. Se montó en su coche y puede que se saltara alguna norma de circulación, pero cuando llegó al portal se sintió bien, seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Comprobó en el buzón que estaba en el sitio correcto y llamó al timbre.

-¡¿Malfoy?-Dijo sorprendida y molesta.

-Chang...tenemos que hablar.-Dijo autoinvitándose. La morena cerró la puerta dolida y esperó a que el rubio dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Tu dirás...-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¡Hola! Se que dije que escribiría el nuevo capítulo de Paciencia, pero surgió este y tengo parte del que prometí escribir. Puede que sea porque estoy muy feliz: ¡aprobé el teórico! Y lo mejor ¡ME VOY A LONDRES! Tengo unas ganas...veré la peli en el cine de la premier...q emoción, en cuanto veais la peliculo por favor, escribirme con vuestra opinión!Yo pondré la mía con la próxima actulización, ¿si?Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Hoy no contesto todos esos maravillosos reviews, q tengo q terminar mi maleta! Nos vemos el domingo si tengo tiempo. BESOOOOOOOOSSS**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	11. El dolor de un corazón roto lleva a la

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**11****-El dolor de un corazón roto lleva a la venganza****:**

-¡¿Malfoy?-Dijo sorprendida y molesta.

-Chang...tenemos que hablar.-Dijo autoinvitándose. La morena cerró la puerta dolida y esperó a que el rubio dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Tu dirás...-

-Vengo a hablar de Daphne...-

-¡Vete!-Dijo empezando a llorar, se sentía tan dolida, tan traicionada...

-¡Escúchame Chang! Lo que ha salido hoy en el periódico es falso. No pienso casarme con tu querida Daphne y por eso estoy aquí...-

-¿Q-qué?-Dijo mirando al rubio por primera vez.

-Los Greengrass están en la ruina.-

-Pp-pero...-

-Si, es increible porque siguen con el mismo ritmo de vida, pero...-Draco se sentó.-Esta va a ser una conversación larga, te aconsejo que te sientes y si puedes, que me traigas algo de beber...-Cho sopesó sus palabras y decidió que le escucharía porque más daño del que sentía, no iba a causarle...fue a la cocina y le trajo agua y después se sentó frente a él.-Como te decía estan arruinados. Cuando me iba a casar con Astoria sabía que tenían problemas, mi padre le hizo algunos préstamos y aun así el agujero económico no mejoró mucho. Después de que nuestro compromiso se rompiera, Ronald Weasley tomó el cargo de las empresas y no ha hecho las mejores inversiones. Han tenido dinero rápido pero nada que pueda tapar la ruina. Asique Daphne es la forma de que las arcas se llenen. Si me casara con Daphne sería una pantomima, algo con fecha de caducidad y llevaría a un divorcio. Un Malfoy no puede divorciarse porque el lugar que dejaría a su mujer sería un daño moral y por eso le tendría que dar un 40% de todos sus vienes materiales como forma de pago por el daño.-Cho abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Ayer Daphne me llamó pidiéndome que me casara con ella y le dije que no. Ella no lo tomó muy bien y decidió hacer ese montaje.-Dijo entre dientes lo último.-Por eso mismo...estoy aquí. Voy a hablarte sinceramente. He conocido a la mujer de mi vida, quiero un futuro con ella y no pienso aceptar a Daphne. La consideraba mi amiga, la única que salvaba de la familia Greengrass-Dijo con desprecio.-Pero ahora ya no, un amigo buscaría la felicidad de éste no usarle. ¿Quieres de verdad a Daphne?-Cho le miró y volvió a llorar.

-Yy-yo...ella me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por nosotras...que se lo iba a decir a su familia...pero hoy me...ella...m-me dejó. Vino con su hermana y me dieron un cheque por...por mis servicios...dijo que todo había sido un juego...-Draco sonrió, las dos hermanitas habían facilitado su plan.-Yy-yo la quería...me enfrenté a mis padres por ella, lo he perdido todo...mi familia no me habla...-Dijo dándose cuenta de su realidad, estaba sola.-¡LA ODIO!-

-Perfecto...ya somos dos. ¿Sabes lo que realmente acabaría con ella?-

-Que hablara de mis servicios...-Dijo Cho.

-Exacto...¿estás dispuesta?-Dijo el rubio.

-He perdido todo...¡claro que estoy dispuesta! Si yo no soy feliz, ella tampoco.-Draco asintió.

-Sinceramente...encontrarás a alguien mejor. Cuando Astoria se fue, me sentí como una mierda, pero ahora doy gracias por no haber cometido el peor error de mi vida al casarme con ella.-

-Tengo fotos y lo contaré todo, escribiré un libro...-Dijo feliz.

-Seré tu editor...¿qué te parece de título Traición?-

-Perfecto.-

-Hablaré con Theo, te traerá un contrato por el libro.-

-¿Dd-de verdad?-

-¿Trato?-

-¡Trato!-Dijo feliz.-Me marcharé hoy mismo para escribirlo. Te informaré por carta-

-Esa es la actitud, Chang.-Dijo el rubio levantándose.-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Ella negó.-Luego tendrás el contrato. Que te acompañen las musas.-Dijo antes de irse.

o0o0o0o

Daphne llegó a su habitación y se tiró en su cama para llorar. Cada vez que recordaba la cara de Cho...¿por qué su hermana llevó el cheque? ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel? No podía respirar bien, le dolía todo...solo tenía que lograr el dinero, solo eso y podría ser feliz. Un 40% de la fortuna de los Malfoy solo por estar casada con él durante un mes. Él se quedaría con un 60%, ¿qué más le daba? ¡Tenían más que de sobra!

-Daphne...arréglate que viene la familia de Ron.-Dijo Astoria feliz.

-Nn-no tengo...

-¡Qué te arregles Daphne! Recuerda lo que se...-Daphne lloró aun más. ¿Desde cuándo esa era su hermana?

o0o0o0o

Hermione se sentó entre Sophie y Anke, frente a ella estaban Seth y Adolph. Al final Galiana no se había quedado a comer, tenía que hacer no se qué...

-¿El niño cuando come?-Dijo Derek preocupado.

-Normalmente hace un rato, pero se ha quedado dormido...ayer no durmió bien.-

-¿Y eso?-Dijo interesado Seth.

-Se despertó llorando y cuando se volvió a dormir, agotado, durmió intranquilo...-Dijo la castaña mirando a su hijo preocupada.

-Pueden ser gases...no te preocupes.-Dijo el moreno.-Si alguna vez necesitas algo, soy médico.-

-¿De verdad?-Dijo ilusionada-Yo empecé a estudiar medim-medicina-Rectificó a tiempo

-¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó con interés Adolph.

-Me quedé embarazada...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¡No es solo eso, Herms! Su exnovio, ¡es un cabrón!-Dijo Sophie.

-Esa boca, cielo-Dijo Frieda-¿Qué pasó?-

-Bb-bueno...-

-Resulta que quería pagarle el aborto-

-¡No creo!-Dijo Derek-Un hombre que hace eso no merece ser llamado como tal.-

-Espera...eso no es todo...-Dijo Sophie.

-Sophie...no creo que les interese...-Dijo Hermione.

-Oh cariño-Dijo Frieda levantándose y abrazándola.-Se te ve tan herida...es tu decisión contarlo o no, pero en esta familia puedes confiar siempre. Eres una chica muy especial.-Hermione se emocionó.-

-La vv-verdad...-

-¿Puedo contarlo yo?-Dijo Sophie. La castaña asintió. Quería hacerlo, todos habían sido amables y cariñosos con ellos, quería confiar en ellos igual que hizo con Sophie.-Él estaba con otra, una niña rica a la que dejó embarazada para llegar a la posición social y al dinero...-

-Pp-puede que la quiera...-Dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, no le conozco pero se que fue así. Si no quieres a Alejandro porque te jode la vida no quieres a unas mellizas. ¡Es el doble de trabajo! Ese iba a por lo que iba...se casó con esa, pero maltrató a Hermione al poco de dar a luz, estuvo a punto de morir desangrada...-Anke le cogió la mano a Hermione con cariño. Ella miraba su plato fijamente, no quería dar pena.-Por eso se vino a Alemania, porque él muy hijo de puta la amenazó con usarla mientras su mujer se recuperaba del parto y estuvo a punto de pegar a Alex...¡¿Quién querría hacerle daño?-Dijo furiosa.-Además...como ahora él tiene poder, todo el mundo la señala, tuvo que dejarlo todo por él...-Todos se quedaron en silencio impactados.

-Cariño...se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero todo lo que necesites, cualquier cosa, sea dinero, vivir aquí, que nos quedemos cualquier día con Alejandro, hablar...lo que sea...lo tienes.-Dijo Frieda. Hermione levantó la vista, pero pudo ver poco, las lágrimas fluyeron.

-Ll-lo siento...-Dijo levantándose y saliendo de allí casi corriendo. Sophie se levantó tras ella.

-Dejala un momento, hija. Esta muy tocada psicológicamente, se vio sola y llena de dificultades, no creo que nadie le haya tendido una mano...y mucho menos unos desconocidos...-Dijo Derek.

Hermione salió al porche, dejó que el aire le diera en la cara y empezó a calmarse. Se sentó en un escalón y se quedó mirando el sol. Había tenido que llegar a un país nuevo, con gente desconocida para encontrar el apoyo que su propia familia le negó...

-Hola...-Dijo Sophie.

-Hola...lo siento...no debería haber reaccionado así...-La rubia le abrazó y Hermione dejó de hablar.

-Quizás no debí empezar con el tema...lo siento...es que...nunca pienso...¿me perdonas? No quería que llorarás...-

-Gracias Sophie, eres una buena amiga-Dijo la castaña-Me emocioné, por eso lloré...tienes una familia magnífica.-

-Bueno niñas, me van a hacer llorar y no quiero. ¡Vamos con esa tarta!-Dijo Frieda. Al pasar Hermione a su lado, recibió el abrazo de la mujer.-Bienvenida a la familia, cielo.-

-Gr-gracias...a todos...-Dijo sonriendo. Entró de nuevo al comedor algo incómoda. Para su sorpresa, vio a Anke con Alejandro y Derek, Seth y Adolph recogiedo la mesa mientras los niños miraban a su madre y le pedían ver al bebé.

-Empezó a llorar, es increíble...fue como si supiera que estabas mal y no paraba de buscarte...-Dijo Anke. Hermione sonrió y se acercó para coger a su hijo, a quien besó. Alejandro se acurrucó y cerró de nuevo los ojos, ahora podía volver a dormirse.

-No cariño, tienes que comer...-Dijo moviéndole para que abriera los ojos. Buscó por la sala la bolsa pero no la vio.-Aa-adolph...-El rubio se acercó a ella.-¿Dónde dejaste la bolsa?-Dijo algo incómoda, tenerle cerca le recordaba a cierto rubio y todo esa mezcla de sensaciones.

-¡Oh! Espera un momento-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Volvió a los pocos segundos con la bolsa y Hermione sacó el biberón. Para su sorpresa estaba caliente. -Vo-voy a calentarlo-Al llegar a la cocina sacó el bibierón y notó la mirada fija del Alejandro.-Nn-no puedes ponerte de su parte.-Alex movió los bracitos.-Ay, Alejandro...-Dijo mirando a su hijo. Después de fingir que calentaba el biberón regresó al comedor donde la familia hablaba frente a la chimenea.

-Les estaba contado como conocimos a Joe, ¿a qué es majísimo?-Dijo Sophie.

-Si, es un encanto.-Dijo sonriendo al acordarse del moreno.-El martes seguro que nos tiene alguna sorpresa...-

-¡Seguro!-Dijo Sophie. Alex los observababa a todos mientras tomaba su biberón.-Tu hijo va a ser listísimo...mira como nos mira...parece que nos entiende y todo.-Hermione sonrió orgullosa, ya sabía ella que su hijo era perfecto para ella pero que se lo dijeran otras personas...de pronto se acordó de Harry y los demás y se sintió fatal. Habían quedado que ella los llamaría para quedar y verse y todavía no lo había hecho.-Tt-tengo que hacer una llamada.-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Tonks feliz.-Ya me extrañaba que no nos llamaras,mira que enviar a mi primo con el recado...veo que el cambio te ha sentado de maravilla ahora es él el secretario...-Dijo riéndose. Hermione pestañeó confundida.-De todas maneras ya se lo he dicho a Draco, mañana nos parece perfecto ir y Munich también nos viene bien. Remus tiene el día libre y Harry también, Sirius irá para comer y nosotros desde el primera hora, ¿podríamos quedarnos con Alex? Teddy está preparando una mochila con todos los juguetes que va a compartir con su primo...-

-Vv-vale...-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si...muy bien, tengo que colgar que hoy estoy comiendo con una amiga y su familia...hasta mañana.-Dijo colgando. Marcó acto seguido al rubio.

-¿Si?-Dijo una voz de mujer, Hermione sintió que quería cortarle la cabeza a quien fuera.-Theo... ¿no se contesta aquí? ¿Hola?-Dijo Pansy.

-Eh...hola.-Dijo Hermione reaccionando.-¡Oh, Hermione! ¿Qué tal, soy Pansy? Supongo que querrás hablar con Draco...¡ey oye!-Escuchó que decía la morena.-¡Qué modales!-

-¿Hermione?-Escuchó la voz de Draco, parecía que acababa de correr o algo así.

-He hablado con Tonks...-Dijo como explicación.

-Oh...creí que te gustaría verlos y como estoy en Londres...se me ocurrió juntarnos mañana.-Dijo cruzando los dedos porque eso calmara un poco a la castaña.

-Ss-siento lo de esta mañana.-Dijo Hermione enternecida.-Ss-solo no me hagas verla, ¿vale?-

-Hermione...de verdad eso no es cierto. Estoy cerrando un negocio importante pero en cuanto llegue te aviso y hablamos.-La castaña asintió y respiró profundamente.

-Vale...y gracias por los biberones...-Draco sonrió.

-Hasta dentro de un rato.-Dijo antes de colgar. Sophie se encontró a Hermione mirando fijamente el móvil.

-¿Todo bien?-

-¡Si! Mañana viene mi familia-Dijo sonriendo y dándose cuenta de lo importante que era para ella el detalle que había tenido el rubio.

-¿Conoceremos a tus abuelitos, cariño?-Dijo Anke contagiada de la felicidad.

-Eh...no son mis padres. Ellos no me hablan...es mi hermano y las personas que más han cuidado de mi.-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-Si quieres pueden venir aquí...-Dijo Derek.

-Nn-no quiero molestar...además llegar a Munich...-

-¡¿Qué vas a molestar? Creo que no has entendido la parte de bienvenida a la familia. En Munich tenemos otra casa asique podeis ir alli, seguro que estareis más cómodos.-Dijo Frieda dándole unas llaves.

-Pp-pero...-

-¡Yo iré contigo! ¿Tu hermano tiene novia?-Dijo Sophie.

-Si...desde hace años...pero mi anterior jefe está libre...puedo invitarle si quieres...-Dijo y Sophie aplaudió.

-Sophie...deja de buscar así novio...ya aparecerá.-Le dijo su hermana.

-Aburrida.-Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua. Hermione empezó a hablarles de Harry y Tonks, del pequeño terremoto Teddy y de Sirius y Remus. Cuando Draco le llamó Hermione se disculpó para irse. Sophie le acompañó hasta el coche y quedó con ella para mañana.

Draco esperaba en la casa, caminando frente al sillón, impaciente. Escuchó el coche y salió a se asustó al notarle tras ella.

-Hola-Dijo mientras le cogía a Alejandro que soltó una carcajada de aceptación. El rubio abrazó al niño y después miró a su madre.-¿Qué tal la comida?-Dijo ante la atónita mirada de la castaña.

-Bb-bien.-Dijo todavía impactada.-¿Qué tal el negocio?-

-Perfecto, ahora te cuento-Dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de verlos. Ambos entraron y fueron al salón. Draco esperó a que se sentara y sin soltar a Alex se puso a su lado.-Verás...ayer me llamó Daphne.-Hermione sintió otra vez esos celos.-Pidiéndome ayuda. Fui a Londres y ella me pidió que me casara con ella. Bueno la historia viene de antes. Daphne tiene novia.-Hermione se atragantó mientras bebía agua.-Bueno tenía...su hermana lo descubrió y la amenazó. Ella quería que nos casáramos para luego divorciarnos. Si yo me divorcio el 40% de todas mis propiedades y valor monetario parasaría a ella y los Greengrass están en la ruina por lo que sería un negocio redondo. Yo obviamente me negué. Y ella ante eso uso a los periodistas...-Hermione no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. La exnovia de Daphne es Chang...-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Si, sorprendente, ¿eh? Las hermanas Greengrass le trataron como una mierda y Chang a accedido a descubrir frente a todos la relación que tenía con Daphne. Va a escribir un libro autobiográfico y nosotros seremos sus editores...por eso estaba hoy en Londres.-

-Vaya...-

-Obviamete JAMÁS traería aquí a Daphne...realmente no tengo ningún interés en traer a ninguna mujer.-Dijo mirándola intensamente. Hermione enrojeció por la mirada.

-Vv-vale.-Dijo incómoda.

-¿Te parece bien que vengan mañana?-Dijo rompiendo el contacto visual para mirar a Alejandro que jugaba con su camisa. Hermione se quedó embobada mirando a su hijo feliz en los brazos del rubio.

-¿Eh?-

-Que si te parece bien que vengan.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ss-si-Dijo la castaña confundida, ¿por qué Alex se comportaba así solo con él?

-Hermione...-Dijo Draco acercándose más a ella y bajando el tono de su voz.-Yo no estoy aquí por unos informes...estoy aquí po...-El timbre sonó y Hermione salió prácticamente corriendo, escapando de él.

-¿Has pe-pedido comida?-Dijo Hermione. Draco fue tras ella y miró al repartidor molesto. _¡LE HABÍA INTERRUMPIDO!_

-Si-Sacó la cartera para pagar y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices.-Pero si te apetece podemos ir a cenar por ahí o a dar una vuelta. Todavía no te he enseñado Berlín en condiciones...-

-Ya has pedido la cena, Draco.-

-Se puede guardar...-Dijo el rubio.-Muy bien, me debes una cena e ir a Dresden...-

-Pp-pero...-

-¿Le bañamos?-Dijo dejándola sin palabras. Alex dejó de jugar con el botón y empezó a aplaudir al oir baño.-¿Te gusta el agua, eh? ¡Vamos campeón!-Hermione vio como el rubio y su hijo subían las escaleras y se vio con una sonrisa de idiota en el espejo. Casi podían recogerle la baba ante esa escena. Suspiró y fue a colocar la cena antes de ir al baño. Todavía se sentía algo incómoda por lo ocurrido la última vez en el baño.

o0o0o0o

Tonks y Teddy llegaron a Munich felices, casi dando saltitos, ambos con el pelo de colores que cambiaron al llegar a la ciudad puesto que sería muy raro que un niño tuviera el pelo azul... Remus no podía dejar de sonreir al verlos tan contentos y Harry llamó a Hermione deseando verla cuanto antes.

-¡Hola Herms!-Dijo el moreno feliz.

-¡Harry!-Dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Dónde estais?-

-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino y te estamos esperando...¿dónde está mi sobrino?-Hermione sonrió aun más.

-Tengo que terminar de vestirme y voy donde quedamos, esperarme en la calle que os dije,¿si?-

-Vamos para allí, tranquila. Eh...-Dijo rascándose la nuca.-¿Vendrá Malfoy?-Dijo algo incómodo, Tonks le fulminó con la mirada y Harry le dio la espalda.

-Ss-si...también llegará luego Theo...y una amiga-

-Vale.-Dijo mordiéndose la lengua.-Hasta ahora-Hermione colgó.-Malditos Slytherins...-

-¡Harry!-Dijo Remus mirando a su hijo.

-Pues esos malditos Slytherins han ayudado mucho a Hermione...-

-Vale, Nott es soportable pero Malfoy...¡no es fácil olvidar años de enemistad!-Dijo el moreno.

-Harry...-

-Vale...seré simpatiquísimo.-Dijo entre dientes. Tonks sonrió. Si ellos supieran lo que ella...les iba a dar un infarto cuando Hermione se diera cuenta del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Teddy se soltó de la mano de Tonks y corrió hacia dos mujeres. Una rubia y otra castaña. Los tres adultos enfocaron la vista y abrieron los ojos de golpe. Hermione iba vestida con una falda tubo y una blusa morada al igual que unos tacones del mismo tono. Las ondas de su pelo volvían a ser perfectas y venía riéndose con la chica rubia.

-¡Tía!-

-¡Teddy!-Dijo Hermione feliz. Se agachó para cogerle y Alejandro al notarlo se despertó.

-¡Hola primo!-Dijo Teddy saludándolo desde los brazos de Hermione.

-Wow Hermione.-Dijo Tonks-Creo que yo también me voy a venir aquí, Remus...¡estás guapísima!-

-Tu siempre lo estas, Dora.-Dijo Remus y Tonks sonrió abrazándole.

-Gracias, Tonks.-Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso.-Os presento a Sophie...la culpable de que vista así.-Sophie sonrió.

-¡Encantada!-

-¡Me gusta tu collar!-Dijo Teddy. Sophie sonrió.-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, tía? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a Londres? Yo quiero que volvais a jugar conmigo por las tardes...-

-Ahora no puedo cariño...-Dijo la castaña.-Pero en cuanto puedo lo haré.-Dijo antes de darle un beso.

-¡Vale!-Dijo el niño contento con la respuesta.

-¿Os enseño la casa? Volveremos para comer, además ahora que Hermione me ha traido aquí así... ¡qué idea! ¡Nos podremos ir de compras a Paris o Roma en un pis pas!-Dijo dando saltitos.

-Ss-se lo he contado...-Dijo Hermione como explicación.

-¿Vosotros también?-Dijo con interés.-Y yo que pensé que lo de las brujas y la magia era solo cosa de películas. Tranquilos no diré nada...-Dijo ante la mirada de Harry.-¿A Joe se lo podremos decir? Dime que si, le encantará lo de las compras...-Hermione sonrió.

-Sophie y Joe son unos fanáticos de las compras...si vierais la tortura a la que me sometieron...-

-Si Ginny se entera de que te has ido de compras...te matará-Dijo Harry.

-¿Y Ginny?-Dijo Hermione.

-Tenía concentración...-

-¿Y cuándo no?-Dijo Tonks.

-¡Dora!-Dijo Remus.

-Yo solo digo lo que todos callais...-Harry bajó la vista y Hermione le abrazó. Sophie les guió hasta la casa y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión. Les enseñó lo necesario para que pudieran manejarse mientras ellas no estaban y ambas se fueron. Sophie se agarró a la castaña algo mareada.

-Vale que estos viajes son rápidos pero parece que coges un pedo...-Hermione sonrió.

-Te acostumbrarás.-

Entraron a las oficinas y Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Todo el mundo la miraba al menos dos veces para reconocerla. Al entrar en el ascensor Hermione se apoyó en la pared.

-Nn-no puedo.-Dijo nerviosa

-Hermione...¡estas preciosa! ¡Qué la gente mire lo que quiera! ¿No te sientes bien? ¿No te gusta como vas?-Dijo Sophie cogiendo sus manos.

-Ss-si...pero es que todo el mundo me mira.-

-¡Qué miren! Verás cuando te vea el jefe...¿sabes primero auxilios? Puede que sean necesarios.- Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. Llegaron a su piso y como en la entrada todo el mundo se fijó en ella. Caminó hasta la oficina de Margareth para decirla que ya estaba allí.

-¿Si?-Dijo la mujer. Hermione entró y se encontró con una reunión de jefes de departamento.

-Ya estoy aquí, Margareth.-

-Perfecto.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Draco levantó la vista de los informes. Hoy estaba muerto, había tenido que irse a primera hora a Londres para firmar el contrato de Chang y no había podido desayunar con ella ni ayudarla a llevar a Alejandro a Munich. Solo había podido dejarle el traslador que Theo había preparado y poco más. Estuvo tentado a tocarse la cara para ver si tenía la boca abierta. ¡Estaba preciosa! No podía dejar de mirarla, esa falda, esos tacones que hacía que sus piernas fueran aun más bonitas...agarró los informes con algo más de fuerza por no levantarse, besarla delante de todos y desaparecerse a su habitación. _Autocontrol, Draco, autocontrol..._

-¿Nn-necesitas algo?-Preguntó antes de salir de allí, la mirada de Draco la quemaba. No podía dejar de mirarle cada poco. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y entre otras cosas era por lo que él opinara al verla así...¡y eso no podía ser!-

-De momento no-Dijo mirando a Draco con una sonrisa burlona.-Pero el señor Malfoy necesita que le enseñes los informes del viernes.-Draco se levantó con algo de ímpetu de modo que la silla chocó con la pared. Hermione asintió y esperó a Draco para salir. Caminaron hasta la puerta de al lado y Draco se aflojó un poco la corbata cuando estuvo dentro. Iba a morir, estaba claro. Esa falda marcaba más sus curvas y esa blusa..._¡Merlín quería quitársela!_

-Lo-los informes del viernes-Dijo nerviosa.

-Hermione...-Dijo con la voz ronca acercándose a ella, que retrocedió hasta chocar con su escritorio. La mirada de Draco brilló ante eso y se colocó frente a ella.-Estás preciosa-Dijo en un susurro en su oído. Hermione respiraba agitadamente. Draco cerró los ojos perdiéndose en su olor.

-¿Dr-draco?-Dijo nerviosa. El rubio la miró y ella tembló, parecía que se la quería comer.

-Mmm...-Dijo él perdido en ella, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo veía los labios de ella que se movían, pero no sabía que decían..._¡Por Merlín, tenía que probarlos! _Se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione retrocedió pero Draco le puso las manos en la espalda y le impidió que se alejara de ella, estaba a unos palmos de apoyar su espalda en el escritorio, si Draco no la sujetara ya lo habría hecho...Draco subió una de sus manos desde el medio de su espalda hasta su nuca, la miró de nuevo a los ojos una vez más y después la atrajo hacia sí para poder besarla. Hermione que desde que entraron en la oficina, se lo sospechaba, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio que la sospecha se hacía realidad y su corazón aumento el ritmo de sus latidos alarmantemente. Draco movía sus labios sobre los suyos con habilidad, tentándola, derritiéndola. Draco tiró con sus dientes del labio inferior de la castaña y Hermione se agarró a él para no caerse mientras se le escapaba un gemido que la hizo enrojecer. Draco no dudó e introdujo su lengua gruñendo ante la sensación. La acercó más a él y Hermione ante el primer contacto con su lengua llevó sus manos al pelo del chico tirando ligeramente de él. Draco se separó de ella para respirar unos segundos y volvió a besarla con mayor ímpetu. Había descubierto que los labios de Hermione era adictivos. La mano que estaba en su nuca descendió por los castados hasta llegar a su culo que apretó contra él junto con la otra mano. Hermione volvió a gemir, se iba a quemar en la manos de Draco Malfoy, eso lo tenía claro. Draco volvió a separarse, tenía que parar o tiraría todo lo que había en ese maldito escritorio para tumbarla en él.-Mm-me vas a volver loco, Hermione...¡Merlín ahora estás aun más irresistible!-Dijo al mirarla. Hermione enrojeció de golpe,_ ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?_ Draco le acarició una mejilla enternecido y sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Hermione necesitaba separarse de él, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos que iban a mil por hora y no podía hacerlo con él abrazándola, perdida en su olor...

-¿Señorita Granger?-Escucharon la voz de Margareth.-¿Sigue con usted el señor Malfoy? ¿Hay algún problema con los infomes?-Hermione no sabía que contestar, además de que no tenía fuerza para hablar. Draco que había fijado la vista en el escritorio para calmarse reaccionó.

-Realmente si que hay un problema-Dijo cogiéndolos sin soltarla.-¿Cómo es posible que se hayan comprado 3500 ordenadores táctiles y no haya ninguno en las oficinas?-Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? Nunca hemos comprado ordenadores táctiles, señor Malfoy...-Empezó a decir.

-Pues aquí hay una factura a nombre de GG Company...-Hermione se soltó de él, recuperando la cordura. Momentos después entró Margareth y Sophie.

-Señor Malfoy, le llaman de Londres...Pansy Parkinson-Dijo mientras miraba un papel.

-Dile que espere o que ahora la llamo yo.-

-¿Factura? Mira Malfoy, se que la empresa ha estado algo mal últimamente...mi incorporación no ha sido fácil, mi antecesora era un verdadero desastre...-Draco seguía mirando los papeles, GG Company no dejaba de tener facturas...

-Lo se...por eso estoy aquí...esta sucursal no ha hecho más que hacernos perder dinero, no creas que no lo se Margareth...¿Quién es GG Company? Porque se ha estado ocupando de la tecnología de la empresa durante tres años y no veo ninguna mejora de las que hemos comprado...-

-Espera-Dijo Hermione por primera vez. Tecleó varias cosas en el ordenador y abrió los ojos sorprendida.-E-es Greengrass Company...-Dijo algo asustada. ¿Y si a Ron le daba por venir? ¿Y si no estaba tan segura como creía? Tembló sin poder evitarlo. Draco maldijo. ¡Joder!

-¿La conoceis?-

-Ss-si-Dijo pálida.

-Demasiado bien.-Dijo entre dientes Draco.-Ahora volvemos a la reunión.- Margareth entendió a la primera que sobraba y se fue.-Hermione, shhh, tranquila, todo va a salir bien.-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Tt-tengo que irme.-Dijo cuando reaccionó.-Berlín no es mejor que Londres...él puede aparecer...-

-Escúchame, no va a aparecer. Confía en mi. Todo va a salir bien.-Dijo mientras la obligaba a mirarla poniendo sus manos en cada mejilla. Y Hermione le creyó porque todo él desprendía seguridad.

Cogió el teléfono sin soltarla, no quería separarse de ella y tenían que hablar del beso. Llamaron a la puerta y Hermione se separó de él.

-Theo, tenemos un pequeño problema...-Mientras Draco hablaba con el moreno Hermione abrió la puerta.

-¿Adolph?-Dijo sorprendida. El rubio la abrazó.

-¡Ee-estás perfecta!-Draco se tensó en la silla._ ¿Quién coño era ese tío?_-Venía a ver si podíamos desayunar juntos...normalmente los lunes siempre desayuno con Sophie...trabajo cerca de aquí.-

Sophie apareció y vio a Draco apretando el teléfono como si fuera el cuello de su hermano que tenía cogida una de las manos de Hermione. A la castaña pálida y a Adolph sin dejar de comerla con la mirda.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Yy-yo...-Dijo mirando a Draco.

-Tu puedes ir Sophie pera ahora mismo necesito a Hermione, estamos en un asunto muy importante. Andrea te va a decir como acceder a la base de datos de Londres. Hay que rastrear a esta empresa.-Dijo Draco fríamente.

-Otro días será-Dijo Adolph dándole un beso en la mejilla y soltando su mano, _¡POR FIN! _Pensó Draco al verle irse. Draco se relajó y le sonrió.

-Puede que esto sea la decapitación de Weasel...-Hermione suspiró. No se atrevía a mirarle después de lo que había ocurrido. Todavía le temblaban las piernas al recordar el beso. ¡Por Merlín, se habían besado! Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-Vv-voy un momento al baño.-Dijo sin mirarle. Draco achacó su reacción a la noticia de la compañía, era mejor pensar que era por eso y no por el beso tan maravilloso que habían compartido.

En el baño, Hermione marcó a Sophie pero tenía el móvil apagado. Tras eso marcó a Joe.

-¡Dime cariño!-Contestó Joe feliz.

-¡Joe, te necesito!-Dijo nada más escucharle.-¡Tengo que contárselo a alguién!-Dijo antes de relatar lo ocurrido con el rubio.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Sigues viva tras eso? ¡¿Cómo no le has arrancado la camisa y bajado el pantalón de una vez? Mike y yo una vez en su oficina...-

-¡Joe! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-Dijo confundida.

-¿Como que que vas a hacer?-Dijo confundido.-¡Y te interesará lo de la oficina! Quizá quieras copiarnos...mañana te lo cuento. Ahora...¿te ha gustado? Bueno que pregunta...¡te ha maravillado! Además por lo que me has contado Alejandro y él son uña y carne, ¿no? Mira cariño, se que lo que te ha pasado hace que desconfíes del mundo, pero tienes que abrirte y ese dios griego te aseguro que curará tus heridas. Avanza a tu ritmo pero con él y lo de la tipa esa...¡olvídalo! ¿Qué más necesitas? ¡Ya te ha dicho que no tiene interés en otras mujeres y te ha demostrado el porqué!-

-Pp-puede que tengas razón...-

-¡La tengo, cariño!-Dijo feliz.-¿Quieres que adelantemos nuestra cita?-

-Hoy no puedo...viene mi familia de Londres gracias a él...les invitó...-

-¿Y todavía tienes dudas? ¡Dámelo a mi!-

-¿Y Mike?-

-Es verdad...te lo dejaré...-Hermione empezó a reirse.-Tengo que colgar cariño, que mi hombre ha llegado a casa.-Hermione sonrió y se despidió de él.

Volvió a su oficina y Draco se levantó en cuanto entró.

-¿Estas bien? Ya iba a ir a buscarte...-Dijo preocupado-

-Ss-solo me ha impresionado todo...-Dijo sin mirarle. Lo que decía Joe en su boca quedaba muy bien pero en la realidad, para ella era un imposible, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**HOLA A TODAS!HE VUELTO!Bueno iremos por partes:**

**1-Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: la película me gustó mucho, la verdad. Creo que la primera parte del libro es muy lenta y la han llevado al cine con toques de humor y mucha oscuridad. La escena que me ha encantado ha sido el baile entre Hermione y Harry! La escena de la mansión (la final) también es impresionante. El cuento me encanta como lo han contado!**

**Todos los actores están genial. Y en fin verla en el Odeon donde se hacen los premiers...fue increible!De verdad, este viaje a Londres ha sido perfecto!**

**2-Reviews: **

**Salesia:** jajaja, no encontré a Draco por ningun lado...si lo llego a hacer lo secuestro y me lo quedo para mi, jejeje. Como ves Cho ha sacado su vena vengativa impulsada por el Slytherins. Adolph será un apoyo importante para Hermione y un gran dolor de cabeza para Draco, muajajajaja. Besos!

**Kottecitta**: jejeje, GRACIAS! Espero que te guste el capítulo!Besos!

**Varonesa:** jajaja, si en el capi anterior solo salió v, por eso puse eso pero esta vez ya salió bien! Espero q te guste este capítulo! Besos!

**X.x:** GRACIAS! Besos!

**Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que os guste el capítulo. ****En fin..espero leernos pronto... Besos!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	12. Día en familia

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**Atención: hay lemmon, pero aviso, no de la pareja que todos esperais.**

**12****-****Día en familia****:**

Volvió a su oficina y Draco se levantó en cuanto entró.

-¿Estas bien? Ya iba a ir a buscarte...-Dijo preocupado-

-Ss-solo me ha impresionado todo...-Dijo sin mirarle. Lo que decía Joe en su boca quedaba muy bien pero en la realidad, para ella era un imposible, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estaba seguro que todo era por el descubrimiento.

-Tranquila, Weasel no pondrá aquí un pie.-Dijo con seguridad. Hermione se abrazó a él con fuerza, si Ron llegaba allí...tendría que volver a huir, tendría que dejar a Sophie y a Joe...y tendría que dejarle a él...¡Merlín solo de pensarlo le dolía! Draco notó su escalofrío y se tensó. ¿Es que Weasel no podía dejar de joder? ¿Como odiaba a esa familia, como le gustaría que desaparecieran todos...

Hermione por su parte se dio cuenta de sus abrumadores sentimientos hacia el rubio. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo en los labios pidiendo por más. Ahora, abrazada a él podía notar que aquello que pensó en un primer momento cuando vio a su hijo entre sus brazos era real, era maravilloso sentirse entre ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Alejandro le adoraba y juntos le hacían sentirse en una nube. Draco quería a su bebé, siempre era atento y amable con ella, tenía detalles preciosos... quizás debería bajar un poco la guardia y dejar que esas mariposas que se empeñaba en controlar inundaran su cuerpo. Suspiró entre sus brazos y Draco sonrió. Se estaba tan bien así.

-Hermione...tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.-Dijo intentando separarla un poco de él, pero la castaña se negó.-Hermione...-

-No, no ahora.-Dijo contra su pecho. Draco suspiró como gestó de derrota. Quizás ahora no, pero lo hablarían.

-¡HERMIONE!-Abrió la puerta Sophie.-¡Upss! Lo siento...eh...vuelvo luego-Dijo la rubia algo avergonzada por interrumpir. Se regañó a sí misma, tenía que pensar más antes de actuar o hablar...su madre siempre se lo decía...

o0o0o0o

Ron se sirvió un poco de vino en la copa. Miró a sus suegros y a su cuñada, finalmente a su esposa. Su humor iba de mal en peor. No había podido averiguar nada de Hermione, había mirado trasladores, vuelos, autobuses...había ido a Nueva York y nada. Era como si hubiera desaparecido. La última persona que la había visto era el huroncito y estaba claro que por poco que supiera no iba a decirle nada. Menuda vida llevaba el muy capullo. Se lo había pasado en grande en Nueva York seguro, luego había regresado a Londres y se liaba con su cuñada. ¡Maldito Malfoy!

-Daphne...¿has vuelto a ver a Draco?-Dijo Astoria.

-Nn-no...-

-Está de viaje, se ha ido a Japón por un negocio.-Dijo Ron dando vueltas a la copa de vino.-Según Nott tendrás a tu príncipe de vuelta en unos quince días...-

-¿Sabeis que Nott y Pansy están juntos?-Dijo la señora Greengrass.

-¡¿Qué?-Dijeron a la vez las dos hermanas.

-Exacto, todo un boom. Todavía no es oficial, pero mañana en _Corazón de Bruja_ saldrá un reportaje sobre ellos, les pillaron cenando la otra noche y según me han dicho...estaban de los más acaramelados...-

-Pues deberían salir Draco y Daphne...-Dijo Astoria. Ron chascó la lengua y se levantó.

-Me voy a dormir.-Dijo antes de salir. Astoria salió tras él.

-Ronald...-Dijo mirándole coqueta.

-Hoy no, estoy cansado. No es fácil intentar sacarnos de la ruina, bonita.-Dijo ácidamente.

Astoria hizo un puchero y Ron rodó los ojos.-Algo rápido, ¿si?-Astoria sonrió. Cogió a Ron de la mano y lo guió por la mansión hasta el cuarto de las escobas.-¿Astoria?-Dijo con cierto asco por el sitio donde estaban.

-¿No te acuerdas ya?-Dijo con una risita antes de meter la mano en el pantalón del pelirrojo.-Tu...yo...la academia de aurores...-Ron sonrió.

-¿Quieres repetirlo, Astoria? Creí que me dijiste que nunca más.-Dijo masajeando sus nalgas.

-Si, Ron. Quiero repetirlo, quiero sentirte en mi culo.-Ron gimió feliz y Astoria mordió su cuello. No iba a permitir que su marido se alejara de ella.-Fóllame, Ron.-Dijo repitiendo las palabras de ese día y el pelirrojo se bajó con ansias los pantalones. Astoria se giró y alzo su culo rozando su pene. Ron no se resistió y azotó su nalga.

-Eres...muy...traviesa...Astoria.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados por el placer.-Dime...¿Malfoy te folló aquí?-

-Nn-no.-Dijo al sentir como introducía dos dedos.

-Bien-Dijo con orgullo.-Asique te robé tus dos virginidades...-Astoria gimió por respuesta.

-¿Se dio cuenta?-Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Dd-de qué?-

-De que no era virgen, cariño.-

-Nn-no...le emborraché un poco para que no lo notara...-Confesó y Ron como aprobación la penetró.

¡RON!-

-Si, quiero que grites mi nombre.-

o0o0o0o

Después de la interrupción de Sophie, Hermione se alejó de él y procuró evitarle todo lo que pudo. Especialmente el contacto con él.

-Hermione...-Dijo el rubio molesto.

-¿Si?-Dijo la castaña revisando su bolso por tercera vez.

-¿Vas a evitarme todo el rato? ¿Prefieres que no vaya a Munich?-Dijo entre dientes.

-Yy-yo...yo...-

-¿Tu?-

-No se que pensar.-Confesó.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no piensas?-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Se espontánea...-Le acarició la mejilla.

-¡Hermione, estoy lista! ¡Joder, menudo día llevo hoy! Lo siento.-Draco rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Nos vemos allí.-Dijo Draco desapareciéndose. Hermione pestañeó y Sophie chascó los dedos frente a ella.

-Tu señorita...tienes mucho que contarme...-Hermione sonrió inocentemente.-Y por cierto...dime que el morenazo de ojos verdes es tu jefe soltero...-

-Eh...¿con gafas?-

-¡Aja!-

-No, lo siento, es Harry.-

-¡Que bien!-Dijo con ironía. Se agarró a la mano que le tendía Hermione y ambas desparecieron del despacho.

Draco llegó a Munich y escuchó las risas de varios niños. Teddy chocó con él y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Hola!-Dijo levantándose.

-Hola Teddy.-Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy...-Dijo Harry llegando hasta ellos.-Teddy no tires tan lejos la pelota.-

-Ha sido Kellan.-Se escusó.

-Potter...-

-¡Primito!-Dijo Tonks aligerando la tensión.-Ven, hay mucha gente deseosa de conocerte.-

Draco la siguió de mala gana.-Bien, presentaciones: Anke, Seth, Frieda y Galiana.-Dijo señalándoles.-Son respectivamente: hermana, cuñado, madre y hermana de Sophie.-

-Encantado.-Galiana se colgó de su brazo y movió las pestañas.

-Encantadísima.-Draco la soltó lo más educadamente que pudo y Frieda miró mal a su hija. Tonks rodó los ojos y Harry murmuró algo por lo bajo.

-Continuemos-Draco se tensó al ver a Alejandro en los brazos del chico de esta mañana, ¿qué pretendía ese tío? ¿Robarle el lugar?-Alejandro en cuanto le vio empezó a tenderle los brazos y Draco no dudó en quitárselo a ese...indesable. Todas las mujeres menos Galiana suspiraron, incluidas Hermione y Sophie. Remus, Sirius (que acababa de llegar) y Harry se miraron entre ellos. Derek y Adolph sonrieron al rubio.

-Soy Derek el padre de Sophie.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.-Espero que no te de mucho dolor de cabeza, mi hija puede ser algo molesta a veces.-

-¡Papá!-Dijo la rubia molesta.

-Yo soy Adolph, su hermano.-Dijo el rubio. Draco y él se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¡Hermione Granger!-Dijo Sirius.-¡Estas preciosa, ven a darme un abrazo!-Hermione empezó a reirse mientras Sirius la abrazaba.

-¡Sirius! ¡Te has cortado el pelo!-

-Oh, si...puede que alguien del ministerio tenga algo que ver.-Dijo Remus.

-Moony...-

-Es la verdad Canuto...-Hermione volvió a abrazarle.

-¡Os he echado muchísimo de menos!-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ay hija...no hace falta que llores...-Dijo Galiana molesta. Draco la fulminó, al igual que Alex.-¡Qué niño tan mono!-Dijo acercándose al rubio.-No sabía que fueras padre...¡me gusta!-Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Draco quiso vomitar y Alejandro lo hizo, manchándole toda la blusa a la rubia.

-¡Alex!-Dijo Hermione corriendo hacia él.-¿estas bien?-Dijo cogiéndola de los brazos del rubio que dijo un "bien hecho, campeón" antes de dárselo a su madre. Sirius intentaba no reirse.

-Definitivamente...tu hijo irá a Slytherin-Dijo antes de romper a reir. Galiana miró a Hermione y a Draco alternativamente y bufó. ¡Ni de coña esa pobretona disfrazada podía estar con él!

-Galiana...entra a cambiarte.-Dijo Derek al ver que su hija iba a montar uno de sus shows.

La tarde pasó sin más incidentes, solo risas y felicidad. Gemma y Kellan jugaban con Teddy. Tonks se acercó a Sophie sin dejar de mirar a Hermione y, la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Harry. El moreno dejó de refunfuñar cuando vio lo bien que se entendía Alex y Draco y empezó a plantearse que quizás, SOLO quizás, él merecía una oportunidad.

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo Tonks.

-¡SI! Quiero decir, no-Dijo Sophie enrojeciendo. Tonks sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estos dos?-Dijo mirando al rubio y a la castaña.

-Él está loco por ella y ella...espero que se de cuenta pronto de lo que tiene delante.-Tonks asintió y sonrió.

-¡Herms! No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que le sienta el verde a Alex...voy a por la cámara.-Hermione parpadeó, su amiga esta loca.-Ahí me molesta el sol, ponte más a la izquierda.-Hermione obedeció.-Un poco más hija...-Dijo sonriendo para ella misma. Hermione chocó con alguien.-Anda, tu también puedes salir, primito. Sonreid-Sophie sonrió ante la treta de Tonks.-Vamos Draco, cógele que quiero hacer la foto antes de tener noventa años.-Dijo al ver como Alex le tendía los brazos.-Y pásale un brazo por los hombros o algo...¡que rancio!-Dijo provocando que Hermione enrojeciera cuando el abrazó su cintura.-¡PER-FEC-TO!-Galiana que en ese momento se moría de celos, caminó hasta la "familia feliz", "tropezó con la pata de la silla y le tiró el café a Hermione.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-Dijo poniendo su mejor cara. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la espalda de cierto rubio. Hermione se asomó por un lado del cuerpo de Draco.

-¡Draco!-Dijo la castaña.

-Deberías prestar más atención por donde caminas...-Dijo mirándola con desprecio.

-¡Tio Harry, tu móvil!-Dijo Teddy corriendo hacia él.

-Gracias Teddy.-Dijo cogiéndolo.-¿Cómo? ¿Ee-en dónde? Ss-si, si. Voy para allá-Dijo palideciendo.-Me tengo que ir...es Ginny.-Tonks bufó, Sirius rodó los ojos y Hermione se preocupó.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Theo y Pansy.

-¿Theo? ¡Theo!-Dijo Hermione abrazándole.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo el moreno correspondiendo el abrazo. Pansy se tensó.-Bueno, te veo genial. ¿Dónde está Alex?-Dijo mirando por el jardín.

-Veo que traes compañía...-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, a Pansy ya la conoces...pero quizás no como mi futura mujer.-Hermione sonrió feliz. Pansy se autorregañó por pensar mal de Theo y de Hermione y sonrió.

-¿Futura señora Nott?-Dijo Draco.-¿Lo habeis cogido con ganas, eh?-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-Dijo Pansy y Alex empezó a reirse.

o0o0o0o

Draco y Hermione llegaron a casa en un cómodo silencio. Había conducido Hermione porque Alejandro se negaba a soltarse de Draco. Les acompañaban Theo y Pansy que no dejaban de sonreir.

-Bueno...¿se puede saber qué os pasa?-

-¡Si, se puede saber!-Dijo feliz Pansy.-¡VOY A SER MADRE!-Draco se atragantó con su saliba.-Estoy de cuatro meses.-

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cuatro meses?-

-Bueno, hace exactamente cuatro meses, tuvimos una noche loca...y voilà...-

-Demasiada información-Dijo Draco.

-Será que tu has tenido pocas noches locas...-Dijo Pansy. Al momento Draco y Theo la miraron mal, Hermione se sintió incómoda.-Quiero decir, antes cuando...-

-Sereis los padrinos.-Dijo Theo.-Si quereis claro.-Pansy agradeció la ayuda de Theo.

-¿Y-yo?-Dijo la castaña.

-Si, claro que si.-Dijo Pansy.

-Vv-ale.

-¡GENIAL!-Dijo feliz. Alex empezó a llorar asustado y Hermione lo cogió en brazos. Salió del comedor para dormirle.

-Ya te vale, Pansy...-

-Lo siento...se me escapó...-Dijo con mirada inocente.

-Tu hijo va a salir loco si sigues gritando así...-

-Borde.-Dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a San Murgo con el corazón en la boca. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a Ginny? ¿Habría ocurrido algo durante la concentración?

-Señor Potter.-Dijo uno de los medimagos.

-¿Ginny?-

-Oh, claro...sígame-Entró en la sala de urgencias y vio a la pelirroja recostada en una camilla.

-¡Ginny!-Dijo corriendo hacia ella.-¿Estás bien? ¡Me has asustado mucho!-La pelirroja le miró con furia.

-¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN!-Harry se asustó más aun.-Quiero irme a casa.-

-Pp-pero...-

-A casa, Harry.-Dijo la pelirroja. Una enfermera le entregó el papel de alta voluntaria que firmó sin dudar y esperó a que Harry reaccionara. Una vez en casa, agarró lo primero que pilló y se lo tiró a la cabeza.

-¿Ginny?-

-¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, HARRY!-

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-Dijo con rabia. Harry la abrazó feliz.-¡Suéltame!-

-Nn-no entiendo...-Dijo el moreno.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Claro que no lo entiendes! ¡YO NO QUIERO SER MADRE, NO QUIERO A ESTE BEBÉ, ME ARRUINARÁ TODA MI CARRERA! No quiero ser como Hermione con su hijo, sin cuidarse, sin preocuparse por su físico, no quiero dejar el Quidditch y no quiero seguir con esto. Si ese medimago entrometido no se hubiera metido donde no le llamaban...ahora nada de esto estaría pansando.-Harry miraba a la pelirroja con horror.

-Nn-no puedes estar hablando en serio...-

-¡¿ES QUÉ NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS? Claro, el señor tiene suficiente con ir al ministerio y vivir de sus heroicidades...me da igual lo que opines, voy a abortar.-

-¡NO!-Dijo Harry furioso.-No puedes matar a mi hijo o a mi hija.-

-¡QUÉ YO NO QUIERO SER MADRE! Y que no quiero seguir contigo...estoy con otra persona, Harry.-

-Mira Ginebra, me da igual todo lo demás, pero no vas a abortar. Quieres irte, vete, quieres que terminemos, lo haremos...pero no vas a abortar.-

-¿Y que pretendes que aguante otros seis meses más y luego te deje al bebé?-

-Exactamente. Tu no querrás ser madre, pero yo seré ambos para el bebé.-

-¿Y qué pasa con el Quidditch?-Dijo furiosa.-¡¿No vas a decirme nada de mi amante?-

-No...realmente lo sospechaba...-Después sacó su varita y apuntó a la pierna derecha de Ginny al segundo se retorcía de dolor en los brazos del moreno.-Sobre tu querido Quidditch...lástima que tropezaras en la acera y estes lesionada durante seis meses...¿verdad?-Ginny le miró con furia.

-Prepárate, porque en cuanto de a luz...no volverás a verme...no pretendas que yo me haga responsable de esta desgracia.-Dijo señalándose el vientre.

-No sufras...lo dejarás firmado.-Después la soltó sobre el sillón y salió de allí con un portazo. Tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas, estaba furioso, decepcionado y desolado. ¿Qué tenían los Weasley con los bebés...llamó a Hermione sin dudar. Sabía que estaba asustándola al no dejar de sollozar, seguro que se vería patético...

-Vente aquí, Harry.-No pensó en nada más, agarró su varita y se desapareció. Hermione le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y lloró más lastimeramente.-Harry...-El moreno se agarró a ella y dejó que le llevara donde quisiera, confiaría en ella ciegamente. Notó que alguien ayudaba a la castaña a llevarle al piso de arriba.-Gracias Draco...-Dijo la castaña y Harry se tensó. ¡Podía caer más bajo! Ahora Draco Malfoy se reiría de él...

-Herms...quiero morir...-Confesó.

-¡Oye, deja de decir tonterías! Casi todo en esta vida tiene solución, seguro que Ginny consigue salir adelante, ella es fuerte...-

-¡Ni la nombres!-Dijo con furia.-Ella...ella quería abortar, Herms. Ella dice que no quiere ser madre que es una desgracia...está con otro...-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡No puede hacerlo!-

-Mi siento tan miserable...le he rota la pierna para que no pueda jugar al Quidditch y así no aborte...pero n puedo dejar que mi bebé muera...yo le quiero.-Dijo antes de volver a llorar. Hermione no dejó de abrazarle en ningún momento. Solo se separó de él cuando se durmió. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, ella sabía el daño que Ginny le había causado...como si fuera otra vez ese día, recordó a Ron mirándola con odio, tirándola del pelo...jadeó y se encogió sobre sí misma mientras lloraba. Se levantó como pudo y fue hasta la habitación de Alejandro...su bebé, su esperanza, su vida...Draco entró con Alex, dormido y se asustó al verla en ese estado. Dejó al niño en la cuna y la abrazó. Hermione dejó de autoatormentarse cuando notó la calidez que siempre sentía entre esos brazos.

-Sshhh...¿qué ha pasado?-Hermione le contó todo entre hipidos y Draco maldijo entre dientes a la comadreja.

-Yy-yo...recordé todo y...-

-Pero solo es eso, Hermione. Son solo recuerdos. Ya nada es así. Tienes a tu hijo que es precioso, tienes a tu familia apoyándote, tienes a Sophie y su familia que te quieren como una más de ellos. Y me tienes a mi.-Hermione le miró fijamente.-Si, me tienes a mi.-Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas. Draco se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y rozó sus labios. Había deseado volver a besarla, había momentos en el día en los que había sido una necesidad, pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida dejó de lado sus necesidades y quiso atender las de otra persona. Quería calmar su dolor, quería cerrar su herida y quería que ella cogiera lo que necesitara de él. Hermione se separó de él y pestañeó varias veces. Draco se sintió algo dolido por su rechazo. Hermione suspiró y atrajó, casi violentamente, al rubio hacia ella. Besó sus labios con furia, los mordió sin importarle hacerle daño. Draco contestó al beso intentando ser suave y tierno pero llegó un punto en el que la pasividad no era lo suyo. Agarró a Hermione de la cintura y la pegó a él. Mordió su labio para poder entrar en su boca y con su lengua la saqueó. Sus manos empezaron a alzar esa preciosa falda de tubo hasta asegurarse que las piernas tuvieran movilidad y sin dudarlo alzó a la castaña, obligándola a rodearle con sus piernas. Después rompió el beso y trató de enfocarse pero la castaña no se lo puso fácil y volvió a besarle. Caminó si saber muy bien como hasta su habitación y la tiró en la cama. Hermione se levantó furiosa y le pegó en el pecho repetidas veces hasta que Draco la inmovilizó. Cuando la castaña creía que volvería a empezar esa guerra de voluntades, el rubio la sorprendió, besó sus nudillos con mimo y después soltó sus manos que calleron como un peso muerto sobre el colchón, desarmándola, calmando su furia y dolor. Después acercó de nuevos sus labios y volvió a rozarla, como antes de que todo empezara y Hermione le abrazó, volviendo a llorar.

-Ll-lo si-en-to.-Dijo avergonzada. Draco volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas y a rozar sus labios hasta que Hermione con un suspiró cedió a sus roces y Draco la besó de nuevo. Con uno de esos besos eternos, que no tienen fin, que te hacen suspirar varia veces. Y Hermione en ese momento sintió como un trocito de hielo que rodeaba su corazón se desprendía y se sintió liberada. Se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que sentía en ese momento. Draco acarició su brazo y los tapó.

-Descansa, Hermione.-Dijo antes de imitarla.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**HOLA A TODAS!Siento mucho no contestar a los reviews pero esq entro a trabajar en 20 min y tengo que prepararme! Si puedo luego a la noche edito y respondo!**

**Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a ZAVACULLEN, espero que te guste y sigas teniendo ese ánimo todo el tiempo! Si supieras alguna novedad me encantaría que me la contaras! Besos guapa!**

**Hasta pronto, bueno aunque lo próximo que publique será el capítulo nuevo de Paciencia, si por fin ese que llevo tanto prometiendo...**

**BESOS!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	13. Amigos

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**13****-****Amigos****:**

Se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que sentía en ese momento. Draco acarició su brazo y los tapó. -Descansa, Hermione.-Dijo antes de imitarla.

Draco durmió por primera vez desde que vio a Hermione de un solo tirón. Podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Abrió los ojos y miró a la castaña. Su pequeña leona...

-Hermione...-Dijo acariciando su mejilla. Hermione se movió para acomodarse mejor pero no abrió los ojos.-Dormilona...-Dijo con un ligero tono de risilla.

-Mmm...-Dijo la castaña abrazando al rubio y sonriendo. Draco se sentía en la gloria, ¿por qué no despertaba siempre así?

-Hermione, venga, hay que despertarse.-Hermione abrió los ojos mientras bostezaba. Había dormido tan bien, tan tranquila...-Buenos días.-Dijo apartándole el pelo.

-¿Draco?-Dijo sorprendida. Tras eso enrojeció, recordando todo y, después, se acordó de Harry e hizo el amago de levantarse. Draco la abrazó.

-No pienso dejarte huir como ayer.-Dijo el rubio.

-Yy-yo no hui-Dijo molesta.

-Me evitaste todo el día...-Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos, complacida por el gesto del rubio.

-¿Hermione?-La castaña se levantó y salió a buscar a Harry mientras se bajaba la falda.-¿Herms?-

-Estoy aquí, Harry.-Dijo saliendo a su encuentro y abrazándole.-¿Cómo estas?-El moreno se rascó la nuca.

-Siento haber ocupado tu habitación...-Dijo bajando la vista.

-¡No pasa nada!-Dijo sonriendo.-Anda, vamos a desayunar.-

-Malfoy.-Dijo Harry.

-Potter.-

-¡Por favor, dejaros de apellidos, solo falta que me llameis Granger!-Dijo molesta. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Harry.-Dijo entre dientes.

-Dra-draco.-

-Mucho mejor.-Dijo contenta entrando a la habitación de Alex.-¿Dónde está mi bebé?-Dijo sonriendo al ver a su hijo despierto.

o0o0o0o

Sophie se levantó malhumorada. Había discutido con su hermana, otra vez. Odiaba el comportamiento que tenía. Sabía de sobra que Galiana se había fijado en Draco y eso no le gustaba porque sabía que su hermana era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería, incluso pisotear a la gente.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Adolph mientras se servía café.

-Para ti.-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Sophie?-

-¡No me mires así, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un mal día!-Dijo molesta.

-Cl-claro.-Dijo sorprendido su hermano.

-Me voy a la oficina.-Dijo sin más. Adolph la observó mientras se iba y la fría mirada que se cruzaron sus hermanas.

-Hola Adolph...¿qué tal has dormido?-Dijo melosamente su hermana.

-Bien ¿y tu?-

-No te creas...ayer Sophie casi me pega...y todo porque dije que su jefe era guapo.-Dijo con victimismo.

-Tendría un mal día, Galiana.-Dijo restándole importancia.

-Si o tendrá celos...-Dejo caer.

-¿Celos?-

-Claro, ¿no has visto lo guapa que es su amiga? Se que si...ayer la mirabas con interés...-Adolph enrojeció. Si ella supiera...-¡Ves! Y yo creo que ella también a ti...-

-¿Eh? No, no.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Que si! ¿Por qué no la invitas a tomar un café? Verás como acepta.-

-Galiana, deja de montarte tus películas.-Dijo apurando su café y levantándose.-¿Cómo llevas tu proyecto?-

-Estancado...pero creo que ya se una solución.-Dijo feliz.

o0o0o0o

Hermione dejó a Alex en la guardería y a Harry en su habitación. Draco se empeñó en ir en un mismo coche, a pesar de que ella le dijo que hoy tenía planes para por la tarde.

-Entonces mejor, así recojo yo a Alex y...-

-Nn-no es necesario...le llevaré. Solo voy a salir con Sophie y Joe. Además Joe está deseando conocerle.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Joe?-Dijo celoso.

-Si...creo que te hablé de él. Es más vendrán un día a cenar, él y su novio.-Draco miró a Hermione sorprendido.

-¡Anda! Joe y su novio...-

-Draco...¿no me digas que tienes algo contra los homosexuales?-

-¡No, claro que no! Bueno si he de ser sincero...no, siempre y cuando me respeten.-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¿Te respeten? ¡Por favor, Draco baja un poco tu ego!-

-¡Eh!-Dijo sonriendo.-Mira esto no lo sabe casi nadie, pero lo confesaré.-Hermione le miró con interés-En sexto...durante uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch...estábamos duchándonos y Blaise me besó.-Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.-¡Ni se te ocurra reirte! No fue nada agradable...seguimos siendo amigos pero nada de besos y toqueteos ni nada. Aunque es comprensible...soy irresistible-Dijo sonriendo de lado. Hermione le dio en el hombro mientras reía.

-Creo que te encantará conocer a Joe...quizás podrías esperarle en la ducha...-

-Granger...-Dijo fingiendo enfado pero estaba a punto de besarla.

-Malfoy...-

-¡Hola!-Draco dejó de reirse y Hermione bajó la mirada. Odiaba la mirada de desprecio de esa mujer.-¡Qué suerte que te encuentro!-Dijo sonriendo a Draco.

-¿Si?-Dijo el rubio molesto por la interrupción. Estaban tan bien, bromeando...

-Quería pedirte un favor.-Dijo mordiéndose el labio y jugando con su pelo. El ascensor se abrió y Hermione salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Galiana sonrió con malicia mirando a la castaña y dulcemente cuando miró a Draco.-Es por un proyecto...y mi hermana me ha dicho que eres taaan buen empresario...aunque estoy segura de que eres bueno en todo.-Dijo acariciando su pecho. Draco le quitó la mano y la miró fríamente.-¿Me ayudarías?-Dijo poniendo carita de niña buena. Draco estuvo tentado a decirle que no, que se fuera a la mierda y que jamás volviera a tocarle pero a su mente le vino Sophie y Hermione. Si Sophie le había hablado a Galiana de él como empresario quería decir que esperaba que él ayudara a su hermana y si la ayudaba, Sophie hablaría bien de él a Hermione y la castaña quizás, retirara más muros contra él...si tenía que aguantar a esa odiosa mujer...rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Esta bien...trae tu proyecto.-Galiana sonrió, convencida de que sus gestos habían convencido al rubio. Estaba claro que ella era irresistible. Y además si le metía pájaros en la cabeza a su hermano...la castaña estaría más que anulada.

Hermione entró en su oficina molesta. Molesta por estar molesta por lo ocurrido en el ascensor, molesta porque Galiana había aparecido, molesta porque en un momento estaba bromeando y sintiéndose de nuevo ella con Draco y al siguiente se sentía insegura. ¡ARGH!

-Hola...-Dijo Sophie dejándose caer en la silla.-Tengo unas ganas de ver a Joe y que me haga sonreir...-

-Yo también...-Dijo Hermione.

-Ayer discutí con...-

-Me alegro de que recomendaras a Draco...seguro que tu hermana y él se entienden a la perfección...-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué, qué, qué?-Dijo Sophie.-¡NO!-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-¿Está aquí mi hermana?-Dijo entre dientes.

-Si...-Sophie dejó a Hermione en la oficina y salió hecha una furia. Entró al despacho de Draco sin llamar y se encontró a Galiana cotilleando por la oficina.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Dijo con voz contenida.

-Cállate hermanita.-Dijo Galiana.-Deja de montar numeritos, ¿quieres? Mira si todo esto es por Patric...te diré que casi te lo tenía que haber dejado...fue un decepción tras un mes...-

-Vete ahora mismo.-

-Deja de ser absurda.-Dijo Galiana-Tu limítate a estar con tus amiguitos y a comprar y déjame a mi con mi vida. Total...entre tu y yo...la decisión es fácil. Eres molesta Sophie, asúmelo.-Sophie fue hasta ella dispuesta a pegarla, odiaba a su hermana.-Tks, tks...-Dijo sujetando su mano. En ese momento entró Draco.-¡Draco!-Dijo cogiendo la mano de Sophie para controlarla.-Le estaba diciendo a mi hermana que habías aceptado ayudarme...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo mirando a la molesta rubia. Ninguna de las dos hermana supo a quien se dirigía-Te dije que trajeras el proyecto y no lo veo por ningún lado...a diferencia tuya yo tengo mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? No agotes mi paciencia.-Dijo el rubio molesto. Había leído uno de los correos de Theo y se había enfurecido. Era una noticia sobre Greengrass Company. Había un reportaje sobre las acciones de Ronald Weasley y su labor como empresario. En parte del reportaje que encargaba de echar mierda sobre él diciendo que no atendía a su empresa y que se dedicaba a viajar y vivir. Incluso insinuaba que la fiabilidad de Theo y la suya era poca y que ellos podían ofrecer mejor confianza. ¡Sería cabrón! Sophie y Galiana miraron al rubio sorprendidas. La primera con cierto grado de satisfacción por como había tratado a su hermana y la segunda molesta por las palabras del rubio.-Sophie, necesito los informes del viernes. Quiero que contactes con el director financiero y que venga cuanto antes y...-El teléfono sonó. Draco dijo varios "aja", "mmm" y "vale" y colgó.-Y Margareth también. ¡YA!-Dijo molesto. ¿Por qué había dicho que si? ¡Era insoportable!

-Cc-claro.-Dijo Sophie y arrastró a su hermana fuera de allí. Hermione que salía en ese momento para llevar unos papeles a Margareth se tensó. ¿Todavía seguía allí?

o0o0o0o

El día no había mejorado mucho y Hermione se fue en el coche de Sophie sin despedirse del rubio. Recogió a su hijo y su humor, al igual que el de la rubia, mejoró notablemente. Llegaron a casa de Joe y el moreno ya las esperaba en la puerta. Sin evitarlo en cuanto se abrazaron los tres se empezaron a reir.

-¡Pero que preciosidad!-Dijo mirando a Alejandro.-Ven con el tío Joe.-Dijo mientras le cogía. Alex le miró evaluándole unos segundos y luego empezó a reirse.

-Tu hijo va a ser un genio.-Dijo Sophie. Hermione se sonrojó mientras miraba a su hijo con devoción.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Seguiste mi consejo? ¿Fue pasional?-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Sophie. Hermione enrojeció.

-Oh my god, ¡tenemos solo una hora hasta que venga Mike y tienes mucho que decir, guapetona!-Dijo Joe empujándola hacia dentro. Sophie que sabía que había interrumpido dos momentos nunca pensó que hubieran llegado a tanto.

-Nn-no hay mucho que contar.-Dijo Hermione desviando la mirada mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaban su mente.

-¡Ja! Después de ese beso cariño...hay mucho que contar.-

-Besos, Joe, dirás besos.-Dijo Sophie.-Que yo ayer tenía el don de la interrupción.

-Bueno...ayer...¡no se como explicarlo!-Dijo Hermione tapándose la cara.-Tuve una pequeña crisis y la pagué con él.-

-Desde el principio, cuéntame desde el principio.-Hermione les contó el besó en la oficina, la actitud del rubio, la llegada de Harry y lo que provocó en ella.

-¿Y que problema hay en que él te abrazara mientras llorabas? Con esos brazos que tiene, yo estaría feliz.-Dijo Sophie.-Además, no es que me alegre del mal de nadie, pero ¿podría consolar a tu amigo?-Hermione sonrió y enrojeció. Confiar en ellos era lo correcto y sabía que podía hacerlo.

-No me abrazó, bueno si...a ver...me besó.-Joe aplaudió y Sophie le dio un codazó a Hermione.-Y yo...no se que me pasó, pero estaba tan furiosa y dolida que lo pagué con él y le besé. Él intentaba ser dulce conmigo y yo parecía una salvaje. No se que pasó, pero acabé con la falda en la cintura, en mitad de su cama y suspirando. Luego le pegué y lloré y él me abrazó y me besó...he dormido con él y ¡va a volverme loca! Unos momentos me siento genial y al poco tan insegura...cuando vi a tu hermana, Sophie. Ella es el tipo de mujer que a él le gustan. En el colegio siempre salía con chicas "perfectas"-Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.-¡Es un mujeriego y yo estoy callendo! Pero no puede ser, porque se que no soy su tipo. Me ayuda muchísimo, ha conseguido que recupere la confianza en mi, tiene detalles preciosos...pero él y yo juntos...¡imposible!-

-Hermione...¡céntrate!-Dijo Sophie.-¿Os visteis ayer? ¿Le has visto con Alex? Sois la familia perfecta...y a mi hermana...¡ni se te ocurra creerla! ¡Es una arpía! Draco la va ayudar y estoy segura de que es por ti.-

-¡Claro...!-Dijo con ironía-

-A ver, a ver...-Dijo Joe.-Analicemos esto...1-has tenido dos opciones de tener el mejor orgasmo de tu vida y las has rechazado. 2-las has rechazado porque supuestamente tu y él juntos no puede ser. 3- tu no eres su tipo de mujer pero él te dice claramente que si...-

-¿Claramente?-Dijo Hermione. No era posible, así de simple.

-No está interesado en llevar mujeres a casa, te dice y te repite que está para ti, te besa, te consuela, tiene detalles preciosos, te come con la mirada, se preocupa por ti...claro...¿en qué diantres pensaba yo para decir claramente?-Dijo Joe chascando los dedos frente a Hermione que parpadeó sorprendida.-Mira cariño, deja de ponerte muros y tonterías y deja que ese hombre te haga feliz. Y ahora vamos contigo y el super amigo de esta mujer.-Dijo mirando a Sophie.-Por lo que me dices él y su asquerosa mujercita han roto y ella es una zorra de las grandes. Tu eres preciosa, sensible, serás una gran madre y le ayudarás con su bebé. Solo con tu sonrisa le conquistas, te lo digo yo. Solo os diré una cosa, quiero ser vuestra dama de honor, ahí lo dejo.-Sophie y Hermione empezaron a reirse. Joe era increíble. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y el moreno corrió a recibir a Mike. Ambos se besaron con pasión y Mike al ver la compañía enrojeció.

-Queridas...este es mi hombre.-Dijo feliz.-Mike, ellas son mis niñas.-Sophie y Hermione sonrieron y se levantaron para saludarle.-Ella es Hermione y él su pequeña preciosidad...-Dijo cogiendo a Alex. Mike le miró con ternura.-Y ella Sophie.-Dijo feliz.

-Encantado.-Dijo algo nervioso.-Joe me ha hablado mucho de vosotras.-

-De ti más, sabes que de ti siempre hablo más.-Dijo Joe.

-Cierto.-Dijo Sophie. Mike enrojeció.

-Todo bueno, por supuesto.-Dijo el moreno.

-¿Puedo?-Dijo mirando a Hermione. La castaña asintió.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo feliz. Cogió a Alex con miedo y cuando vio que todo estaba bien, una sonrisa inundó su cara. Joe le besó tiernamente y suspiró.

-¡Estás sexy hasta con un niño! Me vas a matar.-Todos se empezaron a reir, incluido Alejandro.

o0o0o0o

Sophie llevó a Hermione a casa y ésta la invitó a pasar. Se encontraron a Draco y a Harry en el sillón. El rubio leyendo pero mirando cada poco el reloj de la pared y el moreno viendo la tele y mirando cada poco al rubio. Ninguno notó la presencia de las chicas.

-Malfoy...-El rubio levantó la vista del libro.-Quiero...me gustaría...gracias por cuidar de Hermione.-

-No lo hago por ti, Potter.-Dijo el rubio. Seguía enfadado desde por la mañana.

-Intentaba ser amable...al parecer ahora formas parte de su vida...pero sigues siendo el maldito niñito pijo y orgulloso de siempre.-

-¡Oh, me ofendes Potter!-Dijo fingiendo. Hermione y Sophie se miraron sorprendidas. Los chicos volvieron a lo que hacían antes. Hermione fue a entrar al salón pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio la dejaron estática.-Lo siento.-Harry estaba igual de sorprendido que su amiga.-Hoy he tenido un mal día. Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos del pasado...intentar llevarnos bien... aunque lo de amiguitos...-

-Esta bien...-Dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano el rubio se la apretó y vió a Hermione de reojo. Ambos se soltaron.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Sophie feliz. El perfil de ese chico era perfecto. Aisss...ójala Joe tuviera razón y é se fijara en ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de Sophie, Harry?-

-Si, claro.-

-Va a quedarse a cenar.-Sophie miró a Hermione emocionada.-Voy a bañar a Alex.-

-Te ayudo-Dijo Draco saliendo tras ella. Harry miró a Sophie y se sintió incómodo.

-Bueno...asique eres el hermano de Hermione...-Dijo Sophie.

-No exactamente...es como si lo fuesemos pero no de sangre...es decir, que nuestros padres no...-

-Entiendo.-Dijo Sophie sonriendo. Le parecía tan mono.

-Podríamos haber sido familia...bueno no se si sabes...-

-¿Lo de Ronald? Si, lo se.-

-Pues él...mi...Ginny.-Se corrigió con rabia.-Y él son hermanos.-

-También lo sabía. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?-Dijo esperanzada.

-Eh...no, me voy hoy...tengo que volver.-

-Ah...-

En el piso de arriba, Hermione desnudaba a Alex bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Sabía que estaba allí pero le ignoraba.

-¿Qué tal con Joe?-Dijo Draco a su espalda. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? La última vez que le miró estaba en la puerta...

-Bien...muy bien.-Dijo sonriendo al recordar a su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas que me debías una cena?-Dijo Draco jugando con su pelo, Hermione se tensó y casí suspira.-Mañana podrías cumplirla...-

-Ee-es miércoles...hay que trabajar y Alex...-Dijo apartándose de él. ¿Desde cuándo tenía quince años? ¡Qué dice! Ni con quice se comportó así, ¡por Merlín, solo le había tocado el pelo...!

-Alex puede venir...-Dijo mirándola.

-Bueno pero...¡es miércoles!-Dijo nerviosa.

-Me se los días de la semana, Hermione.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ss-supongo.-Dijo al ver que se acercaba a ella. Cogió a Alex y camino con él hacia la bañera, a forma de escudo protector.

-Un día es un día.-

-Si...claro...pero...-Draco arqueó una ceja.-¡Los niños tienen su ritmo, ¿sabes? No se puede cambiar así como así, tienen sus horarios y...-

-Podemos no salir de casa...-Dijo sin darse por vencido.

-Ya...bueno...-Alex salpicó a su madre.-¡Alex! Habíamos mejorado esto...¡Y tu no te rias!-Draco lo intentó. Alex volvió a mojarla y Draco tragó en grueso. ¡Merlín, ¿por qué llevaba esa escusa de blusa? Era beige de seda y mojada...esta vez no saldría corriendo, ¡no señor! Hermione sacó al niño de la bañera y lo secó, después le puso el pijama. Le cogió en brazos y salió del baño esperando dejar atrás al rubio. Besó a Alex y le tumbó en el cuco. Draco entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Hermione le miraba sorprendida. Draco se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione enrojeció.-¿Qu-qué haces?-Dijo nerviosa. Draco no contestó, solo la besó.

-Teníamos algo pendiente...-Dijo en su oido.-Ven a cenar mañana conmigo.-Dijo antes de morder su lóbulo.

-Dra...co.-Dijo mientras se agarraba a él. ¡Tenía que alejarse de él, lo sabía! Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Draco cerró los ojos ante la forma en la que dijo su nombre. Caminó con ella hasta la pared donde la obligó a apoyarse.

-¿Qué me dices?-Dijo mientras besaba su cuello. Hermione suspiró y Draco usó sus dientes.

-¡Oh!-Fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Draco estaba a punto de arder y desconectó su mente, solo le guiaba su instinto.

-Dime que si...-Dijo antes de volver a besarla mientras una mano traviesa se colaba entre su blusa. Hermione soltó todo el aire de golpe.

-Ssss..-Era incapaz de hablar. Draco se pegó más a ella y gimió cuando tocó su pecho. Una voz le decía que parara pero otra le decía que continuara. Hermione se mordió el labio, ahora más que nunca tenía que huir, pero Merlín estaba empezando a sentir cosas increibles. La otra mano de Draco se coló entre su falda y fue directamente al centro de Hermione.-¡Ah!-Draco mandó toda a la mierda. Apartó la braga y notó como ella se tensaba, pero ahora mismo no era dueño de sí mismo. Vio que iba a protestar y la besó. Notó como poco a poco se iba relajando en el beso, por lo que aprovechó para mover sus dedos. Unos pellizcaron su pezón haciendo que Hermione le mordiera el labio y el otro localizó su clítoris. Hermione se agarró con fuerza al pelo de Draco.

-Dime que si...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, Hermione ni le escuchó simplemente sentía. La mano del pecho lo abandonó y alzó la falda, cuando lo hizó separó más sus piernas para tener mayor acceso. La mente y conciencia de Hermione se habían ido y solo sentía.

-Draco...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir. El rubio sonrió al verla así. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, la blusa a medio abrir, uno de sus pechos libres, la falda en la cintura, las bragas medio bajadas y su mano perdida entre sus piernas. Hermione comenzó a mover su cadera y Draco jadeó. Volvió a besarla con pasión e introdujo uno de sus dedos.-¡Si!-Gritó. Draco aceleró sus movimientos y Hermione boqueó en busca de aire. Draco volvió a besarla para callar su gemido y notó como Hermione se tensaba y los músculos que rodeaban sus dedos se contraían. Agarró a la castaña para que no se callera y se tensó mientras se liberaba. ¡Merlín, nunca en su vida le había pasado esto! Ella ni le había tocado...Hermione abrió los ojos y se tensó. ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?

-¿Herms, todo bien?-Dijo Harry. Ambos intentaron normalizar su respiración.

-Ss-si, me voy a la ducha, Harry.-

-Vale...si quieres voy haciendo la cena...-Propuso. Hermione se agarró más a Draco pues notaba que no iba a permanecer de pie.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo como pudo. Escuchó a Harry bajar las escaleras y suspiró. Draco besó su cuello y sonrió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal? Que tal llevais el puente? (bueno, esto para los que vivan en España...)**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, creo que este os gustará...lo presiento...ahora q lo odieis y me tireis tomatazos...espero q no!**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad!CReo que es la primera vez que uno de mis fic llega a los 200 rr con solo 12 capis, y con más...no se si hay muchos q lo hayan logrado! Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

**Dashamalfoy:** jejeje, van avanzando poco a poco nuestra parejita...Ginny, en fin...que puedo decir...Besos!

**Salesia:** como ves, encontré la solución perfecta para romper ese matrimonio...aunq quizas fui un poco cruel, pero la realidad esq hay mujeres que anteponen su carrera profesional a su carrera maternal, por asi decirlo...tranquila la capa está a buen recaudo xD! Jejeje, veo q Galiana te ha caido muy bien, con lo simpática q es...sobre el otro Ced&Herms pues estoy con ello pero hasta que no termine Paciencia no creo q me ponga en serio con él...depende de quien me visite en mis sueños...Cedric de Paciencia, Draco de Fundiendo..., Draco de Dos opciones...Cedric de Una noche loca...en fin, ahí voy...pero los continuaré todos! Besos!

**Chanita23**: jejeje, me alegra q te haya gustado! Ciertamente hubiera sido más desgarrador pero el bebé quería q naciera...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESE REVIEW 200!Que ilusión! El secreto de la magia si que lo han contado porque la familia de Sophie les ha aportado confianza...Besos!

**Kottecitta**: gracias! Cada vez que leo vuestros review me sonrojo! De verdad gracias por tus palabras de animo! Me alegra mucho que consiga transmitir con mi forma de escribir que eso os

**X.x:** GRACIAS y más gracias! Besos!

**DiAnIzLoCa:** gracias por animarte a dejar un rr!sobre avisarte, al dejar un rr sin cuenta en fanfiction, necesito q me mandes un MP con tu direccion de correo para poder avisarte! Besos!

**Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, favoritos y alertas de nuevo!. Espero leernos pronto... Besos!**

**PD: Creo q he contestado a todo el mundo, si alguien falta lo sientoooo, no me he dado cuenta!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	14. Volviendo atrás

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**14****-****Volviendo aatrás****:**

-Vale...si quieres voy haciendo la cena...-Propuso. Hermione se agarró más a Draco pues notaba que no iba a permanecer de pie.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo como pudo. Escuchó a Harry bajar las escaleras y suspiró. Draco besó su cuello y sonrió. Estaba tan feliz. Hermione evitó su mirada, le daba vergüenza. Draco sonrió enternecido y volvió a besarla.

-Supongo que querrás ducharte tu sola...-Hermione asintió.-Hasta ahora.-Beso suavemente sus labios y se fue a darse él también una ducha. Hermione se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo le había dejado? ¡Cómo lo había disfrutado!

Draco se empezó a desnudar y cuando vio sus boxers enrojeció, tenía que retroceder a sus quince años para recordar esta situación. Ella ni le había tocado, le había bastado tocarla, sentirla y oirla para tener ese espectáculo ante él. Si solo con eso había tenido un más que placentero orgasmo...no quería ni pensar lo que sería estar dentro de ella...dejó de pensar esas cosas y cambió la llave del agua al frío. ¡Control, esa era la clave!

Harry bajó y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Allí ya se encontraba Sophie lavando unas patatas para asarlas.

-¡Nos toca hacer la cena! Vamos, serás mi ayudante.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Harry parpadeó sorprendido y asintió. Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.-¡Espera!-Dijo asustándolo. Le pasó algo por la cabeza y luego le rodeó la cintura. Harry se sintió incómodo pero cerró los ojos maravillado al poder oler su perfume. Sophie se alejó de él antes de hacer una locura.-Listo.-Dijo sonriendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, contagiado. Luego se miró y se vio con un delantal.

-Gracias.-Dijo Harry y Sophie solo sonrió.

-Hermione me dijo que eras algo así como un...¿policia?-Dijo encantada de poder estar a su lado.

-Ss-si...algo así...-

-Debe gustarte los subidones de adrenalina...tenía un amigo que era bombero, decía siempre que le encantaba porque ayudaba a los demás y porque lo que sentía al enfrentarse al fuego era alucinante...-

-Bueno...la parte de ayudar a los demás si que estoy de acuerdo...pero supongo que después de como ha sido mi vida...estaba destinado a ser auror...tampoco es que me planteara otra cosa...-Reconoció el moreno.

-¿Y qué te ha pasado para verte destinado a ser ¿auror?-Harry asintió.

-Es una historia muy larga...-Dijo algo incómodo.

-Me la debes.-Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa antes de girarse y coger a Alex que entraba en los brazos de su madre.-¿Has disfrutado del baño?-Hermione enrojeció.-¡Díselo a la tía Sophie! Verás cuando vayamos de compras para Joe...vas a estar tan guapo...-

-Sophie...Alex no necesita ropa...-Dijo aliviada de que lo del baño no fuera con segundas.

-¡Está en constante crecimiento, Hermioe! Todo niño necesita ropa...-Harry sonrió ante la escena. Poco después apareció Draco, con el pelo mojado, unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta gris. Sophie sonrió a Hermione.-Si este es el espectáculo que vives todos los días...no se como sobrevives...-Dijo en un susurro a la castaña mientras le devolvía al niño para disimular.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo nerviosa.

-Tu tienes algo que contarme...-Hermione enrojeció y ocultó la cara besando la cabeza de su hijo. Sophie sonrió.-Chicos...os cedemos la cocina, ¡¿os podeis creer que nos hemos olvidado de organizar una cena con Joe? Estará esperando nuestra llamada. Si necesitais algo, estamos en el salón.-Dijo arrastrando a Hermione. Draco sonrió. Bueno sería más correcto decir que tenía una sonrisa pegada en su boca que se negaba a irse.

-Bueno Harry...¿qué estabais cocinando?-El moreno se sorprendió al ver que él se lavaba las manos y le miraba espectante. ¿Este era Draco Malfoy?

-Eh...patatas asadas con bacon y queso fundido y...pollo.-

-Vale, tu sigue con las patatas, yo me pongo con el pollo.-

-Hermione...-

-Shh...-Dijo nerviosa.-¡Me ha invitado a cenar!-Dijo cuando encontró algo para no contar lo sucedido arriba.

-¡Eso es genial!-Dijo algo más alto. Hermione miró a ver si alguno de los dos daba señales de vida.

-Mañana...-

-¡Haré de niñera! Vas a ir preciosa, ya lo verás...por cierto, ¡gracias! Harry es tan mono, tan tímido...¡me encanta, Herms!-Hermione sonrió.-Joe tenía razón, vamos a ser muy felices...-

-Sophie...Harry ahora mismo...mira no debería decírtelo pero él pasó una infancia y adolescencia muy duras...para él la familia es vital porque ha carecido de ella durante mucho tiempo y...con lo que ha pasado...no creo que se fije mucho en chicas...le conozco, se que cuando algo para él es vital...deja todo de lado y parece un ciego que no ve lo que tiene frente a él...-

-Bueno pues si no me ve...¡que me toque!-Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza.-Mañana vas a pasar la noche de tus sueños...déjate de barreras y se feliz, hazme caso...salta desde el trampolín-

Alex empezó a llorar.

-Shhh...-Hermione le metió un dedo en la boca para ver si tenía hambre pero Alex lloró más fuerte cuando ella tocó sin querer su encía.-¿Te molestan los dientes, cariño?-Dijo enternecida.-Déjame pensar un momento.-Alex sollozó un poco pero miró a su madre esperando que ella hiciera algo. Hermione empezó a repasar los conocimientos que tenía de medimagia. Sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.-Verás que bien ahora, mi niño.-Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.-Chicos...¿tenías poción analgésica?-

-No aquí, Herms. ¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo alarmado Harry.

-Es Alex, creo que está empezando con los dientes...-Dijo con una sonrisa. Draco entró en la cocina con un tarro.

-La he hecho yo...sabe a menta...-Harry dudó y Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Sophie miraba a los tres alucinada. Hermione abrió la poción y metió un dedo, lo sacudió ligeramente y después le tocó la barbilla a Alex para que abriera la boca.

-Confía en mi, cariño.-El niño la abrió con lágrimas en los ojos.-Shhh, verás que bien.-Hermione acarició las encías con el dedo y Alex empezó a chuparlo.-¿Te gusta?-Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Ha-haceis pócimas y teneis varitas?-Dijo Sophie sorprendida.-¡Yo creía que eso era cosas de las pelis...¿no tendreis un sótano oculto con animales muertos, no? ¡Decirme que no volais en escobas!-Los tres empezaron a reirse.

-Nn-no son pócimas, son pociones y si...tenermos varitas y escobas...-Dijo Harry. Alex se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre mientras sentía como dejaba de dolerle la boca. Después tendió los brazos a Draco. Él sonrió y le cogió feliz. Hermione se apartó de él cuando la tocó, ambos habían sentido una especie de electricidad...

-Vv-voy a lavarme las manos y cenamos.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oye...¿y podeis ver el futuro?-

-Eso es algo incierto...se puede interpretar, pero no tenemos visiones si es a lo que te refieres... algunos si, pero no es lo normal-Dijo Draco. Sophie asintió.

-¡Sois geniales!-Dijo agarrando el brazo de Harry, como hacia con Hermione. El moreno enrojeció y se rascó la nuca nervioso. Sophie le soltó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Menudo brazo tenía! Draco los miró a ambos y sonrió. Hablaría con Sophie para ver si podía ayudarla con Potter...

o0o0o0o

Hermione entró en el ascensor algo acelerada, al haber tenido que taparse la marca de Draco se había retrasado en todo e iba a llegar tarde. Estaba nerviosa por lo que le esperaba esa noche, irse de cena con Draco y encima Sophie se había enterado y se había empeñado en quedarse con Alex. No sabía que ponerse porque no sabía a donde iba a ir.

-¡Hola!-Hermione pegó un brinco en la silla.

-¡Joe!-Dijo feliz de verle. Se levantó para abrazarle.

-Me han dicho que esta noche tienes una cena...-Dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Sophie...-

-¡Exacto!-Dijo sonriendo.-Hoy comemos juntos.-Hermione sonrió.-Iba a ayudar a Sophie con tu bebé pero hoy Mike tiene una cena en su casa...odio las cenas de familia, miento, odio las cenas con SU familia, son todos tan serios...-Hermione sonrió.

-No te preocupes.-En ese momento entró Draco y al ver a un chico con Hermione apretó con algo más de fuerza la carpeta. Joe al verle amplió la sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Joe. Tu no necesitas presentación, sin duda eres Draco.-Draco se relajó. Nunca se imaginó que Joe, el Joe del que Sophie y Hermione no dejaban de hablar fuera así...tan...varonil.

-Eh...si, soy Draco.-

-Bueno cariño, nos vemos en la comida...voy a elegir una planta para mi suegra...-Dijo con pocas ganas.-Un placer verte...-Draco asintió todavía sorprendido.

-¿Ee-él es Joe?-Consiguió decir. Hermione sonrió.

-Si, él es nuestro famoso Joe.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Draco asintió.

-Mmm...los informes.-Dijo obligándose a dejar de parecer tonto.-Teneis que revisarlos y hacer un informe final.-Hermione asintió. Fue a cogerlos pero Draco atrapó su mano.-Hoy estás preciosa- Dijo al verla con ese vestido gris.-Realmente preciosa.-La castaña enrojeció. Draco besó su mano y le dejó los informes en la mesa. Después salió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Hermione salió con prisa. Habían quedado hace cinco minutos y ella ya iba tarde. Llegó al restaurante y localizó sin problemas a sus amigos.

-¡Señorita!-Dijo Joe.-¡Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!-

-¿Ee-el qué?-

-¿Pero tu has visto a tu hombre? ¡Está buenísimo! Por Dios que ojazos tiene, y esas manos...y el culo...¡aisss si yo fuera tu...!-Sophie y Hermione se empezaron a reir.

La comida pasó entre risas y elecciones del posible vestido que usaría esa noche.

o0o0o0o

Hermione terminó de estar lista diez minutos antes de la hora que Draco le había dicho. Estaba nerviosa. El vestido le gustaba pero...¿y si no era adecuado? Draco entró corriendo a casa y se paró en seco al verla. ¡Era una diosa! Tragó en seco y no fue capaz de decir nada. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Llegareis tarde...-Les interrumpió Sophie. Draco asintió.

-Nn-no tardo nada.-Dijo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. Sophie soltó una risita.

-Le has dejado ko...-Hermione negó, sonrojada. Draco bajó diez minutos más tarde, con el pelo mojado, terminando de abrocharse la camisa y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sophie estaba en la cocina, con Alex. Hermione de pie, frente al fuego, mirándolo con interés.

-Estás absolutamente preciosa.-Dijo Draco abrazándola por detrás.-El verde te queda muy bien.- Hermione enrojeció y Draco besó su cuello.-Mmm...que bien hueles...-Dijo en una especie de ronroneo.

-Cena...-Sabía que ella le había dicho algo más, pero solo consiguió registrar eso. Se separó de ella y asintió. Fueron a la cocina. Sophie y Alex estaban haciendo la cena. Alex estaba en una sillita que le permitía acloparse y Sophie le iba explicando como había que hacer las cosas, Alex le miraba con interés.-Nn-nos vamos, ya.-

-¡Fabuloso!-Dijo la rubia feliz.-Llegar cuando querais, por mi no hay problema.-Hermione se acercó y besó a Alex. Draco la imitó y se despidieron de Sophie. El rubio ayudó a Hermione a ponerse un abrigo y le abrió la puerta. Hermione le sonrió agradecida. En el coche, Draco la miraba de reojo cada vez que podía y en los semáforos directamente.

-¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estas hoy? Bueno, guapa se queda corto...-

-Gg-gracias.-Dijo algo cohibida. Llegaron al restaurante y Hermione jadeó.-¿Nn-nol iremos a cenar aquí, verdad?-

-Si, ¿por qué?-

-¡¿Qué por qué? ¡Este sitio es carísimo! Nn-no podemos...-

-Sshh...relájate. Déjame invitarte aquí. Te mereces lo mejor, Hermione.-

-Yy-yo...-

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo un chico abriendo la puerta de Hermione. Draco sonrió y Hermione bajó algo cohibida.-Disfruten de la cena.-Draco besó la sien de Hermione antes de entrar.

Al principio no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda.

-Esto es demasiado...-

-La próxima vez iremos a uno informal, pero hoy vamos a celebrar...-Dijo feliz.-Hemos hayado el gran fraude de GG Company, Berlín nos gusta. Y lo más importante, has aceptado cenar conmigo.-

-Hermione chocó ligeramente su copa y bajó la mirada. Draco acarició su mejilla.-No te avergüences.-

-Tt-tengo que ir al baño.-Dijo emocionada. Iba a llorar como una idiota y a arruinar la noche. No podía dejar que él la viera así, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. ¡Era tan bueno!

Entró al baño y se sorprendió al ver a Galiana. ¿No había restaurantes que tenían que encontrarse?

-¡Hermione!-Dijo feliz de verla.-¿No habrá llegado tarde Draco, no? Me dijo que hoy tenía una reunión por la noche...-Hermione recordó las palabras de Sophie. No creerse nada de lo que le dijera. ¿Por qué iba a decirle Draco que tenía una reunión si había insistido tanto para que aceptara? Alejó esos pensamientos.-La verdad es una pena que tuvierais hoy reunión...estos hombres...anteponen el trabajo a cualquier cosa...ya que estamos en confianza...¿por qué puedo confiar en ti, no?-

-Si, claro.-

-Es que tengo que contárselo a alguien. La verdad es que cuando le conocí me llamó mucho la atención y pensé que no le había caido del todo bien...por eso me sorprendió que aceptara ayudarme con mi proyecto...-Hermione asintió. A ella también le había sorprendido, pensaba que no la aguantaba.-Pero hoy se ofreció a llevarme en coche a casa, todo un caballero.-Hermione asintió. Ya sabía ella que Draco tenía muy buenos modales.-Lo que no me esperaba es lo que pasó...¡qué hombre!-Hermione se tensó.-Todavía puedo sentir sus besos...es tan pasional...-La castaña empezó a sentir como un monstruo bastante conocido crecía en ella.-¡Qué manos!-Dijo con una risita.-He de decir que pocas veces he tenido un orgasmo como este...y lo mejor, cuando te da ese beso en el cuello tras terminar...menos mal que no me dejó marcas porque a ver que iba a decirle yo a mi padre...lástima de la reunión...estoy más que segura de que me hubiera llevado a su casa para terminar...tu ya me entiendes...-Dijo sonriendo. Hermione quería matarla, los celos la estaban matando por dentro y se sentía sucia. ¡Sentía que le había tratado como a una zorra! Una cosa es que Galiana fuera una mentirosa compulsiva pero nadie podía inventarse esas cosas, con detalles que ella tenía muy frescos en su memoria. ¡Mañana mismo aceptaría salir con el primer chico que se interesara por ella, le pensaba dejar claro a ese niñato que de ella no se iba a reir nadie más.-En fin...te dejo que estareis en medio de la reunión y te estoy entreteniendo. Gracias por escucharme.-Dijo abrazándola.

-De nada.-Dijo aguantando las ganas de pegarla. Entró al baño y suspiró, tenía que calmarse.

Draco esperaba en la mesa impaciente. Llevaba todo el día pensando en la cena. Después de lo que ocurrió anoche temió que ella se alejara. En la cena actuó como si no estuviera. Luego se durmió o eso le dijo y en la oficina, como se había ido con Margareth al registro apenas la había visto. Encima llegaba tarde porque la hermanita de Sophie había llegado a última hora con su odioso proyecto y le había pedido que le acercara a su casa...y ahora Hermione se debía de haber perdido en el baño...llamó al camarero.

-Señor.-Dijo el chico.

-¿Podría ir al baño una de sus compañeras y comprobar si mi acompañante se encuentra bien?-

-¿Su acompañante? ¿La mujer que llevaba un vestido verde?-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Aja.-Dijo molesto. Pero como no se iban a fijar en ella si ese vestido era precioso y ¡verde! Ella se había puesto un vestido verde...cuando llegó a casa y la vio frente a la chimenea esperándole, ¡menos mal que estaba la rubia que sino...!

-La señorita ha pedido un taxi hace nada, señor.-

-¿Perdón?-El chico se aclaró la garganta.

-Que la señorita salió del baño y pidió un taxi.-Draco se levantó, dejó unos billetes y salió corriendo. Al salir a la calle vio a Hermione molesta porque alguien le había quitado el taxi.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces?-Dijo el rubio. Ella le ignoró.-¡¿Pero que te pasa?-Dijo confuso.-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!-Dijo molesto. ¡Joder él no había hecho nada! La giró para que le mirara y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando y furiosa. Le recordó a todas las veces que le había insultado en Hogwarts, tenía la misma mirada de furia y dolor.

-¡Ni me toques!-Dijo alejándose de él.-¿Qué te creías eh? ¿Qué te crees que soy?-

-Nn-no te entiendo.-Dijo confuso. Al parecer él era el culpable de su ira. La gente que pasaba por allí les miraba sorprendida. Draco la agarró y se desapareció con ella. Llegó al apartamento donde estuvo la primera vez que llegó a Berlín.-¡¿Pero qué coño haces? ¡Déjame salir de aquí!-Exigió.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO TE PASA? NO TE ENTIENDO.-Dijo furioso.

-Claro, el señor Draco Malfoy no entiende, al señor Draco Malfoy todo le da igual...trata a todo el mundo como le da la gana. "Me tienes a mi"-Dijo imitándole.-¡Y una mierda! Ya me han tratado una vez así y no volverán a hacerlo.-Dijo con decisión.-Me has hecho sentir como la peor de las putas, me siento sucia.-Dijo friamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.-Gracias Draco Malfoy por terminar lo que Ronald no hizo. Y ahora déjame salir de aquí...¡YA!-

-¡NO!-Dijo Draco dolido.-No, me has oido.-Dijo furioso.-NO SE DE QUE COÑO HABLAS, ¿VALE?- Hermione le miró y se rio sin ganas.-¿Qué se supone que he hecho?-

-No te hagas el inocente, ¿quieres?-Dijo molesta.-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-Draco parpadeó sorprendido, nunca pensó que la impuntualidad fuera tan grave para ella.

-Venga Hermione, solo llegué diez minutos tarde...no es para tanto...-

-Contesta a mi pregunta.-Dijo por un momento esperanzada de que no fuera cierto, de que se hubiera vuelto a precipitar...

-Estuve en la oficina...-Dijo sin comprender.

-¿Solo?-Dijo arrepentida.

-Si, Hermione. De verdad siento haber llegado tarde pero cuando me iba llegó Galiana con su proyecto...-Hermione sintió como le dolía el pecho.

-Suficiente...es suficiente. Quiero irme de aquí...-Draco la vio rota y no supo que hacer.-¡Sácame de aquí, maldita sea!-Dijo furiosa. Ni su magia le respondía. Draco se acercó a ella dispuesta a abrazarla pero ella negó, le ofreció su mano y en cuanto tocó suelo firme le alejó.-No te preocupes, podrás terminar lo que empezaste hoy. Yo me voy de esta casa. Mañana recogeré todas mis cosas.-

-Pp-pero ¡¿por qué?-Dijo furioso. ¡No entendía nada!-Hermione...-Pero la castaña ya caminaba hacia el interior de la casa, él se quedó fuera intentando encontrar la razón de todo lo que había pasado sin lograrlo. Al entrar se encontró con la severa mirada de Sophie.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a Londres y suspiró para armarse de fuerza antes de entrar en su casa. Entró y solo escuchó silencio.

-Vaya...si ya has vuelto...¿dónde has estado? ¿con alguna puta?-Dijo Ginny desde el sofá, tumbada con la pierna en alto.

-Me fui a ordenar mis pensamientos. Mañana firmarás todo.-

-Querré dinero, me has jodido media temporada.-

-¡¿Dinero? ¿Pero como puedes ser tan fría? ¡Es tu hijo, Ginny!-Dijo alucinado.

-¡YO NO QUIERO SER MADRE! ¿Cuántos deportistas ves que puedan ser padres y seguir con su carrera? Estoy en lo mejor de mi carrera, Harry...además nos vamos a divorciar...-

-Si te doy dinero, nunca podrás formar parte de su vida.-

-¡Mejor!-Dijo feliz.

-¡Eres un monstruo! Puedo entender que haya fracasado nuestra relación...pero esto...-

-¿Prefieres que te diga que estoy encantada con esto y que luego no le haga ni caso?-

-No, la sinceridad es lo mejor. ¿Quieres dinero? Lo tendras...pero después de esto...no quiero volver a verte.-

-Mientras esto dure...no quiero ver a mi familia...no quiero que nadie lo sepa.-Dijo como última condición.

o0o0o0o

-Creí que eras de otra manera...realmente lo creí...pero todos sois iguales. Si tuvieras un poco de decencia te irías tu...-

-Sophie...de verdad no se que ha pasado...yo no...-

-Schummer a partir de ahora. Volverás y será demasiado tarde...recuerda mis palabras. Todos la elegis a ella de primeras...y creeis que al resto no nos duele.-Dijo furiosa. Escucharon algo romperse y a Hermione maldecir. Draco subió las escaleras corriendo. Entro en la habitación y se asustó. Vio a Hermione de rodillas en el suelo, rodeada de cristales y sujetándose el brazo derecho. Corrió hacia ella y vio que tenía un cristal clavado.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo asustado.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Sophie.

-Ha explotado, no he podido controlarlo.-Dijo nerviosa.-Menos mal que no estaba aquí Alejandro...-Dijo aliviada.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dijo el rubio. Sophie asintió a Hermione al verle el brazo. Tenía tres cristales clavados en el antebrazo y sangraba bastante. Draco sacó su varita y retiró los cristales con sumo cuidado. Hermione lloraba en silencio. Alejandro empezó a llorar en la habitación contigua. Sophie fue a por él.-Hermione...¿qué ha pasado?-

-¿Por qué Draco?-Dijo dolida.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-Pero es que no se que he hecho...te explicaría lo que fuera si pudiera...-Hermione sonrió.

-Draco...somos adultos...no hay porque mentir...se lo que ha pasado con Galiana...¿por qué me invitaste a cenar? ¡No lo entiendo!-

-¿Galiana? ¿Estás así porque la estoy ayudando con su proyecto? ¡Pero si lo he hecho por ti! Creí que al ser la hermana de Sophie te enfadarías conmigo por no ayudarla...¡pero dejaré de hacerlo encantado, no la aguanto!-Dijo con sinceridad y Hermione dudó.

-¿Nn-no la has besado? ¿No has hecho con ella lo mismo que conmigo ayer?-Draco puso cara de asco ante la perspectiva y sin que Hermione fuera consciente entró en la mente del chico, como si ambas se llamaran sin que ellos fueran conscientes. Analizó todo los recuerdos de Draco sobre ese día y muchos se centraban en ella pero de Galiana solo había pensamientos molestos.

-¡Ay!-Dijo cuando Draco aplicó poción en los cortes. La conexión con su mente se rompió y Hermione se llevó la mano libre a la boca.-Merlín...-

-¿Besarla? ¿Hacer que exactamente? ¿No pensarás que lo que ayer compartimos lo haría con otra persona? ¡Merlín Hermione, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-

-Yy-yo...ella dijo...-

-¿Ella?-

-Cuando fui al baño...ella estaba allí y me empezó a decir que...ella me dio detalles y yo...-Draco la abrazó al verla llorar.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-Dijo conteniéndose. Hermione le contó toda la conversación y notó como Draco se tensaba.-Mírame-Ordenó.-Es mentira. No la he puesto ni un dedo encima y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, ¿me oyes?-Hermione asintió.-Nunca te haría daño por voluntad propia Hermione. Eres realmente importante para mi. Yo...-

-¡Voy a matar a mi hermana!-Dijo Sophie.-¡YO LA MATO!-Dijo furiosa.-Esa niñata metomentondo, ¿pero que se cree?-Salió de la habitación con Alex y dejó solos a la pareja.

-Yy-yo...-Dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarle. Su labio empezó a temblar y Hermione se lo mordió, esa noche se había dado cuenta de varias cosas: la primera es que tenía unos sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Draco Malfoy y eso la aterraba. La segunda era que su autoestima estaba tan por los suelos que cualquier mujer era una amenaza para ella y la tercera y última es que no confiaba en Draco a ese nivel y por lo tanto siempre habría una Daphne, Galiana o Astoria entre ellos.

Draco por su parte se sintió dolido, porque vio con claridad que ella no confiaba en él y ponía barreras entre ellos. Quizás ayer se precipitó pero no pudo resistirse,no pudo evitar acariciarla y cuando la escuchó gemir...

-Cc-creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, Draco.-Dijo con decisión.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Dijo el rubio dejando de curarla.

-Nn-necesito alejarme de ti.-Dijo y el rubio sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo.

-Pero...-

-Draco...no podemos seguir así...te hago daño, puedo verlo.-Dijo al ver que él iba a negar.-Y tu a mi también. Yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres...¡no puedo! Y...no confío en ti.-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si me has dejado a Alex!-Dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si y te lo dejaría otra vez...pero no hablo de esa confianza.-

-No me dejes, Hermione.-Dijo desesperado. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.-No lo hagas Hermione, por favor. Te lo estoy suplicando.-Dijo el rubio dejando olvidado su orgullo.-Por favor.- Dijo abrazándola.-No me alejes de ti, no me alejes de Alejandro.-

-Draco...-

-¡Me controlaré! De verdad, no te besaré, ni te obligaré a ir a cenar conmigo ni...-

-Yo no he ido obligada.-Dijo la castaña.

-Te quiero-Dijo arriésgándolo todo. Hermione jadeó.

-No...no puedes...-

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo el rubio.

-Pues porque yo...yo estoy rota, Draco. No controlo mi magia, no soy capaz de confiar en mi, me aterra cualquier sentimiento y...porque soy una sangre su...-

-¡NO!-Dijo Draco.-No, no y no. ¡Ni lo digas!-Dijo molesto consigo mismo.-Te repito que estoy para ti, que no me importa que intentes alejarme, que...-Hermione le abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Draco suspiró aliviado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mm-me quedaré-Dijo cuando se calmó. Draco sonrió contento y besó su frente. Ya no tenía que ocultar nada, ya estaba todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Las buenas y las malas. Sophie entró limpiándose las lágrimas. Había sido tan bonito, tan emotivo.

-Hermione...vamos a la ducha.-Dijo la rubia. Draco se negaba a soltarla.-Hay que limpiar esa sangre.-Dijo mirando al rubio. Draco la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó al baño, después cogió a Alex y cerró la puerta.

-Hola campeón...-Alex se acurrucó en sus brazos y Draco le llevó a su habitación.

-Hermione...-

-Lo se, Sophie...lo se.-Dijo empezando a llorar.

-Shhh...escucha...¡qué me escuches! Ya sabes lo que Draco siente, ya sabes que no se va a dar por vencido, intenta superar tus miedos, Hermione. Mi padre es psicólogo, puedes ir a su consulta. Solo tienes que confiar en ti y todo lo demás regresará.-Dijo abrazándola.

-Tt-tengo miedo...tengo miedo de volver a sufrir, tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a dejar por otra, tengo miedo de no ser suficiente.-

-Draco te quiere...¡te quiere!-Dijo Sophie.-Dilo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Dilo.-

-Es absurdo-

-Muy bien, pues dilo.-Dijo.

-Mm-me quiere.-Dijo bajito.

-¿Te que?-Hermione bufó.

-Me...quie...re-Dijo con duda.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor.-Hermione suspiró, cerró los ojos y y respiró profundamente.

-Me quiere.-Dijo del tirón.-¡Me quiere! Sophie, ¡me ha dicho que me quiere!-Dijo asimilando por primera vez las palabras.-La rubia sonrió y abrió el agua.-¡Ah, Sophie!-Draco que al escucharla gritar había estado a punto de entrar en el baño se detuvo tras la puerta.-Está helada.-

-Te lo merecías por terca.-Dijo feliz.-Habrá que llevar este precioso vestido al tinte...¿ves como tenía razón cuando lo compramos?-

-Gracias Sophie.-Dijo abrazándola.

-¡Ey, que me mojas!-Dijo molesta.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Vengativa-Draco sonrió al ver que estaba mejor.-¡Hermione, deja de mojarme!-Dijo entre risas la rubia.

-Lo siento...-

-Ya veo lo que lo sientes...-

Hermione salió de su habitación nerviosa, bajó con Sophie para despedirla y mientras subía las escaleras de vuelta sus nervios aumentaron. Tenía que atreverse a decirle algo. Entró primero a ver a su bebé, que dormía profundamente abrazado a su dragón. Acarició su pelo y sonrió.

-Es precioso cuando duerme, transmite paz.-Dijo Draco desde la puerta. Hermione se sobresaltó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal? Pensaba subir antes la continuación, pero he tenido que trabajar todo el puente...que suerte aquellos que lo tienen libre...en fin, a lo que vamos, otro capítulo más con un poco de todo, momentos dulces, momentos de querer matar a Galiana...lo se, se que lo quereis...de zarandear a Hermione para que despierte...bueno ya me direis lo que os ha parecido.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

**Dashamalfoy:** jajaja, sabía q no os gustaría q se terminara ahí, pero era donde tenía q cortar para no hacer un capitulo interminable. Besos!

**Amia Snape:** gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Besos!

**Salesia:** Jajajaja, orgía onírica! Jajaja muy bueno! Lo q me pude reir cuando lo lei, estaba en el trabajo y la gente de la tienda me miraba como diciendo, se volvio loca! Blaise...si le pasé a la otra acera, es necesario para el futuro!y no dire mas q ya bastante digo...Muchos besos mami!

**Jade Black: **muchas gracias! De verdad, me emocioné mucho con tu review! al principio pense en q Harry entrara para luego dije, no seas tan mala, dejalos un poco de intimidad...gracias de nuevo!y animo en la uni!Besos!

**Chanita23**: jejeje, me alegra q te haya gustado! Mmm, sobre la frase...no se a cual te refieres...al final, lo q pasa es q ambos, tanto Hermione como Draco tienen un orgasmo. Besos!

**Kottecitta**: gracias, gracias, gracias!Veo q te animaste con los Ced&Hermione! Gracias por pasarte por ellos tmb! Muchos besos!

**X.x:** GRACIAS, me alegra q te guste!Besos!

**Envy:** GRACIAS!Me alegra mucho que te guste!Besooos!

**Hola! Subo antes de seguir contestando rr! A las q teneis cuenta en fanfiction os contesto luego q tengo q irme a trabajar! Tmb subiré una foto con el vestido de Hermione!BesoooS!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	15. Problemas

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**15****-****Problemas****:**

-Es precioso cuando duerme, transmite paz.-Dijo Draco desde la puerta. Hermione se sobresaltó.

-Si-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué tal tu brazo?-Dijo sin acercarse a ella, quería darle espacio.

-Draco...-Dijo mirándole.-Se que pido mucho...pero por favor, no me dejes caer.-El rubio la abrazó.

-Nunca, Hermione. Nunca te dejaré caer por mucho que tu te empeñes en hacerlo.-Hermione le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Pp-pued-do dormir contigo?-Dijo enrojeciendo. Necesitaba que la abrazaran, sentirse acompañada. Draco sonrió. Alzó su cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Siempre.-Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y Draco sonrió. Ambos salieron de la habitación de Alex y se quedaron en la puerta, sin saber a que habitación ir. Draco tiró de ella y le llevó a la suya. Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en la cama. Draco entró directamente al baño. Salió al poco rato en boxers y con una camiseta. Tampoco quería incomodarla. Hermione apenas le miró y se quitó la bata. Draco tragó en grueso. Llevaba un pijama de seda frambuesa que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantaloncitos de seda. Hermione enrojeció y se metió en la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Draco la imitó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Al principio se tensó cuando notó los brazos de Draco rodeándola pero luego se relajó y cerró los ojos mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él. Draco sonrió por el gesto y besó su cabeza.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo en su oido.

-Bb-buenas noches.-Dijo nerviosa. Draco no durmió del todo bien. Primero le costó quedarse dormido, sus pensamientos homicidas hacia Galiana hacían que lo viera todo rojo de furia, pero la venganza se servía fría y él se encargaría de que así fuera. Iba a hundirla tan en la mierda que no podría levantarse...nadie hacía a Hermione llorar así por nada. Solo de pensar que ella le dejara... no podía soportarlo. Ya le habían dejado una vez y lo pasó muy mal, pero esta vez...¿cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella y sin Alex? Negó con la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos. Después de conseguir controlarlos, se tuvo que enfrentar a Hermione, lloraba dormida y se rovolvía.

-Hermione...shhh...es solo un sueño...-La castaña le alejó de ella con una fuerza que no esperaba.

-¡NO!-Gritó desesperada. Draco se tumbó sobre ella.

-Despierta.-Dijo acariciando su mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas. Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró desconcertada.-Solo ha sido un sueño.-Hermione, que estaba tensa, se relajó y suspiró aliviada. Draco la liberó y dejó que ella se acurrucara en él. No cerró los ojos hasta que se aseguró que ella dormía de nuevo y, esta vez, por fin cerró los ojos para dormirse. Cuando estaba profundamente dormido, notó que Hermione se liberaba de su abrazo. Fue a protestar pero escuchó el llanto desesperado de Alejandro y se levantó tras ella.

-¡Alex, cariño, estás ardiendo!-Dijo asustada. El niño tenía los ojos brillantes y lloriqueaba mientras se agarraba al pijama de su madre. Sabía que el niño no lo hacía con intención, pero que dejara de agarrar la tela que cubría uno de sus pechos porque no quería mostrar él otro tipo de espectáculo.

-¿Quieres que le llevemos al hospital?-Dijo Draco reaccionando. Hermione asintió y agradeció a Draco con una sonrisa. Alex comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-Shhh...ya cariño...¿te duele?...-Dijo preocupada. Draco apareció con un pantalón y tendió los brazos para coger al niño.

-Ve a vestirte.-Hermione asintió. Al dejar a Alex se asustó.

-¡Alex!-Dijo viendo su pijamita manchado de sangre.-¡Oh, dios mio!-Draco, por su parte miraba a Hermione preocupado. Una de las heridas se había reabierto y sangraba.

-Tranquila...-

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA? ESTA SANGRANDO, MI BEBÉ ESTÁ...-Dejo de gritar al sentir que algo le bajaba por el brazo. Se miró y vio la fuente del líquido rojo.-Lo siento...-Dijo avergonzada. Draco sacó el móvil. A los pocos minutos, Sophie estaba en casa con su cuñado.

-¿Qué le pasa a este niño tan guapo?-Dijo Seth. Draco se llevó a Hermione casi a la fuerza.

-Pp-pero...-

-Tengo que curarte y luego vamos con Alex, pero no puedes seguir sangrando...-Hermione le tendió el brazo mientras su pie golpeaba constantemente el suelo. Draco miró su herida y frunció el cejo. No tenía muy claro que hacer. Se separó de ella un momento y cogió el móvil. No sabía con quien hablaría pero escuchó esa voz siseante que tan bien sabía que era un claro signo de enfado. Minutos después Theo venía acompañado de alguien. No le reconoció al principio.

-Mira Malfoy, la gente duerme, ¿sabes?-Dijo enfadado.

-No me digas...creía que no era necesario, Zabini.-El chico bufó y se dirigió hacia la castaña.

-Buenas madrugadas, Granger.-Dijo el moreno.

-Ho-hola, Zabini.-Dijo sorprendida.

-Estudio medimagia...casi consigo quitarte tu título de matrículas y dos sobresalientes en un año... deberías volver a estudiar medimagia...hay una chica idiota que casi te lo quita. Yo me quedé con dos sobresalientes y un notable, ella con tres sobresalientes...-Draco apuntó ese dato...en Alemania podría retomar sus estudios...ya lo miraría seriamente. Hermione sonrió con ojos soñadores, con ilusión que solo había visto cuando estaba con Sophie, Joe o Alex...-Bueno, miremos ese brazo...-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Qué pasó?-

-Reventé un espejo.-Dijo bajando la vista.

-Mmm...¿la curaste tu?-Dijo mirando al rubio. Draco asintió.-Retiraste los cristales tras aplicar poción antiséptica?-

-No, la apliqué después-

-Por eso se ha abierto, Snape ha hecho un estudio y se ha demostrado que si aplicas antes, en los bordes, estos cicatrizan mejor y no se abren. Sin ella, ante cualquier esfuerzo...se reabre y más en los cortes. Pero tiene fácil solución. -Dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione escuchó todo con mucha atención.

-Pero...si la aplicas antes puedes llevarte con ella, por arrastre, bacterias que estan en la piel y ésta al no estar íntegra...-

-Correcto, por eso,previamente aplicas este spray y luego actuas.-Dijo con una sonrisa Blaise.

-Sería genial volver a tenerte en clase...¿te quedaste en tercero?-

-Si...-

-Entonces estaríamos igual, yo estoy en tercero...-Hermione sonrió feliz.-Listo.-La castaña se miró el brazo y sonrió, no había nada más que una finísima línea rosada que poco a poco iba dejando de notarse.

-Gracias, Blaise.-Dijo abrazándole. El moreno se sorprendió. La castaña se levantó y fue corriendo a ver a su hijo.

-Gracias, Blaise.-Dijo Draco.

-Supongo que me lo contareis en algún momento, ¿no?-Dijo el moreno. Theo y Draco asintieron.

-¿Podrías esperar para mirar ahora a m-su hijo?-Pidió Draco. Estaba realmente preocupado.

-Claro...-Dijo Blaise.-Por cierto, felicidades Theo...espero que saque tu carácter...el de su madre es...dificil...-Dijo y los tres Slytherins sonrieron. Fueron a la habitación de Alex donde Hermione miraba nerviosa a Seth.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha comido?-

-Leche.-Dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Leche?-

-¡Si, mi leche!-

-Es raro...-Dijo pensando.

-¡¿Raro? ¿Cómo que raro? ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?-Dijo desesperada agarrando a Seth del brazo.

-Eh...-Draco entró en la habitación y fulminó con la mirada a Seth. Estuvo tentado a llamarle inutil pero se controló en el último momento.

-Blaise...por favor.-Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, como le pasara algo a su bebé...El moreno cogió al niño en brazos. Después le tumbó en el cambiador y empezó a explorarle. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro,desesperada. Draco fue hasta ella y la abrazó. El moreno se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero después de lo poco que había visto esa noche, era blanco y en botella lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

-Bueno, que no cunda el pánico. Parece que tiene el intestino inflamado, podría confirmar una cosa...-

-¿Ee-es por la leche?-Dijo temerosa.

-Si-Dijo Seth.

-No.-Dijo Blaise. Se acercó a Hermione y Draco y habló en susurros.-No se como decirlo...parece que...quiso hacer magia...más bien diría atacar a alguien pero o bien se arrepintió en el último momento o...el hechizo no pudo llegar a la persona porque no controla muy bien...creo que tiene la fuerza del hechizo en forma de gases e inflamación en el estómago e intestino.-Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca y Draco había bajado la mirada. ¿Era por su culpa? ¿Le habría querido hechizar por ver a su madre llorar? Si era así, por una parte se sentía muy orgulloso de él y por otra mal consigo mismo...¡maldita Galiana!-¿Es posible?-

-Ss-si.-Dijo Hermione soltándose de Draco y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.-Mi niño...-Dijo antes de empezar a llorar, Alex rodeó en cuello de su madre con sus manitas y Hermione empezó a darle miles de besos.-Esto no es así, cariño...soy yo quien tiene que protegerte...no tu a mi...-Seth miraba la escena con atención.

-No te ofendas, Seth...pero no puedes hacer nada por él...no es algo muggle...-Dijo Draco.-Siento haberos despertado.-

-¿Pp-pero está bien?-Dijo Sophie.

-Si, está perfectamente.-Alex comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Hermione se sentó con él en la mecedora y comenzó a darle un masaje en la tripita mientras comenzaba a cantar. Todos se quedaron embobados mirando la escena. Draco se encargó de dar las gracias y despedir a todos. Después subió a la habitación, donde Alex seguía en brazos de Hermione.-¿Pp-puedo cogerle un momento? Tengo que hablar con él a solas.-Dijo el rubio. Hermione dudó y Alex tendió sus bracitos hacia él. Le besó en la frente antes de dejarle con Draco.

-No tardeis-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Draco asintió.

-Hola campeón-Dijo Draco y Alex frunció el cejo.-Se que estás molesto conmigo...pero quiero que sepas que yo quiero a tu madre y que no quiero hacerle daño.-Alex le observaba con interés.-Si quieres puedes hechizarme para que no te duela...no quiero que te duela, Alex.-Dijo con preocupación. Alex sonrió y agarró con fuerza uno de los dedos de Draco.-¿Me perdonas?-Dijo cogiéndole con ambas manos, de modo que ambos se miraban de frente, cara a cara. El niño le abrazó y Draco sonrió-Gracias campeón-Le besó en la mejilla. Alex soltó una carcajada y justo en ese momento Draco notó un fuerte dolor en sus zonas íntimas.-A...lex-Dijo doblándose de dolor. El niño dejó de mirarle concentrado.-He...ee-entendido el mensaje, campeón.-Dijo siseando por el dolor. Tan pronto como había llegado, el dolor cesó y Alex se acurrucó contra Draco.-Vas a ser un excelente Slytherin, campeón.-Dijo feliz. Alex volvió a reirse y Draco sonrió.-Seremos una familia, Alex...te lo prometo.-Dijo con decisión.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a la oficina bostezando, agotado y eso que llegaba dos horas tarde. Hoy Hermione se había quedado con Alex. Menuda nochecita. Fue sentarse en su silla y la puerta se abrió. Draco bufó y levantó la vista sin ganas.

-Hola Draco.-El rubio miró sorprendido a la mujer que estaba frente a él.-Siempre llegando tarde, a clases, al trabajo, a las citas...veo que no han cambiado mucho las cosas...-

-¿Sue?-

-La misma.-Dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose frente a él.-Veo que no sabes las novedades, Margareth se ha caido esta noche y se ha roto la pierna y el hombro. Soy su sustituta.-Draco tragó en grueso.-Lei lo que te pasó...-

-Supongo...tu y toda la comunidad mágica...-

-He organizado una comida para ponernos al día, del trabajo y de lo que tu quieras...-Dijo sonriendo e inclinándose sobre el escritorio.-Te he echado de menos...-

-Sue...-

-Shh...no digas nada.-Dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-¿No lo pasamos bien?-

-Sue...he conocido a alguien.-Dijo con decisión.

-Mmm...¿como con Astoria? Tu necesitas una mujer no una niña mimada, Draco.-Dijo con decisión. La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Ho...la-Dijo Hermione al ver la situación. ¿Quien era esa tipa?

-Hola-Dijo Sue sin mirarla. Draco se levantó.

-¿Está todo bien?-Dijo nervioso. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué precisamente Sue?

-Vv-venía a contarte una cosa...pero da igual.-

-Verás...estamos en una reunión, ven luego.-Dijo Sue mirándola por primera vez.-¿Tu no eres la del hijo bastardo?-Hermione se tensó y Draco decidió intervenir.

-Sue, seguro que tienes que ponerte al día con todas las cosas de la oficina.-La chica sonrió.

-Nos vemos en la comida...recordaremos tiempos de universidad y ese verano...-Dijo antes de lanzarle un beso y salir de allí mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo.

-Siento molestar...-Dijo sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

-Tu nunca molestas...-

-Voy a dejar de trabajar aquí.-Le interrumpió. Su idea era compaginarlo pero visto lo visto...

-¡¿Qué?-

-Quiero volver a la universidad...hoy Blaise me ha enviado una carta de Severus...me recomienda para seguir donde lo dejé en cualquiera de las universidades. Voy a hacerlo.-Draco asintió.

-Pp-pediré el dinero a Harry o Sirius...no te dejaré con todos los gastos...-Dijo con decisión.

-Nn-no es necesario.-Dijo impactado.-Pp-podrías compaginarlo.-

-Podría...pero como bien ha dicho ¿Sue?-Dijo con duda.-Tengo un hijo, Draco y quiero estar con él.-

-Pero por ejemplo podrías trabajar un día a la semana aquí y el resto en casa...-Dijo molesto. Ya se había olido que Sue traería problemas.-¡Yo te ayudaría!-

-No tiene sentido Draco...-

-Por favor...-Hermione dudó.

o0o0o0o

Sue entró en su oficina feliz. Había logrado ese puesto y nunca pensó que el puesto por el que tanto había luchado le juntaría de nuevo con Draco. Ese chico del que llevaba enamorada desde hace años, ese chico al que vio embobado con la señorita perfecta y por la que cortó su relación. Ahora le recuperaría, por mucho que él hubiera conocido a alguien, él era su hombre perfecto. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a su restaurante preferido para encargar una mesa.

-Sue-Dijo Draco entrando en su despacho molesto.-No voy a poder ir a la comida, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo poniendo distancias. No iba a cometer más errores.

-¿Lo dejo para otro día?-

-No va a haber ese tipo de reunión, Sue.-Dijo con decisión. La chica se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Draco...-Dijo en su oido.-¿No recuerdas ese verano? Porque yo hay veces que todavía me acaricio pensando en ti...-Draco cerró los ojos, no podía hacerle esto su cuerpo, no podía seguir con este celibato y pretender que una mujer le pusiera las tetas en la cara y le acariciara y él no reaccionara.

-Veo que si lo recuerdas...-Dijo feliz.-¿Recuerdas cuando me cubriste de nata? Adoro las fresas con nata desde ese día...-

-¡Basta!-Dijo alejándola.-Ya basta, Sue. No quiero nada contigo.-Ella se tensó.-¿Es por ella, por Granger?-Dijo furiosa.-¡Pero si tiene un hijo! ¡Si es una cazamagos!-

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar mal de ella delante mia!-Dijo entre dientes.-Sue...no me obliges a ser malo contigo. Lo pasamos bien en la universidad, nos divertivos juntos...prefiero guardar el recuerdo de una amiga a hundirte en la miseria. ¿Quieres este puesto?-La morena palideció.

-Draco...-

-Estás en una de las mejores empresas, por no decir la mejor. Un fracaso aquí y tu curriculum tendrá una mancha tan negra que no podrás borrarla...-Dijo friamente.-Para tu información, Granger era tu secretaria pero ha habido un cambio. Ahora mismo te presentaré a Sophie. Bienvenida a la empresa, Sue.-Dijo el rubio.-¿Sophie?-

-Dime Draco.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Te presento a la sustituta de Margareth, ahora trabajarás aquí.-Ella asintió.

-¡Encantada! Yo soy Sophie.-

-Yo Sue.-Dijo feliz.

-Cuando puedas te pasas por mi despacho, Sophie-Dijo el rubio antes de salir de allí.

-Que curioso...¿sabes por qué han cambiado a tu compañera de despacho? Creo que es algo despreciable chupársela a tu jefe para ascender...¿no crees?-Sophie se tensó.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-Sue la miró de arriba a abajo, con odio.-¿Eres Sue Waldoph, no?-Ella asintió.-Creo que en tus últimas prácticas en Shummer Company, no?-

-Si...-Dijo con duda.

-¿Y no has obtenido esta sustitución acostándote con el jefe de personal?-Sue enrojeció.-Oh, que descuido. Se me olvidó decirte, soy Sophie Schummer y el jefe de personal...es mi primo.-Sue tragó en seco.-Si necesitas algo...estaré en la oficina.-Dijo saliendo de allí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara...¡como disfrutaba poner a la gente en su sitio!

Llamó a la puerta de Draco y entró.

-Pasa Sophie.-Dijo el rubio mientras tecleaba varias cosas en el ordenador.-¿Has hablado con Hermione?-

-Si, me alegro mucho de su decisión.-Dijo sonriendo. Draco asintió.-Siento lo de ayer...me precipité al hablarte así...-

-Olvídalo...estoy acostumbrado a que se me tome por culpable...-Dijo tocándose inconscientemente su brazo izquierdo.

-Ten cuidado con Sue Waldoph, Draco. No me gusta y ella no es tan idiota como mi hermana.-

-Lo se...-

-¿La conoces?-

-No lo sabes tu bien...-

-¡Draco!-Dijo Sophie rodando los ojos.-Te traerá problemas, recuérdolo.-Dijo Sophie antes de irse.

o0o0o0o

Hermione abrió la puerta de casa sorprendida al ver allí a Blaise Zabini.

-¿Blaise?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo el chico entrando.-Te he traido todos mis apuntes, copias clandestinas de los mejores libros de la biblioteca y un regalo-Dijo feliz el chico. Hermione acomodó mejor a Alex en su cadera y cogió el paquetito nerviosa.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo sacando un fonendo.

-De nada. Ponte al día, seremos los mejores de la promoción, ya lo verás.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Blaise?-

-Porque tu querías ser mediamaga intensivista y de urgencias. Hay dos plazas y si no se llenan esas dos plazas, no se imparte la especialidad y...¡no he visto a Draco con esa sonrisa de idiota en mi vida! Eres mi heroina.-Hermione rompió a reir.

-Eres increible, Blaise.-

-Estudia, eh...no me dejes tirado.-Dijo antes de desaparecerse. El timbre volvió a sonar. Hermione fue, creyendo que volvería a ser Blaise.

-¿Adolph?-Dijo extrañada.

-Hola...¿cómo estais?-Dijo tendiéndole unas flores.-Seth nos ha contado que Alex estuvo malo ayer...-

-Gr-gracias, no tenías que molestarte...-Dijo sorprendida.

-He traido el desayuno.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pp-pasa...-Entraron al salón y Adolph vio todos los apuntes y libros. La miró interrogante.-Vuelvo a la universidad...-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Anda, que bien!-Dijo feliz.-La facultad de medicina es muy buena.-

-Bueno...no a esa universidad...-

-Ah...oh...claro...la vuestra...-Dijo incómodo.-Es que no me acostumbro a lo de la magia y eso...-

-No te preocupes.-Dijo sonriendo.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a casa agotado. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Pero este desapareció en cuanto vio el ramo de flores que había en la entrada.

-¿Hermione?-

-¡Hola!-Dijo ella desde el piso de arriba.-¡Estoy bañando a Alex!-Gritó. Draco sonrió.

-¡Vale!-Miró el ramo de flores y buscó la tarjeta.

_Para la madre más guapa del mundo. Espero que Alex se recupere pronto. AS_

¿AS? ¿Quién coño era AS? Entró al salón y vio que había una estantería nueva. Se acercó a ella y vio libros de medimagia y pociones. Apuntes ordenados y un fonendo.

-Ya estamos.-Dijo Hermione feliz.-Fuimos a ver a Margareth, esta la pobre...-Draco sonrió.-Oh, eso lo ha traido Blaise. No he podido trasladarla a mi habitación...-Dijo avergonzada.

-Aquí esta bien...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Molestará...no quiero molestar.-Draco se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle por las flores. Dijo que le daría espacio y lo iba a hacer.

-He hablado con Sev...creo que es acertado no podir el traslado...volveremos a Londres y si te da la opción de presentarte a los exámenes y a las prácticas...una beca de intercambio es lo mejor.-

-Si...bueno...espero poder regresar a Londres...-

-¿Y por qué no ibas a poder?-Dijo acercándose a ella. Alex le tendió los brazos y Draco le cogió con una sonrisa. Hermione los miró y suspiró.

-La...cena está lista.-Dijo nerviosa. Draco asintió.

Cenaron hablando de los nuevos cambios de Hermione, de como haría para compaginar todo y del día que iría a la oficina. Draco no podía dejar de maravillarse, ella tenía un brillo en los ojos precioso y sonreia casi todo el tiempo.

-Estuvo Adolph en casa, este domingo comemos con ellos...bueno si quieres...-Dijo poniéndose roja.

-¿Este domingo?-Dijo tenso. Idiota de rubito, ¿pero que se creía trayéndole flores, eh?-Pensaba darte una sorprensa...este fin de semana vamos a Dresden...vendrá Pansy y Theo...los Lupin no pueden porque trabajan al igual que Sirius...-Dijo sonriendo. Menos mal que esa tarde recordó el viaje que sino...

-¡¿A Dresden?-Dijo sorprendida.-¿Te has acordado?-Dijo emocionada.-¡Gracias!-Se levantó y le abrazó.-Voy a llamar para decir que no podemos.-Salió de la cocina casi corriendo. Alex miró a Draco y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estas, campeón?-Dijo sacándole del cuco.-¿Me ayudas a recoger?-

-¿Cuándo nos vamos, Draco?-Dijo asomándose con el teléfono.

-El sábado por la mañana.-

-Entonces la cena sigue en pie...-Draco dejó de escuchar y el gusanillo de la curiosidad empezó a aparecer. ¿Qué cena y con quién?-Espera que te ayudo.-Dijo quitándole los platos.-Hoy llevas todo el día en brazos, Alex...-Dijo sonriendo. Hoy se sentía bien, feliz. Notaba como volvía a dominar su vida y eso...la gustaba-Espero que no te importe...pero prometí a Joe que haríamos una cena y he pensado en llamar a Harry...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¿Estás haciendo de celestina, Granger?-Dijo picándola.

-¡Oh, cállate! Se que a Sophie le hará ilusión...y además es perfecta para Harry.-Draco asintió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal? Preparadas para las Navidades? Espero q si y que hayais sido taaaan buenas q os traigan muchos regalitos!**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

**Dashamalfoy:** lo se, lo se. Hermione está siendo un poco ciega con él. Mmm, puede q prube lo del agua...jaja. Besos!

**Salesia:** Jajajaja, si Cedric fue muy travieso yendo y viniendo del baño...pero centrandonos en este fic, tomaré en cuenta lo del congelamiento de corazones...ya te avisare si decirlo hacerlo para q elijas uno de ellos y se lo congeles tu misma...xD sobre Blaise, NO! Como crees q sería tan mala para juntarle a Ron!No, nono! Muchos besos mami!

**Jade Black: **muchas gracias por el review! Jajaja, creo q el club triunfaríaaaaa!seee, se que se lo hice pasar mal a los dos, tanto a Draco como a Hermione...pero tuvo su recompensa porq Draco se declaro...sobre como se enteró Galiana de eso...ya os enterareis, tranquilas!llo q explotó fue el espejo con el descontrol de la magia de Hermione, no hay q olvidar q ella todavía esta muy inestable y q hasta hace poco era incapaz de hacerla! (Pregunta todo lo que qieras, q mientras te lo pueda responder, lo hare!) Vivimos cerca, en serio? Dnd vives tu? Muse son brillantes, el resto de la musica q tengo puesta tmb, pero Muse me encantan!El cine tmb y leer q decir! Te has leido el Libro de la Sacerdotisa? Si no lo has hecho, corre a hacerlo y si lo has hecho, me comentas q te parece! Besazooos!

**Kottecitta**: jejejeje, lo siento, todavia no puedo matarla, pero ya os dejaré hacerlo!xD Gracias de nuevo por pasarte por los otros fics, me alegra mucho q te hayan gustado!Muchos besos!

**Envy:** Jejeje! Si quieres, dejame tu correo y te aviso cuando actualice...Besooos!

**Uchiha-master:** gracias por el rr y por pasarte por la historia. No se de q historia me hablas, esta bien? Dime cual es y me paso a leerla! Besos! 

**PD: recomendación de cine: **si vivis en España ir a ver _Tres metros sobre el cielo _es mucho mas fiel al libro q la version italiana y si vivis fuera, intentad verla online si os gusto el libro de Federico Moccia!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	16. Cena de amigos

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**16****-****Cena de amigos****:**

-¿Estás haciendo de celestina, Granger?-Dijo picándola.

-¡Oh, cállate! Se que a Sophie le hará ilusión...y además es perfecta para Harry.-Draco asintió. Era curioso como a pesar de no haber dormido bien, haber tenido uno de los dolores más espantosos que tras muchas de sus resacas y desear tumbarse y no hacer nada, el estar con ella, tener a Alex en brazos, verla sonreir y hablar rápido, con ilusión...había hecho que deseara que ese día no terminara nunca.

Esa noche, Hermione decidió volver a dormir sola y Draco la extrañó. Tubo que dar varias vueltas hasta que localizó una parte de su cama que olía a ella y se durmió. Se despertó al notar un cosquilleo en su frente. Agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Hermione que le miró sorprendida. Draco la soltó. Todavía reaccionaba así cuando sentía algo mientras dormía. Solo de pensar que en lugar de las manos y caricias de Hermione volviera a ser la lengua de esa asquerosa serpiente, seleccionándole para un duelo fuera la hora que fuera...

-Lo siento...-Dijo Hermione.-Es tarde...-Dijo tocándose la muñeca. Draco volvió a agarrarla, con mucho más cuidado, como si fiera de cristal y miró a la chica con el perdón en los ojos.

-Gracias.-Dijo soltándola. Hermione asintió y salió de allí. Draco se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Miró el reloj y bufó molesto. ¡No quería ir a esa puta oficina, leer informes sobre los movimientos de la puta comadreja y mucho menos ver a Sue Waldoph! Esta bien jodido.

Bajó a desayunar y encontró a Alex en su carro. El niño le sonrió feliz.

-¡Buenos días, Joe!-Escuchó la voz de Hermione.-Si, voy a dejar a Alejandro a la guarde y luego a comprar para la cena...¡claro que no tienes que traer nada! Deja de ser idiota.-Draco escuchó como empezaba a reirse a carcajadas.-Hasta la noche.-Entró en la cocina mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Buenos días-Dijo Draco.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo ella sonriendo. Alex sonrió también.-Nos vemos luego, que tengas un buen día-

Draco pestañeó sorprendido. ¿Esa era Hermione feliz? ¡Lo que daría porque fuera así siempre!

Llegó a la oficina y se encontró en el ascensor a Sue.

-Buenos días, Sue.-Dijo Draco.

-Buenos días.-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y jugando con su pelo. El ascensor paró en la planta de la entrada. Sophie entró hablando por teléfono.-¡Oye, no se si cortará ahora! Pero me parece perfecto la idea del regalo para Alex. Aja...pues si es tan bonito como dices, ¡cómpralo!-Dijo entusiasmada.-Joe, te iré a ver a medio día, ¡tengo que ir de compras! Esta noche quiera ir guapa, guapa, guapa. De esas veces que quitas el aliento...¿harías eso por mi? ¡¿Te he dicho que era el mejor amigo del mundo? Si me seleccionas cosas será más fácil...¿Joe? ¿Joe? ¡Mierda de cobertura!-Dijo guadando el móvil en el bolso bufando. Después miró a sus acompañantes del ascensor.-¡Buenos días!-Dijo sonriendo, especialmente al rubio.

-Buenos días, Sophie-Dijo Draco, Sue miró a ambos molesta. Salió casi arrollando a la rubia.

-¡Menudo genial tiene tu amiguita...!-Dijo molesta.-Si es que os ponen un par de tetas, que por cierto, son operadas y pensais solo con la polla-Draco la miró sorprendido.-A saber como sería tu exprometida...se lo sonsaqué a Hermione...lo de que ese cabrón se casó con tu ex...si es que...tks, menos mal que ahora has abierto los ojos y has visto con claridad a Hermione...sino sería para darte con algo en la cabeza.-Dijo la rubia mientras caminaban a sus respectivos despachos. ¡Ah, oye!-Draco se giró antes de entrar.-Ni una palabra de lo que has escuchado...-Dijo amenazadoramente. Draco asintió y entró en su oficina. Desde luego...Sophie era una persona peculiar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione dejó a Alex en la oficina y fue a la cafetería donde había quedado con Harry. Le sorprendió el estado de su amigo, tenía ojeras, estaba mucho más delgado y una fina barba.

-¿Harry?-Cuestionó. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Esta siendo un infierno, Herms...¿no conocerás un hechizo para sacarle a mi hijo de dentro y perderla de vista para siempre?-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.-¡Es insoportable! Me despierta en mitad de la noche diciendo que tiene un antojo, me hace ir a por él diciendo que mi querido hijo lo desea y necesita y cuando se lo llevo lo tira, despreciándolo y diciendo que ya no le apetece. Ayer entró en internet y compró un nuevo salón...no duermo, apenas puedo con el trabajo y Ginny. Por si fuera poco Molly está venga en insistir en que se traslada a casa para ayudar a su _pobre_ hija en la recuperación...se que no tengo el mejor aspecto del mundo...pero no puedo más...¡encontrar los horrocruxes era más sencillo que soportarla!-Dijo abatido.

-Harry...-Dijo mientras le cogía una mano.

-Por cierto...antes de que se me olvide.-Dijo sacando una cajita del bolsillo.-Es de parte de todos...-

Hermione la abrió soprendida y se encontró con el broche que Ron le rompió, era una médica para llevar en la bata.-Me alegro mucho de tu decisión, Herms.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La castaña se levantó y le abrazó. La gente les miraba con una sonrisa y Harry enrojeció.

-¡Gracias! Es perfecto...-Dijo acariciando el broche.-Tengo la solución perfecta para ti...esta noche cenas en casa...-

-Hermione...n-no...-

-No discutas. Necesitas comer algo decente, sin ofender pero tus dotes culinarias son muy parecidas a tus dotes adivinatorias...-Ambos sonrieron.-Además, asi te despejas un poco...lo necesitas...-Dijo volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Qué os pongo?-Dijo una chica.

-Un café con leche...-Hermione interrumpió al chico.

-Olvida eso. Pon dos zumos de naranja, un café con leche y un capuccino.-Harry le miró sorprendido, hacía siglos que no la veía tomar café.- Para mi unas tortitas con chocolate y para él tostadas. Gracias.-Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que se fuera la chica.-¿Qué?-

-¿Café, tortitas?-Dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hoy me he levantado con ganas de café...no se.-Dijo sin más- Harry la miró y asintió. ¿Sería posible que todo este cambio fuera gracias a Malfoy?-¿Sabes lo último de Alex?-Dijo orgullosa. Harry negó.-Resulta que...-Comenzó a contarle por encima la discursión con Draco. Tampoco iba a decirle a Harry las palabras exactas de Draco...enrojeció al recordar la forma en la que le había dicho te quiero...-y Alex quiso atacarle pero se arrepintió y ¡el hechizo se transformó en inflamación! ¿Puedes creerlo?-Dijo feliz al ver las tortitas con chocolate.

-Eh...e-es sorprendente.-Dijo Harry y no solo refiriéndose a lo que ella le contaba, ella estaba siendo sorprendente. De pronto el gesto de Hermione cambió.-¿Crees que sabe que no soy capaz de protegerle?-Dijo soltando el tenedor.

-¡Claro que eres capaz, Hermione! Eres la mejor madre del mundo. Si mi madre viviera...estoy seguro de que sería como tu.-Dijo con sinceridad. Hermione le miró sorprendida y enrojeció mientras sus ojos se acuaban.

-Gg-gracias, Harry.-Dijo emocionada.-Come las tostadas anda...-Harry sonrió y comenzó a contarle cosas mucho más relajadas. Novedades en el ministerio, la última travesura de Teddy o como Sirius perseguía a una chica que le daba calabazas una y otra vez. Acabaron riéndose, olvidándose de sus problemas, siendo simplemente ellos. Hermione consiguió que Harry asegurara ir a la cena y decidió volver a casa, tenía que empezar a estudiar.

Llegó a casa y se preparó todo. Cogió el bloque uno de apuntes de Blaise y se recogió el pelo en un moño informal. Por un momento aspiró el olor del pergamino y sonrió. Se sintió en paz con ella misma, se sintió contenta con ella misma y segura. Había recuperado una parte de ella.

Las horas pasaron entre apuntes y libros. Cuando Draco llegó con la comida, dispuesto a darle una sorpresa pensó que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Que volvía a estar en Hogwarts y en lugar de entrar en su casa, lo había hecho en la biblioteca. Hermione estaba tan concentrada que no se dio ni cuenta de la foto que Draco le sacó.

-Hola...-Hermione levantó la vista y se sorprendio al verle miró el reloj asustada.-Tranquila, traigo la comida...-Hermione suspiró aliviada. Se había abstraido pero por suerte no tanto como para no tener cena para los invitados.

-Hola...¡qué susto me has dado!-Reconoció.

-Algo he notado.-Dijo quitándose la chaqueta.-Voy a prepararlo y comemos.-Hermione asintió.

o0o0o0o

Draco regresó a la oficina feliz. Nada más entrar, Sue entró tras él.

-Draco...tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Dime-

-Es mi secretaria...¡no puede irse hora y media a comer si yo solo tengo media! Me parece indignante.-Draco rodó los ojos.

-Habrá tenido un contratiempo, Sue...es muy puntual.-

-¡¿Un contratiempo? ¡JA! Tu has escuchado esta mañana igual que yo que iba irse de compras... está en su horario de trabajo y se va de compras...¡haz algo!-

-Hablaré con ella, Sue.-

-Draco...¿hoy podíamos ir a tomar algo?-Sugirió.

-Ya te dije que...-

-¡No, espera! Estoy dispuesta a acepta que no tengas esas intenciones...pero somos amigos, llevamos años sin vernos...creo que una simple salida para ponernos al día no es nada malo...-Dijo la chica.

-Supongo que no, pero hoy no.-Dijo cediendo.

-¿Mañana?-Dijo algo ansiosa.

-Este fin de semana me voy a Londres, veré a mi familia.-

-Ah...bueno pues otro días será-Dijo sonriendo.

-Sue...dile a Sophie que venga cuando pueda.-Ella asintió. Entró en su despacho molesta. ¡Joder, ni "siendo" buena, él cedía. Ir a ver a su familia. Esa misma familia que nunca le presentó. Narcissa Malfoy, tan estirada...y Lucius...tan siniestro. ¡Ójala su fin de semana fuera un asco!-Dijo furiosa.

-¡Sophie, al despacho del jefe!-Dijo por el teléfono de malas maneras. La rubia estuvo tentada a entrar y tirarle el teléfono a la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía que era, un perro?

Entró en el despacho de Draco.

-¿Si?-Draco le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento.

-Sophie...¿no crees que tu comida se ha alargado demasiado?-Ella enrojeció.

-Es que...vi los zapatos perfectos, ¡perfectos, Draco! Y no había mi talla. Tuve que irme a la otra punta a por ellos y menos mal que lo hice, solo quedaban esos.-Draco sonrió recordando por un momento a Pansy.-No volverá a pasar, el lunes comeré en diez minutos.-

-Que no vuelva a pasar, Sophie.-Ella asintió.

-¿Supongo que salir algo antes queda fuera de lugar, verdad?-Draco empezó a reirse.

-Totalmente. ¿Se puede saber por qué?-

-Es que esta noche...vale, no te rías. Tu conocer a Harry, ¿no?-Draco dudó.-¿Crees que...¡espera!-Se levantó y fue corriendo a su despacho, volvió antes de que Draco pestañeara y puso en la mesa varias bolsas.-A ver...mira bien, ¿eh? ¿Crees que estos pitillos con esta blusa y estos maravillosos zapatos le gustarán?-Dijo sacando el conjunto. Draco no supo que decir, ¡él que coño sabía de los putos gustos de Potter!

-Mmm...-

-Vale, ¿y esta falda con esto y los zapatos?-Dijo ella.

-Pufff...yo...-

-¡¿Ninguno? ¡Ay mi madre!-Dijo sentándose en la silla abatida.

-No se que decirte...no es que le conozca mucho...pero...ambos están bien.-

-Ya bueno...da igual...-Dijo metiendo todo en sus bolsas. Draco se sintió mal, ver a Sophie sin su habitual felicidad...era triste.

-Espera...-Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Pansy. Después de localizarla se lo tendió a la rubia.-Quizás ella pueda serte de más ayuda. Sophie cogió el teléfono y pronto empezó a escuchar una intensa descripción de la ropa y tonos de colores que nunca creyó que existieran.

o0o0o0o

Cuando Draco llegó, escuchó a Hermione quejarse y entró a la cocina.

-¡No me va a dar tiempo, Alex! ¡Va a ser un desastre!-

-¿Qué te queda?-Dijo Draco.

-¡Draco!-Dijo asustada.-El postre, no tengo postre. Pensaba hacer un brownie y mira que hora es...-

-Lo haré yo, vete a arreglar.-Dijo seriamente.

-¡¿Tu? ¿Un brownie?-

-¿Tendrás una receta, no? Cocinar es como hacer pociones...y yo soy un experto en pociones.-

-No se...-

-La recerta, Granger...-Dijo tendiendo la mano. Hermione cogió un poco de pergamino y la escribió rápidamente. Después se la dio sin pensar más.-Yo me quedo con él.-Dijo cogiéndole en brazos, ves-Hermione salió corriendo al piso de arriba.

Bajó tres cuartos de hora después y se soprendió de lo bien que olía. Draco tenía los puños de la camisa subidos hasta el codo, los dos primeros botones abiertos. Estaba poniendo el bollo en una bandeja y Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Es...es perfecto!-Dijo con una sonrisa. Draco sonrió arrogante y sintió que no podía respirar. Hermione llevaba un vestido sencillo, unos botines y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Estaba tan guapa que le dolía mantenerse en su sitio y no besarla.

-Iré a arreglarme...-Dijo con la voz tomada. Salió de la cocina y suspiró. Hermione no notó la mirada del chico pues estaba tan ocupada admirando el brownie que solo asintió. Draco se duchó y se encontró buscando en su armario una camisa del mismo malva que ella llevaba en el vestido. Puede que el malva se volviera en uno de sus colores favoritos...

Cuando bajó, Alex estaba con otra ropa y Hermione hablaba con alguien, indicándole como llegar.

Sonó el timbre y Draco abrió.

-Hola.-Dijo al ver a Harry. Su celestina...sonrió al pensar en la cara de tonto que pondría Potter al ver a Sophie.

-Hola, Draco.-Dijo el moreno entrando.

-¡Mira, Alex ha llegado el tío Harry!-Dijo feliz Hermione. La mirada de la castaña y el rubio se cruzó. Hermione sonrió al pensar en lo bien que encajaban. El llevaba unos pantalones negros y una preciosa camisa malva. Verle fuera de su monotono le sentaba...casi tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. No pudo resistirse y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo cuando al pasar por su lado, Draco dejó salir un casual "celestina". Hermione abrió la puerta y Draco vio como era sepultada bajo los brazos de un chico.

-¡Joe!-

-¡Hola preciosidad!-Dijo el moreno. Draco se recordó a sí mimo que Joe tenía novio para no pegarle.

-¡Hola Mike!-Dijo más calamada.

-Estás realmente guapa.-Dijo el rubio besándola en la mejilla.

-¡Me has hecho caso, vienes con las manos vacias!-Dijo feliz. Joe sonrió.-Os presento.-Dijo dándose cuenta de su error.-Draco, Harry...ellos son Joe y Mike. Ambos se miraron admirando a los chicos. Mike observó con más atención a Harry y Joe a Draco. El timbre volvió a sonar y Joe abrió.

-¡Nos van a matar, chicos!-dijo el moreno.-¡Sophie, estas impactante!-Dijo el moreno. Sophie sonrió y abrazó a Hermione. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan perfecto. El otro día no la había visto con claridad...recordó que Ron y él decían que la mujer más espectacular que habían visto era Fleur...Ginny siempre le daba una colleja y Hermione sonreía negando con la cabeza. Hoy, diría que ella era la más espectacular. Sophie amplió su sonrisa al ver como la miraba él. Estuvo tentada a dar saltitos de alegría.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias amiga-Dijo abrazándola de nuevo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿esta va a ser la cena o podemos avanzar de la entrada?-Dijo Joe.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Joe!-Dijo Sophie despeinándole.

-¡Eh, cuidadito!-Dijo amenazadoramente. Hermione, Sophie y Joe rompieron a reir en una broma que el resto no entendió. Draco quería verla así eternamente, Harry se obligó a dejar de mirar a Sophie y Mike besó a Joe en el cuello feliz de que por fin él hubiera encontrado amigas. Harry y Draco se miraron incómodos.

-¡Qué pinta tiene ese brownie!-Dijo Joe.-Eres toda una pastelera, Herms.-

-No he sido yo, Draco lo ha hecho.-El rubio se sintió incómodo.

-Vaya...aparte de ser un cañón, cocinas...interesante...-Dijo el moreno y Draco no supo como aceptar esas palabras.

-Joe...-

-Sin celos, cariño...ya se que tu además de amarme, follas como nadie...-Harry y Draco estuvieron tentados a cerrarse la boca. Sophie rompió a reirse al ver la cara de los dos y el sonrojo de Mike. Hermione la imitó.-¿Y el príncipe de la casa? ¡Ya está aquí el tío Joe!-Alex sonrió.

La cena fue siendo más cómoda a medida que avanzaba. Joe relató como se conocieron y Sophie aportaba sus granitos haciendo que Hermione enrojeciera. Después ambos empezaron a preguntar a Harry sobre Draco y Hermione.

-Eh...supongo que si...teníamos motes.-

-¿Y cual era el de Harry, Herms?-Dijo Sophie...

-Bueno...-

-Me llamaban cararrajada.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Eh?-

-Por mi cicatriz...-

-Oh...pues que rancio quien te lo puso...será un idiota.-Dijo Mike. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Jajaja...está aquí sentado...jajajaja.-Dijo mirando a Draco. Los tres abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Nn-no erais amigos?-Dijo Joe.

-No...precisamente, todo lo contrario.-Dijo Draco.-Yo les llamaba cararrajada y ratón de biblioteca o sabelotodo o san...

-Nosotros hurón albino o hurón saltador,¿verdad Harry?-Draco agarró por debajo de la mesa la mano de Hermione, agradecido.

-Si...era odioso.-

-Erais tan insoportables...-Dijo con una media sonrisa.-Ella tenía que saberlo todo. Un profesor hacía una pregunta y levantaba la mano al instante, hasta daba saltitos en el asiento...-

-¡Yo no daba saltitos!-Dijo molesta. Harry empezó a reirse.

-Los dabas, Herms.-Todos se rieron menos ella.

-Por lo menos no me quitaban puntos por ignorante o arrogante...-Dijo como defensa.-Él era tan chulo...parecía el rey del mundo. Siempre con dos guardaespaldas...-

-Y él...tenía una flor en el culo.-Dijo Draco.-Siempre se metía en lios y salía airoso...-Dijo Draco.

-Vaya...como me hubiera gustado ir a vuestro colegio.-Dijo Sophie.

-Espera...creo que tengo fotos...-Dijo Hermione. Encontró el album y empezaron a comentarlas.

-¡Oh, dios mio...de verdad parecías un hurón albino!-Dijo Joe. Draco le fulminó.-¡Y menos mal que te han sacado ya el palo del culo!...si quieres yo te puedo meter otra cosa...-Draco se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Y tu reina...¿qué pelo es este?-Dijo señalando una foto de Hermione.-Y el tuyo...¿no existen los cepillos allí?-Todos empezaron a reirse. Tomaron el postre entre anécdotas escolares y risas. Sophie aprovechó para obtener toda la información posible de Harry. Incluso se atrevió a tocarle ese pelo rebelde mientras los otros cuatro quitaban la mesa. Harry se quedó quieto, entre tenso y encantado por esa caricia.

-Tt-tengo que irme.-Dijo nervioso, separándose de ella. Dio un besó a Alex y fue a despedirse de el resto. Sophie tuvo ganas de llorar. ¡Idiota, ¿por qué no has tenido tus manitas quietas! Se sintió fatal cuando se fue sin decirle ni adiós.

-Oye...dale tiempo cielo...-Dijo Joe.

-Ya claro...creo que yo también me voy. Adiós chicos.-Dijo decepcionada. Cuando ella bajaba las escaleras, Harry volvía a subirlas maldiciendo una y otra vez por haberse olvidado la varita. Iba tan enfadado que ni vio a la rubia. Solo atinó a agarrarla para que no cayera al suelo. Sophie se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos y se maravilló.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Harry.

-Harry...-Dijo ella emocionada. Harry la soltó, asegurándose de dejarla segura.

-Yy-yo...olvidé una cosa...bueno...que...en fin...-Sophie sonrió. Le encantaba ese chico. Era tan tímido, tan mono. Tan torpemente encantador...

-Buenas noche, Harry.-Dijo Sophie sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry asintió aliviado.

-Buenas noches, Sophie.-Dijo antes de entrar a por su varita e irse de allí. Suspiró con pesar al pensar que tenía que regresar a esa casa que se había vuelto un infierno...

Dentro de la casa, Mike ayudaba a Hermione a recoger mientras Joe había "secuestrado" estratégicamente al rubio.

-Bueno...me ha dicho Sophie que hay una mujer problemática en tu vida...-Dijo seriamente.

-Eh...-

-Tu nueva compañera de trabajo. Mira, no la jodas de nuevo. Cuando conocí a Mike...me encantó, estuve tras él bastante tiempo pero cuando conseguí que saliera conmigo...apareció mi ex, vino desde Londres a tocar las narices y estuve a punto de perderle.-Dijo señalando con la cabeza a los dos, que se reían mientras miraban a Alex. A saber de lo que hablarían...-No se que sería de mi sin él, Draco. Aleja a esa mujer de tu vida. No confíes en ella, porque no tiene buenas intenciones...-

-¿Y cómo conseguiste la cita?-Dijo interesado. Joe sonrió.

-Mike adora el tenis. Le fascina, no hay domingo que no vayamos a jugar. Me costó muchísimo pero me hice con dos entradas para la final de Wimbledon. Le dije que se viniera conmigo un fin de semana a Londres y que si después de eso seguía viéndome como un niñato...dejaría de molestarle. Le di el billete de avión y durante toda esa semana estuve histérico. Cuando subí a ese avión y no le vi...creí que me moría. Llegó tarde el capullo. Nos lo pasamos tan bien...solo por ver la cara de felicidad que puso cuando le enseñé las entradas...luego me enseñó a jugar y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Nunca, bueno una vez, por su familia. Discutimos y odio profundamente a su familia, son tan sobrios y clásicos...parece que en cualquier momento estamos de regreso a la Edad Media. Se que no me consideran bueno para su hijo, que su "enfermedad" es por mi culpa.-Draco alzó una ceja.-Ya no tanto, pero al principio decían que la homosexualidad de Mike era una enfermedad. Pero se que para él es realmente importante que yo esté allí con él, Mike adora a su madre. En eso consiste el amor, en ceder y disfrutar el uno del otro. Tu te pareces a Mike, os cuesta mostrar lo que sentis.-Joe se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, cogió a Alex en brazos y se sentó al lado de Mike. Éste le sonrió y Hermione siguió hablando de algo. Draco se quedó pensando en las palabras de Joe. Él sabía que no solo su familia, sino media comunidad mágica pondría el grito en el cielo. Si su padre viviera...él no se podía quejar, la familia de Hermione le había tratado muy bien. Incluso Potter.

-¡Ey, chico rubio!-Dijo Joe.-Nosotros nos vamos ya. Pasarlo bien en Dresden.-Draco salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió.

-Hasta pronto-Dijo Draco.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Hermione cuando se quedaron solos.

-Quiero contarte una cosa, sobre Sue.-Dijo Draco decidido. Esperaba que al saber la verdad, ella no dudara nunca de él.

-Dd-dime.-

-Quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. Yo ayer, lo fui.-Dijo Draco mirándola intensamente. Quiero que tu también lo seas, con lo que sea.-Hermione asintió, le parecía justo.-Cuando empecé la universidad...conocí a Sue. Al principio...no dormía con la misma chica muchas noches, tras la liberación de los cargos y la muerte de mi padre...me sentí libre y decidí vivir la vida. Bebía, conocía a una chica y así una y otra vez. Con Sue fue distinto, no era una relación, pero nos veíamos con frecuencia. Un verano la invité a Francia durante una semana. Después mi madre organizó una fiesta y conocí a Astoria. La había vista antes, pero esa noche...ella fue dulce y sentí que tenía que protegerla. Astoria siempre era inocente y siempre estaba dispuesta a complacerme, quiero decir, si quería comprarla un vestido ella lo aceptaba encantada o si quería llevarla a Paris un fin de semana...yo respeté su decisión de no sexo hasta el matrimonio. Creí que me había enamorado y rompí con lo que fuera que tenía con Sue. Una noche, en Paris...bebí más o no. simplemente me sentó peor y cuando amanecí, Astoria estaba desnuda a mi lado y me dijo que la pasión nos había podido. No recuerdo mucho, por no decir nada, de esa noche. Sue no me interesa ni me importa. No quiero nada con ella.-Hermione escuchó todo con interés y sorprendida.

-Gracias por contármelo, Draco.-Dijo agradecida. Esa noche tendría en mucho en lo que pensar.

-Deberíamos dormir, mañana hay que madrugar.-Dijo él tras un rato.

o0o0o0o

-¡Vaya, por fin has llegado! ¿Has follado mucho?-Dijo Ginny molesta. Harry la ignoró.-¡Te estoy hablando!-

-Ya te dije que iba a cenar con Hermione, Ginny. No se si te acuerdas de tu amiga...-Harry subió a la habitación.

-Pues Viktor ha estado conmigo...-Dijo coqueta.

-Muy bien, Ginny.-Dijo lo primero que pensó, ni la había escuchado. Tenía cierta sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. No sabría explicarlo, pero podría asegurar que Sophie tenía algo que ver. Ella era alegre, preciosa, simpática...negó con la cabeza. Nada de mujeres, su única prioridad era su bebé y ser el mejor padre del mundo. Las mujeres...cuanto más lejos mejor.

-¡Te he dicho que he estado AQUÍ con VIKTOR-Dijo furiosa.

-¿Qué tu que?-Dijo Harry saliendo de su ensoñación.-Mira Ginebra, si quieres irte con él hazlo pero ten por seguro una cosa, tu y yo hicimos un trato. Estarías aquí hasta que naciera el bebé. Después yo te daría la cantidad de dinero que acordamos y te dejaría la casa de la playa. Mis condiciones han cambiado. Trae a Viktor todo lo que quieras pero no esperes ver un céntimo.-Dijo seriamente.

-¡No estás en disposición de...-Dijo furiosa.

-¡Oh, claro que lo estoy! Se que valoras mucho tu vida, Ginny. Hiciste un juramente inquebrantable y si no lo cumples morirás-Mi hijo nacerá y después no quiero ni verte.-Dijo antes de dar un portazo y entrar al baño.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¡Me ha dado tiempo, me ha dado tiempo! Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva y rápida actualización. Espero que os llegue como regalo de Navidad.¡ Pasad una gran noche hoy y unas muy felices fiestas! No se si me dará tiempo a actualizar por lo que también os deseo un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

Siento no contestar a los maravillosos reviews, pero no tengo tiempo! 

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	17. Intentando ir a Dresden

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**17****-Intentando ir a Dresden****:**

-¡No estás en disposición de...-Dijo furiosa.

-¡Oh, claro que lo estoy! Se que valoras mucho tu vida, Ginny. Hiciste un juramente inquebrantable y si no lo cumples morirás-Mi hijo nacerá y después no quiero ni verte.-Dijo antes de dar un portazo y entrar al baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fria, espero a que las manos le dolieran para saber que la temperatura era la idónea y después se mojó la cara. Odiaba a las mujeres, odiaba especialmente a Ginny, le daba asco, la detestaba. ¿Por qué había jugado así con él? ¿Por qué le dañaba tanto, diariamente? ¿No había pagado él su cuota de dolor con creces durante toda su vida? ¿No era pago suficiente haber perdido a sus padres, haber vivido con el odio de sus tíos, haberse enfrentado a la muerte y a un loco desde sus once años? ¿No merecía un poco de felicidad? Por lo visto no. Sintió como empezaba a llorar y quiso más que nunca que alguien le abrazara y le dijera que toda iba a estar bien. Quiso poder acudir a su madre y que ella le consolora...pero no tenía una madre a quien acudir. No había nadie que le fuera a abrazar y tendría que seguir tirando el solo del carro.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces ahi?-Dijo Ginny algo arrepentida. Quizás estaba siendo muy dura, quizás debería intentar que los meses que faltaran fueran lo más cordiales posibles. Quizás debería esperar esos meses y después seguir con su vida. Él seguía siendo su Harry, el problema era que ella no era la misma Ginny. El problema era que ella no deseaba la vida tranquila y familiar con la que él soñaba. Ella quería ser la mejor golpeadora, irse de fiesta tras ganar un partido, que Viktor la besara y compartieran sus concentraciones. Visitar los lugares a los que les llevaba la temporada y firmar los autógrafos.-Harry, lo siento.-Dijo intentando abrir la puerta del baño.-Oye...para ninguno de los dos las cosas han sido como planeamos...pero solo serán unos meses y no nos volveremos a ver...cada uno seguirá su camino. Estoy dispuesta a dejar esta guerra absurda.-Harry se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta. Ginny se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caer. Ver a Harry con ese dolor en sus ojos verdes era demasiado para ella.

-Solo quiero a mi hijo...serán seis meses y luego te podrásir con Viktor o con quien quieras. Buenas noches.-Dijo antes de meterse en la cama. Al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Sophie sonriendo apareció en su mente y su corazón roto latió con algo más de fuerza. Harry se dio la vuelta y cogió una poción para dormir sin soñar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despertó al escuchar la risa de Alex. Se levantó extrañada y siguió las risas hasta el baño.

-¡Eh, campeón, me estás empapando! Aunque es un poco irónico que lo diga...-Escuchó la voz del rubio. Alex volvió a reirse y escuchó el inconfundible sonido que hace el agua cuando pataleas en ella.-Vale me rindo...-Hermione entró al baño y casi se desmaya. Esperaba encontrar a Draco algo mojado pero no metido en la bañera con su hijo. Tragó en seco.-Oye, Alex, ya...¡oh...hola!-Dijo Draco al ver porque había empezado a salpicar con mayor fuerza. Hermione estaba en mitad del baño, roja como un tomate, mirándolos con la boca abierta. Pudo notar como le recorría con la vista y tragaba con dificultad.

-Bb-buenos días-Dijo sintiéndose idiota. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-Como siempre nos moja...en fin...espero que no te importe.-Dijo algo incómodo.

-Está bien...-Dijo Hermione.-Voy a hacer el desayuno.-Salió de allí con ganas, iba a cometer una locura. ¡¿Pero cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Llegó a la cocina y abrió el grifo de agua fría, necesitaba calmase. Se mojó la nuca y notó como una gotita recorría su cuello hasta perderse en su espalda. Las cientos de gotas que recorrían la cara de Draco, con ese pelo algo más oscurecido por estar mojado, ¡quién fuera gotas para recorrerle esa piel pálida! Hermione estuvo tentada a meter la cabeza bajo el grifo. ¡Tenía que calmarse! Volvió a escuchar a Alex reirse y sonrió. La forma en la que Draco jugaba con él, como le cuidaba...como si fuera su padre...pegó un bote cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Bueno, mejor sería decir cuando escucho a alguien dejarse pegado el dedo al timbre porque no dejaba de sonar.

-¡Voy!-Dijo algo molesta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de disculpa de Theo y vio pasar una sombra que supuso sería Pansy.

-Lo siento...-Dijo el moreno. Hermione sonrió.

-¡Traemos el desayuno!-Dijo la morena enseñando una bolsa de cartón.-Tenía tantas ganas de verte, tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste tras el parto, bueno y preparto y cómo controlabas los antojos y qué hiciste para mantener tu figura...he leido que hay unas cremas milagrosas pero no se si será cierto...¡Draco!-Dijo casi aplastando al rubio y al niño que llevaba en brazos.-¡Hola Alex! Saluda a la tía Pansy...-Alex frunció el ceño.-¿No me quiere? ¡Voy a ser una mala madre, los bebés no me quieren!-Theo la abrazó mientras Pansy rompía a llorar. Hermione pestañeó sorprendida.

-Dime que tienes chocolate-Suplicó Theo.

-Si, sobró brownie de ayer.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿He escuchado brownie?-Dijo Pansy rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Si, está en la cocina.-Pansy entró en ella corriendo y gritó al verlo. Escucharon un medio gemido y al entrar vieron a la morena con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo un trozo del brownie.

-Eres una gran cocinera, Granger...¡esto está de muerte!-Dijo Pansy feliz.

-Lo hizo Draco, pero gracias.-Theo escupió literalmente el café que había bebido y Pansy soltó el trozo de bollo como si quemara.

-¿Es una broma?-Dijeron ambos Slytherins.

-No, lo hizo Draco.-Los dos empezaron a reirse y Draco vio a Alex concentrarse.

-Shh...déjalos.-Dijo orgulloso.

-¿Qué problema hay?-Dijo Hermione sin entender.

-Draco _NO_ cocina, _NUNCA_.-Dijo Pansy como si fuera obvio.-Es incapaz de hacer unos simples macarrones. Un día nos invitó a comer y eso que se suponía que era pasta con tomate, era una masa extraña...-

-La gente aprende...-Se defendió el rubio.-

-Imposible, a mi me ha dado de comer varias veces y cocina de maravilla.-Dijo Hermione. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente. Es decir, solo Theo y Pansy lo notaron.

-¿Y qué más te hace de maravilla?-Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa pícara.-¿Te ayuda a bajar luego calorías y por eso tienes esa figura?-Hermione enrojeció hasta niveles alarmantes.-¿Qué se le da mejor, el primer plato o el postre?-Dijo a la vez que subía y bajaba las cejas.

-Pansy...-

-Se va a enfríar lo que hemos traido.-Dijo Theo intentando romper el silencio. Hermione no sabía donde esconderse y Draco no sabía con que matar a Pansy.

-¿Y qué te llevo, ¡oh maestro de la cocina!-Dijo antes sonreir.-a hacer esta obra de arte?-Dijo cogiendo el trozo que antes había tirado.

-Tuvimos una cena...-Dijo Hermione consiguiendo mirar a los tres Slytherins sin enrojecer de nuevo.

-¡¿QUÉ TUVISTE UNA QUE?-Dijo Pansy.-¿No me has invitado a cenar, Draco Lucius Malfoy? Ayer dijiste que quedábamos hoy, en Dresden y...-

-Exacto, Pansy.-Dijo Draco apretándose el puente de la nariz.-En Dresden, allí directamente y que yo sepa, esto es Berlín. Llegas aquí,dando voces como una loca, molestando y exigiendo. Alex casi te hechiza y tu sigues molestando. Como no cierres tu boca, seré yo quien lo haga. ¡CÁ-LLA-TE! ¿Eso lo entienes?-Dijo Draco molesto. Joder, que dolor de cabeza.-Me duele la cabeza, coño-

-Draco...-Dijo Pansy mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.-¿Pp-piensas que soy molesta?-El rubio rodó los ojos y Alex aplaudió. Pansy comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mi hijo me va a odiar, pensará que soy insoportable!-Theo suspiró con cansancio, estaba claro que esta vez, el chocolate sería insuficiente.

-¿Hijo?-Dijo Hermione interesada.-¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé? Y tu, Alex...no se aplaude en estas ocasiones...-Dijo sonriendo Hermione al mirar a su bebé. Alex dejó de aplaudir y tendió los brazos a su madre.-¿Te has decidido ya a darme los buenos días?-Dijo antes de comenzar a darle besos y el niño a reir.

-Eres un consentidor...-Dijo Pansy. Después sonrió.-¡Si, ya sabemos el sexo!-Dijo feliz.-Será un niño, ya tenemos hasta nombre...se llamará Theodore Patric Nott.-

-Os habeis comido mucho la cabeza, ¿eh?-Draco recibió un cogotazo de parte de la morena.

-¿A qué suena bien?-

-¿Y cómo le dirás, Theo? ¡Mejor aún! ¿Cómo dirás a papá Thoe y a hijito Theo? ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!-

-A mi me gusta...-Dijo Hermione. Pansy la abrazó.

-Lo que pasa es que te jode, sabes que si algún día, alguien está tan loca para decidir quedarse embarazada de ti y traer otro Malfoy al mundo...jamás elegiría Draco de nombre...¡tu decisión es fácil!-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo sea tan poco original como tu?-Dijo el rubio alzando una ceja. Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Va para largo, siéntate-Dijo el moreno a Hermione y Alex le tendió los bracitos.

-¡¿Poco original, yo? ¡JA! Lo que pasa es que yo quiero tanto a Theo que estoy dispuesta a ponerle su nombre al fruto de nuestro amor. Tu, será un milagro si consigues un hijo, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué los Malfoy sois hijos únicos? Lo mismo tus pequeñas culebrillas no son válidas...a tus padres les costó lo suyo...-Draco miró a Pansy con furia.

-Para que lo sepas, bonita...mis culebrillas, como tu dices, son más que válidas. Yo tendré _MÁS_ de un hijo por varias razones, primero soy tan buen amante que mi mujer y yo no dejaremos de follar y, por si no lo sabes, de ahí vienen los bebés, no es un fruto del amor...¡es de la pasión! Un tío te podrá querer mucho pero si no le pones...su polla jamás se le pondrá dura y no habrá culebrillas que entren en ti. Dos, _YO_ quiero una familia numerosa. Y tres, serán tan guapos, listo y perfectos que sería una pena dejar al mundo de seres tan perfectos...-

-JA, JA, JA. Dudo mucho que una tía pueda soportar tu ego...¿serás capaz de conseguir meterle algo? No eres el único que necesita pasión...tu ego la mata toda...¿desde cuando no follas, Draco? ¿Estás seguro de que sabes como se hace? ¿Necesitas una clase? ¡Oh!-Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón.-Se te ha secado de no usarla...mi más sentido lamento...¡qué será de este mundo sin tu legado!-

-Podría tener a cualquier mujer con solo chascar los dedos...quizás sea _YO_ quien te tenga que dar una clase...fruto del amor...-Dijo entre dientes. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su hombría delante de _ELLA_? Pansy rompió a reir.

-¿Cualquiera? Déjame dudarlo...Astoria se fue a follar con otro, es más otro se la tiró mientras tu te didicabas a cogerle de la manita...y, por ejemplo, Hermione no veo que ande rendida ante ti...está más que claro que tu no le haces bajar ni una sola caloría...-Hermione miró a Pansy con odio al ver la sombra de dolor que había cruzado por un momento los ojos de Draco. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dañarle? ¿Cómo podían ser amigos? Tenía ganas de hechizarla, de hacerla sufrir. ¡Ella claro que caería rendida a sus pies! Si solo con sus dedos ya había visto el paraiso...Draco salió de la cocina agarrando con fuerza su varita y recordándose que ella era una dama, una mujer embarazada a la que no podía ni debía atacar. Le pareció escuchar el ruido de la silla, en la que estaba sentado, caer pero le dio igual. También le pareció escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre. Pero tampoco se detuvo. Llegó a su habitación y cerró de un portazo. ¡La muy zorra! _Llegar virgen al matrimonio es muy importante para mi, Draco. _¡Y lo que había sufrido él! ¡Joder, pasó de sexo diario, no solo sexo diario, sexo diario con un mínimo de dos veces a cero absoluto!

-¡Déjame en paz, Pansy!-Dijo al escuchar los pasos tímidos de su amiga. Siempre hacía lo mismo, le jodía y luego venía con carita de niña buena.

-No soy Pansy.-Draco se giró bruscamente. Caminó hacia Hermione y la besó. ¡A la mierda el tiempo, la paciencia y todo! ¡Ella había ido a verle, a él! Hermione parpadeó sorprendida pero cedió al beso. Draco llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca, donde hizo presión para guiar el beso. Gimió furioso y agarró a Hermione de pelo, tirando de él. Hermione gimió de dolor y Draco soltó su pelo, bajó la intensidad del beso y lo dejó en una tierna caricia entre sus labios y sus lenguas. Hermione que hasta hace un momento tenía las manos sin utilizar las entrelazó en su cuello. Draco sintió su corazón latir desbocado, su cerebro desconectarse y su pene saludar a Hermione. La castaña rompió el beso.

-Dr-draco...-El rubio la miró y Hermione se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros. Ese mar plata derretido, brillando de deseo casi le hace desmayarse. Cerró los ojos, centrando sus pensamientos. Draco acarició su mejilla y comenzó a darle besitos por el cuello.-Draco...-¡Joder como le gustaba que ella dijera así su nombre!-Tenemos...que...parar...-Dijo Hermione como pudo.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo el rubio.

-Pansy está en San Murgo.-Draco se asustó. ¿Y si le pasaba algo al bebé por su culpa?-Alex la hechizo...-Dijo Hermione avergonzada.-Está llena de granos...que explotan con pus...-Draco sonrió, con una sonrisa canalla, orgulloso de su hijo, ¡qué gran Slytherin iba a ser!

-¿Dónde está Alex?, ¡tengo que felicitarle!-Dijo sonriendo y Hermione pensó que era perfecto en ese momento. A su corazón le llegó el orgullo con el que hablaba de su hijo y notó como otro pedacito de hielo se desprendía.

-¡Draco!-Dijo ella escandalizada.

-Vale...no le felicitaré, pero estoy muy orgulloso de él. Va a ser tan buen Slytherin...-Hermione se fijó en la ilusión que desprendía la mirada del rubio, sus palabras, la forma en la que la besó de nuevo.-Pansy no se merece que vayamos...hoy iríamos a Dresden, se que te hacía ilusión...es odiosa...-Dijo el rubio.-Vayamos a Dresden.-

-Draco...-

-¡Ha insultado a mi hombría!-

-¿Estás así por tu hombría?-Dijo sorprendida Hermione.-Yo...-Dijo nerviosa.-Creía que era por Astoria...-

-¡Eso también! ¡Me mintió, la muy puta!-Hermione se sorprendió de las palabras del rubio.

-Eres un egocéntrico...¿no vas a ir a ver a tu amiga por tu hombría?-

-¡Eh, es algo muy serio! No quiero que dudes de que esto...-Dijo cogiendo una mano de Hermione y colocándola sobre su pene.-funciona. No quiero...-Dijo bajando el tono de voz, al ver como Hermione no alejaba su mano.-que tengas la más remota duda de que está esperándote con ansias...-Hermione tragó en seco, impactada.-No sabes lo mucho que te deseo...he soñado contigo, gritando mi nombre, pidiéndome más, siempre más.-Hermione sintió un escalofrío y como empezaba a humedecerse.-Odio cuando me despierto...-Dijo mientras movia la mano de de Hermione, entrelazada con la suya sobre la erección. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar, la vez que él entrelazó su mano y sujeto su varita...ahora...sujetaba otra varita muy diferente. Soltó una carcajada y Draco paró el movimiento y la miró con furia, como hacía cuando tenían doce años.-¿Te diviertes, Granger?-

-¡No, Draco no!-Dijo ella avergonzada.

-¿No? ¿Sueles reirte siempre así cuando alguien te confiesa algo? ¡¿Tienes una puta idea de lo difícil que es para mi no cogerte y tirarte sobre mi cama, subirte esas faldas que llevas, arrancarte las bragas y penetrarte? ¡Aun más, ¿tienes idea de lo que me está costando decirte lo que te digo?-Hermione se sintió fatal. ¡En que hora había vuelto su sentido del humor...!

-Yo...veras yo...-

-¡Tu, si TU!-Dijo él queriendo zarandearla. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Sophie y Joe_. Lo que Herms necesita es oirlo, ¡tienes que hablar de tus sentimientos chico de hielo! _¿Para qué? ¿Para que se rian en tu cara?

-Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada.-Dijo alzando la barbilla, no iba a dejarse amedentrar por él. Draco reconoció a la Hermione Granger de años atrás y sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vaya...a la sabalotodo su mente le jugó una mala pasada...¡qué oportuna!-Hermione convirtió sus labios en una línea de tanto apretarlos.-¡Ilumíname!-

-No pienso compartir mi sabiduría con hurones albinos.-Dijo sonriendo. ¡Trágate esa! Draco la miró y empezó a reirse. Hermione no lo resistió y le acompañó.

-¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!-Dijo el rubio abrazándola. Hermione sonrió en el abrazo.

-¿Quieres saber de que me reía?-Dijo sin separarse de él.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de romper los restos de mi hombría...-

-Resulta que...la primera vez que entrelazaste tus manos con las mías...sujetábamos mi varita.-Draco asintió. Recordaba ese día con perfección. Ella había vuelto a sonreir. Había confiado en él.

-Ahora...agarrábamos otro tipo de...varita-Dijo enrojeciendo. Draco la miró y rompió a reir. ¡Joder, él también se hubiera reido si hubiera pensado eso!

-Vaya, vaya...quien lo diría...Hermione Granger con pensamientos poco apropiados...-Dijo feliz. Quizás, después de todo...debería agradecer a Pansy su actitud...¡ni de coña!

-¿Quieres saber la magia que hace esta varita?-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Hermione se agarró más a él, impresionada por esa insinuación. Draco colocó su mano en el final de la espalda y la pegó más a él. Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando centrarse en algo que sabía que era importante, que ambos deberían estar haciendo otra cosa...pero su mente solo tenía una cosa en mente, dejar que Draco hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Draco interpretó su silencio como un si y volvió a besarla. Estaba tan necesitado de ella, que sin dudarlo, tiró de los bordes de su chaquetilla del pijama, haciendo que los botones saltaran por los aires. Hermione jadeó al verse despojada de su ropa.-¡Merlín...eres tan sueve!- Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Draco la "lanzó" a la cama sin mucho miramiento. Estaba empezando a pensar, que había despertado una fiera...Draco se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su vientre. La respiración de Hermione subió su ritmo escandalosamente. Mientras sus labios recorrían su vientre y se entretenían en su ombligo, sus manos recorrieron sus costados hasta llegar a la barrera del sujetador. Allí se desviaron hacia su espalda, para localizar el broche. Draco dejó de besarla al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Hermione enrojeció mientras miraba hacia su pecho. Draco sonrió de lado al localizar el broche entre medias de esas preciosidades que eran sus pechos. Quitó el broche y abarcó con sus manos cada uno de ellos. Hermione gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Draco...-

-Si, así...exactamente así quiero que digas mi nombre-Dijo antes de abarcar con sus labios un pezón mientras su mano bajaba hasta colarse entre el pantalón.-¿Este pijama es mio?-Dijo mirando la tela negra.

-Esta no...che...-Comenzó a explicar la castaña mientras Draco comenzaba a acariciarla por encima de la braga.-tenía frio...¡Draco!-Dijo al notar que tiraba de uno de los bordes de sus braguitas y los rompía.

-Sigue.-Dijo acariciando sin barreras.

-Mmm...frío, tenía...frío y...en la ropa...¡ropa para planchar!-Dijo arqueando su espalda y frotandose contra esos dedos.-ee-estaba esto...¡Draco!-

-Tócame, Hermione.-Dijo mirándola fijamente. La castaña levantó una mano, algo temblorosa y la dirigió hacia su cara. Acarició la mejilla y el rubio cerró los ojos complacido. Con más confianza bajó ambas manos hasta sus hombros y acarició su espalda y brazos.

-Cuanto me alegro de Pansy dijera lo que dijo...estás aquí.-Dijo antes de besarla con pasión. Hermione se dejó llevar en el beso, en las caricias y sonrió cuando Draco gimió rompiendo el beso. Todo se sentía de manera correcta hasta que su mente regresó.

-¡Pansy!-Draco que besaba su cuello mientras introducía dos dedos en ella se detuvo.-¡Tt-tenemos que ir, Draco!-El rubio se dejó caer sobre ella y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No me hagas esto...-Dijo en un susurro lastimero.

-Draco...-Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Lo se,¡lo se!-Dijo quitándose de encima suyo.

-Lo...siento.-Dijo tapándose con la chaquetilla, intentando cubrirse. Draco asintió, ahora mismo estaba un tanto enfadado con ella.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó diez minutos más tarde que Hermione a San Murgo. Estaba frustrado, enfadado e insatisfecho. Por él, Pansy podía seguir con la cara llena de granos, se lo merecía. En cuanto entró en el hospital, cogió en brazos a Alex para calmarse. Ahora solo deseaba a Hermione con mayor intensidad, mucha más intensidad.

-¿Draco? ¡Oh, hijo, qué bien que estés aquí! Sabía que vendrías…toda la familia está destrozada. Desde mi punto de vista…¿quién es ese niño?-Dijo Narcissa al fijarse en el bebé que estaba entre los brazos de su hijo. Hermione caminaba hacia el rubio y se quedo paralizada al ver a Ron aproximarse hacia ellos. Draco detectó el cambio en Hermione y se giró. Ron estaba a escasos pasos, sonriente.

-¡Hermione, creíamos que habías desaparecido!-Dijo el pelirrojo feliz. Llevaba días intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre la castaña. Ahora que la veía podía decir que estaba absolutamente preciosa.

-Weasley-Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy.-Narcissa miró a la castaña con mirada analítica.

-¿Pasarás a ver a Daphne? Se ha caido ayer de una escoba…-Dijo la rubia.

-Lo siento, madre. Estamos aquí por Pansy…los Greengrass para mi ya no existen.-Afirmó. Después caminó junto a Hermione hacia la sala de urgencias. De allí salía Pansy algo pálida.

-¡Draco, lo siento mucho!-Dijo la morena abrazándole.-Se que no es escusa, pero con las hormonas…¿qué haces tu aquí?-Dijo mirando con furia al pelirrojo.

-No vengo a hablar contigo, Parkinson…-Draco se tensó. Como se atreviera a acercarse a su mujer…¡que bien sonaba, su mujer!

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Ronald.-Dijo Hermione.

-Yo creo que hay algo que te importa mucho que me concierne…-Dijo mirando a Alex.

-¡Ni te atrevas!-Dijo furiosa.

-Sinceramente…una chica sin un futuro estable, sin un núcleo familiar…no es bueno para un bebé…-

-¿Acaso es mejor que esté con un padre que le despreció?-Dijo Theo-¿Un padre que casi mata a la madre? Creo que tendrías las de perder…-Ron apretó los puños furioso.

-Si nos disculpas…tenemos que irnos-

-¡Te llegará una carta de mis abogados!-Dijo antes de perderla de vista.

En cuanto se sintió segura, Hermione se abrazó a Draco y comenzó a llorar. Draco dejó a Alex en su cuco y cogió a Hermione en brazos. Theo asintió mientras el subía por las escaleras.

-¿Qq-qué voy a hacer?-Dijo la castaña.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Yo estoy aquí.-Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió.

-Gracias, Draco…por todo.-Dijo volviendo a abrazarle. El rubio sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y a pensar que era hora de dar un golpe. Chang tendría que escribir más deprisa. Con los Greengrass fuera de juego, sacarían a la luz el fraude de las empresas y sería el golpe perfecto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado out total. No he tenido tiempo para sentarme y escribir por mucho que las ideas estuvieran en mi cabeza****…se que algunas os habeis preocupado, pero nunca dejaría una historia sin acabar, otra cosa es que actualice de pascuas a ramos según me vaya dejando el trabajo… con lo bien que iba últimamente…creo que ahora vendrá un parón porque sigo bastante liada. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me hacen muy felizzzz!**

**Elisa**: hola Elisa!veo q te has hecho portavoz de tus amigas, xD. Me alegro q os guste la historia. Se que antes tenía un ritmo de actualizaciones pero esq no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir. En cuanto tengo el capítulo lo subo. Besooos!

**Jade Black**: jajaja, si Alex es un encantooo! Joe y Sophie...yo los adoro!Queda un poco mal decirlo, ya q yo los he creado, pero es la verdad. Escribir sobre ellos es muy fácil.

Cambiando de tema, si te gusta escribir porq no te animas a escribir algo o publicar!Registro tus ideas, pero como habras leido...ir a Dresden está siendo mision imposible, !

**Salesia**: hola mami!hoy soy yo la q me paso rapiditooo, no tengo mucho tiempo y ahora mismo estoy en modo inspiración! Espero q cuando termine de publicar, siga estado la idea en mi mente! Como ves, este capi trae de vuelta a Ron...se q no te gustara leerle. Besooos!

Mau-chan: gracias!Me alegra q te guste!Intentaré volver a coger el ritmo de las actualizaciones!Besoos!

Dashamalfoy: jeje, se q en mis historias Ginny&Ron no son muy queridos...Besooos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	18. La decisión de Daphne

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**Aviso: **este capítulo contiene contenido M, pero no están implicados ni Draco ni Hermione. En el se puede ver a Ron en su máximo esplendor de maldad...sino quereis leer esas partes, fijaros en esto: **o0o0o0o** cuando no esté en negrita no habra contenido M.

**18-La decisión de Daphne****:**

Al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Sophie sonriendo apareció en su mente y su corazón roto latió con algo más de fuerza. Harry se dio la vuelta y cogió una poción para dormir sin soñar. Ginny, que observó el gesto, sintió que su alma se llenaba de remordimientos. Ese gesto, tan simple como coger una poción, le recordó las noches que siguieron al fin de la guerra y supo, que esta vez, no era un loco fanático el causante, esta vez todo era su culpa. Se tumbó al lado del moreno y le acarició ese pelo rebelde.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry…¿por qué se me acabó el amor?-Dijo con pesar. Harry se removió mientras suspiraba.

Esa mañana Ginny se despertó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba y decidió ir a hacer el desayuno. Miró el reloj y dejó a Harry durmiendo. No pasaba nada porque hoy fuera más tarde al Ministerio, merecía descansar y recuperar esas horas de sueño que ella le había arrebatado. Media hora después se sentó en la cama y zarandeó el hombro del chico.

-¿Mmm?-Dijo saliendo de un pesado sueño.

-Despierta, Harry.-El moreno abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura desenfocada de Ginny.-Son las nueve, he preparado el desayuno.-Dijo mientras le tendía las gafas.

-¿Las nueve? ¡¿Las nueve?-Dijo alarmado. Miró a la mesilla y vio el bote de la poción. No solo había tomado una poción para dormir sin soñar, también tenía una dosis de somnífero.

-Tranquilo, seguro que no tienes problemas.-Harry la miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó. Ginny sonrió.

-Perfectamente…ayer firmamos una paz…siento como me he comportado.-El moreno asintió y se levantó de la cama.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir…y por el desayuno.-

-De nada.-Tras eso ambos se vieron rodeados por un silencio tenso. Harry entró al baño y Ginny bajó a la cocina.

o0o0o0o

-Gracias, Draco…por todo.-Dijo volviendo a abrazarle. El rubio sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y a pensar que era hora de dar un golpe. Chang tendría que escribir más deprisa. Con los Greengrass fuera de juego, sacarían a la luz el fraude de las empresas y sería el golpe perfecto.

-Hermione…deja de llorar…-Pidió el rubio.-Tu eres una mujer fuerte, con carácter, no dejes que nadie te quite eso. ¿Dónde esta la chica que me ponía en mi sitio? ¿Dónde está la chica que siempre tenía que decir la última palabra? Yo se que está ahí.-Dijo señalando su cuerpo.-Deja de esconderla- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y miró al rubio. Sabía que tenía razón, pero era tan difícil…

-Estoy trabajando en ello…-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bien, pero no vuelvas a no mirarme a los ojos cuando hablas…no vuelvas a bajar la mirada ante nadie.-Hermione le miró emocionada. ¡Cómo le gustaba su mirada! ¡Cómo le gustaba todo él! Cuando ese pensamiento la atravesó, enrojeció y se puso tensa. ¿Él le gustaba? ¿dónde había quedado su promesa? ¡¿dónde? Draco, que la había abrazado tenía la cabeza perdida entre sus rizos y su nariz buscaba el camino para rozar su cuello. Nunca había tenido ese gesto con nadie, bueno, sería más correcto decir, que hacía muchos años que no lo tenía. Cuando era un niño y su madre le cogía en brazos, solía abrazarla y hacer lo mismo. Pero al cumplir cinco años, las muestras de afecto empezaron a no ser bien vistas por su padre. Hermione sintió el gesto de Draco como una caricia para su alma. Un escalofrío la recorrió y un suspiro abandonó su boca. Facilitó el acceso al rubio y, Draco, tomándolo como una invitación sustituyó la nariz por sus labios. Hermione llevó las manos, que descansaban en sus hombros, hasta el cuello, obligando al rubio a seguir con lo que hacía.

-Hermione…si empezamos no voy a parar…-Dijo con la voz ronca. Después mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Su mente gritó _¡para!,_ su cuerpo _¡sigue!_ Y para ganar la batalla a su mente, le tiró del pelo y se pegó más a él. Draco gimió encantado. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica, acunando su rostro, listo para besarla. La castaña cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, de un momento que no llegó a forjarse. Alex empezó a llorar. Abrió los ojos con pereza, Draco liberó su cara. Se miraron intensamente y después ambos corrieron al piso de abajo. Pansy miraba angustiada a Theo, que sostenía al niño en brazos y que peleaba entre ellos.

-No se que le pasa…-Dijo aturdido el moreno. Hermione le cogió en brazos y Alex se calmó a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi niño?-Dijo acariciendo su mejilla y limpiando con el gesto las lágrimas.

-Estaba dormido y se ha despertado llorando.-Dijo Pansy angustiada. Alex empezó a cerrar de nuevo sus ojitos y agarraba el dedo de su madre con fuerza.

-¿Vais a quedaros a comer?-Dijo la castaña sin dejar de arrullar al niño. Theo y Pansy se miraron y luego a Draco.

-Os dejaré probar mi maravilloso don ante la cocina.-Dijo el rubio. Pansy le abrazó feliz.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-Mmm, mejor que me ayude Theo…en pociones siempre la liabas…-

-¡Oye!-Dijo ofendida, pero sonriendo. Hermione se sentó en el sillón con Alex en brazos y Pansy a su lado.

En la cocina, Theo esperó pacientemente mientras Draco sacaba cosas de la nevera. Después se lavó las manos y suspiró.

-Hay que hablar con Chang.-

-Lo se, ¿quieres que vaya yo?-Dijo el moreno mientras empezaba pelar patatas.

-Si…yo quiero terminar el puto análisis para hundir a Weasel…no sabes cuanto le odio…-

-Es normal, entre Astoria, el trato a Hermione…-

-Por Astoria casi debería darle las gracias…pero si se atreve a tocar un solo pelo de Hermione o de Alex…espero que estés cerca para no cometer una locura…-

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros?-

-No se como pude estar tan ciego en todos estos años…ella es perfecta para mi…es todo lo que quiero…-

-Al final hemos cumplido…hemos encontrado nuestras mujeres…-Draco sonrió con añoranza.

-Tu también has estado bastante ciego…-

-Ahí te equivocas…yo siempre vi a Pansy…era ella quien no me veía…-

-¿Estas listo para ser padre?-Dijo el rubio.

-Tan listo como tu…supongo que en cuanto nazca será como respirar…-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-¡Venga, Draco! ¿Me vas a decir que no eres un padre para Alex?-El rubio dejó de lado el refrito de la salsa y miró al moreno.

-Ojala ella lo viera así…ojala él lo viera así…-

**o0o0o0o**

Ron sonreía durante todo el día. En ese momento tenía en brazos a Emma, le tarareaba una canción y la mecía en sus brazos. Astoria miraba la escena encantada. Por fin, actuaba como un padre.

Ron no podía parar de repetir en su mente la imagen de Hermione. Estaba preciosa y por primera vez en meses sabía que estaba en Londres...arropada de serpientes, pero en Londres. Tendría que esforzarse en encontrarla, la deseaba tanto...¡tenía tantas ganas de oirla gemir, de verla excitada! ¡Y tenía tantas ganas de volver a darle en la cara a Malfoy...! Ya le quitó a Astoria y sabía que en cuanto dijera unas palabras, aceptara a ese bastardo y fuera un poquito suave con ella, Hermione correría a su lado. Los negocios no iban del todo mal...¡tenía que quitarse de encima a Astoria y su familia!

-Hoy estás muy contento...-Dijo Astoria.

-Es sábado, podríamos ir a dar un paseo con las niñas...-Astoria sonrió feliz. Había momentos en los que dudaba de Ron y sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que si no la quisiera o se avergonzara de ella, no le ofrecería ir a dar un paseo ni la amaría con esa intensidad...sintió como sus músculos vaginales protestaban, anoche había sido una noche muy intensa. Jamás pensó que Ron sería así, tenía que reconocer que se asustó un poco cuando la ató al cabecero, le cubrió los ojos y le obligó a abrir la boca. Se sentía expuesta e insegura...cuando le metió el pene hasta el fondo de su boca y sintió la primera arcada se puso mucho más tensa pero descubrió que empezaba a excitarse y, con ello, a relajarse dejándose caer en sus manos, deseosa de todo lo que él le hiciera. Juntó sus dos piernas, apretándolas...estaba empezando a excitarse. Notó como Ron la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En que piensas, Astoria?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Solo recordaba...-Dijo sin mirarle. Ron dejó a la niña en el cuco y se acercó a la rubia.

-¿El qué exactamente?-Dijo arrodillándose frente a ella. Colocó cada una de sus manos en los tobillos de su mujer y comenzo a ascender por sus piernas.-¿Recordabas anoche? ¿Recordabas el otro día en el armario? ¿Recordabas esta mañana en la ducha? ¿Recordabas el qué?-Dijo a la vez que sus manos se perdían en el interior de sus muslos. Astoria abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo.

-Aa..anoche...-Dijo abadonada al placer. Ron apretó su pulgar contra el clítoris de la rubia.

-¿Si? ¿Te gusto?-Dijo apretando uno de sus pechos.

-¡Ron!-Se quejó.

-¿Te gusta duro, Astoria? ¿Te gusta que te ate, que te penetre duro y rápido? Pensé que eras una dama, que era lento y dulce...-Introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

-¡Ron!-Volvió a quejarse. Él la obligó a mirarle y vio el deseo en sus ojos. Astoria arqueó su espalda. ¡Merlín, como le gustaba ese hombre!

-Prepárame, cariño-Dijo alejando sus manos y levanándose del suelo. Astoria se incorporó del sofá y quedó frente a su erección. Ron le agarró del pelo y Astoria abrió la boca.-Me encanta tu boquita...¿te gusta que te folle así?-Dijo marcando el ritmo. Astoria asintió y comenzó a acariciar sus testículos.-Eres una gran zorra...nada de dama, eres una zorra.-Dijo sonriendo. Soltó su pelo y se alejó de ella.-Te quiero a cuatro patas, bien abierta para mi...-Astoria pestañeó confusa pero obedeció.-¿Dónde lo quieres?-Dijo masajeando las pálidas nalgas de la chica.

-Ron...-Ronroneó. El pelirrojo se bajó de golpe los pantalones, se posicionó en la entrada de su vagina y se quedó quieto.

-Vas a sentirme, vas a recordarme y vas a desearme. Te voy a follar duro, todo lo que quiera y tu lo soportarás...-Astoria asintió y él entró de golpe.-Con las putas no se tiene consideración, Astoria...se las usa para tu propio placer...si quieres ser igual que ellas, así será.-

-Ron...yo...no...-Dijo asustada.

-¿No qué?-Dijo mientras metía uno de sus dedos en su ano.

-Me duele, Ron-

-Pero luego me suplicas que no pare...-Astoria se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sus brazos no podían soportar ese ritmo.

-¿Quieres que pare?-Astoria negó con la cabeza.-¿Lo quieres?-

-¡No!-Ron sonrió.

-No lo haré.-

o0o0o0o

-Bueno...¿cocineros, está?-Dijo Pansy impaciente.-¡Tenemos hambre!-

-Pansy, eres una impaciente.-Dijo Draco.

-Mira rubito, tu no estás embarazada...mi hijo necesita comer...-Dijo acariciando su tripa.

-Pues faltan unos minutos...-

-Pufff...-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Theo...haz algo!-El moreno apareció con una bandeja. En ella llevaba un poco de queso y pan.-¡Te quiero, Theo!-Dijo tirándose a por el queso. Hermione sonrió y Theo rodó los ojos.

**o0o0o0o**

Daphne estaba en una habitación de San Murgo. Ya no miraba la puerta, sabía que ella no vendría...¿dónde estaría Cho? ¿No contestaría nunca a sus cartas o llamadas? Notó como volvía a llorar de nuevo. Desde esa noche, no había vuelto a verla, no había vuelto a besarla...la quería tanto...solo quería que la perdonara, que todo volviera a ser como antes...¡ójala Ronald nunca hubiera llegado a su familia! Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró la cabeza esperanzada.

-Cuñadita...-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo que vengo a visitarte...¿ese es tu agradecimiento?-Dijo sentándose en la silla.

-¡Qué considerado!-

-Gracias...pero yo no hago nada gratis...te he traido un regalito...-Dijo sonriendo. Daphne miró lo que rodeaba a su cuñado y no vio nada.

-¿Y dónde esta?-Ron se levanto y cogió la mano de Daphne.

-Aqui.-Dijo llevándole la mano a su entrepierna.-Tienes una hermana que habla mucho...¿te ponen las mujeres? ¿te gusta ponerte uno de esos penes de goma?-

-¡Sueltame!-Dijo furiosa.

-Shhh...tranquila...verás como te va a gustar...-Dijo mientras se subía a la cama e inmovilizaba a la chica con su cuerpo. Daphne comenzó a gritar y a intentar apartarle, pero tras la caida de la escoba, no tenía muchas fuerzas y sus piernas protestaron. Ron se bajó la cremallera y comenzó a frotarse contra ella.

-¡NO!-Dijo arañandole la cara. Ron la miró furioso.

-Pensaba ser suave, pero si eres una salvaje, yo también. Entró en ella de golpe.

-¡NO!-Dijo intentando apartarle. Las lágrimas caian libres y Ron agarró con una mano las dos de la chica y con la otra la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

-¿No te gusta? ¿No quieres que se repita?-Daphne no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.-Tienes una semana para hacerte una foto con tu adorado Draco, quiero que os beseis, quiero que firme el puto contrato con tu padre, ¿sabes qué?-Dijo abriéndole más las piernas, entrando más profundo.-Tu familia está en la ruina...y yo no me casé con tu hermana para ser pobre...una semana Daphne o volveré a estar aquí, hasta que Malfoy firme...-Salió de ella y se corrió en su cara.-La próxima terminaré dentro...-Daphne se encogió sobre sí misma, llorando más profundamente. Ron sacó su varita y la limpió.-Una semana.-Dijo antes de salir.

o0o0o0o

Daphne notó que la puerta se abría y tembló. No quería que nadie la tocara, no quería que él la tocara. Notó el colchón hundirse y se encogió más en sí misma.

-Al menos podías mirarme...soy yo la que no debería desear verte.-Daphne se giró todo lo rápido que pudo y miró a Cho con adoración.

-Has...venido...-Dijo acariciando su cara.-¡Has venido!-Se abrazó a ella desesperada y empezó a llorar. Cho correspondió el abrazo y notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Daphne? ¿Por qué?-Dijo dolida.

-Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar. Solo dame tiempo. En cuanto Draco firme...-Cho rompió el abrazo.

-¿En cuánto Draco firme?-Dijo furiosa.-¡Si es que soy idiota!-Se levantó de la cama a pesar de los intentos de Daphne por retenerla.-¡He venido,Daphne! Me he tragado mi orgullo, mi dolor y mi dignidad por venir a verte, dispuesta a olvidar todo y tu sigues igual. Siempre tu familia primero, siempre tu primero. TU no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas furiosa.

-¡No, Cho, no!-Dijo desesperada.-No es así...yo...mi situación es complicada...yo...-Dijo nerviosa. ¿Podría confesar lo que acababa de pasar con Ronald Weasley?

-¿Si? ¿Qué le ha pasado a lo pobre niña rica? ¿Su papá le ha dicho que le dejará sin dinero? ¿Qué no estarás entre la puta gente vip? ¡¿Qué? Yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ti, a TODO.-

-¿Estabas?-

-No voy a volver, Daphne. Para mi, estás en mi pasado. Me da exactamente igual lo que digas o hagas de ahora en adelante...adiós.-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Cho...-La morena se giró.-Por favor...por favor...-Cho cerró los ojos. Daphne suspiró, cogió aire y decidió hacer caso a su corazón.-Llévame contigo, sácame de esta tortura.-Suplico. Cho la miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo sin poder creérselo.

-Te quiero, Cho. Me da igual todo, me da igual lo que digan...yo te quiero.-Cho la abrazó.

-Estoy escribiendo un libro...sobre nosostras y tu familia.-Daphne la miró sorprendida.-¿Eso también lo aceptas?-Dijo para probar si su decisión era fuerte.

-Si, también. Sácame de aquí-Dijo antes de besarla. Cho la abrazó y se desapareció con ella.

-Te quiero, Daphne.-La rubia sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Pérdoname por todo, Cho.-Dijo en una súplica.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, no vuelvas a tratarme como una mierda.-Ella negó.

-¡Nunca!-Cho sonrió.

-A ti te perdono, a tu familia no.-Daphne asintió.

-Yo tampoco les perdono.-Dijo con dolor.-Quiero que mi cuñado sufra, no quiero que me vuelva a tocar.-

-¿Tocar?-Dijo Cho.

-¡Oh,Cho!-Empezó a llorar.-Él...él...antes de que vinieras...-El llanto no la dejaba hablar, pero la paciencia de Cho tuvo sus frutos y Daphne relató lo ocurrido.

-¿Me dejarás escribirlo? Ese tío no sabe lo que ha hecho, Draco quiere su cabeza, Theo también y yo también.-

-No quiero que se sepa, no podría soportarlo...-

-Esta bien...si estás preparada algún día lo escribiré...sino quedará entre nosotras.-Daphne la abrazó.-Ahora voy a cuidarte.-Dijo acariciando su pelo. La rubia sonrió y se acurrucó en ella.

Ron regresó al hospital. Se había olvidado llevar la bolsa con las cosas de Daphne. Entró en la habitación y la vio vacía.

-¡Enfermera!-Gritó.

-¿Si,señor?-

-¿Dónde está mi cuñada?-Dijo asustado. ¿Ella no le denunciaría, no?-¡¿Dónde?-

-La paciente estaba aquí, señor...-

-¿Alguna visita?-

-No,señor...después de usted no vino nadie...-Dijo nerviosa. En San Murgo no desaparecían pacientes...

-¡Pues no está!-Dijo furioso.-¡Búsquela!-

o0o0o0o

Sophie y Joe habían quedado a comer. La rubia tenía que comentar lo ocurrido con Harry. Ella creía que había dado un paso adelante...

-¿Si?-Contestó al móvil a la vez que abrazaba a Joe.-¿Tanto me echas de menos jefe?-Dijo sonriendo.-¡¿Cómo que no estais en Dresden? ¡Por supuesto que vamos para allí! ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Ella está bien? Si, si...entendido...Misión alegría en marcha...-

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo el moreno.

-Nos han invitado a comer. Tenemos que comprar pan. No están en Dresden y Draco dice que Hermione está triste...creo que ha pasado algo con el padre de Alex...-

-¡¿Qué? ¿No le habrá hecho algo ese cabrón?-

-No, nada físico.-

-Si algún día le tengo frente a mi...ya puede correr...-Sophie sonrió.

-Correr es poco, le sacaré los ojos.-Joe sonrió.

-¿Misión alegría?-Preguntó el moreno.

-¡Oh, tendremos que alegrar a Hermione!-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Qué te parece otra salida de chicas?-

-¡Me encanta! Han venido unas cositas preciosas-Dijo feliz Joe.

-¡Pues no hay más que decir! Mañana el día es nuestro.-Joe sonrió feliz.-¡Coge helado y chucherías, van a ser necesarios!-

-¡Cómo os quiero!-Dijo el moreno feliz.-Y bueno...que pasa con ese chico...no te creas que me gusta mucho...¡Mike está loquito por el! Que si tiene unos ojos preciosos, que que espalda tiene...todo porque le piqué un poco con Don Pivón...no se como Hermione puede resistirse a ese hombre...¿tu te has fijado?...solo de pensarlo...me pongo malo...-Sophie empezó a reirse.

-Yo soy del equipo de Mike...me gustan los morenos...por cierto...te has fijado que TU eres moreno...-Joe dejó de andar.

-¡Eres un encanto! Solo tu sabes como hacerme sonreir. ¡Voy a llamar a Mike para que se venga!-

-¿Te habías enfadado con él?-

-¡Estaba celoso!-Sophie negó con la cabeza.-¡¿Qué?-

-¿No te dice nada que ÉL vaya a ser padre? ¿No te dice nada que YO esté loquita por él?-

-Mmm...eso no impide que los celos hagan su aparición...solo pensar que Mike se fija en otro...no puedo con ello. Creo que un día se va a cansar de mi...-

-Eso no va a pasar nunca...-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Joe se giró y miró a Mike con adoración, después se acercó a él y le besó con intensidad. Cuando Mike rompió el beso Joe sonreía.

-¡Eres tremenda!-Dijo mirando a Sophie.-Gracias-Dijo antes de volver a besar al chico.

-Mmm...me gustas celoso,Joe.-Dijo feliz.

-Yo no estaba celoso...-Mike y Sophie sonrieron.-Puede que un poquitín...-Acabó cediendo ante la mirada de ambos.-Y es mi última palabra.-

Sophie, Mike y Joe llamaron al timbre entre bromas.

-¡Jefe!-Dijo Sophie mientras entraba. Joe y Mike le sonrieron y Draco cerró la puerta.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Hermione confundida.

-¡Hola cariño!-Dijo Joe soltando la mano de Mike y abrazándola.-Hola muchachote.-LE dijo a Alex que empezó a hacer ruiditos y a mover los brazos en dirección al moreno.-Ahora mismo te saluda el tío.-Dijo volviendo a abrazar a Hermione.-Mmm...has llorado...-Hermione enrojeció.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo serio y suspiró.

-Por favor,¿podemos comer?-Interrumpió Pansy.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Joe. Volvió a abrazar a Hermione.-Mañana tenemos salida.-Le susurró.-Y no se discute.-Hermione le abrazó y notó que sus ojos se humedecían. Sophie se abrazó a los dos y la castaña empezó a llorar emocionada.

-¡Oh, vamos, si llego a saber esto te hubiera sacado antes!-Bromeó el moreno y Hermione le dio en el hombro.

-Sois los mejores.-Dijo antes de volver a abrazarlos.-Los mejores amigos del mundo.-

-¡Yo no quiero llorar, asique...a comer.-Dijo Sophie limpiándose una lágrima traicionera.

-Ahora si...¡¿cómo está mi niño favorito?-Dijo Joe cogiendo en brazos a Alex. El niño sonrió.

-He traido helado y chuches de postre.-Dijo Sophie mientras andaban hacia la cocina.

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!-Dijo Pansy.-¡Ya no puedo más!-

-Pansy...-

-¡Lo se, Theo...lo se!-Dijo enfadada consigo misma.-¡No me aguanto ni yo!-

-¿Pero lo has hecho alguna vez?-

-Malfoy...-Theo y Draco empezaron a reirse y Pansy se cruzó de brazos. Cada uno ocupó un lugar en la mesa. –Draco...¡esto está de muerte!-Dijo Pansy emocionada.

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo Draco.-¿No me debes algo?-

-Si, Draco, si.-Dijo rodando los ojos.-¡Eres un gran cocinero!-El rubio sonrió y Pansy pinchó con más fuerza de la habitual la ensalada.

Durante la tarde, comieron helado, chucherías, Alex pasó de un brazo a otro y, el encuentro con Ron, quedó en el olvido de todos. Hermione no paraba de mirar a Draco cada vez que tenía oportunidad y cada vez que lo hacía sentía un cosquilleo y una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?-Dijo Sophie.

-Eh...claro-Dijo la castaña saliendo de sí ñó a Sophie todavía pensando en Draco y se asustó cuando Sophie chascó los dedos frente a ella.

-¡Dime ahora mismo que ha pasado! ¿Os habeis acostado? ¿Estais juntos? ¡Oh dios mio, que emoción!-

-¿Me queriais apartar?-Dijo Joe entrando al baño. Él se sentó en el borde de la bañera junto a Sophie; Hermione en la taza del water.

-Creo...es posible...siento cosas...-

-¡Don Pivón cae esta noche!-Interrumpió Joe.

-Hoy...esta mañana...si Pansy no hubiera ido al hospital...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¡AHHH! Esto es perfecto, Draco te adora. Ya te dijo que te quería y estoy segura que si le pides la luna, él haría todo lo posible y más por dártela...-

-Yo...no se si...yo solo...con Ron...y él...mírame...yo no soy su tipo...-

-Argh, tonterías...deja que te de un homenaje cielo...-Dijo Joe.-Recuerdas ese camisón malva que te regalé...o el negro...hoy Mike y yo hacemos de tíos perfectos y nos llevamos a Alex y...-Joe le tapó la boca a Hermione.-Nada de discutir.-Dijo liberándola.-Como iba diciendo, hoy hacemos de niñeras y tu y Don Pivón os dais esa alegría al cuerpo que pedis a gritos...no es por nada, pero en cualquier momento creo que vais a arder...se os nota contenidos...disfruta, cielo.-Hermione miró a Sophie con dudas.

-Haznos caso...se feliz.-

-Hablando de felicidad...¿qué pasó con su querido amigo?-Sophie sonrió y Hermione también.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal habeis estado?Espero que bien. Antes que nada, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO MI LARGA AUSENCIA!De verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada...trabajo, cursos, estres...tuve gripe...gran bloqueo como escritora...todo lo que escribí, lo he borrado...espero que os guste el capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, ****me hacen mucha ilusión!****!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi! Hoy no contestaré a los reviews, se que muchas habeis estado preocupadas y otras preguntabais si dejaba el fic, pero no os preocupeis, no dejaré el fic sin acabar. Espero no estar ausente tanto tiempo, de momento estoy ya con el siguiente capítulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR SEGUIR AQUÍ!**

**BESOS ENORMES PARA TODAS!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	19. Un paso adelante y Sue

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**19-Un paso adelante y Sue****:**

**AVISO**: este capítulo tiene el tan esperado primer lemmon entre Draco y Hermione!Espero que os guste! Siguiendo el consejo de Zavacullen, voy a cambiar de T a M el rated. Este será el último capítulo que aparezca con el T. La próxima actualizacion ya tendra M por lo que aquellos que buscais la historia, acordaros del capítulo 20 en adelante estará en M.

-Como iba diciendo, hoy hacemos de niñeras y tu y Don Pivón os dais esa alegría al cuerpo que pedis a gritos...no es por nada, pero en cualquier momento creo que vais a arder...se os nota contenidos...disfruta, cielo.-Hermione miró a Sophie con dudas.

-Haznos caso...se feliz.-

-Hablando de felicidad...¿qué pasó con su querido amigo?-Sophie sonrió y Hermione también. Joe se cruzó de brazos.-Sois aburridas, no contais nada...mañana no habrá salida...-

-Joe...-

-Vamos Sophie, si tu querido morenito te diera la noche que espero Don Pivón va a dar a Hermione, lo que menos querrías es ir al día siguiente de compras...yo me quedaría entre sus brazos toooodo el día.-Hermione enrojeció y Sophie sonrió soñadora.

-Te aseguro que el día que Harry me bese, ese día le secuestro y no le dejo marchar nunca...imagina lo que le haré el día que me haga algo más...-Unos golpes en la puerta les asustaron.

-¿Estais bien?-

-¿Mike?-Dijo Joe asomándose.

-¿Está todo bien?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio preocupado.-Llevais veinte minutos aquí...-

-¿Veinte?-Dijo Sophie sorprendida.

-Hablábamos...¡para esta noche tenemos una misión!-Mike miró intensamente a Joe.-No esa misión, guapo.-Diijo moviendo las cejas.-Quidaremos de Alex.-Mike miró a Hermione y asintió.

-Noche de tíos preferidos entonces.-Dijo antes de abrir la puerta e invitarlos a salir.

Al entrar al salón, Draco buscó la mirada de Hermione preocupado, pero al verla entrar sonriendo y negando con la cabeza a lo que fuera que le decía Joe, se tranquilizó.

-Theo...¿nos vamos a casa?-Dijo una somnolienta Pansy.-¿Por qué siempre tengo sueño y hambre?-El moreno sonrió mientras la cogía en brazos.

-Es normal, cariño.-Sophie y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron enternecidas.

-¿Dónde están las cosas de este pequeñín?-Dijo Joe feliz cogiéndolo en brazos.

-¿Os lo llevais?-Dijo Draco.

-¡No sabes la gran mujer que tienes bajo tu mismo techo! Mike y yo hemos decidido adoptar...y como mi hombre no está seguro de ser un buen padre...Hermione ha accedido a dejar que cuidemos esta noche de Alex para que Mike pierda el miedo.-Hermione le miró algo sorprendida.

-¡Te ayudo a preparar todo!-Dijo tirando de ella al piso de arriba.-No me mires así, no le voy a decir, "nos llevamos a Alex para que vosotros folleis toda la noche", ¿no crees? Y ademas...puede que...haya algo de cierto en las palabras que dije...-Sophie y Hermione miraron a Joe y le abrazaron.

-Se que estará en buenas manos.-Dijo cuando Joe la miró con súplica en los ojos.

-¡GRACIAS!-Dijo abrazándola y girando con ella en brazos.-Si me gustaran las chicas, estaría babeando tras de ti todo el día.-Dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios. Hermione negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarle.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-

-Sería una relación a tres...-Hermione y Sophie empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

-Cuida de mi niño...-Dijo Hermione mientras cogía su pijama.

-Ni lo dudes un segundo.-Hermione asintió.

Hermione suspiró cuando cerró la puerta. Primera noche separada de su bebé...sería una dura prueba...y ahora que ni Sophie ni Joe estaban con ella, dudaba que fuera a pasar nada entre Draco y ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Draco a su espalda. Hermione dejó de abrazarse a sí misma y se giró para mirarle. ¡Cómo le gustaba la forma en la que le miraba!

-Supongo que si...-Dijo sin saber que decir.-Vv-voy a recoger.-Dijo nerviosa por el cruce de miradas que había entre ambos.

-Te ayudo-Dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione asintió.

Durante toda el día, Draco había estado pendiente de ella. No podía dejar de recordar sus besos, el tacto de su piel y la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior mientras exponía sus pechos. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo débil que se veía tras el encuentro con ese...indiseable. Él quería hacerla sonreir, quería...¡la quería y punto! Con todas las implicaciones que ello llevaba. Mientras fregaban los platos y vasos, sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente. Y eso le estaba poniendo malo...¡joder, necesitaba otra de sus ya famosas duchas!

-Draco...-El rubio abrió los ojos, que había cerrado en un intento de control.

-¿Decías?-Dijo mirándola. Hermione enrojeció ante su mirada. Sus ojos grises brillaban y el negro de sus pupilas ganaba terreno. Hermione soltó el vaso y Draco cerró el grifo. Acarició su mejilla sin importarle mojarla en el camino. Hermione suspiró y el rubio llevó la otra mano a la mejilla libre.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando discutimos?-Hermione buscó en su mente a lo que él se refería, pero con él ahí, tocándola tan dulcemente, no podía pensar. Draco sonrió de lado al ver el estado de la chica.-Te dije que te quería...-Hermione jadeó y abrió los ojos.-Te quiero, Hermione. También te dije que no haría nada, que me controlaría...¡Merlín sabe que lo intento! Pero yo...- Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó. Draco la abrazó y la alzó hasta sentarla en la encimera. Escucharon un vaso caer, dieron un golpe a los tenedores que estaban secándose y Hermione abrió el grifo sin darse cuenta. Pero nada de eso rompió su beso. Solo eran ellos dos, besándose, deseándose, entregándose.-Te...qui...ro.-Repitió el rubio rompiendo el beso. Hermione volvió a besarle, cerró el grifo y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, pegándole más a ella. Draco gimió y agarró su cara con más fuerza. Tenía que controlarse o le bajaría los pantalones, le rompería las bragas y entraría en ella. Tenía que controlarse porque quería disfrutar de ese momento. Bajó las manos por su cuerpo hasta su cadera, tirando de ella hacia fuera de la encimera. Abarcó sus nalgas y asegurando su agarre la cogió en brazos. Hermione rompió el beso y le miró intensamente.

-Dra...co...-Gimió complacida. El rubio subió las escaleras con dificultad. Cuando no estaba ocupado en besarla, Hermione besaba y mordisqueba su cuello. ¡Joder, ella era explosiva! Entró en su habitación, dando una patada a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y casi corrió a la cama. Cuando la tumbó sus manos volaron a sus pechos y Hermione jadeó. Draco no se molestó en sacar la ropa, la rompió. Hermione tampoco tuvo paciencia suficiente con los botones de la camisa, acabaron volando por los aires. Su sujetador no corrió mejor suerte y cuando pensó que Draco sería igual de brusco con ella que con su ropa, se derritió de ternura. Él había rodeado su pezón con cuidado y succionó con suvidad. Gimió sorprendida.

-¿Te hago daño?-Dijo preocupado.

-Nn...no.-Él sonrió y volvió a apoderarse de su pezón mientras su mano traviesa recorría su vientre hasta llegar más abajo.

-¡Draco!-Él sonrió orgulloso.

-Relájate y...disfruta.-Dijo pegado de sí mismo. Hermione le miró, dispuesta protestar pero él la besó, callando así lo que fuera a decirle. Se tragó su gemido y decidió quitar el resto de la ropa que le molestaba. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, él era enorme...tragó en grueso, eso le iba a doler. Draco siguió su mirada y sonrió complacido por la admiración en sus ojos. Se tumbó sobre ella y volvió a besarla mientras la acariciaba. Hermione empezó un movimiento de sus caderas, frotándose contra sus dedos. Draco la inmovilizó y abandonó su boca. Hermione reaccionó muy tarde a las señales que él le dio, intentó cerrar las piernas pero él negó con la cabeza y su lengua empezó a jugar con su clítoris. Solo pudo dejarse llevar.

-¡Draco!-Gritó mientras tiraba de su pelo.-Dios...yo...-

-Déjate ir...quiero verlo.-Dijo introduciendo dos dedos de golpe. Hermione se arqueó, liberándose. Eso no hizo de Draco dejara de lamerla.

-Yo...-Dijo sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Draco comenzó a mover sus dedos y Hermione se agarró con fuerza al edredón de plumas.-Déjame tocarte...-Pidió. Draco se tumbó a su lado y esperó a que ella diera el paso que quisiera dar. Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y acarició sus hombros mientras se inclinaba sobre él para besarle. Draco gruñó satisfecho.

-Soy todo tuyo, Hermione...hazme lo que quieras-Y un brillo especial se apoderó de sus ojos. Hermione besó de nuevo su cuello, mordisqueó su nuez de adán, besó sus pezones y bajó con besos por sus abdominales, notando como Draco cada vez estaba más tenso por no moverse. Miró fascinada su pene, totalmente erecto, reposando sobre su tripa. Pasó un dedo por él, con especial atención a su vena y Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando por más. Hermione le miraba alternativamente a él y a su miembro y Draco no lo soportó más. Entrelazó una mano con ella y comenzó a tocarse. Ambos gimieron.

-Eres tan grande...-Draco los giró y la besó con pasión mientras se frotaba contra ella. Sus dedos volaron ágiles hasta su vagina y tantearon su humedad.

-Tu eres tan perfecta...-Dijo besando de nuevo sus pechos. Jugueteó con su ombligo y recorrió con besos la cicatriz que había dejado el nacimiento de Alex.

-¡Oh, Draco!-Dijo completamente derrotada ante tanta atención. El rubio volvió a besarla, colocándose en su entrada.-Nn-no...vas...a caber...-

-Tranquila...entraré despacio...-Dijo atrapándola en su mirada. Hermione notaba como poco a poco él entraba más adentro en ella, como sus músculos le abrían camino y como él se controlaba por no ser brusco.

-Draco...-

-Di...me...-Dijo perdiéndose en el placer. Se retiró y entró en ella de golpe.

-¡DRACO!-Dijo arqueándose.

-¿Te duele?-Hermione negó. Draco la besó y comenzó a moverse, disfrutando de ella, de su estrechez a pesar de haber dado a luz, de la forma en la que sus músculos le abrazaban.-No sabes... ¡cuándo...he deseado esto...cuánto...te...he...deseado...!-los movimientos empezaron a ser más intensos, Draco entrelazó sus manos con las de la castaña, tenía su frente apoyada en la de la chica. Hermione rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y clavó sus talones en las nalgas del rubio.

-Mm...más...-Dijo totalmente entregada.

-¿Más...rápido...más...duro...?-

-¡Rápido!-Dijo arquándose más.

-Dime...que...estás...cerca...-Dijo el rubio moviendose con mayor intensidad. Hermione no pudo contestar, simplemente gimió más alto.

-¡DRA...CO!-Y eso fue todo para ambos, las paredes vaginales de Hermione contrayéndose, Draco clavado en ella, liberándose. Ambos mirándose intensamente, gritando sus nombres.

Después respiraciones jadeantes, corazones latiendo alocados. Draco intentó moverse, pero Hermione se aferró a él.-¡No, quédate así!-Dijo frotando su nariz contra el cuello del chico. Draco suspiró complacido y la besó.

-Lo que desees...-Dijo feliz. Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Hueles tan bien...-Dijo frotando su nariz contra su cuello.

-Hermione...-Dijo notando como volvía a excitarse.

-¿Más?-Dijo volviendo a acariciar su cuello, esta vez con la lengua.

-¡Joder, ya lo creo!-Dijo feliz.-Prepárate para quedar totalmente satisfecha, no pienso dejarte dormir...-Dijo sonriendo de lado. Hermione empezó a reirse.

Hermione se removió en la cama ante la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Sonrió dormida y entrelazó con más fuerza los dedos con el rubio. Draco, sonrió ante el gesto y besó su hombro. ¡Qué noche! ¡Qué leona! Y nunca mejor dicho...era tan feliz, tan absolutamente feliz que sentía como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Todos los recuerdos felices de su vida juntos se quedaban cortos compitiendo contra este, si ahora hiciera un Patronus...sus pensamientos se perdieron al ver a Hermione girarse y besar el lugar donde estaría su corazón. ¿Así iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante? Retiro un mechón de pelo y acarició su mejilla. Hermione sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza. ¡Qué bien olía ese hombre!

-Buenos días, preciosa.-Dijo antes de besarla. Hermione gimió bajito y sonrió en el beso.

-Me gusta...-Fue todo lo que dijo, abrazándole. Draco sonrió.

-A mi también.-Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada gris que tanto le gustaba.

-Draco...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¿Mmm?-El rubio estaba muy ocupado besando su cuello.

-Espera un poco...-Dijo sintiendo como ella también le deseaba. Él era insaciable y ella, había descubierto que con él, también lo era.-Quiero hablar con Joe, quiero saber como está Alex...- Draco detuvo sus besos, buscó por su mesilla y le tendió el móvil. Hermione le sonrió y marcó el teléfono de Joe.

_-¡Buenos días cariño!-Draco se tuvo que recordar que Mike y Joe eran pareja para no arrancarle el teléfono de las manos y gritar __MIA._

_-¡Hola Joe!-Dijo Hermione sonriendo._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu voz? ¿Has gritado mucho?-La castaña enrojeció y Draco sonrió mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello de nuevo._

_-¡Joe!-Escucharon las risas del moreno._

_-Supongo que quieres saber que hemos hecho con tu hijo...le hemos asado y nos lo hemos comido...-Hermione rodó los ojos al sentir como Draco comenzaba a hacer círculos cada vez más cercanos a tu pezón con la lengua. Intentó mirarle severamente pero no pudo hacerlo. Estuvo tentada a dejar el teléfono caer y besarle. Escuchaba un runrun a través del teléfono, pero solo podía centrarse en todo lo que le hacía sentir el rubio-¿Hermione? ¿Estás ocupada, cielo?-Dijo con rintintín._

_-Eh...-_

_-Alex es un niño buenísimo y Mike ha caido rendido a sus pies. Creo que tendrás que luchar por recuperarle. Ambos se llevan a las mil maravillas. Gracias por dejárnoslo. De verdad, no sabes lo importante que ha sido para nosotros...-_

_-Gracias por cuidarle.-Dijo agradecida mirando con un brillo especial en los ojos a Draco que beso la palma de su mano._

_-No se si querreis, pero hoy nos han invitado a comer con la familia de Sophie, Sophie te habrá escrito porque le dije que ni se le ocurriera llamarte...-Hermione interrogó a Draco con la mirada y él asintió. _

_-Nos vemos allí, Joe-El moreno sonrió._

_-Espero que estés de una pieza...-_

_-¡Joe!-Antes de colgar escucharon la risa de ambos chicos. _

-Que poca confianza tienen en mi...-Dijo Draco antes de volver a mimar sus pechos.-...o que bien me conocer.-Hermione jadeó.

-La comida...-

-Déjame disfrutarte un poquito más antes de compartirte...-

-Sssiii.-Dijo rendida a sus atenciones.

o0o0o0o

Llegaron a casa de Sophie y Hermione se volvió a sentir intimidada por su tamaño. Draco la acercó más a él y besó su coronilla. Hermione notó esas mariposas que ya nunca la abandonaban y sonrió. No habían puesto un pie en la escalera cuando Sophie corrió a abrazarlos. Detrás de ella apareció Joe con Alex en brazos.

-Veo que estás entera...-Draco le quitó a Alex y el niño sonrió. Hermione dejó de abrazar a Sophie y miró a su hijo, que nada más verla, empezó a tenderla los brazos.

-Mi niño...-Dijo cogiéndolo y llenándole de besos.

-¡Pasad!-Dijo Sophie feliz. Hermione subía hablando con Joe.

-Si te atreves a hacerla sufrir...te capo.-Dijo mirando dulcemente a Draco.-Y no bromeo.-Draco asintió.

-¿Y si fuera ella quien me dañara a mi?-Sophie le miró sorprendida.-Yo también estoy arriesgando...-

-Hermione no te dañará nunca, puede que tenga sus momentos de bajón por lo que ha vivido, necesita mimos, cariño y confianza. Pero ella no romperá tu corazón.-Dijo segura.

-Yo a ella tampoco.-Draco por un momento recordó su casa, las reuniones familiares...pero pronto noto la diferencia. Hermione era abrazada y besada por todos la madre de Sophie, hablaba a Hermione con tanto cariño...

-Hola, ¿quieres tomar algo?-

-Galiana...-Dijo sin ganas. Se acercó a Hermione y le sonrieron.

-Hola jefe-Draco sonrió a Sophie.

-Vete con los hombres mientras nosotras cotilleamos-Dijo Joe.

-¿Y tu qué eres?-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Eso es diferente, yo me adjunto a ellas. Vosotros hablar de negocios.-Draco llegó a donde estaban Derek, Mike, Seth y Adolph. Escuchó a Hermione reirse, a Alex acompañarle y a Mike enrojecer.

-Estará contando mi aventura con el pañal...¿como puede ser un arma algo aparentemente inofensivo?-Draco sonrió al recordar su propia aventura con el pañal.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.-

-Yo también.-Dijo Seth.

-Son mortales...-Dijo Derek sonriendo.-A ver cuando me haces abuelo, Adolph...-El rubio miró al grupo de chicas.

-Necesito primero una novia,papá...-

-Lo se...¿no has vuelto a ver a Anna?-

-Sabes que no, papá...-

-Solo me aseguraba...-

-A comer todo el mundo.-Dijo Frieda acercándose a donde estaban y besando la sien de su marido. Draco sonrió mirando a Hermione que tenía a Alex en brazos y le miraba.

-Dejarlo yo parejita...-Dijo Joe dando un cadazo a Draco. Galiana miró a Hermione con odio y a Draco como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Comieron entre bromas de Joe y Sophie, sobre todo dirigidas hacia ellos. Hermione cada vez estaba más roja y Draco le cogió la mano, entrelazándola. Joe y Sophie sonrieron por el gesto y Frieda abrazó a Hermione feliz.

o0o0o0o

El fin de semana, terminó. Draco se despertó momentos antes de que sonara el despertador y lo apagó. Habían dormido en la habitación de Hermione y se dedicó a observarla mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora de levantarse. Hermione dormía sobre su pecho. Retiró un mechón de pelo que le tapaba los ojos y sonrió. Besó sus labios y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla.

Se duchó y vistió. Bajó a desayunar y volvió a subir. Escribió una nota, hoy no podría volver hasta la tarde, se sentó en la cama y sonrió al ver a Hermione abrazada a la almohada.

-Hasta luego preciosa-

-¿Draco?-

-Duerme...-

-Tengo que llevar a Alex y recoger y...-

-Duerme, yo llevó a Alex.-Hermione intentó que no se le cerraran los ojos.-No podré venir a comer, hoy hay reunión en Londres...-

-Draco...-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias.-El rubio sonrió. La besó y fue a por Alex.

Lo único bueno del día había sido los breves momentos que compartió con ellos. En cuantro entró en la empresa se le borró la sonrisa. Había sido un día horrible. Tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, solo quería llegar a casa, besar a Hermione y abrazar a Alex. Quería que ella le mimara, preocupada por su dolor de cabeza. Él se haría un poquito la víctima...todo buen pensamiento se borró. No podía creer lo que veía. Draco entró furioso, dejando caer las flores que llevaba en la mano. No sabía que le pasaba, él no era así, no podía controlarse…le dolía la cabeza. Intentó calmarse, no quería salir detras del hermano de Sophie y pegarle la paliza de su vida. ¿Cómo osaba besarla? ¡¿CÓMO? Escuchó a Hermione hablarle y todo lo que pasó por su mente fue ira, furia..

-¿Draco?-Dijo Hermione extrañada.-¡Draco!-Dijo al ver que él la miraba furioso.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Granger?-Dijo en un susurro, peligroso y duro.

-¿Draco?-

-¡Si, soy Draco!-Dijo molesto.-Pero no hablamos de mi...no pensé que serías de esas...ya se rieron de mi una vez, Granger. Ya fui el gilipollas.-Dijo avanzando hacia ella, pisando las flores en el camino. Algo dentro de él le decía que parara, que no debería actuar así...

-No se de que hablas...-

-¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas!-La mano de Hermione impactó directamente en su mejilla. Draco entrecerró los ojos y salió del salón. Hermione escuchó el portazo de la puerta de casa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Miró los pétalos pisados y los cogió con cuidado. Sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, le costaba respirar y no dejaba de llorar.

_¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas! ¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas! ¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas! ¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas!_ No dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Subió las escaleras llorando y se tumbó en su cama, en posición fetal._ ¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas! ¡Deja de ser una víctima, lo que eres es una calientapollas!_

Esa noche, supo varias cosas: 1-Draco no durmió en casa y 2-en cuanto Sophie volviera con Alex, se iría de esa casa y haría su vida, sola...como debía ser.

Draco llamó a Sue para aceptar su invitación. Llegó a su apartamento y Sue sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tan fácil...Draco...-Dijo antes de besarle. El rubio quiso apartarla, irse de allí y volver con Hermione. Sue no perdió el tiempo y le quitó la camisa.-Sabía que volverías a mi...solo has necesitado un poquito de ayuda...-El rubio se sintió mareado.

-Nn...-

-Shhh, yo me encargo de todo...-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Dijo furioso. Estaba peleando con una neblina en su mente. Se levantó, sacó su varita y se desapareció. Sue no tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a él. Pataleó furiosa el suelo y se tropezó con la camisa del rubio. Estuvo tentada a tirarla pero una idea apareció en su mente, la conservó con mimo.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a Londres algo mareado. Se golpeó con la mesa del salón y acabó pegándole patadas y rompiendo el sofá. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Y lo peor, sabía que había dañado a Hermione, pero no recordaba como, no sabía que había pasado, solo que una nube de furia y dolor le había cegado. Llamo a Blaise e intentó controlar su respiración.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-Blaise se levantó de la cama y se apareció en su apartamento.

-¿Draco?-Dijo extrañado.-¿Qué coño te pasa?-

-No...lo...se-Dijo notando como su corazón latía demasiado rápido.-Esta...maña...mañana...tras desayunar...empece a notar...no soy yo mismo...solo me pongo furioso...-

-¿Qué tomaste?-

-Esta mañana yo era feliz pero me siento mal...-

-¿Qué tomaste?-Draco se apoyó en el sofá y notó como su visión fallaba.

-Me siento mal...-El moreno corrió hacia él.

-¡Draco! Mierda...-Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Theo.-San Murgo, ¡ya!-Tras eso colgó y cogió a Draco para aparecerse en el hospital.

Minutos después, Theo aparecía en San Murgo y preguntaba por su amigo. Blaise apareció y negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Le han drogado...no sabemos aun la poción, pero en diez minutos lo sabremos. Han manipulado sus sentimientos. Solo había ira preseleccionada...contra Hermione.-

-¡No!-Dijo Theo furioso.-¡¿Quién coño ha podido ser?-

-Ni idea, pero alguien cercano...alguien con quien trabajara...solo ha dicho que esta mañana era feliz y que luego no era él...-

-Creo que se quien puede ser...joder...más lio a toda la historia...-

-Y eso no es todo...Daphne ha desaparecido de San Murgo...-Theo sonrió.-Vaya, vaya...nuevos aliados...sabía que ella era de las nuestras...-En ese momento Draco salió más pálido de lo normal, medio mareado.

-¡Señor Malfoy, todavía no está bien!

-¡Draco!-Dijeron ambos yendo hacia él.

-Tt-tengo que ir...Hermione...tengo que decirle...-

-Mañana estará allí, ahora necesitas descansar...no puedes mantenerte en pie...-Dijo Theo.

-No, tengo que ir...-

-¡No puedes ni andar!-

-Joder...-Dijo dejándose caer contra ellos.

-Mañana se lo explicas.-Dijo Theo tranquilo.

-Pp..pero...-Draco notó que su visión se volvía más borrosa y se desmayó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal? ****Esta vez no os hago esperar mucho. Espero que os guste el capítulo y no me mateis. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, ****me hacen mucha ilusión!****!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

**Alioth**: gracias y bienvenida! Espero que te guste la actualizacion! Besos!

**Kottocitta:** jeje, siento si te asusté por no actualizar y pensaste que dejaba la historia. Si quieres envíame un mensaje o un correo con tu dirección y cuando actualice te aviso.

**Salesia:** mami!qtal va tu mano?Ya lei que vuelves a tener pc propio y con internet! por fin les he dejado dar el paso!creo q si volvía a dejar a Draco con las ganas iba a explotar! Besos!

**Dashamalfoy**: la oportunidad a Draco está dada, pero el merecido a Ron...habrá que esperar. Bessos!

**Envy:** gracias!Esta vez fui más rápida que con el ultimo capi. Espero que lo disfrutes!Besos!

Lorena: gracias!Espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

**¡Recordad que nos trasladamos a rated M!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	20. Decidiendome por ti

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**20****-Decidiéndome por ti****:**

El timbre empezó a sonar y Hermione se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. El timbre siguió sonando. Se levantó molesta y bajó adormilada a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella estaba Sue.

-¡Por fin hija!-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Es qué estás sorda? Si llego a saberlo hago caso a Draco...me ha dado las llaves de casa, pero por respeto a ti, no las he usado...-Hermione sintió todo el dolor de ayer aumentado a mil.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vengo a por algo de ropa de Draco, usaremos mi casa hasta que tu dejes esta...Draco es muy bueno, no te echará, pero mi paciencia no es infinita...-Hermione apretó los puños.-¿Qué esperabas? ¡La vida no es un cuento de hadas! Despierta de una vez...eres una carga...Draco es rico, un gran empresario y de una clase social muy superior a la tuya...y tu...tu eres una don nadie, no eres nada...¡y encima con un hijo! ¿Esperabas de verdad qué el se fijara en ti? ¿Qué te quisiera? ¡Estás gorda por favor! YO soy su tipo de mujer...-

-¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí!-Dijo furiosa.

-¿Quién eres tu para...-

-Mira, si quieres ropa para Draco.-Dijo entre dientes.-Ven con él, yo no se nada de eso y no dejaré entrar a una mierda en mi casa.-La empujó hasta el umbral y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡GRANGER, ÁBREME! ¡GRANGER!- Hermione no veía con claridad, solo podía llorar. Todo lo que había dicho Sue, ella ya lo sabía...pero se había permitido soñar, se había permitido creer y nunca debió haberlo hecho...

-Sophie...-Dijo como pudo por el teléfono.-¿Pp-puedo vivir contigo hasta que encuentre algo?-

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¡Voy para...-

-¡No! Solo cuida a Alex...yo...solo necesito un tiempo para mi...¿puedo?-

-¿Vivir conmigo? ¡Por supuesto!-

-Solo será un tiempo...de verdad...y lleva a Alex a la guardería, iré a recogerle luego...-

-Hermione...-

-Por favor, no preguntes...-

-Hasta después del trabajo, Herms, solo hasta después del trabajo...-

Se levantó del suelo y vio la bolsa que Sue había soltado cuando la había echado. De ella sobresalía la camisa del día anterior de Draco...cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolida...llegó como pudo a su cama y se tiró en ella para llorar.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a Berlín y se encontró la casa en silenció. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió la habitación de la castaña con ímpetu, tanto que la puerta golpeó la pared, pero no le importó.

Buscó en cada rincón, en cada habitación...todo estaba aparentemente igual, pero había algo distinto.

¿Dónde estaba? ¡Necesitaba tanto verla, pedirle perdón por lo que fuera que la dijera!

Su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¡¿Si?-Dijo ansioso.

-Hola Draco...-Él se tensó. Ella, podría matarla sin pensarlo...-¿No vas a venir a la reunión?-

-Ahora mismo voy. Pero antes...espérame en mi despacho...hay algo que ayer dejamos a medias...-Sue sonrió.

-Claro, allí estaré.-Draco respiró profundamente y se apareció en su despacho.

-¡Draco, qué susto!-Dijo Sue levantádose para abrazarle.-Deberías tener más cuidado usando la magia...-Dijo coqueta.

-Estás despedida, Sue.-Dijo mirándola friamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Despedida?-Dijo confusa.-¡No puedes despedirme!-Ahora furiosa.-¡Tendrás que pagarme una indemnización! Pienso acudir a los abogados, ¿me oyes?-

-¿Y qué les dirás exactamente? ¿Que me drogaste? ¿Qué intentaste abusar de mi?-

-Yy..yo...no...hice...-

-Tengo un informe de San Murgo, Sue. Te lo dije, te dije que no me buscaras como enemigo, Sue. Te lo avise y no me has hecho caso. Reza para que nada en mi vida haya cambiado porque sino tu cabeza será insuficiente. No volverás a trabajar en una gran empresa en tu puta vida, serás una don nadie...todos tus sueños, todo lo has tirado por la borda...¿quieres ir a tus abogados? ¡ves, corre! Me encantará ver la cara de tu padre...-

-Draco, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto...-

-¡¿Qué no puedo? ¿Me vas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? ¡¿TU?-

-Draco...-

-Sal de mi vista...-

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! Jamás serás feliz con ella, ¿me oyes? ¡Ella te odiará!-

-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, Sue...y mucho menos, pensar en hacerle daño...porque te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil...¿te tengo que recordar lo que pasó en Francia Sue? Apuñalaste a un hombre por droga...-

-Ee...eso...está enterrado...-

-¿Seguro? Creo que a _Corazón de Bruja_ le puede parecer muy interesante...-

-No seré feliz, Draco...pero tu tampoco...-Dijo antes de salir del despacho.

-Draco...-Dijo Sophie mirando al suelo...-No le digas que fui yo...pero tienes que ir a casa ahora mismo...¡antes de que sea tarde!-

-¿Sophie?-

-¡VES YA!-Draco asintió y desapareció.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó al despacho de Ron. Su relació era inexistente, pero le habia tocado investigar la desapareción de Daphne Greengrass. Por él toda esa familia podía perderse junta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señor?-

-Soy Harry Potter, auror. Vengo a hablar con Ronlad Weasley.-

-Oh, si, claro...pase.-

-¿Harry? ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo, meses? ¿Qué tal mi hermana? ¡Menuda suerte, romperse la pierna y desmayarse...así podrás disfrutar más de ella. Una recuperación muggle da tiempo de sobra...un día de estos tengo que ir a verla...-

-Vengo por la denuncia que has puesto.-Dijo ignorando todo lo anterior.

-Podríamos quedar un día de estos para tomar algo y hablar...ponernos al día...-

-Ron, no deberías haber ofrecido una recompensa por datos sobre tu cuñada...-

-Ya veo...esotba desesperado y...-

-El cuerpo de aurores ya estaba a cargo del tema.-Dijo secamente.

-Ya pero bueno...entiéndelo es mi familia...-

-Ya lo veo...veo como te va con tu familia nueva. Supongo que os informaremos si algo surge.-

-Harry...yo...-El moreno se detuvo. Esta vez no era una discursión como en cuarto o durante la guerra. Ron había atravesado una línea y era imposible que volviera.-Yo...me equivoqué, Harry. Estoy trabajando para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran.-

-Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como eran...tu te encargaste de destruirlo todo.-El pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

o0o0o0o

-Daphne-Dijo Cho besando su frente.-Tienes que despertar.-

-No quiero.-Contestó la rubia abrazándola.-Sigo dormida.-Cho sonrió.

-Yo te veo despierta.-

-Aguafiestas...-

-Tienes que volver cariño.-

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo dolida.-¿Nn...no me qui...eres...aquí?-

-Shh, claro que si. Pero tu cuñado va a denunciar a San Murgo, te están buscando los aurores y solo tienes que volver, firmar tu alta voluntaria y podremos empezar juntas.-Daphne sonrió y asintió.

-Te quiero, Cho.-

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo antes de besarla.-Vístete, hay un viejo amigo que quiere saludarte...-

-¿A mi?-

-Theodore está aquí.-Daphne se vistió con lo primero que tuvo a su alcance y bajo corriendo al segundo piso.

-¡Theo!-Dijo abrazándole.-¡Oh, Theo!-

-Vaya, que recibimiento...-

-Prométeme que le dirás a Draco que lo siento. Dile de mi parte que no quería, dile que me perdone...-

-Tranquila, Draco no te guarda rencor. No es tu cabeza la que quiere...-

-Os ayuderé con Ron, con mi hermana y con lo que querais.-

-Veo que Chang es buena para ti...-Daphne sonrió tímidamente.-¿Cómo va el libro?-

-Podreis lanzar el adelanto en una semana...-

-Un placer hacer negocios así...y tu...ves a San Murgo.-

-Iba a ir ahora mismo.-

-Deberías vestirte con algo mas largo...-Daphne enrojeció.

-Os llegará una invitación para mi boda, espero que vayais.-Dijo antes de desaparacerse.

-Yo te encuentro guapísima...-

-Cho...no me distraigas.-La morene negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Iré a escribir.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione empezó a hacer las maletas. Realmente ella no quería marcharse, no quería alejarse de él, no quería separar a Alex y a Draco, no quería que su ilusión se rompiera…pero él haría su vida, conocería o se fijaría en todas esas mujeres que le deseaban y ella solo sería una carga.

Ella le quería, lo había admitido, se lo había confesado a Sophie y a Joe y él...Miró la habitación que había hecho para Alex y suspiró. Alejandro miraba todo lo que hacía y eso era aun más duro para ella, sabía que él no quería separarse del rubio.

-No me mires así…-Le pidió. Alex hizo un puchero.-Veras que bien vamos a estar con Sophie…será hasta que encuentre algo para los dos…-Alex empezó a llorar.-Shhh…no llores…-Alejandro dejó de llorar y Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Te vas?-Dijo una voz fría tras ella. Hermione se tensó.

-Si, nos vamos.-Dijo sin mirarle.

-Te vas.-Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. Hermione asintió. Draco empezó a notar que le costaba respirar, que le dolía al hacerlo. ¿Todavía tenía secuelas?

-Es lo justo, no quiero ser una carga. Te lo dije antes de venir. Tu vida y la mía son diferentes. Supongo que querrás intimidad y Sue también. Además, ya tuviste lo que quisite de mi…-

-¿Intimidad? ¿Sue?-Dijo descolocado. Podría decirse que todavía tenía la mente confusa. Eso tenía que ser, lo que estaba sintiendo era de lo más extraño...

-Antes de que se me olvide, me han dado esto para ti.-Dijo tendiéndole una bolsa. Draco sacó su contenido, su camisa del día anterior. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el témpano y Hermione podría jurar que la temperatura de la habitación había descendido unos cuantos grados.

-No es lo que piensas…-

-No es necesario, después de todo yo solo soy una calientapollas y a las calientapollas no se nos da explicaciones.-Dijo con orgullo. -En cuanto termine de llevar las cosas te dejaré el coche.-Draco estaba tenso, furioso y molesto. Sue acababa de firmar su despido pero él quería mucho más, ella se iba, se alejaba de él...

-¿No vas a dejar que me explique?-Dijo sujetando su muñeca, impidiendo que siguiera ignorándole.

-¡No quiero tus malditas explicaciones! Y no me toques-Dijo furiosa. Draco soltó a regañadientes la muñeca de Hermione. La castaña respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarle a la cara.-No necesito que me cuentes lo bien que te lo pasaste con ella ni que nos compares. No quiero ser tu proyecto de caridad...-

-¿De qué coño estas hablando?-Dijo más tenso aun.

-Mira...este tiempo ha sido muy bonito, una ilusión muy bonita pero ya está...¿cuánto llevas sin hablar con tu madre? ¿cuánto sin salir una noche? YO soy la que tiene un hijo, yo la que asumió todas las responsabilidades. Tu vida está llena de glamour, fiestas, ocio, mujeres...y es perfecta para ti. Tu no regalas flores, ni cocinas, tu no tienes esas relaciones en las que hay algo más que follar...¡no sigamos fingiendo! Estabas confundido y dolido, pero Sue es tu tipo de mujer o Galiana o cualquiera de la oficina...no yo. Me has ayudado mucho, podrás venir siempre que quieras a ver a Alex y quizás algún día, te tenga que pedir por favor que te quedes con él...pero definitivamente yo no estoy lista para ti.-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.-Y tu...-

-¡¿Qué sabes tu?-Dijo entre dientes.-Todo el mundo cree saber que el lo mejor para mi, todo el mundo cree que no se que coño hago con mi vida. ¡Por supuesto que no suelo comprar flores para nadie! Ni tampoco cocinar o responsabilizarme de algo, por supuesto que nunca lo he hecho. Pero, ahora lo hago, me apetece compartir todo contigo. Te traje flores porque quise, te ayudo a cocinar porque me gusta, cuido de Alex porque...para mi...él...tu...¡jo...der, no puedo...res...pirar!-Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Hermione se acercó a él asustada.-No...-Hermione que iba a tocarle el cuello para localizar su pulso retiró la mano dolida.-te...vayas...pp-por...-

-Sshhh...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Draco cogió su mano y tiró de ella para acercar a la castaña. Hermione se dejó abrazar demasiado sorprendida-¿Draco?-Dijo al sentir como él colocaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e inspiraba. El rubio se relajó, todo el pánico se fue y su respiración volvió a ser funcional.-Yo jamás suplico...nunca...pero puedo intentar hacerlo.-Dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.-Quieres que me arrodille ante ti, lo haré, pídeme lo que sea y lo haré...-

-Draco...-

-Podría...-

-Te quiero, Draco.-El rubio se quedo sin palabras.-Pero no puedo...no puedo dar ese paso, no estoy lista...y no se si alguna vez lo estaré...ne..necesito irme, Draco. Necesito...-El rubio sonrió. Colocó cada una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y acarició con el pulgar sus labios. Ella había dicho "te quiero, Draco" y sintió como su corazón latía desbocado. Sentía que podía comerse el mundo. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Hermione suspiró y Draco rozó con su lengua esos labios que le volvían loco. Hermione se aferró a él y abrió la boca hambrienta. Y no hizo falta más para que ambos perdieran el control. Primero compitió su furia, luego sus celos y por último se besaron con pena, sin ganas de decir adiós, despidiéndose.

-Solo te dejaré salir si me prometes que volverás...-Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente.-Solo dejaré que te vayas de mi lado si se que volverás a mi. No pienso rendirme, no pienso dejarte escapar. Te pienso esperar todo lo que necesites...-

-No...no puedes hacerlo...puede que nunca esté lista.-

-Puedo ser muy insistente...-Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. Mordisqueando sus labios.-Yo se que estarás lista, se que lo superarás.-Ronroneó en su oido.-Deseo que superes todo, porque ese día seremos felices.-

-¡Bésame!-Exigió queriendo grabarse la seguridad de esas palabras. Draco obedeció encantado. Él se pasaría el día besándola, mimándola. Gruñó en el beso.

-No pasó nada con Sue.-Dijo furioso.

-Draco…-

-Ayer no era yo, Hermione. Jamás he pensado que fueras una calientapollas. Ayer…no se que me pasaba, me dieron una poción...Sue me la dio.-Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-¿Una poción? ¡¿Estás bien?-Draco sonrió apoyando la cara en la mano de Hermione.

-Ahora lo estoy...-La castaña notó como algo se calentaba en su interior.-

-Draco...-

-No te vayas.-El rubio volvió a besarla y Hermione notó como toda su voluntad se deshacía. Él decidió usar toda su artillería. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sonrió al recordar los suspiros que le había arrancado anteriormente. Hermione ronroneó satisfecha. Draco succionó con fuerza y Hermione se agarró a sus hombros. Draco levantó la vista de Hermione momentanamente y localizó la cama y cogió a Hermione en brazos. -¿Te quedarás?-Hermione le miró fijamente, buscando en su interior que hacer. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Él la quería realmente, Sue era una puta mentirosa y él estaba ahí, dándole la oportunidad de irse o de quedarse, dejándole un espacio, cediendo ante ella...Draco Malfoy cediendo...sonrió y acarició con su nariz la del rubio.

-Ss-si...-Dijo incorporándose para susurrar la respuesta y después mordisqueó su oreja. Draco se dejó caer y Hermione empezó a reirse al caer sobre él. Alex les acompañó y Draco abrazó a la castaña.

-Hablemos de cosas serias...no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Adolph, le quiero lejos de ti.-Hermione negó con la cabeza.-Hermione...-

-Es el hermano de Sophie y no tengo motivos para alejarme de él.-

-¡¿No tienes motivos? ¡Le vi besarte!-Dijo incorporándose y pasando la mano por su pelo furioso.

-¿Besarme?-Hermione empezó a reirse.-¿Y cuándo me besó exactamente?-

-Hermione, os vi...-

-La última vez que vi a Adolph tu estabas conmigo y dudo mucho que se colocara entre nosotros para besarme...-

-Pp-pero...yo os vi...-Dijo confuso.-Cuando llegué...yo os vi...-

-Yo jamás haría algo así...-

-Lo se...-Dijo con pena.

-¿Estás dispuesto a darme mi espacio, a ir despacio y a soportarme?-

-¿Estás dispuesta a soportarme, a dejarme entrar en tu vida, a soportar mis celos?-

-Draco...-

-Solo contesta...porque yo por ti estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.-Hermione sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y asintió. Draco sonrió y la besó.-Vamos a ser tan felices, los tres...-Se levantó de la cama y cogió a Alex. Hemrione les abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no te irás? ¿Me prometes que no me dejarás por otra? ¿Me prometes que aunque no soy perfecta tu no me lo echarás en cara, que no te burlarás de mi cuerpo? ¿Me prometes que me vas a querer?-Dijo mirándole con desesperación.

-Te lo juro.-Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó. Después miró a su hijo y sonrió. Alex la miró intensamente y Hermione sintió que su hijo era feliz.-Hermione...¿prométeme que estarás aquí cuando vuelva del trabajo?-La castaña asintió y le abrazó con más fuerza.

o0o0o0o

Ron estaba desesperado. Tenía que encontrar a su cuñada, borrarle la memoria de lo que había pasado. Joder, él lo repetiría porque le encantaba la sensación de poder, de dominación que había experimentado. Le había encantado ver la mueca de dolor, verla llorar...porque desde que no estaba con Hermione su corazón se estaba oscureciendo, porque necesitaba a la castaña para poder ser feliz, porque no soportaba a Astoria y sus niñerias, porque no quería esa empresa, ni esa vida. Por él volvería a su pequeño piso, con ella. Dejaría sus sueños...si ella quería a ese niño le aceptaría y le daría muchos más. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que se dejo llevar por los sueños, maldita la hora en la que quiso más y no pensó que con ello la perdería!

-¿No piensan darme una explicación? ¡Nadie desaparece de San Murgo!-

-Lo se, señor Weasley. Estamos tan consternados como usted...estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla...-

-¡Una mierda todo lo posible!-

-Por favor, no grite...-

-Mire, medicucho. Le puedo asegurar que como al finalizar el día Daphne Greengrass no esté en esa habitación, San Murgo se enfrentará a una denuncia que hará temblar los cimientos de este edificio.-

-Pero señor...-

-Rece para que ella aparezca.-Dijo antes de salir del despacho dando un portazo. ¡¿Dónde coño estaba esa puta?

o0o0o0o

Draco salió de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa. Montó en el coche y aceleró. Tenía tantas ganas de verla...

Hermione sonrió una vez más al oler el cuello de la camisa. Olía tanto a él...él, ahora todo era él. Toda su mente registraba cualquier cosa que hicera. Si arqueaba una ceja al leer una noticia ella lo registraba, si sonreía a Alex y le cogía en brazos ella suspiraba, si notaba su mirada en ella y le besaba, ella sentía que las mariposas luchaban por salir de su estómago...su corazón latía feliz cada vez que cruzaba un pensamiento sobre él. Se sentía tan bien cuando él estaba con ella y tan vacía cuando no lo estaba...suspiró y colocó de nuevo los papeles. ¡Tenía que estudiar! Decidió ir a la cocina a por agua y después empezar de una vez. De las cosas que Sue le había dicho, una había dañado su orgullo en particular...ella no era una don nadie, ella iba a lograr sus sueños.

Draco la encontró caminando hacia el salón. Tragó en grueso al verla solo con su camisa. SU camisa.

-Esa camisa es mia.-Dijo con voz algo ronca.

-¡Draco!-Dijo asustada. El rubio caminó hacia ella con pasos felinos.

-Deberías devolvérmela...-

-¿Tt-te molesta?-Dijo sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Te queda increiblemente bien...tan bien que estoy celoso. Celoso de que te quede tan bien, celoso de que ella este sobre tu piel y no yo y celoso porque yo no tengo nada tuyo.-Hermione sonrió.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que algo no te quede perfecto.-Draco sonrió de lado. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de la castaña y la pegó a él.

-Puede que no toda la culpa...-Después la besó intensamente. Hermione gimió en el beso y Draco la tumbó sobre la mesa.

-Los...apuntes...-Dijo intentando bajarse. El rubio sacó la varita y con un movimiento la mesa quedó limpia. Empezó a quitarse la corbata, pero Hermione le detuvo.

-Déjame a mi...-Dijo sentándose y comenzando con los botones. Draco la imitó.-Eres insaciable, ¿lo sabes?-Draco sonrió.

-No soy insaciable cariño, soy muy bueno...-Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco le quitó la camisa, descubriendo que debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, bufando ante ello.-Eso es trampa. Tks- Dijo al ver unos pantaloncillos también.-Y esto más aun...-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tu mente caliente...-

-No solo mi mente está caliente...-Hermione se mordió el labio para no reirse y Draco la besó.

-Draco...-Dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien ahi?-Hermione asintió y Draco la atrajo hacia el borde. Hermione levantó la cadera para permitirle desnudarla y se cubrió con los brazos. Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se bajaba los pantalones.-No te tapes, no me prives de mirarte.-Hermione suspiró. Y dejó caer sus brazos enrojeciendo.-Eres increiblemente preciosa.-Dijo acariciándola con devoción.

-Draco...-Se removió algo incómoda. Draco se colocó de nuevo los pantalones y la miró con decisión.

-Preciosa Hermione.-Dijo cogiéndola en brazos. Ella se pegó a él. Draco subió hasta el baño y la dejó de pie. Allí levantó su barbilla con un dedo y la obligo a mirarse en el espejo.-Mírate como yo te miro.-Ordenó.-Eres preciosa.-Dijo acariciendo su mejilla.-Tus ojos son hipnotizantes.-Hermione bufó. Ella conocía unos ojos hipnotizantes y no eran los suyos, precisamente.-Me encanta cuando me miras y brillan, y los adoro cuando me deseas porque se oscurecen. Hermione enrojeció.-Mira tu boca...¡Merlín esa boca me encoloquece!-Dijo girándola para besarla. Hermione se agarró a su camisa medio desabrochada y gimio. Draco rompió el beso.-No me distraigas.-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Abrazó su cintura y la pegó más a él.- Llevo todo el día duro, sin poder concentrarme en la oficina. Sin dejar de pensar en ti, no se que habría hecho sino llego a tiempo...- Se inclinó obligando a Hermione a hacerlo también y a apoyar sus manos en el lavabo.-Vas a ser mi perdición, Granger. Porque yo venía a comer contigo y voy a acabar comiéndote a ti.-Hermione vio como una de las manos del rubio subía por su vientre hasta abarcar un pecho y la otra se dirigía a sus pantalones. Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera al ser bajada, la hebilla del cinturón chocando con el botón y a Draco maldecir.-Mi perdición perfecta.-Susurró en su oido mientras se frotaba contra ella.-¿Me dejarás perderme en ti?-Hermione le miró a través del espejo y asintió.-¿Quieres perderte conmigo?-Dijo alejándose un poco de ella. Sinceramente no era capaz de hacerlo mucho. Hermione bufó y alzó el culo para volver a estar cerca de él.-Tomaré eso como un si.- Agarró la cadera de la chica y entró en ella.

-¡Draco!-

-¿Te gusta sentirme? ¿Te gusta que esté dentro de ti?-

-Ss-si.-

-Joder-Dijo aumentando el ritmo.-Me vas a volver loco.-Dijo girando su cara para tener acceso a su boca.-Ábreme tu corazón, Hermione. Déjame entrar tan dentro como estoy ahora en ti. Quiero que seas ¡mía!-Draco alzó una de sus piernas y la apoyó en el mueble. Ambos gimieron ante la nueva profundidad de las embestidas.- que pienses solo en mi, que tu cuerpo me...reconozca y solo acepte mis caricias.-Hermione gimió más alto.-quiero borrar cualquier otra...quiero que me desees...tanto como...yo a ti, que...me...quieras...que me ames...¡dímelo!-

-Tt-te...¡Draco!-El rubio apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y salió de ella. La giró y obligó a sentarse en el mueble.

-¡Dímelo, Hermione! Necesito oirlo, necesito saber que no estoy soñando.-Hermione notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sonrió.

-Te quiero, Draco. ¡Oh, claro que te qui...ro!-El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando él regresó a ella. Se arqueó y notó como el nudo que tenía en su estómago cedía.-Te...qui...e...ro...te...qui...ero...¡Dra...co!-El rubio pegó sus labios a los de ella. No tenía fuerza para besarla, el orgasmo que le asaltó se las había llevabo todas. Hermione le abrazó y él lo agradeció internamente, estaba agotado. Se levantó como pudo y la miró. Hermione al sentir su mirada sobre ella abrió los ojos y Draco le sonrió.-Te quiero.-

-No lo olvides...aunque siempre podré recordártelo -Hermione empezó a reirse y Draco sonrió.

-Yo te amo, Hermione.-La risa de Hermione paró y miró al rubio intensamente. Su corazón empezó a latir furioso.

-No lo olvides...porque no se si sabre recordártelo o decírtelo siempre,pero lo hago...-Draco la cogió en brazos y la bajó hasta la cocina. Hermione cogió la camisa del salón y le abrazó. Draco sonrió ante el gesto.

Si la felicidad era esto...¡cómo le gustaba!

-Luego podrías venir a buscarme a la oficina e íbamos los dos a por Alex...-

-¿Te gustaría?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Por algo lo he propuesto, ¿no crees?-Hermione enrojeció y le sonrió mientras asentía. Fue a sentarse en una silla a su lado para empezar a comer, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas. Al principio estaba tensa.-¡Déjame mimarte!-Tenía tantos planes para ellos...si por él fuera, Hermione ya llevaría un anillo en su dedo, Alex sería un Malfoy y le daría hermanos...¡Merlín, la quería tanto! No sabía muy bien como era posible, como en tan poco tiempo se había colado en él, en su corazón, en su mente, en su cuerpo...

o0o0o0o

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?-Dijo la secretaria.

-Quiero hablar con Ronald Weasley.-

-¿Su nombre?-

-Sue, Sue Waldoph-

-El señor Weasley no recibe visitas señorita Waldoph. Si quiere yo le puedo...-

-¡Tengo que hablar con él, en persona!-Dijo furiosa.-Dígale que se donde está ella.-

-Pase.-

-¿De que ella estamos hablando? Si lo que quieres es dinero igual que todas las otras personas que han venido diciendo saber donde está mi cuñada, pierdes tu tiempo...-Dijo Ron molesto. En la hora que hizo ese anuncio en _El Profeta_...

-No tengo ni idea de donde está tu cuñada...pero se perfectamente donde está Hermione Granger...y con quien...-

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?-

-Sue...-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de esa información Sue?-

-Que hundas a Draco Malfoy. Quiero que le quites a Granger igual que le quitaste a Astoria.-

-¿Qué le quite a Hermione?-Ellos no podían estar juntos. Malfoy no podía haberla tocado...

-Que gracioso...Draco y tu adorada zorrita están juntos y tu sin saberlo...- Ron cogió el vaso con ron que bebía y lo tiró contra la pared.

-¡¿Dónde están?-

-Mmm...y también quiero acciones en esta empresa.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-

-¡Tu estás loca! ¿Acciones? Aunque quisiera no puedo, las acciones son propiedad de mi suegro...-

-¿Tu te crees que soy tonta? Se que tienes un 60% de esta empresa y tu suegro el resto. Asique de ese 60% puedes darme muchas acciones...tantas como yo pida si de verdad te interesa Granger...aunque pensándolo bien...puede que los rumores sean falsos y saber que pronto se casarán no te importe...-Sue sonrió. Ronald estaba a punto de perder los papeles, podía notarlo.

-Un 5%.-

-¿Un 5%? ¡JA! ¿Qué haría yo con un 5%? Quiero un 15%, completamente mías..-

-¡¿Un 15%? Pero como me pides eso si puedes mentirme...un 10% y el resto en carne...-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Weasley...estamos negociando...y por muy bueno que fueras follando no valdrías un 5% de las acciones...-Dijo jugando con el nudo de su corbata.-Piénsalo, meditalo con tu almohada y mañana me pasaré por aquí...elige bien, porque si decides que no será un no para siempre...puede que si es un si acepte tus carnes...-Ron entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que se fuera. Después maldijo entre dientes...

-Joder...¡joder!-

-¿Señor Weasley? Tiene una visita...-

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!-Dijo molesto.

-Me dijo que diría eso...pero insistió en que le dijera su cuñada quiere verle.-Ron esquivó a su secretaria y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡TU! ¿Dónde coño estabas?-Daphne sonrió.

-Solo venía a decirte que dejes de buscarme desesperadamente...he visitado a mis padres, he firmado mi alta voluntaria y te vengo a traer un regalo por tu preocupación.-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Estaré fuera si me necesitas.-Dijo la secretaria cerrando la puerta al salir. Ron no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Antes de poder sacar la varita esta reposaba en la mano de Daphne que había cerrado y silenciado la habitación.

-No sabes como voy a disfrutar esto, cuñado.-Dijo sonriendo.-¡Crucio!-Ron gritó, se retorció y lloró, pero el hechizo no cesó. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, demasiado débil.-Vuelve a tocarme, a intentarlo siquiera...y estás muerto.-Dijo jugando con la varita del pelirrojo.-Oh, se me olvidaba...es tuya...-Dijo antes de tirarla al suelo.-

-Ii...ii..iré a...los...au...aurores.-

-¿Y que presentarás de prueba? ¿Tu varita?-Dijo triunfante Daphne.-Puedo parecer dulce, cuñado, pero por algo llevaba el escudo de una serpiente.-No le dio tiempo a responder, salió del despacho sintiéndose bien. Hacía tiempo que no realizaba ese hechizo, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan bien al usarlo. Desde hoy, comenzaba su nueva vida y ésta iba a ser maravillosa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal? ****Yo he estado fatal, estresada con el trabajo, un familiar malo...pero parece que las cosas van siendo mas relajadas..ya no os digo nada sobre mi próxima actualización porque no se cuando será...siento no poder deciros nada...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, ****me hacen mucha ilusión!****!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

Siento no contestaros a los reviews, lo hare a lo largo de esta semana. Pero esq hoy no puedo, que estoy a punto de irme. De verdad, esta semana os contesto!

**¡Recordad que nos hemos trasladado a rated M!**

**PD: Muchisiiiimas gracias por eso casi 400 reviews! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	21. NA rr del 19 y adelanto cap 21 y

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

Lo se, lo se, nunca pensé que escribiría una N/A, pero como compensación os dejo un adelanto del capitulo 21...y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui estoy contestando el rr del capítulo 19!

**Kottecita:** jejeje, siento la preocupación, pero esq ultimamente estoy que no paro...lo se, algunas veces soy un poco mala...no debería hacerles sufrir tanto...

Si quieres dejarme tu correo, ponlo separado en plan nombre arroba punto com porque sino ff lo borra y no puedo avisarte...Besos!

**Greece06:** jejeje, lo se el final del capítulo 19 fue algo feo, con lo felices que comenzaron...pero no todo puede ser sonrisas y felicidad...besos!

**Salesia**: vamos a tener que cruciar a los encargados de ponerte internet, hasta que lo hicieron! no estaría Ron a cargo de la empresa y por eso funciona tan mal? No hizo falta que Theo fuera, el mismo Draco se encargó de Sue y de retener a Hermione a su lado, como leiste en el capitulo 20...

Espero que todo vaya bien! Besos mami!

**Dahamalfoy**: jejeje, lo se he sido mala, pero no todo podía ir sobre ruedas, de vez en cuando tiene que aprecer una piedra con la que tropezar...besos!

**Envy**: gracias por tus animos, lo que me falta es tiempo! Besos

**Sevillana**: jejeje, gracias!

**Alioth**: jejeje, las respuestas en el capitulo 20 que ya esta para leerlo...pero solo puedo decirte mmmeeek error en los candidatos...besos!

**Anonimo/a**: jejeje, el fic empezó siendo T pero al avanzar la historia me di cuenta de que en contexto iba mas hacia M que hacia T. Besos!

ADELANTO CAP 21:

Hermione terminó de vestirse y el sonrojo no desaperecía de sus mejillas. Ahora entrar al baño no tenía nada que ver con unas horas atrás. Suspiró y decidió que no iba a volver a cambiarse de ropa. Ella era así y, total, para ir a recoger a Alex...no iba a ponerse un vestido de gala...por mucho que fuera con él. Bajó las escaleras, cogió su bolso y cerró la puerta.

Entró en el ascensor y, como no, una de las Barbies de la oficina entró con ella. No dejaba de mirarla recriminatoriamente. Ella podía meterse su faldita, sus taconazos y su blusa por donde quisiera. Sus baqueros, covers y camiseta eran cienmil veces más comodos. Y ella hoy se sentía bien. Draco había adorado su cuerpo como si se tratara de un templo y nadie iba a bajarla de esa nube por hoy.

Caminó hasta la oficina de Sophie, tenía que darle un gran abrazo, sabía quien había sido su hada madrina, bueno lo sospechaba.

-¡¿Herms? Mírate que guapa...

-Que radiante y satisfecha...-

-¡Joe!-Dijo la castaña abrazándolos a ambos.

-Pensábamos ir a verte en un rato...-

-Estábamos planeando maldades...-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Joe.-En las que estás más que incluida. Mañana os llamo con nuestra hora y día para nuestra sesión de relax y mimos. Necesito ir a ese spa...y quiero todos y cuando digo todos, son todos los detalles de tu noche y día y noche y día que nos separarán de la sesión de amigos.-Hermione enrojeció.-Y además tienes que traer a don timidín cegato para que Sophie babee, él se fije en ella y puedan tener muchas noches de pasión.-

-¡JOE!-Dijeron ambas.

-Haceros las inocentes, pero a ti te encantaría que Sophie entrara en un familia y a ti...no te diré lo que te gustaría que te entrara porque todavía es horario infantil...-Sophie enrojeció y Hermione negó con la cabeza, dando por imposible a Joe.-¿y tú qué haces aquí reina?-

-Vengo a por Draco...-Dijo evitando la mirada del chico.

-Me va a encantar escucharte en el spa...-Dijo con ojos soñadores.-Ve con tu hombre, nosotros nos vamos a correr y por raro que parezca, es en el sentido literal. Una lástima que te pierdas verme con mallas.-

-Estarás irresistible, ¡cuídate de Sophie!-

-Claro, como vosotros estais bien satisfechos..-Hermione la abrazó.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy.-

-¿Te lo ha dicho? ¡Será bocazas!-Hermione sonrió.

-Él no dijo nada, pero sospechaba algo...-

-Estas aquí.-Hermione se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Draco. Puede que ahora sus baqueros y su camiseta no fueran tan ideales...

-Hola.-Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Joe rodó los ojos, Sophie les miraba a ambos soñadora y ellos, simplemente estaban perdidos en ellos mismos.

-¡Oh, por favor, me va a dar un subidón de azúcar! Vámonos Sophie-Dijo Joe antes de cerrar la puerta. Draco se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione automáticamente rodeó su cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarle mejor.

-Alex...-Dijo Draco rompiendo el beso.

-Alex.-Afirmó Hermione.

-Estás guapísima.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta para salir. Según caminaban hacia el ascensor, los chuchicheos iban en aumento, porque tenían que haber visto mal, el pivón del jefe no podía ir de la mano con ella. No, es que Melanie había visto mal. Y por supuesto, mientras esperaban a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, él no la habá besado, era todo una ilusión óptica.

Hermione enrojeció cuando Draco rompió el beso.

-Señor Malfoy.-

-Señor Richardson.-El rojo de Hermione aumentó. Draco sonrió orgulloso. Él la besaría donde quisiera y delante de quien quisiera. No pensaba ocultarse.

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	22. Pillados

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**21****-Pillados****:**

Hermione terminó de vestirse y el sonrojo no desaperecía de sus mejillas. Ahora entrar al baño no tenía nada que ver con unas horas atrás. Suspiró y decidió que no iba a volver a cambiarse de ropa. Ella era así y, total, para ir a recoger a Alex...no iba a ponerse un vestido de gala...por mucho que fuera con él. Bajó las escaleras, cogió su bolso y cerró la puerta.

Entró en el ascensor y, como no, una de las Barbies de la oficina entró con ella. No dejaba de mirarla recriminatoriamente. Ella podía meterse su faldita, sus taconazos y su blusa por donde quisiera. Sus baqueros, covers y camiseta eran cienmil veces más comodos. Y ella hoy se sentía bien. Draco había adorado su cuerpo como si se tratara de un templo y nadie iba a bajarla de esa nube por hoy.

Caminó hasta la oficina de Sophie, tenía que darle un gran abrazo, sabía quien había sido su hada madrina, bueno lo sospechaba.

-¡¿Herms? Mírate que guapa...

-Que radiante y satisfecha...-

-¡Joe!-Dijo la castaña abrazándolos a ambos.

-Pensábamos ir a verte en un rato...-

-Estábamos planeando maldades...-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Joe.-En las que estás más que incluida. Mañana os llamo con nuestra hora y día para nuestra sesión de relax y mimos. Necesito ir a ese spa...y quiero todos y cuando digo todos, son todos los detalles de tu noche y día y noche y día que nos separarán de la sesión de amigos.-Hermione enrojeció.-Y además tienes que traer a don timidín cegato para que Sophie babee, él se fije en ella y puedan tener muchas noches de pasión.-

-¡JOE!-Dijeron ambas.

-Haceros las inocentes, pero a ti te encantaría que Sophie entrara en un familia y a ti...no te diré lo que te gustaría que te entrara porque todavía es horario infantil...-Sophie enrojeció y Hermione negó con la cabeza, dando por imposible a Joe.-¿y tú qué haces aquí reina?-

-Vengo a por Draco...-Dijo evitando la mirada del chico.

-Me va a encantar escucharte en el spa...-Dijo con ojos soñadores.-Ve con tu hombre, nosotros nos vamos a correr y por raro que parezca, es en el sentido literal. Una lástima que te pierdas verme con mallas.-

-Estarás irresistible, ¡cuídate de Sophie!-

-Claro, como vosotros estais bien satisfechos..-Hermione la abrazó.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy.-

-¿Te lo ha dicho? ¡Será bocazas!-Hermione sonrió.

-Él no dijo nada, pero sospechaba algo...-

-Estas aquí.-Hermione se giró y se encontró con la mirada de Draco. Puede que ahora sus baqueros y su camiseta no fueran tan ideales...

-Hola.-Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Joe rodó los ojos, Sophie les miraba a ambos soñadora y ellos, simplemente estaban perdidos en ellos mismos.

-¡Oh, por favor, me va a dar un subidón de azúcar! Vámonos Sophie-Dijo Joe antes de cerrar la puerta. Draco se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione automáticamente rodeó su cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarle mejor.

-Alex...-Dijo Draco rompiendo el beso.

-Alex.-Afirmó Hermione.

-Estás guapísima.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta para salir. Según caminaban hacia el ascensor, los chuchicheos iban en aumento, porque tenían que haber visto mal, el pivón del jefe no podía ir de la mano con ella. No, es que Melanie había visto mal. Y por supuesto, mientras esperaban a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, él no la habá besado, era todo una ilusión óptica.

Hermione enrojeció cuando Draco rompió el beso.

-Señor Malfoy.-

-Señor Richardson.-El rojo de Hermione aumentó. Draco sonrió orgulloso. Él la besaría donde quisiera y delante de quien quisiera. No pensaba ocultarse. El señor Richardson se bajó dos plantas más abajo, mirándoles con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¡Draco!-El rubio sonrió.

-¿Qué?-Dijo inocente.-¿Acaso no te puedo besar?-

-Si, pero eso...-La castaña dejó de hablar al verse entre los brazos de Draco y la pared del ascensor, que paró de pronto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?-Dijo antes de besar su cuello. Hermione intentó resistirse, mostrarse responsable.

-Draco...-El rubio la besó.

-Mi día...ha ido...bien.-Dijo mientras peleaba con los botones de esos baqueros y besaba su clavícula.

-Esto...no...está...bien...-

-¿No?-

-Alguien...¡oh dios mio!-Dijo la castaña cuando Draco apretó su clítoris.-necesitar...ascensor.-

-No creo que más que nosotros.-Dijo antes de besarla y sonreir al notar como las barreras de la castaña cedían.

-Puede...que...no...-

Llegaron media hora tarde a por Alejandro. En la guardería no pusieron ningún problema y se negaron a aceptar el pago de esa media hora extra, todo el mundo podía coger un atasco. Hermione miró con reproche a Draco. La seducía en el ascensor y mentía a la gente. Eso solo hacía que Draco sonriera de oreja a oreja mientras Alex jugaba con su corbata y la cuidadora del niño los miraba con ternura.

-Gracias de nuevo, esperemos que el tráfico mañana esté mejor.-Dijo el rubio antes de salir seguido de una Hermione algo ceñuda.-Hermione...-

-Eres tan...-

-Increiblemente guapo, lo se preciosa. Somos una pareja increiblemente guapa.-

-¡Argh!-Pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Draco bromeando con ella, volviendo a tomar esa actitud narcisista. Alex en sus brazos dando palmitas y riendo y ella completamente feliz. Podía intentar echarle en cara lo ocurrido en el ascensor, pero la verdad era que ella había participado tanto como él y que había sido increible la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas peleando con el deseo.

-Vamos al parque, hace un buen día.-Y Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

o0o0o0o

Ron llegó a casa cansado, dolorido y sin fuerzas.

-¡Ron, oh Merlín, cariño!-Fue el recibimiento de Astoria.-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Ii...inten...taron...atra...carme.-

-¡NO!-Dijo asustada.-Vamos ven, tienes que descansar.-Dijo ayudándole a caminar hasta el salón. Ron se dejó caer en él y cerró los ojos.-Iré a por una poción para que no tengas dolores.-Dijo antes de besarle y salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Ron abrió los ojos y maldijo internamente.

Ceder un 15% era un sacrificio, pero no podía ver a Malfoy con su Hermione, ¡eso nunca!

-Bebe.-Obedeció y dejó que Astoria le mimara. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para el día que le esperaba mañana.

o0o0o0o

Sue llegó a la oficina, esperó a que Weasley se dignara a verla. Pacientemente, ese 15% valía esa ofensa.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lee el contrato y firma. Yo también te investigué. Parece que no eres tonta después de todo.-Sue sonrió. Releyó los documentos tres veces y firmó.-Bienvenida a Greengrass Company. Ahora mi información.-

-Mmm, te aconsejo que mañana compres _El Profeta_, será una edición que te encantará. ¿Mi despacho?-Ron se levantó como un resorte, nadie se reía de él.

-Quiero la información ya.-Dijo furioso.

-Mañana será toda tuya, tuya y del resto del Mundo Mágico. No soy tonta. Se que hasta después de doce horas ese contrato no entra en vigor y podrías arrepentirte.-Ron maldijo, ella era una zorra muy lista. Pero por supuesto, eso a ti ni se te había pasado por la cabeza...¿verdad?-

-No, claro que no.-

-Perfecto.-

o0o0o0o

Ron bajó a desayunar y pidió _El Profeta_ con cierto nerviosismo. Bebió un poco de café y empezó el periódico por el final.

-¿Hay algo interesante al final?-Preguntó su suegra.

-Quiero ver si dicen algo de mi hermana. Está en medio de negociaciones para cambiar de equipo.-Mintió. Su cabreo iba en aumento, esa puta mentiro...dejó caer el periódico como si fuera algo venenoso.

-¿Ron?-El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que veía. Fotos de SU Hermione sonriéndole a ÉL. Él con su hijo en brazos, paseando por el parque con el carrito. ÉL besándola y ella dejándose.

-¿Pero qué? ¡No es posible!-Exclamó Astoria.-Mira esto papá.-

_¡EXCLUSIVA! Esta es una noticia que toda periodista quiere dar al menos una vez en su vida. Hace unos meses, el Mundo Mágico se despertó con la noticia de que la pareja formada por dos de los integrantes del Trio Dorado se rompía y además, Ronald Weasley, no solo terminaba su relación con Hermione Granger, sino que se comprometía con una de las niñas ricas de la sociedad, Astoria Greengrass, hasta ese momento comprometida con uno de los solteros más atractivos y deseados: Draco Malfoy. Poco después, miles de artículos vieron la luz, la mayoría a favor de la nueva pareja y en contra de una madre soltera que poco a poco se le fue dejando por los suelos. _

_La vida siguió y el resultado fue que Ronald y Astoria se casaron y tuvieron a dos preciosas gemelas. Hermione Granger tuvo un bebé, del que hasta hace pocas horas, se desconocía el sexo. _

_Draco Malfoy, se centró en los negocios, tuvo algún escarceo con una rubia en Nueva York y luego, misteriosamente, desapareció de las portadas de Corazón de Bruja. Ni un escándalo, ni una foto en Londres. Hasta ayer por la noche. _

_No he dejado de pensar en ello desde entonces. Mi mente barajaba distintas hipótesis y una, la que en breve expondre, ha tomado fuerza sobre las otras. Yo misma fui partícipe de esos ríos de tinta en contra de una alumna ejemplar, una heroina sin precedentes. Ya lo hice cuando tuvo lugar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo repetí durante el escándalo y ¿lo repetiré? _

_NO, la respuesta es no. ¿Es posible que Astoria Weasley no sea esa joven inocente y dulce que nos hizo ver? SI, en próximos artículos daré fe de ellos. ¿es posible que ese chico humilde sea un verdadero cazafortunas? Todavía no puedo dar respuesta a este interrogante._

_Estuve investigando y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Descubrí a una luchadora, a una madre soltera a la que toda la comunidad le dio con la puerta en la cara, olvidando todo lo que ella hizo por nosotros. Descubrí que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger empezaron a trabajar juntos hace meses, en el mismo momento en el que Theodore Nott le abrió las puertas de la empresa. Mis fuentes afirman que la relación entre ambos era cordial, no esperen una pasión desatada. Ambos dolidos y fijados en sus metas. Una salir adelante con esa vida inocente, otro devolver a su empresa la gloria que su padre había echado por tierra. Y ambos vencieron. Trabajando juntos._

_Después de horas compartiendo números, la relación pasó de ser cordial y profesional a una amistad y no cabe duda de como ha terminado. _

_Las fotos de la cabecera muestran a una pareja, feliz, enamorada, ilusionada y tranquila. Lejos quedan esas fotos de Ronald con Hermione en la que ella miraba con vergüenza a las cámaras por la actitud de su novio (no hay que olvidar, lo posesivo que se mostraba Weasley) y las fotos de las que Draco quería escapar mientras Astoria adoraba los flashes. _

_He de admitir y admito, que YO como muchos otros, cometimos un grave error. _

_Mis mejores deseos para esta bella pareja, para que el alocado y sexy rubio haya encontrado en Hermione la estabilidad y el amor que tanta falta le hacia. Mis más sinceros deseos para que esa gran mujer haya encontrado en él la cura para su corazón._

_¿Asistiremos en poco tiempo a una boda? ¿Viviremos esa historia de amor que nos deje a todas deseando encontrar un Draco Malfoy y a todos admitiendo la suerte que el heredero de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico tiene?_

_¡ESPERO QUE SI! Esteremos informando, pero solo puedo decir que Berlín, es la nueva ciudad del amor._

_Fdo: Rita Skeeter._

Los Greengrass parpadearon sorprendidos. ¿Era posible que lo que leían fuera una broma?

Ron estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Astoria dolida por la imagen que de ella se dejaba ver y furiosa porque la muerta de hambre de Granger tuviera a Draco comiendo de su mano.

La reacción de Narcissa Malfoy en Malfoy Manor no fue mucho mejor, la de Sirius fue atragantarse con el café, Tonks daba saltitos de felicidad y Teddy enseñaba las fotos a su padre diciendo "mira la tía, mira la tía" Remus sonreía. Pansy despertó a Theo con un grito que casi le deja pegado en el techo.

Harry miró las fotos con cierta envidia y leyó el artículo sintiéndose orgulloso de que por fin se hiciera justicia con Hermione.

En Berlín, la pareja miraba perpleja las imágenes, sin saber que decir.

-¿Has leido bien? " Viviremos esa historia de amor que nos deje a todas deseando encontrar un Draco Malfoy? "-Fue el comentario del rubio.-Yo ya se que todos se mueren de envidia, tengo a mi lado a las dos personas más maravillosas del mundo.-Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para que el pánico que empezaba a hacer mella en ella y tentarla a huir, desapareciera. Porque Draco podía ser muchas cosas, pero ella sabía que no decía palabras por decirlas. Él, incomprensiblemente, la amaba y adoraba a Alex. Si ella tenía que luchar y ser fuerte, por él lo sería.

-Deberías leer bien, " para que el alocado y sexy rubio haya encontrado en Hermione la estabilidad y el amor que tanta falta le hacia "...-

-Ya se que eras, eres y serás necesaria en mi vida.-Dijo feliz. Y Hermione podía agredecer que él estuviera abrazándola, sujetando su cintura, porque sino, habría caido al suelo, derretida.

-Si que tengo suerte entonces.-Dijo antes de besarle. De disfrutar de esa forma en la que él invadía su boca y su alma, de dejarse llevar por él, hasta que su mente dijo, ¡estoy aquí!-Ron..-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Dijo molesto de oirla normbrarle.

-Sabrá donde estamos.-

-Lo se.-

-Vendrá aquí.-

-Lo se...-Dijo entendiéndola.-Pero lo que él no sabe es que se encontrará con una mujer fuerte y valiente, que se defenderá y por si ella no quisiera hacerlo, YO lo haré por ella.-

-¡Oh Draco!-Dijo emocionada.-Confías tanto en mi...-

-¿Por qué tu no haces lo mismo? ¡No le temas! Si lo haces, estás dejando que forme parte de tu vida.-Hermione le abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba sentir la seguridad, la confianza y el amor que sus brazos siempre le daban.

-Te quiero.-El rubio sonrió feliz.

-¿Cómo ibas a resistirte a este alocado y sexy rubio?-Dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Y consiguió lo que pretendía, la carcajada de Hermione fue música para sus oidos.

o0o0o0o

Como había estado esperando toda esa mañana, la presencia de su madre llegó a la oficina.

-¿Quieres comer, madre?-Fue el saludo de su hijo obviando la mira recriminatoria de la mujer.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, Draco?-

-Para empezar si...-

-¡Llevos meses sin saber de ti, meses sin ver a mi hijo, preocupada y cuando por fin aparece algo de él...me encuentro con esto!-Dijo tirándole el periódico.

-Se de un sitio que te encantará para comer, madre.-Dijo cogiendo el periódico. Narcissa siguió a su hijo indignada. Entró en el ascensor y su indignación creció.

-Hola preciosa.-Dijo sonriendo.-Hoy no voy a poder ir a comer, pero ¿quedamos como ayer?...-Narcissa miró atónita a su hijo.-Te espero aquí Granger y no se acepta un no.-Cuando colgó tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no hizo mas que molestarla y bufó.-¿Qué madre?-

-¡¿Qué madre? ¿Qué madre? ¿Tu te has visto? Vives rodeado de muggles. Hablas como un tonto enamorado por el teléfono con esa y me dices "¿qué madre?"- Draco fijó la vista en la pared del ascensor y decidió ignorar esas palabras.

Llegaron al restaurante, mágico, por supuesto y pidieron un reservado.

-Al menos has tenido la decencia de no juntarme con ella.-Dijo cuando se sentaron. Draco desdobló la servilleta con más fuerza de la normal.

-Hermione está ocupada, no quería molestarla.-Narcissa abrió los ojos furiosa.

-¡Tenme un respeto Draco Lucius Malfoy! Soy tu madre.-

-¡Pues demuéstralo! Vienes aquí, exigiendo, insultando y soy yo quien falta el respeto.-

-Baja la voz Draco, no te eduqué para esto.-

-¿Y para que me educaste madre? ¿Para alguien como Astoria?-

-Eso fue un desafortunado desenlace, Draco...pero hay cientos de chicas con tu nivel y tu educación muy aptas para seguir con el linaje Malfoy.-Dijo segura de sus palabras.-¿Por qué no vas a San Murgo, hijo? Es fácil romper el efecto de la poción y tu me lo agradecerás-

-No estoy hechizado madre.-Dijo entre dientes.

-¡No puedes quererla, Draco!-Dijo molesta.-Por favor, ¡qué deshonra! No creí que fueras tan ingenuo hijo. Ella, para empezar no es ni mestiza...es una sangre s...una impura.-Dijo al ver la mirada de su hijo.-Y si continuamos Draco, es más que obvio que no es virgen...¡tiene un hijo con otro por todos los dioses! ¿Qué te ofrece? No tiene dinero, su fama no es muy respetable, no te entrega su virtud, no tiene oficio ni beneficio...¡explícamelo!-Draco bebió su copa de vino de un trago.-¡Draco!-Dijo escandalizada.

-Me da amor y cariño. Me hace feliz.-

-¿Amor y cariño? Hijo, no seas tonto...eso se acaba con los años. Ella no es buena para ti, no la acepto.-Dijo pinchando el pescado.

-Me da igual.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Que me da igual si la aceptas, la apruebas, lo ves bien o no. Yo la quiero, ella es la mujer de mi vida, será la futura señora Malfoy y nuestros hijos serán una más que brillante y perfecta continuación del linaje.-

-¡Por favor Draco, escúchate! Casi es sacrilegio lo que dices...futura señora Malfoy, ¡qué tontería! Esto es un capricho, estás dolido, lo entiendo pero...-

-¡Es que no me escuchas! Te he dicho que la quiero.-

-¡No es posible, Draco! ¿De todas las mujeres de la tierra vas a fijarte en ella? ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando quiera entrar en una de nuestras reuniones? ¡Irá en esos despreciables baqueros! Debe ser tan inculta...¿cómo crees que la aceptaran? Nos ha costado mucho recomponer nuestra imagen social, Draco. ¡No dejaré que la eches a perder! Ella no es digna de ti...-

-¡Basta!-Dijo furioso.-Madre, ella no es discutible. Vete haciéndote a la idea, ella y yo estamos juntos, vamos en el mismo pack.-

-¿La eliges a ella? ¿Sobre mi?-

-Tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no servirán de nada. ¿Tu quieres que elija? Pues si, la elijo a ella.-

-No hablas desde la razón, espero que tu capricho acabe pronto. Para ti siempre estaré hijo, pero ella no formará parte de los Malfoy nunca, no si puedo evitarlo.-Narcissa se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y se desapareció.

Draco estuvo el resto de la tarde pensativo, Sophie no le pasó llamadas, no le llevó informes y atendió cualquier incidencia.

-¿Estás listo?-Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

-¿Eh?-Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué hora es?-

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo al verle raro.

-Si, si.-Dijo levantándose y pasando de largo.-¿Vamos?-Hermione asintió, pero su mente empezó a recapitular. Ni un beso, ni una mirada, era como si la evitara...¿se arrepentía? ¿se avergonzaba por lo que salía en _El Profeta_? Notó el escozor de los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no iba a llorar. Entraron en el coche en silencio, al igual que el viaje en ascensor. Solo sonrió a Alex mientras le llamaba campeón. En el parque, Alex estaba encantado con todo lo que veía. Pero a ella no le gustaba nada, Draco estaba cada vez mas lejos de ella...

-¡Ya está bien!-Dijo dejando de andar.

-Mi madre estuvo aquí.-Y todo lo que ella había estando pensando, todo ello junto no hacía frente a la figura de Narcissa Malfoy. Perfecto, adios a su historia. Cogió el carrito y comenzó a andar de vuelta al coche.-¿Hermione?-Dijo confundido. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en las palabras de su madre, " ella no formará parte de los Malfoy nunca, no si puedo evitarlo" había tantas cosas que podría hacer para separarlos, con lo frágil que era su relación...acababan de fijar un muro, pero era inestable...

-Lo entiendo, Draco.-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿El qué exactamente?-Dijo dolido.

-¡Ah no! No te hagas el ofendido Draco.-Dijo furiosa.-Yo soy la que puedo estar molesta. Llego y ni me dices hola, ni me miras, ni me besas. Me evitas, no me hablas y me dices que ha estado tu madre viéndote. YO puedo enfadarme, no tu.-El rubio sonrió.-¿Y encima sonries? ¡Vete a la mierda, Draco!-Dijo volviendo a caminar.

-Hermione, para.-

-Que me dejes en paz.-Draco volvió a sonreir.

-Para.-Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas, pero no pudo. Draco la besó con tanta pasión que se olvidó hasta de su nombre.-Eres...muy mala...observadora.-Dijo con la respiración algo alterada por el beso.-Yo siempre te miro, siempre. Es cierto que no te he besado...deberías saber que adoro hacerlo y que sino lo hice fue por una buena razón...mi madre ha estado aquí...-

-Eso ya lo has dicho-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Draco volvió a sonreir y Hermione empezó a dar golpecitos al suelo con el pie.

-Estoy preocupado por algo que me dijo. No quiero que ella nos separe, Hermione. Tu no conoces a mi madre, yo si...es capaz de tantas cosas...-Los golpes contra el suelo cesaron, la tensión con la que tenía cruzados los brazos desarareció y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Draco la abrazó. Se sentía tan tonta por su actitud.

-Lo siento, Draco...-

-¿Te das cuenta? Nuestra primera pelea de pareja y no podemos reconciliarnos como es debido...-

-¿Eh?-Acercó la boca al su oido y susurró.

-Deberíamos estar desnudos, tu gimiendo, retorciéndote de placer, gritando mi nombre y yo dentro de ti, adorando tu cuerpo, haciéndote mia...-Terminó antes de mordisquear su lóbulo-Vámonos a casa, antes de que demos un espectáculo en el parque...-Dijo con voz ronca. Hermione se agarró a Draco para evitar caerse. ¡La iba a volver loca! Un momento lo odiaba y el resto del tiempo lo amaba con locura!

-Draco...no quiero...no quiero que discutas con tu madre...yo se lo que es no hablarse con tus padres y...-

-Si tengo que elegir, mi elección es sencilla, siempre serás tu.-Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del coche. Hermione, en lugar de entrar, se colgó de su cuello y le besó ansiosamente.

Llegaron a casa sin dejar de mirarse. Draco no esperó más y besó a Hermione obligándola a apoyarse en el coche.

-¿Eh, hola?-Draco gruñó y miró a Harry con furia, siempre iba a ser un metomentodo...

-¿Harry? ¡¿Está todo bien?-Dijo preocupada.

-Si,todo bien. Solo quería decirte una cosa...-Dijo avergonzado.-Pero ya te lo diré en otro momento.- ¡Si! Pensó Draco.

-¡Claro que no! Has venido hasta aquí por algo...

-¡Ya se el sexo del bebé! Y nos ha dicho que todo va bien,Herms.-Hermione le abrazó.

-¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!-Dijo la castaña feliz.-¿Qué es?-

-Es un niño, Herms.-

-James Potter...-

-Si, Herms...James está bien.-Dijo emocionado porque alguien compartiera su alegría con él. Porque alguien le entendiera. Y el enfado que Draco tenía se esfumó al ver en Harry Potter todo el sufrimiento y la lucha a la que se enfrentó SU Hermione con Alex, ambos amigos lloraban abrazados.

-Todo va salir bien, Harry. Se que así va a ser...-

-Ójala sea cierto, Herms...-

-¡Habrá que celebrarlo!-Dijo emocionada.

-No se si...-

-Harry, me llevasteis a cenar, me organizasteis una fiesta y os drisfrazasteis todos de bebes...¡no me rei tanto en mi vida como fue ver a Sirius con pañal!-Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Harry sonrió.

-Fue divertido...-

-Yo no me pondré un panal y Draco se que tampoco...pero hoy cenas aquí. Voy a llamar a Joe y Sophie...-Dijo sin dejarles dudar.

-¿Felicidades?-Dijo más como pregunta que como felicitación. Un coche paró frente a su casa y una chica se bajó en marcha.

-¡Draco!-La morena se colgó de su cuello, hablaba tan rápido que el rubio no entendía nada y movía el periódico frente a él.-¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotros!-Gritó en el oido del rubio.

-Gracias Pansy...-

-Es que cuando me despertó la lechuza estaba soñando con chocolate y despertarme me sentó fatal, tan mal que tiré el profeta y me di la vuelta dispuesta a seguir nadando en ese mar de chocolate cuando os vi, ¡abrazados y besandoos! Grité de la emoción.-

-Yo puedo dar fe de ese grito...-

-Felicita a tu amigo y deja de quejarte...-Dijo Pansy.-¿Dónde está Hermione?-

-Llamando a Joe y a Sophie para una cena...a la que os pensaba avisar justo cuando me has placado.-Dijo el rubio antes de que la morena hiciera un show de "eres un mal amigo".

-¡Qué bien entonces que ya estemos aquí! Voy a ayudar a Hermione con la cena. Por cierto, Potter afeitate-Dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

-Está hiperactiva...-Dijo Theo sentándose en un escalón, cansado.-¿Qué tal Hermione?-

-¿Por qué no entras y se lo preguntas?-

-Claro Draco. "Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal llevas estar de nuevo en los periódicos?"-

-¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que saldría corriendo y no se que hacer para protegerla de mi madre...-

-¿Tu madre?-Dijo Harry.

-Si, estuvo aquí y dramatizó y dijo " ella no formará parte de los Malfoy nunca, no si puedo evitarlo"-Dijo imitándola.-Hará algo y luego está Weasel...vendrá.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es estar con ella.-Dijo Harry.-Siempre apoyarla, que sepa que tu no te irás...eso es lo q...-Harry dejó de hablar al ver bajar a Sophie del coche. Llevaba un pantalones negros y una blusa lila. Tacones negros, un moño medio deshecho, pero estaba perfecta.

-¡Jefe!-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Dónde está mi amiga?-Dijo mirando a Harry y sonriendo mas aun, esa barba de tres días le quedaba espectacular.

-Supongo que bañando a Alex.-

-¡Perfecto! Joe, vamos tardón que ya están bañando a Alex...-Dijo al ver al moreno bajarse del coche. Date por besado Mike.-Dijo empujando a Joe hacia dentro.

-¿No sabes vivir sin mi preciosa?-

-Es que sigo impactada por verte con mallas...he tenido que ducharme con agua helada...me has dejado a mil...-Joe la dejó de andar y la miró sorprendido. Sophie empezó a reirse.-¿Ahora solo tu puedes bromear?-

-Que rápido te he pervertido...en nada Hermione dice follar como una palabra mas...-Los cuatro hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

-Asi es Joe...-Fue el comentario de Mike.

-Por cierto Potter, deja de comerte a mi secretaria con la mirada...esa chica necesita un hombre y tu vives en las musarañas...-

-Yo...n..no...-

-La has mirado de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha...-Dijo Theo. Harry enrojeció y Draco sonrió de lado.

o0o0o0o

-¿Narcissa?-Dijo Astoria sorprendida.-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Si, puedes y debes. Coge pergamino y pluma. Vas a escribir una carta...-Astoria parpadeó sorprendida.-¿Dirigida a...?

-Hermione Granger. La quiero lejos de mi hijo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!Qtal? ****Yo he estado fatal, estresada con el trabajo, un familiar malo...pero parece que las cosas van siendo mas relajadas..ya no os digo nada sobre mi próxima actualización porque no se cuando será...siento no poder deciros nada...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, ****me hacen mucha ilusión!****!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi!**

Hola chicas! Qtal? Por fin tengo un poquito de tiempo para sentarme aquí...

Quería subir este capítulo el domingo, q es 5 de junio y cumple de Draco pero me va a ser imposible... asique aquí os lo dejooo!

**REVIEWS CAP 20:**

**Dashamalfoy**: jejeje, me alegra q te gustara el reencuentro! Nop puedo hacerles sufrir mucho... nos vemos en el proximoo! Mukas!

**Kottecita**: no me puedo cargar a Ron...es necesario en la historia! jejejej muaks!

**Salesia**: hola mami! Jejeje. Si, Sophie esta siendo el angel guardian de Draco...pense en un primer momento dejar que Hermione se fuera y Draco viera la casa vacia, pero me parecio demasiado cruel...

ya le dije a Theo sobre la invitación, te deberia haber llegado...muakks!

**Envy**: te hice llorar? Espero q de emoción y no de rabia o pena! nos leemos! muakss!

**REVIEWS NA**:

**Serena Princesita Hale:** jejeje, parte de la publicacion del libro vendra en el proximoo capi! muaks!

**Kottecitta**: mala yo? pero si soy buena! jejejeje Espero q los exams te esten saliendo bien! Sobre tu duda...tengo a medias tanto un capi de Una noche Loca como de Paciencia..pero no saco tiempo para terminarlos...pero no los dejare sin terminar! Eso te lo asegurooo!

**Salesia**: verdad q si? Yo quiero un Joe en mi vida q me lleve a los spa! jajaja

**Nina92**: tienes desactivados los MP, asiq te contesto por aquí! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! espero q te guste el porximo capituloooo!

**Adriu**: tu tmb tienes la opcion de los MP desactivaba...si, esa es la actitud! muaks!

**¡Recordad que nos hemos trasladado a rated M!**

**PD: Muchisiiiimas gracias por esos 403 reviews! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	23. Tranquilidad

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**22****-Tranquilidad****:**

-Por cierto Potter, deja de comerte a mi secretaria con la mirada...esa chica necesita un hombre y tu vives en las musarañas...-

-Yo...n..no...-

-La has mirado de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha...-Dijo Theo. Harry enrojeció y Draco sonrió de lado.

-Aunque si estás dispuesto a ser un hombre...-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-Dijo Harry levantándose.

-¿Qué os pasa? Sophie es una chica fantástica...-Dijo sin comprender.

-Es una larga historia...-

-Se resume en que el gran héroe no tiene un par de huevos para ir a por una chica...-Le pico Draco. Adoraba meterse con él...

-Se resume en que voy a ser padre.-

-¡Aléjate de Sophie, ni la mires, ¿me oyes?-Dijo Mike furioso.

-¡Basta! Mike, tranquilízate...Harry tuvo una infancia-adolescencia dura, como la malloria de nosotros, pero él aun mas.-Dijo al ver que el moreno iba a protestar.-Terminó el colegio y se casó con una arpia...el resultado, la mujer le queria por el dinero-fama, se está tirando a un famosísimo jugador de Qui...de un deporte y este embarazada...Harry lo descubrio e impidió que abortara, resultado, va a ser padre soltero. Draco y Harry nunca han sido grandes amigos pero...por el bien de Hermione, ya estais dejando de discutir. Bastante tengo con soportar a una mujer hormonal, vosotros comportaos como adultos por el amor de Merlín.-Theo se levantó y caminó hacia la casa sin dudar. Le dolia la cabeza.

-Esto...puedes acercarte a Sophie...ella es...bueno...yo no sabía...-

-Da igual. Lo mejor será que me vaya...-

-Tu no te mueves, Potter. Hermione esta preparando una cena por ti, asique te quedarás.-Harry miró a Draco y Draco a Harry. Mike dejó de respirar, temiendo que la tensión explotara...

-¡¿Pero qué haceis ahí parados?-Dijo Joe.-¡Felicidades, futuro papá! Tu entra, los rubio, id a comprar estas cosas.-Dijo tendiéndole una lista a Mike antes de y Draco siguieron mirándose un rato más.

-Sabes Potter...creo que todo tu valor Gryffindor se acabó tras la batalla...-

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas Malfoy, tu vida ha sido un camino de rosas...no hables de lo que no sabes...-

-¡¿Qué sabes tu de mi vida? San Potter...no tienes ni puta idea de lo que significa ser un Malfoy y además un Black, tu no sabes lo que es...-

-Vv-vamos a comprar?-Preguntó Mike.

-Lo que si que deberías saber Potter es que la felicidad no es gratis, te gusta Sophie pues mueve tu culo...o no pero luego no llores. Vámonos.-

o0o0o0o

Harry salió de casa, se había sentido bien, tranquilo y feliz...pero también triste. Hermione y Draco eran felices, Alex era parte de esa familia...¿qué podría ofrecerle él a James? ¿sería un buen padre?

-¿Todavía aquí?-Preguntó tímidamente Sophie. Él estaba mirando el cielo totalmente lejano de allí. Y ella, que había hecho un esfuerzo toda la noche por no abrazarle cuando Joe le contaba cosas sobre él...viéndole ahí, tan perdido...como le gustaría consolarle...

-Se me fue el santo al cielo...yy-ya me voy...-

-Mmm...Harry...se que tienes que irte...pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que vine con Joe y...me de algo de miedo ir yo sola a la parada de taxi...-

-¡Oh, claro! Te acompaño...-Sophie sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos. Harry se tensó pero el perfume que llegó hasta él le hizo cerrar los ojos. Sophie se acercó más a él y le besó en la mejilla, dejando algo más del tiempo considerado normal sus labios en ella.

-Gracias Harry.-El moreno tragó en seco, respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar. Sophie le siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llegaron a la parada de taxis y Sophie rezó para que no apareciera ninguno, no quería soltarle.

-¿Te gusta caminar?-

-Si...bueno, no está mal.-Silencio.-¿Podría...si quieres...no es obligatorio...acompañarte a tu casa?-Sophie quiso bailar la danza de la victoria.

-¡Oh, gracias!-Dijo emocionada y besándole en la comisura de los labios en el arrebato de alegria. -Gracias, se que tienes que irte...pero no me traje el coche porque no sabia que...-

-Tranquila. Ee-esta bien.-Sophie no dejo de hablar en el camino a casa, Harry empezó a sonreir y acabo riéndose. Y escuchar esa risa, fue para Sophie precioso. Era el hombre de su vida, era el chico que había buscado toda su vida, lo tenía ahí, a su alcance y esta vez nada ni nadie se lo quitarían. Harry Potter se enamoraría de ella. Llegarón al portal corriendo, el cielo nublado decidió romper a llover.

-Pasa, secate.-

-Es tarde...-

-No voy a dejar que te vayas mojado y con este frio. ¿Café, té, refresco?-Dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Café?-

-¡Perfecto!- Sophie casi corrió a la cocina y Harry se dedico a mirar la decoración del salón. Debería irse...pero solo pensar en volver a casa, con Ginny...seis meses, solo faltaban seis meses...-Puedes sentarte...-Dijo tirando de él hacia el sofá. Harry obedeció y Sophie sonrió.

-Entonces...¿en que trabajas? Herms me lo explico por encima, ¿eres un poli, no?

-Mas o menos...-

-¿Y te gusta?-Dijo interesada.-

-No tuve mucha elección...las circustancias me llevaron a ello...no se hasta que punto...es muy larga la historia, debería irme...-

-Se que sufriste, que Hermione y tu sois como hermanos y que luchasteis en una guerra...-Sophie cogió su mano entre las suyas. Le miró fijamente y un click hizo dentro de él. Empezó a hablar, a contarle su vida, desde el principio, a veces mas rápido, otras dejaba de hablar y notaba como se emocionaba, pero al llegar al momento actual, al hablar de James...se vio envuelto en un abrazo y las manos de Sophie acariciando su pelo y espalda. -¿sabes Harry? Eres tan parecido a Hermione...no os veis con claridad, no os valorais, no os dais cuenta de los que sois. Sois personas maravillosas, mereceis ser felices. Vas a ser padre, Harry. Vas a ser un GRAN padre, tienes gente a tu lado que te quiere. No lo veas todo en un círculo de negatividad. Vas a ser feliz.- y esas palabras, con esa determinación y esa seguridad, borraron de su mente y de su corazón todas y cada una de los recuerdos que Tom Ryddle había dejado en él. Todos esos años de ser cuestionado, todas la pruebas y el sufrimiento...solo quedó ella abrazándole y sonriendo. Correspondió el abrazó y Sophie jadeó, sorprendida.

-Gracias Sophie.-Dijo alejándose lentamente. Pero la rubia no le dejó alejarse mucho. Volvió a abrazarle y dejo que él viera sus intenciones. Dejó que abriera los ojos sorprendido, dejó que se alejara si quería y al verle quieto y casi sin respirar, acortó la distancia que había entre sus bocas. Harry se alejó antes de lo que Sophie hubiera deseado.

-No...-Sin embargo, ella se sentó sobre él, a horcajadas, y volvio a besarle.-Sophie...yo..no...tu...-

-Cállate Harry...y déjame a mi.-y poco a poco los besos fueron derritiendole, y poco a poco se encontró pegándola más a él, besándola, con rabia, con pena, con una emoción distinta y que no quería analizar. Y agradeció a Sophie que no quisiera ir más allá, se lo agradeció besándola durante más de media noche. Por eso, cuando le obligo a levantarse y a seguirla, cuando vio que estaba en su habitación y ella le llevaba a la cama, se tensó.-Solo vamos a dormir, Harry. Hoy solo vamos a dormir. Me voy a encargar de quitar todas las penas de tu vida, voy a hacer que la olvides, Harry- Y que me quieras, quiso decir...pero solo se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole y sonrió cuando él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sophie...yo no se si...-

-Como me digas algo sobre si eres bueno, correcto o algo así...te doy.-Dijo incorporándose ligeramente.

-Tengo pesadillas por las noches.-

-Hoy no las tendrás, estoy segura. Yo estoy contigo.-Y Harry no quiso romper su inocencia...las tendría y se despertaría sudoroso y gritando...pero no le diría nada, porque en cuanto ella se durmiera iría al salón y dormiría allí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente? Sus párpados empezaron a pesarle, su cuerpo se relajó y su mundo se sumió en el de Morfeo. Sin guerras, ni pérdidas...solo paz y traquilidad y esa rubia que tenía entre sus brazos sonriéndole y besándole.

o0o0o0o

Volvieron a quedarse los tres, en casa. Draco abrazó a Hermione y besó su cuello.

-Una gran cena.-La castaña sonrió.

-¿Si?-Dijo tensa. Ella no había querido escuchar la conversación de Theo, Draco y Mike sobre bebes...pero lo había hecho y no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Draco. "Yo fui hijo único y es un asco. En cuanto Hermione quiera, pienso darle un hermano a Alex, ¡qué narices, tres hermanos!" Esas palabras habían tenido dos efectos en ella. Draco quería una familia con ella. Y eso la hizo realmente feliz. Pero ella...ella no podia tener hijos...y eso la lleno de angustia.

-Draco...antes...antes os escuché-

-¿Qué escuchaste pequeña cotilla?-Dijo volviendo a besar su cuello.

-A Mike, a Theo y a ti...-

-He hablado mucho con ellos...-Estaba más entretenido peleándose con la ropa de la castaña que escuchandola atentamente.

-¡Para!-Dijo alejandose de él. Te oi decir que quieres hijos, eso oi.-Draco miró a la castaña y se preocupó.

-¿Tu...no...quieres...?-Dijo algo dolido. Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-No puedo...no podré tener m...más hijos...-Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Te lo dijeron los medimagos?-Hermione negó.-¿Qué pasa preciosa?-

-Cu...cuando Ron me empujo...con...contra el mueble...-

-Se lo que te hizo.-Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Me dijeron...que era dificil que un embrión pudiera anclarse en el útero...-

-¿Dificil?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso solo quiere decir que tendremos que practicar...practicar mucho y a mi me encanta practicar contigo Hermione.-Ella sonrió y Draco le limpió las lágrimas.-Es más...tu y yo dejamos pendiente una cosa...creo que...¡oh si ya lo recuerdo! Tenemos una reconciliación que celebrar.-Dijo mientras la pegaba a él.

-Draco...te quiero...-Draco la besó con ansias. Esas palabras siempre le provocaban lo mismo. El corazón se quería salir del pecho, se aceleraba, sentía que tenía que besarla y demostrarla que él también la quería y que él se merecía quererla.

Hermione se despertó con los besos que Draco le repartía por el cuello. Ronroneó bajito y se estiró feliz.

-Buenos días-Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días-Contestó antes de besarla. Hermione sonrió y respondió al beso encantada.

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte hoy con Alex? Puedo llamar y decirles que...-

-¿Tienes miedo de ir a ese spa?-Dijo divertido Draco.-Alex y yo haremos cosas de hombres mientras tu te relajas...y después quiero que te pongas deslumbrante, vamos a ir a cenar por ahí los tres...-

-Draco...-

-Shh...dejáme darte los buenos días como te lo mereces...-La castaña gimió al notar como la lengua del rubio jugaba con su pezón.

-¡Si!-Draco sonrió de lado y cuando iba a morder el pezón que había estado tentando el llanto de Alex sonó por toda la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre ella, rezando para que fuera un espejismo...

-Alejandro...-

-Aja...-Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio mientras se ponía boca arriba.

-Tiene que tener hambre, hoy es más tarde que otros días...-Dijo mientras biscaba su camisón.

-Yo también tengo hambre, Hermione...si lloro..¿lo calmarás?-Dijo señalando su entrepierna.

-¡Draco!-

-Ducha fria...entendido...-Dijo levantándose con pesar.-Adoro a ese niño, de verdad que lo hago..pero hoy tendré una charla con él...no está bien interrumpir...-Hermione abrazó a Draco por detrás y besó su nuca.

-Puede que si lloras un poquito...te ayude en la ducha con la espalda...-Draco se tensó al notar las manos de Hermione acariciar descendiendo sus abdominales. Sujetó sus manos antes de que llegaran a un sutio en el que le volvían loco y le importaría muy poco que llorara Alejandro.

-Bruja...-Dijo girándose.-Ves con Alex, dejale comido, cambiado y todo lo que tengas q hacerle porque antes de ir a ese spa, la que va a llorar de placer vas a ser tu...te lo juro Granger...suplocarás por más.-Hermione sonrió pero Draco la besó tan intensamente que supo que no era una broma, supo que suplicaría y que llegaría tarde a su cita...

Por suerte, no fue la única que se retrasó. Joe apareció con el pelo aun mojado

-¡¿Dónde estabais?-Dijo Sophie histérica.-¡Tengo tanto que deciros!-

-Mejor no quieras saberlo...hazme caso, Sophie.-Dijo Joe moviéndo las cejas.-Vamos a por un café rápido y a ese spa...las posturitas de anoche me tienen molido.-

-¡Argh! Joe, deja de hablarme de tu muy satisfactoria vida sexual...¡quiero un orgasmo!-

-¿Quieres que yo te de uno?-Dijo Joe.

-¡Jj...joe!-

-Por una amiga necesitada...podría hacerlo...-

-¡Basta, basta! Vamos a por un café.-Dijo molesta. -¡No estoy necesitada, ¿vale?-oe.

-Era broma cielo...te falta algo entre las piernas para que yo te ataque sexualemente...-

-Lo se, Joe...es que...ayer Harry durmió en casa...¡ahi teneis la bomba!-

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Hermione.

-¡¿Cómo?-Dijo Joe-¿Solo durmió?-

-¡Si, maldita sea, SI! ¿Es que no le gusto? ¿Es que no puedo atraer a un hombre que me guste? ¿Tanto asco doy? Solo seré la dulce Sophie...-

-Sophie...Harry...es complicado...él...no creo que deba contaros esto, pero sino lo hago jamás lo entenderás...-

-Me lo contó...creo...-

-Cuando él tenía un año...mataron a sus padres...y a él lo intentaron pero no lo logró, por eso tiene esa cicatriz en la frente. Vivió apartado del mundo mágico-Dijo en un susurro al ver que se acercaba con los cafés la camarera.-Hasta los once años y desde que volvió, se ha ido, bueno...los tres lo hemos hecho, siempre metiéndonos en lios..enfretándonos a un loco que era peor que Hitler...no ha tenido infancia, la guerra le ha quitado a casi todo el mundo que quería...no se considera digno de amar, y mucho menos de ser amado...se entregó a Ginny y ella le ha dado más motivos para creer que no se merece ser feliz...estoy segura que le gustas, que le atraes, que le encantas...pero también puedo asegurarte que él se ve como una carga para ti...-

-¿Pero qué clase de vida habeis tenido?-Dijo Sophie limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Harry...yo estuve a punto de morir con doce años...pero soy demasiado lista y solo me quede petrificada...luego en cuarto todo el mundo le dio la espalda, incluso su mejor amigo...Ron...en quinto estuvo a punto de perder a su padrino que recuperó entercero...en sexto...vio morir a su mentor...y en septimo...menudo año, huyendo, escondiéndonos, buscando cosas dificiles de encontrar, gente muriendo, gente echandole la culpa por no entregarse...la guerra...Harry es complicado Sophie...si te gusta, si de verdad le quieres...ayudale a vencer esos demonios...pero si solo es un capricho...aléjate antes de que ambos salgais heridos.-

-¿Nos estais diciendo que erais los rebeldes? ¿La resistencia?-Hermione sonrió.

-Oh, si...creamos hasta un ejército en el colegio...-

-Yo...le quiero...le quiero de verdad...cuando le miré a los ojos por primera vez...sentí que estaba en casa, que era lo que quería...y se que es estupido, el amor a primera vista es cosa de cuentos, pero yo...Le besé, bueno nos besamos...pero hoy cuando desperté él no estaba allí-

-Hablaré con Harry...-Dijo Hermione mientras Joe le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ese hombre va a caer...igual que lo hizo el rubito...mira como le tiene Hermione en la palma de su mano...y son la pareja-azúcar...-Hermione y Sophie sonrieron.

-No todo es color de rosa...hemos discutido...es difícil...no se como explicarlo...-

-Vamos a nuestra cita y nos cuentas...-Dijo Joe levantándose al mirar el reloj.

Llegaron al spa y comenzaron con los tratamientos.

-Bueno...empieza a explicarnos. Ya nos han quitado la mascarilla de la cara.-

-En nuestro mundo...durante mucho tiempo ha habido clases, defensores de esas clases...estaban los sangre-limpio o pura...hijos de magos y brujas cuyo árbol genealógico solo había magos y brujas...los mestizos...unos de sus padres era muggle...y san...sangre sucias...hijos de muggles. Yo pertenecía a los últimos para mucha gente. Draco es de los primeros. Familias que se consideran casi de la realeza, ricos hasta decir basta, un círculo selecto y arcaico...Draco fue criado en esos conceptos...una educación...fría, sin cariño...porque un hijo es una forma de alargar la especie, no es...-

-No es nada más que una herramienta...-Dijo Joe.

-Exacto...hace poco salimos en el periodico, toda una exclusiva...todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación...ya os conté todo lo que han escrito de mi...pero para la madre de Draco...yo soy una sangre sucia que ha hechizado a su hijo. Soy inferior, soy escoria...-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿Pero de que va esa mujer?-

-Vino a ver a Draco y le exigió que me dejara...-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Draco no se habla con ella...pero Narcissa Malfoy es de esas mujeres que no les sirve un no...tengo miedo...esa es la realidad...con Draco no hay medias tintas, es todo o nada...y tengo miedo de que su familia, su posición, su clase pese más que yo...aun no me puedo creer que él me quiera...-

-¡¿Eres idiota? ¿CÓMO LO DUDAS?-dijo Joe levantándose de la camilla y zarandeándola.-Ese hombre te quiere, te adora...y adora a tu bebé...¿cómo lo dudas?-Dijo molesto.

-Es que...yo no soy...especial...-

-Como vuelvas a decir eso te pego.-Dijo Sophie.

-¡Menudos dos! Tu amigo y tu, sois iguales...sois especiales, os mereceis ser felices...¿tu sabes lo que yo he luchado para que mi padre vuelva a hablarme? ¿para poder ir en navidad a comer? Tu sabes lo difícil que es que tu familia reniegue de ti por ser gay, o que la familia de Mike te mire con odio porque yo he infectado a su hijo...pero yo se que no tengo nada raro, que soy una persona como cualquier otra, que nadie me va a pisar ni va a usar mi homosexualidad para tratarme diferente...habeis tenido una vida dificil...ahora disfrutad de la felicidad.-

-Joe...-

-Vamos al jacuzzi...-Sophie y Hermione le abrazaron, de esos abrazos de oso, que te dejan sin respiración y Joe sonrió antes de besar la frente de cada una.-Niñas hipersensibles...-

o0o0o0o

Draco se fue a ver a Theo a Londres. Necesitaba hacer dos cosas y para una de ellas le necesitaba.

-¿Draco?-Dijo Pansy al abrir la puerta.-¡Alex!-El niño dio palmitas, de momento sus redencillas estaban resuletas.-Theo esta desayunando.-¿Y Hermione?-

-Día de spa...-Dijo caminando a la cocina.-Necesito tu ayuda, Theo.-

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo preocupado.

-Nada, es...un tema del trabajo.-Pansy rodó los ojos...ella esperaba algo emocionante y era temas laborales.

-Sois unos rancios...-Theo besó a Pansy y luego su tripa. Después caminó al garaje con Draco y Alex.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo intrigado.-¿Cuántas noches de abstinencia me costará guardar este secreto?-

-Sólo sera secreto hasta que Hermione me diga que si...pero tu has llevado a la perfección una vida célibe asique...no sera muy duro...-Theo le dio un codazo.

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-Al registro de paternidad...-Theo frenó en seco.-Quiero que sea un Malfoy, quiero que sea mi hijo. Luego puedes ayudarme a elegir un anillo...-Theo sonrió.

-Me alegro por vosotros...-

-Aun faltan los si de Hermione...y conociéndola...pondrá miles de escusas...ya me dijo que ella jamás se casaría, que nunca confiaría en un hombre a ese nivel...puta comadreja...-

-Pero tu eres Draco Malfoy...y estoy más que seguro que obtendrás ese si...-Draco sonrió.

Con lo que no contaron ninguno de los dos Slytherins, mientras apostaban quien de los dos tendría un hijo capitan del equipo de Quidditch era que Narcissa Malfoy estuviera en el Ministerio ese día y que viera a su hijo entrar en la sección de "Registro de Paternidad" Casi corrió a una chimenea para volver a Malfoy Manor, una vez en casa corrió hasta el estudio y buscó desesperada la carta que Astoria habia escrito. Su hijo no iba a reconocer a un bastardo, o peor aun no iba a tener un hijo con esa...buscó su árbol genealógico y suspiró tranquila al no ver nada más que a su hijo...otra cosa hubiera sido si en lugar de levantarse a buscar la lechuza, hubiera observado más detenidamente ese pergamino...habría visto aparecer unas lineas discntinuas que le unían a Hermione Granger y justo en el medio de ambos nombres una línea clara y firme, q terminaba con el nombre de Alejandro Malfoy marcado en dorado, indicando que era el siguiente heredero en la línea Malfoy.

Narcissa vio partir a la lechuza y suspiró. Todo era por el bien de la familia.

-Narcissa...-Ella se giró hacia el cuadro de Lucius.-¿Sabes que esto puede tener consecuencias? Hace horas que has dejado de ser la propietaria de los vienes Malfoy...ahora son de Draco...-

-Lucius...tu precisamente...-

-Deberías aprender de los errores...yo los pagué con la muerte.-

-Siempre puros, Lucius...-

-Piénsalo Cissa...podrías perder algo muy valioso...-Narcissa corrió la cortina, dejando a Lucius a oscuras. Lucius deseó volver a tener un cuerpo para evitar el error de su mujer. Y para ir a su hijo, suplicarle el perdón y avisarle...pero solo era un retrato...y su hijo no tenía nungún motivo para tener un retrato suyo...¡maldita fuera la vida!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo!LO SIENTO, LO SIETNO , LO SIENTO MUCHOOO! De verdad que no he podido escribir y me sabía fatal porque esta historia es especial para mi y no quiero que penseis q lo dejare sin terminar...****.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, ****me hacen mucha ilusión!****!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi! De verdad, os lo agradezco muchoooo!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Dashamalfoy**: jejeeje, Narcissa...es...especialmente..mala...jajaja. Sophie y Harry empiezan a despuntar...pero iran lentos, aviso. Gracias por leer el fic y tus reviews! Besoooos!

**Kottecita**: Qtal la uni? Q paso al final? Espero que todo haya ido biien! Gracias por leer! Besooos!

**Salesia**: hola mami! Jejejeje, toda la familia ya esta bien. Gracias por preguntar!

Este capitulo...Harry y Sophie hicieron un avance...pero la pobre Sophie esperaba mas...

Y Narcissa...iba bien, no iba a enviar la carta...pero...al final se torcio...besoos!

**Envy**: te tengo q decir q el giratiempos no me llego...quien se lo habra quedado por el camino? Jejejej

Espero q te guste el capi! Besooos!

**Eliisa**: hola! siento mucho la espera. Como ya dije una vez no dejaré el fic sin terminar, ni este ni ninguno...pero esq se juntaron una serie de cosas en mi vida y no tenia tiempo para escribir...de verdad lo siento! Muchas gracias por el review y por el apoyo! Espero q te guse el capitulo! Besoos!

**Blackrose:** yo tmb adoro a Draco y odio a Ron! Gracias por el review! besoos!

Dire hasta pronto y espero q asi sea! Besos!

**PD: Muchisiiiimas gracias por esos 429 reviews! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	24. Atentamente Astoria

**-¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**22****-Atentamente, Astoria****:**

Harry llegó a casa y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo. Quizás Malfoy tuviera razón y se había vuelto un cobarde. Había huído, eso había hecho...se había ido cuando todavía era demasiado pronto, con la oscuridad ocultándole. ¿Quién era Sophie? ¿Por qué parecía quererle? ¿Le quería? ¿Confiar de nuevo?

-¡¿Dónde has estado? ¿Celebrando con una puta tu paternidad?-

-Ginebra...-Dijo en un suspiro...-Ya hemos hablado de eso...pero si tanto te interesa, la única puta con la que comparto mi vida está delante mia.-La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida.-Dijiste que pararía, ¡lo dijiste! ¿qué narices quieres? ¿A qué viene tu papel de mujer celosa? Esta todo arreglado Ginebra. Unos meses y te irás con tu Viktor...-

-¿Y si ahora no quiero?-Dijo desafiante.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras! Firmaste el papel, sin dudas, lo hiciste frente al juez Ginebra...esto no es uno de tus vestidos, una de tus fiestas, esto no es un ahora si, ahora no...no te quiero en mi vida, ¿me oyes?-La pelirroja se acercó a él, congándose de su cuello dispuesta a besarle.-¡No me toques!-Dijo alejándola.

-Harry...estaba confundida...pero ayer...durante la ecografía...sentí...-

-¡NO!-Dijo furioso.-No Ginny, es mi hijo, tu le has despreciado, has querido matarle...¡no!-Dijo mirándola como si fuera un monstruo.

-¡Pero es mi hijo!-Dijo firmemente.

-¿Ves esto?-Dijo buscando unos documentos.-¿Lo ves?-Ginny notó como se daba asco a sí misma, vio su firma, su renuncia...-Tu lo elegiste...y no hay posibilidad de cambio. Ojalá pudiera acelerar el embarazo y borrarte de nuestra vida.-Dijo antes de salir de allí dando un portazo. Sin darse cuetna como, llegó a la puerta que había dejado, tras dar vueltas, tras visitar a sus padres, llorar en su tumba, volvía allí...llamó al timbre y no obtuvo respuesta, insistió y nada. Solo necesitaba abrazarla, volver a sentirse bien...

-¿Sophie, estas ahí?-Silencio.-Por favor, abre..-Se dejó caer, frente a la puerta y esperó. Una lechuza apareció con una carta y se fue. Sonrió al leer la noticia de Hermione. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que sería Hermione Malfoy?

-¡Joe! ¿Has leido lo mismo que yo? ¡Boda, nos vamos de boda!-Harry se levantó y vio a Sophie salir del ascensor, cargada con la compra, hablando por teléfono, sujetandolo con el hombro mientras luchaba por encontrar sus llaves.-¡Adoro los bolsos grandes, pero no cuando esconden mis llaves.-

-Sophie...-Silencio, absoluto silencio.

-Tt...te llamo luego.-Dijo antes de colgar. Después miró a Harry entre dolida y emocionada...

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo?-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y esquivándole, incluso aunque le sería muy útil aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecia con las compras.

-Si...-

-Bien.-Dijo depencionada _"idiota, idiota, más que idiota"_ Ambos entraron y Sophie fue diracta a la cocina para dejar allí las compras.

-Sophie...abrázame...-Pidió justo detrás de ella. Y todo su enfado, toda su decepción se fueron volando. Porque él había vuelto a ella, le estaba pidiendo un abrazo y ella no se rendía. Él iba a ser para ella, estaba segura. Harry se dejó consolar por sus brazos y sintió esa paz que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando.-Pérdoname por irme así esta mañana.-Los brazos de la rubia le rodearon con más fuerza.

-Vale.-Fue todo lo que dijo y Harry supo que por ahora, su metedura de pata, estaba resuelta. Y también supo que sería muy sencillo confiar en ella, quererla y desear una vida a su lado y eso le dio miedo. Miedo de verdad, no como cuando se enfrentó a un dragón, ni como cuando lo hacía contra Voldemort...era su corazón lo que entraba en juego.-Hermione se casa.-

-Lo se.-Dijo sin separarse de ella.-Tienes una piel muy suave.-Sophie enrojeció.

-Gr...gracias.-

-Y hueles muy bien.-

-Tu hueles a alcohol...¿has bebido?-Dijo entre confusa y enternecida.

-Puede que un poco...en el cementerio...que patético soy.-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo.-Ten...tendrás cosas que hacer, lo siento.-

-Ve al sillón y túmbate mientras hago la comida...y Harry...el alcohol no te va a solucionar ningún problema...-

-Lo se...pero ayuda a no pensar...-

-La próxima vez que quieras no pensar...ven aquí...pero no jodas tu vida con alcohol...-Dijo severamente. Y Harry asintió, fue al sillón y se tumbó. ¿Qué coño hacía con su vida? No volvería a comprar alcohol nunca más. Decidido.

o0o0o0o

Ron llegó a Berlín dispuesto a que Hermione le suplicara. Había hablado con su abogado y la verdad es que ese bebe asqueroso era su hijo, le reconocería y tendría derecho a visitas y demás. Usaría a ese niño para tenerla cerca y atada. Ella haría cualquier cosa por su bebé. Y nadie querría darle su apellido. Porque en eso insistió mucho su abogado. No podía haber un apellido de otro hombre tras el nombre de Alejandro o no habría opción a jugar al papa que desea conocer a su hijo. Miró la casa y sonrió con desprecio. La suya era mejor y más grande. Seguro que el niñato ese vería la diferencia entre estar con la pobretona de su madre a estar con él, un hombre de éxito. Llamó al timbre y vio entrar una lechuza.

-Buenos días.-Dijo impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara.-¿Se te ha olvidado la buena educación, sangre sucia?-Hermione abrió los ojos dolida. Ron miró con desprecio todo lo que allí había y se fijo en el bebé, en el cuco, jugando con una corbata. Lo vio todo rojo. Se había olvidado del factor Malfoy. Hermione era una pobretona, pero él no. Tendría que hablar con Narcissa...

-¿Qu...qué haces aquí?-

-Tartamudeas...patética...vengo a traerte noticias de mi abogado...sabes...he sentido la llamada de la paternidad...-Apartó a Hermione de un empujón y cogió a Alex con desprecio.-¿De quién es la corbata? ¿De Malfoy? ¡Despierta bonita! Por si se te ha olvidado, él es mi hijo y Malfoy me odia, odia a mis mellizas y le odia a él...-

-Weasley...-Dijo Narcissa furiosa. Él no tendría que estar allí, eso era un inconveniente.

-Señora Malfoy...¡qué placer!-

-Mi abogado esperará una respuesta Granger...el trato es más que...generoso. Después de todo lo que pasamos en el colegio...he decidido no quitarte a un bebé que no puedes criar...pero no tienes a la suerte.-Dijo mientras la miraba una última vez, notando con placer como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-Señora Malfoy...-

-Quizás no sea un buen momento...pero mi honor hacia las mujeres...incluso a una barriobajera como tu...me ha hecho venir a confesar...-

-¡Fuera, largo!-Dijo Hermione. Narcissa retrocedió ante la posibilidad de que ella le tocara. Volvería, eso seguro. Y hablaría con Weasley...-Volveré niña estúpida, solo quiero hacerte un favor.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía. Miró a la lechuza que esperaba a para irse y cogio la carta. Cada palabra, cada coma y punto era un puñal para su corazón. Todo cobraba sentido, la felicidad no era para ella...

Draco llegó a casa emocionado. Tenía tantas ganas de que ella dijera que si, de que le dejara formar una familia. Se asustó en cuanto entró. Cristales en el suelo, muebles tirados...

-¿Hermione?-Dijo asustado. Como hubiera sido Weasley...subió hasta la habitación y su alma se congeló. Hermione le miró fríamente y comenzó a pegarle allí donde él no lograba esquivarle.

-¿Qq-qué es esto?-Dijo confundido, agarrando sus manos para evitar más golpes.

-Lo se todo-Dijo fríamente, no iba darle el gusto de verla caer.-¡Todo, Malfoy!-El rubio se tensó, hacía tanto que no le llamaba por su apellido. ¿Ella sabría sus intenciones de reconocer a Alex como su hijo y no le gustaba?

-¿Q-qué pasa, Hermione?-Dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo, aun si eso suponía más golpes.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ¡Me prometiste que jamás me dañarías! Que estúpida fui...¡qué ingenua! Había cientos de señales y yo las ignoré...-Rompió a llorar. Draco empezó a analizar lo ocurrido en día anterior, todo estaba bien- Vio el pergamino en el suelo y lo recogió. Empezó a leerlo y se fue tensando. ¡Esa zorra!

_Iba a empezar esta carta con un "querida" pero ambas sabemos que sería metira. Llevo bastante tiempo debatiéndome entre decírtelo o no. Pero ya no puedo resistirlo más. Draco Malfoy está jugando contigo. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, Draco me juró que se vengaría y tu eres su venganza...pero sigue suplicando que le de una oportunidad. Ahora ya ha aceptado que mi felicidad está al lado de Ron, pero eso no impide que me escriba a diario. No negaré que es muy gratificante, recibir cartas de amor...como comprenderás...tu no puedes ofrecerle nada, ni un buen nombre,ni dinero, ni tu virginidad...solo le cargas con un bastardo, manchas el apellido y te interpones en la felicidad de Draco...¡por no hablar de Narcissa! ¿de verdad crees que ella te aceptará? ¿qué tratará a tu hijo como un nieto? Ella te odia y nunca dejará que llegues a nada con su hijo...si hasta ahora no ha intervenido es porque Draco confensó que todo era parte de una apuesta con mi marido...quiero prevenirte, se que Narcissa ha dudado pero irá a visitarte y te lo contará todo. Nunca es bueno que nos rompan el corazón y Narcissa Malfoy puede ser una persona muy cruel._

_Algún día me agradecerás este favor...tampoco quiero que me debas nada._

_Atentamente, Astoria WEASLEY._

Draco volvió a leer la carta y después miró a Hermione. Al menos no había salido corriendo, eso era algo...Draco dejó de leer furioso.

-Hermione...-Dijo sentándose a su lado.-Esto es mentira-¿Por qué su madre se había comportado así?

-¡Qué otra cosa ibas a decir! ¿Cuánto era la apuesta, cuánto vale mi dolor?-Alex gateó hasta el rubio. La castaña intentó detenerle, no quería que volviera a estar en sus brazos.

-Pp-papa-La castaña se tensó y el rubio quiso saltar de orgullo. Fue a cogerle pero ella se adelantó. Alejandro había dicho su primera palabra, su primera palabra era papá. Su primera palabra era para él...

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Una cosa es que juegues conmigo, pero a él ni le toques! ¿Tanto asco te daba, tanto rencor le guardas a Ronald como para dañarle a él? Por Merlín, es solo un niño, él no forma parte de ningún juego...-Rompió a llorar y Alex la abrazó.

-¡Me vas a dejar hablar de una puta vez!-Dijo furioso. Él jamás dañaría a su hijo, porque Alex era su hijo pesara a quien pesara.-Cuando Astoria me dijo que estaba embarazada de ese idiota...pensé buscarte, salir en unas cuantas fotos y así vengarme. Theo me pegó un puñetazo que me quitó todas las ganas. Me fui a Alemania, a un piso del que no salía para casi nada, con una botella de alcohol y un paquete de tabaco. Decidí que no podía seguir así y regresé. Cuando te vi...si quedaba algun recuerdo de mi plan...se esfumó. ¡¿Crees de verdad que yo le haría daño a él? Puedo entender que por mi pasado...al leer esa mierda reaccionaras así, pero jamás le dañaría a él. ¿Qué pasa con todas las veces que te he dicho que te quiero en mi vida, junto a mi? ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que vivierais conmigo? ¡Te amo! Puede que no lo diga cada dos segundos, pero joder...creía que lo sabías. Trato de demostrarlo...-Hermione no podía hablar, estaba impresionada.-Joder Hermione...hoy iba a darte esto de otra forma...pero ya da igual.-Le tendió unos documentos. La castaña solo pudo leer "Registro de paternidad" y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, muy distintas a las que derramaba segundos antes.-Os tengo en mi vida, os deseo y quiero en ella. Déjame ser parte de esta familia, déjame ser su padre.-Alex tendía sus manos hacia el rubio frenéticamente.

-Pa...pa-

-Por favor-Dijo acercándose un poco más a ellos. Hermione empezó a hipar, llorando descontrolada. Draco cogió a Alex de sus brazos, el niño le abrazó colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio. Draco le besó la cabeza y después se arrodilló frente la castaña. Hermione al verle, se tiró a sus brazos, cuidando no aplastar a su hijo y ocupando la misma posición que su hijo, pero en el lado contrario.

-Pp-perdóname.-Dijo la castaña entre lágrimas.-Lo siento, yo...-

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, de su familia.-¿No vas a decirme nada?-Dijo nervioso.-¿Me dejarás hacerlo, Hermione?-

-Ss-si, claro que si-Dijo antes de besarle. Alejandro empezó a reirse.

-Mama...pp-papa-Dijo poniendo cada una de sus manitas en la mejilla de cada uno de sus padres.

-Hermione...tienes que confiar en mi...-

-Ron...él vino y luego tu madre y ella me dijo...yo recordé lo que dijiste en el parque, pero leí la carta y me dolió tanto, Draco...

-Shhh.-Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.-Ya esta, no importa.-Dijo apuntándose mentalmente ir a hacer una visita a Weasel.

-Iba a irme de Berlin. Pensaba dejarte una nota...-Dijo avergonzada.-Me sentí tan dolida al leerlo, Draco y las palabras de Ronald...pero recordé lo que había pasado con Sue y decidí dejar que me dieras tu explicación.-

-¡¿Qué palabras?-Dijo furioso.

-Él...Alex estaba jugagando con tu corbata...él dijo que jamás podrías aceptar a un hijo suyo, y que Alex era suyo...que le odiabas igual que odiabas a sus mellizas...Luego dejó los papeles de su abogado y se fue.-Draco se levantó del suelo. Colocó a Alex de nuevo en la cuna y luego cogió a Hermione, que miraba al suelo intensamente. Se sentó en la cama, con ella en sus piernas.

-Ese niño es tuyo, Hermione y yo le adoro, al igual que te adoro a ti. Has hecho que mi vida tenga sentido, que sea feliz, que desee llegar a casa y estar con vosotros. Lo quiero todo contigo, absolutamente todo.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Me dijiste que jamás te casarías...espero que cambies de opinión...pero sino...que te quedes a mi lado siempre, que me dejes ver crecer a Alejandro, que le demos muchos hermanos, que cuando tenga ochenta años, siga viendo ese brillo en tus ojos que me hace ver el día como algo maravilloso...¡joder me has vuelto un cursi!-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy-

-Y yo a vosotros.-Draco cogió a Alex.-Bien pequeño Malfoy...tendrás que patear el culo a Potter jugando al Quidditch...parécete a tu madre en el resto, pero ves a Slytherin y no tengas miedo a volar.-

-¡Oye!-Hermione se "enfadó".-Mi hijo irá a Gryffindor y se llevará perfectamente con su primo James.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu hazme caso a mi.-

-¡Draco!-

-No digo que le odie, solo que gane la copa de Quidditch y la de las casas...con tu inteligencia eso está asegurado...luego Alejandro...tienes que ser un conquistador.-

-¡Draco!-

-Mira...primero tienes que mirar a la chica intensamente, luego te acercas lentamente y finalmente...¿mmm? Eres muy joven para este paso.-Dijo antes de besarla. Hermione se agarró a la camisa del rubio para no caer.

-Draco...-Dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Alejandro a su habitación?-Dijo mientras le acariciaba superficialmente un pecho. Hermione asintió.

o0o0o0o

Draco estaba tan feliz. Abrazó a la castaña, acercándole más a él. Hermione se acurrucó contra él y suspiró. Draco la observó y sintió como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, ¡era realmente feliz! Alejandro era oficialmente su hijo ahora solo faltaba que ella aceptara el anillo que le había comprado y fuera la futura señora Malfoy...solo de imaginarse que estaba en un altar esperándola y ella caminaba con un precioso vestido banco hacia él...Hermione Malfoy...le dio un beso en el cuello y ella se removió. Draco sonrió y en su mirada apareció un gesto travieso. Rompió el abrazo y retiró la sábana, ¡Merlín era preciosa! Empezó a besar su tobillo mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Hermione suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma por el frío buscando con una mano la sábana para taparse. Draco agarró su mano y la besó en la muñeca. Hermione abrió los ojos y Draco le sonrió.

-Buenos días-Dijo el rubio tumbándose sobre ella y besándola. Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar, todavía tenía sueño. Miró el reloj cuando los besos de Draco empezaron a descender por su cuello.

-Draco...-Dijo en un suspiro.-Solo hemos dormido cinco horas...-Dijo medio regañándole.

-No puedo dejar de amarte-Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba su centro y Hermione gemía.

-Draco...-Dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Draco la besó complacido por el gesto y entró en ella. Hermione se arqueó y Draco gimió.

-Eres tan perfecta...-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Solo de pensar que ayer no me hubieras esperado ...-Dijo penetrándola con mayor fuerza.-Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca.-Dijo antes de besarla posesivamente.

-Jj-jamás.-Dijo ella mordiendo su cuello.-Nunca...ah...te dejaría...¡Draco! Te quiero tanto...-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Me has dado tanto...aahh...-

-Ac-acepta casarte...-Dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre ella mientras el climax le recorría.-conmigo.-Dijo mientras la besaba una costilla.

-Draco...-

-Shh...solo escucharé un si.-Dijo antes de besarla.

-¿Más?-Pregunto sorprendida. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Yo siempre quiero más contigo...pero tenemos que ir a comer con Pansy y Theo, somos los padrinos, ¿sabes?-Dijo el rubio.-¿Puedes decirme el color de tu vestido?-Dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Ma-mañana.-Dijo en un suspiro cuando el salió de ella definitivamente.

o0o0o0o

Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por la mansión nerviosa, su hijo había heredado por derecho todas las propiedades Malfoy y con la carta que había mandado...si Astoria estaba confundida se vería en la calle, sola y en la ruina. Sabía que su hijo estaría molesto con ella pero lo acabaría entendiendo. Entró en el despacho de Lucius y miró su cuadro, le extrañaba tanto...él sabría mejor como manejar esta situación...aunque sus últimas palabras...ya estaba hecho, la carta, ella en Berlín, ese teatro. Weasley estuvo a punto de echarlo todo por la borda...Se sentó en su sillón y cerró los ojos, tras un rato ojeó las cosas del escritorio y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su vista lo vio. Se levantó y fue a la primera chimenea que vio. Llegó a la casa de su hijo y casi se cae al salir tropezando con un juguete.

-Alex, tienes que terminar de desayunar...-Escuchó la voz de esa mujer.

-Haz caso a tu madre, Alejandro...-Escuchó a su hijo. Narcissa caminó hacia las voces y se sujetó a la puerta cuando vio a su hijo besando en la cabeza al niño mientras se sentaba a su lado para tomar un café. No pudo evitar gruñir cuando su hijo, su Draco atrajó a esa mujer para que se sentara encima suyo y el niño aplaudió. Ambas mujeres cruzaron sus miradas y Hermione dejó de reir.

-Hijo...-Dijo arrugando un papel.

-Madre...-Dijo Draco entre dientes.

-Vamos Alex, tenemos que vestirte.-Dijo Hermione cogiéndole en brazos y saliendo de allí.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo sin mirarla.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?-Dijo tirándole el pergamino que sujetaba minutos antes.-¡TE EXIJO QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACIÓN! ¿POR QUÉ APARECE ESE BASTARDO CON NUESTRO APELLIDO, POR QUÉ APARECE EN LA LÍNEA MALFOY, POR QUÉ APARECE COMO TU HEREDERO Y POR QUÉ ESA ZORRA ESTÁ UNIDA A TI CON LÍNEAS DISCONTÍNUAS? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A ESTA FAMILIA, A MI, A LOS GREENGRASS? ¡DÍMELO, DI ALG...!-Dijo furiosa. Draco cerró sus puños con fuerza para no hacer una locura con su madre.

-¡CÁLLATE!-No podía aguantar más.

-Dr-draco...-Dijo sorprendida, su hijo jamás le había hablado con esa furia.

-Primero Alejandro no es ningún bastardo, ES MI HIJO. Aparece en el árbol familiar y lleva mi apellido porque yo se lo he dado, es oficialmente mi hijo. Segundo jamás vuelvas a dirigirte así a la mujer que amo, ¡NUNCA! Aparecen con esas líneas porque el día que me acepte como su marido me hará el hombre más feliz del mundo, miento, eso ya lo hace, pero lo hará aún más. Tercero yo no te he hecho nada ¡son ellas las que me lo hicieron a mi! ¡Corre con ellas ya que parece que las quieres más que a mi, ves con ellas que parecen más tus hijas que yo, corre y llévate tu ropa de mi casa-Dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y caminaba con ella hacia la puerta.-¡Ve a llorarlas a ellas a ver si escribís otra carta! Vete...-Dijo en un susurro.

-Hijo...-Dijo sorprendida al verse con un pie dentro y otro fuera de la casa.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Nn-no puedes hacer esto...¡soy tu madre!-Dijo con orgullo.

-¿Eres mi madre? ¡Pues entra y discúlpate con ella, entra y acepta a mi hijo, entra y compórtate como tal.-Dijo soltándola y dejándola elegir. Narcissa le miró con miedo, no podía darle a elegir, ella jamás se rebajaría a eso.

-No-Dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-¿No?-

-Si la eliges a ella me pierdes a mi.-Dijo Narcissa esperanzada, sabía que Draco la quería.

-Nunca te he tenido, madre...solo era un trofeo para ti...mi vida es esta...pero si quieres formar parte de mi vida ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Al girarse vio a Hermione.

-Draco...-Dijo angustiada.-Nn-no, ella es tu madre...no quiero que...-

-Shh...-Dijo abrazándola-No he perdido nada, solo he ganado. Ella es mi madre porque me dio la vida pero nada más. Si me quiere, si de verdad soy su hijo...debería ser feliz por mi, debería querer a Alejandro y a ti...-Hermione le miró emocionada.-Te quiero Hermione, te quiero como nunca pensé que se pudiera querer y nadie me va a quitar eso.-Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó.

-Draco...-El rubio la alzó para seguir besándola.-Si-

-¿Mmm?-Dijo él que iba a volver a besarla.

-Si, si me caso contigo, si acepto, si quiero envejecer contigo, ¡SI!-Draco la miró varias veces y la alzó más alto mientras daba vueltas con ella. La dejó en el suelo medio mareada y salió corriendo. Volvió con Alejandro en brazos que jugaba con una cajita. Hermione les miró y Draco sonrió.

-Lo elegimos juntos...-Tras eso se arrodilló y Alex se puso a gatas intentando imitarle. Hermione notó como se le escapaba una lágrima y le temblaba la mano que Draco cogía. Notó el frío del anillo en su dedo y suspiró cuando el rubio besó su mano.

-Bienvenida a nuestra felicidad señora Malfoy-Hermione se echó a sus brazos y mientras ellos se besaban Alejandro tiraba de la ropa de sus padres.

-Mi niño...-Dijo Hermione mientras le cogía en brazos.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba tan feliz. No podía dejar de sonreir, se sentía pletórica, se sentía ella. No dudó en escribir a Sophie, a Joe y a Pansy para contarles las novedades. Mientras lo hacía recordaba el momento una y otra vez y llegó a la conclusión de que Draco no podía actuar así con su madre, no podía dejarla sin nada. El rubio estaba en la habitación de Alejandro, durmiéndole pero Alejandro estaba más pendiente de coger su dragón que de dormir. Hermione se quedó en la puerta, embobada, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba al escuchar a Draco cantar. Alejandro al verla intentó dejar de estar tumbado en los brazos del rubio.

-Mmma-má-Dijo contento. Hermione le cogió en brazos y le besó.

-¿No quieres dormir?-Alejandro negó con la cabeza.-Pero tienes que hacerlo.-Alejandro la miró fijamente y Draco palmeó la cama. Hermione se tumbó a su lado con Alejandro y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su hijo que se colocó entre medias de ambos. Draco les sonrió y continuó cantando. Alejandro empezó a cerrar los ojos pero luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.-Duerme mi bebé.-

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo buena madre que eres?-Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y yo a ti lo buen padre?-Dijo Hermione. Draco la besó emocionado.-Draco...¡no escúchame!-Dijo al ver que la iba a interrumpir-es tu madre Draco. Puede que solo necesite tiempo para pensar...te arrepentirás si le pasa algo, se que lo harás.-

-¿Por qué Hermione? Ella te ha hecho daño, te ha insultado...y la defiendes.-

-Draco...-Dijo enternecida.-Me ha dañado porque te ha dañado a ti y a Alex, gracias a ti lo que ha dicho sobre mi me da igual. Se que me quieres y se que lo correcto no es que dejes a tu madre sin nada. No por ella, ni por lo que diga la gente, tampoco por mi. Hazlo por ti.-Draco volvió a besarla y asintió.

Llegó a la Mansión Malfoy y encontró a su madre en la entrada, cargada de baules y llorando.

-¿Hijo?-Dijo cuando le vio.-Mi niño, sabía que harías lo correcto...-Draco se separó de ella.

-Tienes razón, la casa del norte de Londres es tuya, tendrás unos ingresos mensuales. Está todo arreglado. Sobre lo que te dije esta mañana todo sigue igual, tu eliges formar parte de mi vida o no. Adios madre.-

-Pp-pero...-Narcissa vio como su hijo se iba. En su mano tenía unas llaves, eso era lo que quedaba de su vida. Había perdido a su marido, su reputación, su vida y ahora también a su hijo...¿podría alguna vez aceptar a esa mujer? ¡Nada había salido como espera, nada!

-Narcissa...-Dijo severamente Lucius.

-Ahora no, Lucius, ahora no...

-Te lo dije, Narcissa...-

-¡He dicho que ahora no!-Dijo furiosa al retrato.-¡Todo es tu culpa! Tu deberías estar aquí. Deberías haberlo impedido...-Para sorpresa de Narcissa, Lucius la miró con pena y decidió dejar el retrato.-¿Lucius? ¡Vuelve, Lucius! No me dejes tu también...-

o0o0o0o

Ron estaba nervioso, ni una sola noticia de ella, nada de un abogado mandado por Malfoy...cogió el periódico que le tendía el elfo doméstico y suspiró. Politica, economía, deportes...nada interesante. Sociedad...estuvo tentado a pasarlo por alto, total eso era más para Astoria...pero un titular le llamó la atención.

_**EL LIBRO NO DEJARÁ INDIFERENTE PARA NADIE, ES HORA DE QUE TODOS CONOZCAMOS LA VERDAD SOBRE CIERTA FAMILIA MÁGICA.**_

_**CHO CHANG**_

_Tras su anteriores éxitos como escritora, Cho Chang prueba un registro nuevo, investigación y biografía...ese es su nuevo registro. Para nosotros querido lectores...cotilleos, vendas que caen y verdad, mucha verdad. _

"_El libro está aun sin terminar, hay tantas cosas que contar que los capítulos son demasiado largos asique la mayoría tiene dos o tres partes. Como sabeis estamos hablando de dos familias, pero sobre todo de una, de la alta sociedad. Los Malfoy y los Greengrass se entrecruzan en la hisotira varias veces. La diferencia es que en los Malfoy tenemos una "oveja negra" y en los Greengrass solo hay escoria."_

_Estas palabras son el extracto de parte de la entrevista que estará disponible en Corazón de Bruja la próxima semana, sin embargo la bomba no solo termina ahí._

_P: Has dicho que no todos los Malfoy son escoria, ¿alguna excepción con los Greengrass?_

_E: Si, una enorme y maravillosa excepción._

_P: ¿Qué es?_

_E: Vamos Rita...si lo digo ahora parte del libro será desvelado...(risas)_

_Para empezar a abrir boca, os dejamos algunas líneas del primer capítulo:_

_**1-La búsqueda de una fortuna inalcanzable:**_

_No es desconocido que Lucius Malfoy tenía un patrimonio y una de las fortunas más envidiables del mundo. Seguida de cerca por la fortuna de Narcissa Black, que la heredaría al contraer matrimonio. No fue una gran sorpresa cuando ambas fortunas se unieron con en matrimonio de ambos, pero si cabe recalcar que Lucius Malfoy se convertía en el propietario de todo asegurando así, que su heredero, tuviera total acceso a los vienes una vez alcanzados los 20 años. _

_Por otro lado, los vecinos Greengrass veían fustrados sus aspiraciones cuando Lucius y Narcissa se casaron, Rose Greengrass aspiraba a la posición de Narcissa y por eso, cuando se vio perdida decidió suicidarse. ¿Es este el único intento de hacerse con la fortuna Malfoy? ¿Se han olvidado los Greengrass de aquello a lo que creen tienen el derecho de poseer? _

_No os resultará extraño, que os diga que Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass llevan prometidos desde una semana después de sus nacimientos. Ese compromiso firmaba la paz de dos grandes familias, dos grandes negociadores y dos grandes rivales. _

_Para leer el capítulo completo tendremos que esperar a ese maravilloso número especial de Corazón de Bruja. El libro saldrá a la venta para Navidades, desde luego un gran regalo para todas las familias._

_¿Cómo reaccionaran los Greengrass? ¿Hará alguna declaración Draco Malfoy como_ _representante de los Malfoy? Ahora que la felicidad le sonríe es posible que no esté muy interesado en los problemas de la familia de su exnovia..._

_Saludos, Rita Sckeeter_

Ron soltó el periódico como si quemara y miró a su familia política con temor. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía haberse equivocado tanto al casarse con Astoria, se negaba a creerlo.

-Creo que deberíais leer el periódico.-Dijo antes de levantarse.-Cuando lo hayas hecho Astoria, te espero en mi despacho.-

Astoria cogió el periódico con manos temblorosas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Esta vez estoy aquí mucho más pronto de lo que yo misma me imaginaba! Espero que os guste el capítulo, en él hay varias bombas..****.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! De verdad, ****me hacen mucha ilusión!****!Gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando al fic y a mi! De verdad, os lo agradezco muchoooo!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Dashamalfoy**: jajajajaja, que dura tu tambien, seguro que Lucius dijo algo sensato además de las palabras en el capitulo anterior! Jajaja. Espero q te guste el capitulo. Besooos!

**Kottecitta**: Vaya, tus noticias son mucho peores que las mias! Espero que en el accidente de avión no hubiera nadie conocido tuyo. Y sobre la uni, animooo!

Espero que el capítulo te guste! Besooooos!

**Salesia**: hola mami! Jaja, como me rei con tu comentario sobre Harry! Algo se amarró las pelotas no? Jajajajja. El contenido de la carta aquí lo tienes, y parte del libro de Cho tambien. No te quejarás, pedida de matrimonio, carta...tienes todo mami! Los mini Draco...aiis. Los minis Draco...

Besoooos!

**Bliu Liz:** hola! Gracias a ti por leer! Y mucho más después de tanto tiempo con la historia sin actualizar! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos!

**Patzy-Chan:** hola! Gracias por leer la historia y por animarte con un review! me alegró mucho tu review! Si leiste los 23 capis en un dia esq la historia tiene gancho! Tu resumen de los personajes es bastante acertado! Jajaja! Besooos!

**Harryandale:** graciiias! espero q disfrutes del capituloo! Besoos!

**Liliana**: como le dije a Patzy-Chan me alegra que la historia os haya enganchado! esta vez las musas fueron buenas! Besoos!

**Varonesa**: gracias! de momento la salud esta perfecta! Espero q disfrutes del capituloo!

**Loveanime**: graciiias! espero q te guste! Besooos!

**Paula**: como os voy a odiar? Nonono, yo os quiero! Jaja. Q te parecieron las otras historias? Esepero que disfrutes del capitulo! Besoooos!

**Dire hasta pronto y espero q asi sea! Besos!**

**PD: Muchisiiiimas gracias por esos 454 reviews! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
